The Seventh Weasley Kid
by seritha
Summary: A story about Ginny's life after the Chamber not canon.
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own it or want to, alright it would be cool but I'm not THAT talented so this is for the entire story so no one can complain.**

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

_Help!_

_Someone please help me!_ Ginny screamed in her head but she knew that no one was going to come rescue her. She was trapped, forever, and it was _all_ her fault.

Blackness surrounded her and it seemed as if it would never end. She could feel nothing, hear nothing, and that left her with little hope.

_This has to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever done in my entire life_, she reprimanded to herself.

_I mean, what kind of person talks to a diary! I should have told someone but then all those things began to happen._

_Will Hermione ever forgive me? Or Colin? Or even Harry?_

_He did get a hold of my diary and I still feel bad for tearing apart his dorm but what was I supposed to do? Just leave it there for him to get possessed by Tom too?_

_What kind of name is Tom Riddle anyway? Sounds like a name that belongs to a muggle._

_Now I am talking to myself. I suppose this is better than not being able to do that! I mean what in the world am I supposed to do? He has complete control of my mind and body. It's depressing, I'm stuck like this forever. _

_No, I don't even get that. I can actually _feel_ my life slipping away from me. It's like he is taking over my very soul. I think that's what he was aiming for._

_I'm not even twelve and my life is over._

_This wouldn't have happened if those stupid gits hadn't ignored me all year. We are _family_ what kind of person does that to their family? _

_Ron just forgot I even existed, what kind of brother is that? So what if he has Hermione and Harry, I exist too! _

Ginny could feel the tight ball of anger building up inside of her. Anger that her brothers had just tossed her aside like she didn't even matter. Anger that they forced her into such a silly situation. That she could have cost countless people their lives because a psychotic diary possessed her.

Her life was currently in the hands of a man who was trying to kill everyone in the world. A remnant of one of the most feared dark wizards in the world. Inside of her, she could feel him tearing her apart, sucking the life from deep within her body.

What reason did she have to hope? What was the point? No one cared enough to save her. Not even her brothers.

_If I ever get out of here, they have a _lot_ of explaining to do. What kind of person turns their back? _

_Why must I keep asking myself that question?_

_Oh wait, it's probably because I can't fathom why someone would turn their back on family members, that would ignore and destroy their happiness._

_No one wants me. No one ever wanted me._

_Tom hated me._

_He was just using me for his own personal gain; his desire to kill Harry because he failed to succeed the first time._

_Harry._

_Now there is someone whom I _know_ won't come to _my_ rescue. He hasn't even so much as looked at me. _

_Of course I was an idiot, squeaking and fleeing like a little girl. He'd never talk to me if I couldn't stay in the same room as him._

_Although he does have the most gorgeous eyes of anyone I have ever seen in my entire life! _

_I could go with seeing those eyes again. _

_I hope they save Hermione. I don't want her to be petrified forever because of me. She'll probably never forgive me for this._

_Not like it matters, I'll never see any of them again._

_**Now that is being a little harsh don't you think?**_A soft voice said in the back of her mind.

Ginny turned around, not being able to see anything.

_Who are you?_

_**I'm just someone who also had their life marred from Voldemort.**_

_Then what are you doing talking to me?_

_**Because you have so much more to do. You aren't going to let him win are you?**_

_What can I do? He has me trapped._

_**It's your body is it not?**_

_Yes…_

_**Why are you so cautious? Do you believe that you are alone in this world?**_

_I didn't use to think that. My family doesn't even care. My brothers won't speak to me, they just turned their backs on me. Dumbledore didn't even help! Who do I have left that cares?_

_**That may be so but there are others who have suffered. Who have never had a family to take care of them, to make them feel loved. You, you are one of the strongest witches I have ever seen. You are eleven and it took him almost a **_**year**_** to break down your defenses. Does that not constitute as strength?**_

_How is that going to save me? _

_**You have to fight. Fight for what you believe is right. One of these days Voldemort, Tom, will come back and you must be strong enough to challenge him. To not shy away from the fear that he has forced into you.**_

_To survive, _Ginny thought meekly. _To live._

_**To be free. To help save the wizarding world.**_

_But I'm not strong enough. How am I supposed to help if I am dead?_

_**You won't die. You'll be rescued and in turn, you must return that favor to your rescuer. Help that person like they helped you.**_

_Will I ever hear from you again?_

_**Maybe, it is hard to tell what will happen with this connection when you wake again. But remember, your life is yours to control, never forget that.**_

Ginny could feel the strong, sort of motherly presence slip away from her, and she was back to the nothingness that constantly locked her soul in this cage. With a sigh she began digging, pulling on the strings that connected her faintly to existence.

The first one she tugged, didn't connect to her, it connected her to Tom. Curiosity bubbled within her and she delved into Tom's very soul. The images, the memories were overwhelming to her. She could feel his hate, feel his fears, taste his anger, and all of it almost tainted her soul.

Almost. The love within her kept her from being consumed by his hate and anger. It allowed her to take his hate and his anger and direct it towards him, locking away the one thing that would help her drive to defeat him.

She pulled away from his soul, shuddering and breaking the connection for all eternity. However, she came back with a knowledge of Dark Arts, Defense, Arithimancy, Charms, Transfiguration, and Ancient Runes. She supposed it was going to come in handy, having advanced knowledge of her subjects so that she could put them to use against him.

With a relieved sigh she thrust herself back into her body. Tom, startled by this, lost his focus and now turned it towards her.

_**You dare defy me? I'll destroy you little girl**_

_Never!_ Ginny screamed at him. _I won't let you destroy my world! I'll die before you ever get to use _my_ soul to resurrect yourself._

_**You will die!**_

Ginny didn't listen as she forced herself with all the strength she could muster to get back into her body. It was like fighting against the darkest of shadows of hell and the only thing she could do was try to repel him with everything that her body had.

Suddenly Ginny could see, she could see from Tom's eyes. He was taunting Harry! Her Harry! Her Savior!

He was currently running from the Basilisk.

Ginny's fury increased ten fold as she pushed on the barriers that separated her from Tom. Slamming through them she took momentary control of his body. The feeling of his soul touching hers was like touching her hand to a burning pan and not pulling it back.

"Leave him alone!" Ginny cried through Tom in Parselmouth. The Basilisk froze and moved back away from Harry, who looked on shocked.

"Ginny?" He called to her.

"It's me, for now. I can't hold him off much longer, I'm trying but it's so hard," Ginny told him.

She could feel Tom ripping through her soul and strength.

"Harry!"

"Ginny, hold on!" Harry told her. "Just hold on."

"The diary Harry, you _must_ destroy the diary! It's what has us both trapped in here."

"How?" Harry questioned.

"Give it to the Basilisk, just destroy it please!"

"I will," he called as he began climbing down as fast as he could, sprinting towards the diary.

"Attack!" Tom screamed again. Ginny was thrown forcefully out of his body and into the nothingness again.

_No!_ Ginny cried as she fought for her life.

It seemed like an eternity before she felt Tom's presence disappear.

"Ginny! Ginny! Can you hear me?" She heard Harry's voice calling to her.

Ginny's eyes slowly opened and she found herself gazing into Harry's dark green eyes. "Harry," she said with a smile.

"You're alright," he breathed a sigh of relief as he hugged her tightly. Ginny hugged him back, burying her face against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she told him brokenly against his shoulder.

"It's alright, everything will be fine I promise."

"That doesn't change what I did," she whispered.

Harry pulled back, gazing down at her. "It wasn't your fault. You were alone and Tom seemed like he was someone to trust. He fooled me too."

"But I wasn't going to let him control you."

"For that I am grateful."

"And I owe you my life."

"No, I owe you. Had you not fought Tom I never would have known how to defeat him."

"How did you?" She asked now that she was thinking about it.

Harry smiled as he let her up. Ginny could see the Basilisk lying there, moving its tongue in and out as it lay there, seemingly bored. The diary lay at her feet, the sword buried in it.

"You did it," she cried happily as she threw her arms around him for a hug. Harry looked startled, not sure what he should do as he awkwardly patted her back.

"We did it," he told her.

Ginny laughed as she let go of him and got to her feet. She carefully approached the giant Basilisk. It turned its head towards her, its eyes not seeing her. Slowly she reached her hand out. The snake didn't move, just flicked its tongue in and out.

Her hand touched its nose and she could feel its leathery skin below her fingers. Slowly she scratched its nose.

"She likes it," Harry said with a laugh.

"How do you know that?" She questioned as she continued scratching it.

"I can hear it remember."

"Oh right. I wonder if it can get smaller, it would make a cute pet."

"Pet? Ginny, it's a Basilisk."

Just as Harry finished the snake literally shrunk before their eyes.

"It's so cute!" Ginny cooed as she bent down to pick up the snake.

"I can't believe that just happened," Harry remarked as he scratched its head. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Ginny nodded as the two headed towards the exit.

"Ron should be waiting for us."

"Ron's here?" Ginny asked surprised, her eyes flashing.

Harry bit his lip as he looked down at her. "Yes, he and Lockhart."

She didn't reply as they continued to leave. Harry crawled through the space first, Ginny following after.

"Harry, Ginny, you're alright," Ron said in a relieved voice as he went to hug Ginny. When he tried she shoved him away from her.

"Don't you _dare_ _touch_ me," she growled, her eyes flashing as she gazed at him.

Ron and Harry looked shocked but said nothing. Fawkes appeared and trilled to them. Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny as he grabbed hold of Fawkes. Ron held Lockhart's shirt as he took hold of Fawkes as well.

The four of them headed out of the pipeline. They appeared in the girl's bathroom, where Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall were waiting.

"You're safe," McGonagall said as she went to check over Ginny.

Ginny smiled slightly at her teacher as she discovered the snake around her neck.

"Where did you get this?" McGonagall asked as she gently touched the snake.

"It came to me in the Chamber," Ginny said fondly as she turned to Harry, who smiled slightly.

"Professor Snape, would you please take Professor Lockhart to the infirmary. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, please come with me to my office," Dumbledore said to them.

The three of them nodded as they followed behind him and Professor McGonagall. Ron tried to get near Ginny but every time she just glared at him and he moved away from her. Harry on the other hand, kept shooting glances at her, mainly because Ginny continued to play with the snake around her neck.

They approached Professor Dumbledore's office and took their seats.

"Well, would you please tell me what happened, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore questioned.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances.

"Well sir, we had a feeling that the entrance to the Chamber was in the girls bathroom," Harry began. "So we asked Moaning Myrtle about it and she confirmed what we thought. We had told Professor Lockhart, hoping that he'd be able to help us out in rescuing Ginny. Only problem was that he wasn't going to help."

Ginny looked up when she heard this part, she could hear the anger in Harry's voice. It shocked her slightly but was truly touching.

"Instead he was going to _obliviate_ our memories and say that we were tragically killed down in the Chamber. Well he had picked up Ron's wand, which was broken, and the spell backfired and hit him instead of us. So it destroyed his memories. That's why he is a little out of it. I asked Ron to stay behind because I was on the other side of the wall when it collapsed. He cleared a hole while I went to find Ginny."

Here he paused as he looked down at the sword in his lap.

"What happened next?" McGonagall asked softly.

Harry sighed heavily.

"I found Ginny lying on the ground of the Chamber. She was ice cold and had only a faint pulse that I could find. I was trying to wake her up when a figure walked out of the shadows. He told me that she wouldn't wake up. Then he told me that his name was Tom Riddle. He said that he was the sixteen year old version of Voldemort."

Ginny could see Ron flinch out of the corner of her eye. She smirked when she saw him. She wasn't afraid of his stupid name anymore because she knew what his real name was and truth about him.

"Then he sent a Basilisk after me. Fawkes came in then to help me. Clawed the Basilisk's eyes out and the Sorting Hat gave me this," Harry said as he help up the sword. Ginny turned to look at it.

She gasped when she read the name on the side. "T-That's…"

"It is," Harry said softly as he handed it over to her.

Ginny took it in shaking hands and looked at the engraving a little better. "Wow."

Harry smiled slightly at her.

"What does it say?" Ron asked from the other side of Harry.

"Godric Gryffindor," Ginny said smiling. "Harry, you're a true Gryffindor, that's the only way you could have pulled this out of the hat."

"Is that true?" Harry asked.

"It is," Professor McGonagall said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"What happened next?" Dumbledore questioned.

Harry turned to look at Professor Dumbledore for a moment before continuing his story.

"Well as I was fighting the Basilisk, I heard someone scream to stop attacking me. I turned to look at Tom and I could just tell that it was Ginny that had said it. So I destroyed the diary and she woke up," Harry told them as he turned to look at Ginny.

"What do you mean it was Ginny who had spoken?" Dumbledore asked a bit surprised.

"She spoke through Tom," Harry said.

"Is this true Miss Weasley?"  
Ginny only nodded her head as she kept her gaze focused on the sword in front of her. She refused to look up into the eyes of Professor Dumbledore. One other thing that she had learned from Tom was that Professor Dumbledore could perform _Legilimens_ on people. Since she couldn't do _Occulmency,_ then she could not protect her mind from an attack.

"How?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I don't really know."

Just then the door swung open wide, revealing Lucius Malfoy.

"Professor Dumbledore, you have messed up for the last time. The board has heard about your losing a student and how many have been petrified. Soon you will no longer be at your post," Lucius said in a snide voice.

Ginny and Harry both looked up when he entered and Harry was surprised to see Dobby with Lucius.

"You are quite mistaken Mr. Malfoy. We infact have Miss Weasley back with us. It appears that Mr. Potter was able to rescue her in time while also destroying this," Dumbledore said as he lifted up the diary.

Lucius looked at the diary with contempt as well as Ginny. Ginny glared up at him, anger burning in her eyes.

"It appears then that Mr. Potter was very lucky to have been able to rescue Miss Weasley," Lucius said with disdain.

Ginny's hands tightened on the arm rests of her seats, while Harry got to his feet.

"Don't act so smug or like it's so horrible that she is still here," Harry snapped, surprised at the force of his own anger. But he had just realized that it was because of Lucius that Ginny had been given the diary in the first place.

"I said nothing of the sort," Lucius remarked as he glared coldly down at Harry. "I must be going, come along Dobby," he said as he shoved Dobby with the end of his cane. Dobby stumbled forward and continued walking.

Harry glared at his retreating figure before snagging the diary up off of Professor Dumbledore's desk. Ginny watched him leave, her mind reeling from what she had just seen. Before anyone could stop her Ginny was on her feet and out the door as well. She went down the stairs and stopped just at the base of them.

"I believe you've forgotten something," Harry said as he tossed the diary at Lucius. He caught it and glared at Harry.

"What makes you think that its mine?"

"Because you gave it to Ginny that day in Diagon Alley, I know you did. It's your fault that this happened to her."

"You can't prove that," Lucius said as he tossed the dairy at Dobby. Dobby fumbled with it, managing to open the damaged diary to reveal a sock.

"No, I can't but I know you did it. So does she and this isn't over."

"Do you actually think you are a threat to me, boy," Lucius snapped. "Come along Dobby, we must go home."

Lucius began walking but stopped when he realized that Dobby was no longer following him.

"I said come along."

"But Master has given Dobby clothes," Dobby said happily as he turned to show Lucius.

The fury inside Lucius skyrocketed.

"You cost me my house elf boy!" Lucius snapped as he withdrew his wand.

"You will not harm Harry Potter," Dobby yelled as he shot magic at Lucius, who was thrown back.

Lucius got to his feet, glaring at Harry. "This isn't over."

"Exactly," Harry replied.

Lucius took one last look at them before walking away.

"Thank you Harry Potter, thank you," Dobby said as he bowed to Harry.

"It's fine Dobby, you're free now."

"Thank you again Harry Potter, sir. I truly appreciate it," with that Dobby disappeared with a pop.

Harry shook his head and turned back to head to Professor Dumbledore's office. He stopped when he saw Ginny at the base of the stairs.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry asked a bit shyly.

"I wanted to see what you were doing and to thank you," Ginny replied softly. She still found it a bit hard to speak to him.

"Oh, how much did you see?"

"All of it."

"Oh," he remarked quietly as he looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing," Harry told her.

"No," Ginny said a bit loudly as she took a step towards him. "It was more than nothing," she told him.

Harry looked up at her, meeting her gaze.

"All year I've been ignored, no one has been really talking to me. Colin and Hermione did but even that was very little. Ron has barely spoken to me all summer and now at school he acts like I don't even exist."

"I'm-"

"Don't be sorry, you don't know me. You have nothing to feel bad about at all. You're my brother's friend after all. He doesn't have much since he is the youngest brother and I have less considering that I am the youngest of all of them and a girl. It's my brothers who should be sorry because they ignored me all the time and it was because of that, that I started writing in that diary."

Harry gazed at her, his green eyes locked on her as she spoke.

"I owe you my life for saving me. I wouldn't have survived without your help. You didn't have to come rescue me at all. You only saved me because I am Ron's younger sister and I still owe you for it. I want to repay my debt."

"Y-You don't have to," Harry said quickly.

"But I do. You had to fight Voldemort _again_ to help me, even if it was a younger version of him. They wouldn't have made it in time to save me and I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you. Please, let me repay my debt to you. Let me help, please," Ginny begged as she stepped even closer to him.

She now stood just in front of him, her eyes looking up into his. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes but she didn't cry.

"How? How can you help me?" Harry asked softly, still keeping eye contact with her.

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that he is going to come back. He is going to be alive again and I want to help defeat him. To get revenge for what he did to me. I learned things Harry. I was in his soul. I know things about him that I never want to feel again. I learned things that he knows. I want to be able to help defeat him when he comes back."

"How do you know that he is going to come back?"

"Someone told me. I don't know who she was or why I was able to hear her but I did. She told me and she…she also told me to help you."

Harry looked away from her, his eyes distant as he thought about what she had told him.

"I didn't save you just because you are Ron's little sister. I would have saved whoever was down there."

"I figured," Ginny remarked softly and Harry could hear some pain in her voice.

Harry remembered that Ginny had a big crush on him. It was so unnerving that she disappeared all the time when he was around. But she was now able to talk to him with ease. What happened in the Chamber had made her grow up. Just like what happened to him was making him grow up too fast too soon. Ginny could understand that just as well as he could if not better.

Voldemort had taken over her very soul and there was no way his experiences could ever compare with that. But then again she also battled him all year and managed to keep herself from his ultimate clutches until this point. She had power, she had strength.

"I don't know Ginny. I don't know how to do this," he replied.

"I don't either but I'll help out all I can. I want to repay my debt."

Harry turned to look at her. Ginny had her head down, looking at her hands. Harry could see they were shaking.

"That's good, I can use all the help I can get."

"Really?" Ginny asked softly. "More than just Hermione and Ron?"  
"More than just Hermione and Ron," he told her softly. "We can't do everything on our own."

Ginny looked up at him and Harry was shocked to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you," Ginny said before throwing her arms around Harry. He stumbled back trying to keep his balance.

Once balanced, he awkwardly patted her back. Ginny pulled away and stepped back from him.

"Sorry," she said softly, a blush on her face.

"It's alright," Harry replied blushing as well.

"Should we go back to Professor Dumbledore's office?" Ginny questioned as she hastily brushed away her tears.

"Probably," Harry told her and the two of them headed back into Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said happily as she ran over to envelope her daughter in a huge hug. "I'm so glad that you're alright."

"Mum, I can't breath."

"I'm so sorry honey, I'm just so happy that you're alright."

"Harry got me out Mum," Ginny told her as she turned her head to look at Harry.

"Thank you so much son," Mr. Weasley said with a smile as he gave Harry a hug.

Ginny smiled slightly at the look of shock on Harry's face.

"We owe you so much for saving her," Mrs. Weasley told him as she hugged Harry as soon as Mr. Weasley let him go.

"It's not a big deal, Ron helped," Harry breathed out.

"It was all you mate," Ron told him from where he sat.

Harry shook his head but stumbled slightly when Mrs. Weasley let released him. Ginny moved to help support him and he gave her a grateful smile.

"Well, I think it only right that Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Miss Weasley head to the Hospital Wing so that Madam Pomfrey can make sure you are uninjured," Dumbledore suggested calmly.

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Mrs. Weasley said as she began to lead both Ron and Ginny from the room.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Harry asked softly.

Ginny looked up from where she lay on the bed in the Hospital Wing. "I could be better," she remarked quietly.

Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley had left not a half hour ago after Madam Pomfrey assured them that Ginny and Ron were in perfect health. She just wanted to keep Harry and Ginny a bit extra for some reason that neither of them could explain. She had taken Ron to the kitchens to get him some food and something for them.

"You can sit down," Ginny suggested shyly as she sat up in the bed, pulling her legs up to her chest.

Harry nodded his head and sat down on the side of the bed.

"How are you doing?"

"Good," Harry replied calmly. "I'm just wondering why Madam Pomfrey wants to keep an eye on us for the time being."

"I'm curious too but I am sure she will tell us soon enough."

"What are you going to do now?" He asked her after a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean people are going to be talking about us. I should know since it's happened to me a lot."

"How do you handle it?"

"Well, I mostly try to ignore it."

"Does it work?"

"Only sometimes. Sometimes it doesn't really do anything. It's also a little hard not to listen to what other people have to say about you. It can really hurt and it can really be hard to get past it."

"I had no idea. Is it really that hard?"

"Occasionally, not all the time. It's a lot easier when you have friends."

At this Ginny looked away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I don't really have friends. I only really talk to Colin and Hermione, when she isn't off with you and Ron that is."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Harry said quickly.

"It's alright. I don't really recall parts of this year anyway."

"You know, I've heard a lot about how strong Voldemort was, even when he was younger," Harry started. "It must take a lot of will power to keep from letting him completely take you over from the beginning."

Ginny could feel the heat rising on her cheeks and looked away. "Apparently it wasn't enough. He still took over my mind and body on more than one occasion."  
"But still, he didn't get all the way until now."

Ginny just kind of nodded her head.

"Do you…I mean…would you like to…to talk about it?" Harry asked.

She didn't look up at him or anything, just stared down at her hands. "Not right now, maybe some other time. Thank you though."

"You're welcome," Harry told her as he turned to look at the closed doors to the Hospital Wing.

"You know…if you ever needed to talk…I'll be more than happy to listen. If you want that is," Ginny said the last part in a bit of a rush.

Harry smiled slightly. "I appreciate that and if I need to talk I'll come to you."

"Really? You aren't just saying that to make me feel better are you?"

"No, it's nice to know that I can talk to someone other than Ron and Hermione. Not like they aren't great friends but sometimes it's just nicer to have someone else you know?"

Ginny just nodded. She didn't really know what that felt like. She only really ever had Ron to talk to all her life. Well, she did have Luna, whenever she could find that girl that is. She liked Luna, she was different and a very good friend overall.

Just then the door opened to reveal Madam Pomfrey. She came in levitating two trays. She handed one to each of them before exiting the room.

Harry and Ginny just exchanged looks before shrugging and eating their food.

They had just begun eating when she returned shortly after.

"I have something to ask the both of you," she told them as she looked between the two of them.

"Alright," Harry said after looking at Ginny, who nodded.

"I looked over the two of you and there is something that seems to be off with the both of you. I would like to know if you promised to repay the debt to Harry for him having saved your life."

Ginny looked away from Madam Pomfrey's gaze and Harry could see a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I did," Ginny said quietly.

"I figured as much. I have not spoken with Professor Dumbledore or your parents Miss Weasley as it concerns only the two of you and no one else. I will leave the decision up to the two of you if you decide to tell the others."

"What is it?" Harry asked confused.

"When Ginny promised to repay the debt and you accepted you created a bond. Because it is a life debt, Ginny must repay it. It's not a bond that will be a hindrance to either of you; in fact it's helpful to a certain extent."

"What does it entail exactly?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"It means Miss Weasley that until your debt is paid, Mr. Potter is…well…your keeper in a way."

"You mean he is like my master?"

"If you want to think of it that way, then yes. What it really means is that he is also responsible for looking after you as much as you are him. You're kind of like a personal guard to him as well because of the life debt. Now as to how long the bond lasts that all depends on how long it takes to repay the debt but the longer it is the stronger the bond becomes."

"In what ways?" Harry questioned.

"For example, you will both be able to sort of sense when the other is in danger and it's also been known in a drastic the situation your magic could literally transport you to the other person. If Miss Weasley is in dire need of assistance she could easily be transported to you if she so desired or you could easily be transported to her if you are trying to find her. It really just means that the two of you are bound to help each other when you need each other."

"That doesn't seem too bad," Ginny remarked quietly. "I had no idea that it could do something like that."

"Not much is known about repayment of life debts because they aren't often accepted nor is someone willing to repay the favor. Miss Weasley, since you felt the need to repay that to Mr. Potter and he accepted you two were able to form a temporary bond."

"If the debt is repaid does that mean I'll never be able to…well sense if Ginny is in trouble?" Harry questioned her.

"It has been known that when the bond is broken some of them are still strong enough to go on even without the debt connecting them. So it is possible to sense if Miss Weasley is in trouble or not even after the debt is repaid but that really depends on how long you two have it," Madam Pomfrey told them.

"So, we don't have to tell anyone this do we?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"It is up to you two if you want your parents or your friends to know about the life debt. I'm sure they all might suspect that Ginny is indebted to you a little for rescuing her but they probably won't suspect that you created a bond by accepting what the other had to say."

"Thank you," Harry said quietly. "We really appreciate that."

"I thought it might be easier on both of you this way. Rumors get around no matter how hard you try keeping them at bay. You two are free to go once you are done eating."

"Thanks again," Harry told her.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait," Ginny said.

She stopped and turned to look at Ginny. "Yes?"

"How do you know so much about the bonding? Even my parents don't know as much about them as you do. It's widely known because it doesn't happen to often as you said.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a half smile.

"Because when I was a few years older than you, I became indebted to a young man for saving my life. We bonded on accident and in the end I did manage to repay that debt. Still, our bond was very strong. Good day Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter." She turned and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Alright here is a new story that I decided to do. This is all mainly about Ginny and trust me it isn't the whole harry/Ginny become best friends just cuz of the stupid bond. And I know the whole bond thing I think I've done...but I felt it would be more real if Ginny actively sought to repay her 'white knight' and he accepted cuz he didn't know what else to do. Besides I think its cool with Madam Pomfrey in it to help her out and all that.**

**But no they don't become best friends right off, mainly cuz they aren't really friends and to be real honest they need to grow up a lot before they can do that. So this is mainly and a lot more about Ginny that any story that I've done. Any questions you have just message me and I'll do my best to answer. **

**On another note, usually I updated within a week or so but this is the first time I will post as I go, so updates will fall when they fall sadly enough.**

**Thanks to my two betas: Mr. Powell and Hot48cricket for their awesome work in helping me out. Also as Mr. Powell points out they seem a little 'old' well thats just temporary to be really honest. Thanks also to my sisters for supporting me no matter what.**

**Till next time.**

**Seritha**


	2. Forgiving Friends

**Chapter Two: Forgiving Friend**

"So what now?" Ginny asked as the two sat down in the common room.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "We should probably head to bed, since it is pretty late."

Ginny nodded her head. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Ginny."

The two of them made their way to their rooms. Ginny was careful not to wake up the other girls in the room as she got ready for bed.

She sighed heavily as she sank down onto her bed.

_How come my life has to be so complicated? Why does this have to be the way it is now?_

She had no answers to her own questions.

_I'm only eleven, I shouldn't have to deal with all of this. I can remember things and figure out problems that fifth years can barely do._

_What possessed me to take away things that he had learned? Did I really believe that I could make a difference in the coming war?_

_What difference could I make? _

_I'm weak, I'm useless._

_**But do you want to be weak? Do you want to be useless?**_ A voice said in her head.

_No, I don't want to be. I never want to feel like that again._

_**Then fix it. Work for it. Find the strength that kept you from letting Voldemort take you so early on.**_

_How? How am I going to be able to do that?_

_**Use the knowledge that you gained from his mind and put it to good use. There is nothing else you can do other than to research and work as hard as you're able to do.**_

_Sounds like I am probably going to turn into a shorter form of Hermione. Hermione! I hope she's alright._

_**She won't be mad at you, once you tell her and Colin the truth that is. They will forgive you.**_

_I can only hope that you are right._

Ginny shook her head and climbed into bed, pulling the blankets up around her as she attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

Ginny woke early the next morning when she heard the girls moving around. After pulling back the hangings around her bed, all the girls stopped to look at her. Confused by the sudden stillness in the room she turned to look at her classmates.

"Ginny?" One of them questioned.

"Yes?" She asked a bit confused.

"You…they said…how did…" another said.

"Harry rescued me. I'm alright," Ginny told them when she realized what they were talking about.

The three girls smiled at her.

"Glad to see that you're alright," the third remarked. "We were worried about you. You know with how bad the attacks were and what the wall said."

Ginny gave the girl a shy smile. "I really appreciate that," she told them. "I'm sorry if I haven't been much of a roommate."

"We understand," the first said. "As long as you're better now."

She nodded her head. "I am."

"Well then let's get ready for the feast," the second girl announced.

With that the four of them began to get ready for the morning. Ginny couldn't believe that her roommates had been so worried about her. She didn't even think that they had really even noticed her at all. Not that she could really blame them.

She'd been quiet and withdrawn.

Ginny heard a scream while she was in the middle of her shower. Worried she grabbed a towel and ran back into the room, wand in hand.

"What's going on?" She questioned as she saw the three girls standing on their beds.

"There is a snake!" they cried.

Ginny looked around, spotting her black snake curled up on her bed, its head up, looking at the three girls.

"Sorry," Ginny said as she lowered her wand. "I forgot to tell you all." She remarked as she walked over to her bed and held her arm out. The snake slithered up her arm, wrapping around the upper portion of her arm.

"You got a snake? Where?" One questioned.

"While I was down in the Chamber. Beautiful isn't she?" Ginny remarked fondly as she stroked its head.

"Very," another said. "What's her name?"

Ginny frowned. "Actually I haven't given her a name."

"How about Mystic?"

"Why Mystic?" She asked.

"Don't know it just seemed to fit at the time."

"Alright, Mystic it is."

* * *

Ginny and her roommates walked into the Great Hall. Upon her entrance a lot of people turned to look at her. All three girls glared at their classmates. Ginny was seriously considering taking off running in the other direction.

"Ginny," Harry said cheerfully as she stood from where he sat. He smiled at her.

"Harry," Ginny replied with a hint of relief in her voice.

"Alright, all of you get back to eating," George remarked loudly as he stood up.

"Leave her alone," Fred put in.

Many students went back to their food and the four of them made their way to their seats.

Ginny took a seat beside Harry and one of the other girls sat beside her. Ron had the other two girls to his left, leaving one seat open on his right for Hermione, who was supposed to be coming back from the hospital wing today.

Everyone returned to talking as they waited for the Headmaster to make his usual speech for the year. School was soon to be over and everyone was glad to be getting a break from the constant flow of school work.

It was Ginny who first spotted Hermione in the doorway. She said nothing but nudged Harry. He turned to look at her and she tilted her head in Hermione's direction. Harry got to his feet, a big smile on his face as he waved to her.

The other petrified students were coming in with her, many people getting up to wave or hug their friends when they entered. Hermione grinned as she hurried down the way to where Harry was. She wrapped him in a hug.

"Good to see you Hermione," Harry said cheerfully.

"It's good to be back," Hermione told him as she released him. "Hello Ron," she said with a grin.

"Hello Hermione," Ron replied in kind, a smile on his face.

"Ginny," Hermione said a bit surprised to see the young Weasley there.

Ginny looked down from her 'friend'. "Hey Hermione, glad to see you're alright."

"I heard what happened," Hermione replied as she stepped around Harry to approach her.

"You did?" Ginny asked a bit frightened to hear her response.

"Not a lot of people know the truth but I heard Dumbledore talking with Madam Pomfrey about it. I don't blame you," she told her softly, so that only Hermione, Ginny, and Harry heard what she said.

"You don't?" Ginny questioned as she turned towards Hermione.

"I don't."

Ginny didn't say anything; instead she threw her arms around her friend's neck, hugging her tightly. "I thought you'd hate me for good."

"I couldn't do that. You didn't have any control over what you were doing," Hermione told her quietly. "I don't blame you at all and I am so glad that you are alright. I'd have been lost without you."

"You can't be serious. You have Ron and Harry."

"Yes but they're boys and sometimes it is always good to have a girl to talk to."

"I know what you mean," Ginny replied with a smile on her face.

Hermione sat beside Harry and the talk began to resume quickly in the hall.

Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet, gaining everyone's attention and silence fell around the hall.

"In light of these recent events that have happened this school year, I have chosen to suspend the final exams for this year."

Cheers rose from the awaiting students, who now had the rest of the year to relax.

"We also would like to welcome back the students who were petrified and if it wasn't for Professor Sprout and her mandrakes it would not have been possible. Now, proceed with your meals and enjoy the rest of the day," Dumbledore said cheerfully as food appeared and students began to return to their meals.

Ginny was a little reluctant to start eating, as she didn't really have much of an appetite. That and Ron was practically choking things down and that alone would make someone not want to eat at all.

Unfortunately the girl beside her put food on her plate while also nudging Ginny, telling her that she _had_ to eat.

With a sigh she began to eat her meal. She could feel Mystic slide down her arm where she had been hiding up the sleeve of her robe. Mystic moved onto the table and looked at Ginny's plate for something of interest to eat.

Harry and Ginny's dorm mates didn't make any fuss over Mystic, instead moved their plates towards her to see if she was hungry. Ron and Hermione on the other hand, their eyes went wide with shock.

"Is that a snake?" Hermione questioned in a hushed voice. She did so because Lavender and Paravati were sitting not far from them and both girls were deathly afraid of snakes.

"Yes, her name's Mystic," Ginny said proudly as she turned back to eating.

"Nice name," Harry replied to her as he rubbed the little snakes head.

"I named her," the girl beside Ginny remarked.

"And you are?" Ron asked bluntly if not a bit rudely.

"Alexis, if you must know," she snapped back irritably.

"Be nice Ronald," Hermione told him. "Nice to meet you and you two are?"  
"I'm Marissa and this is Caitlin," the girl beside Ron announced. "We're in the same dorm as Ginny."

"That's nice."

They all soon returned back to their meals, talking scarcely, mainly because no one had any idea about something to say.

* * *

"Hey Ginny," a voice called out.

Ginny stopped in the hall and spotted Colin running towards her.

"Colin," Ginny said with relief.

"I was hoping to catch you."

"I was too. How are you doing? Are you doing better?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine but what about you? I heard you were actually taken down into the Chamber of Secrets," he questioned, his voice full of concern.

"I was but Harry came and rescued me."

"So I heard. That's cool that he came to help you out. I bet you liked that," Colin teased and Ginny couldn't help but smile.

Of all the kids Ginny had met Colin was one of the few she could actually consider a really good friend. Since they were both in Gryffindor, they'd gotten to know each other really well. That and their liking of Harry also added to it. Though Colin's was more of a heroic figure then the crush like what Ginny had.

"Actually I really did but honestly I don't think he'll see me in that way anytime soon," Ginny said a bit solemnly.

"One of these days he will and you'll snag him up well too, that I promise you."

"Thanks, Colin."

"He's right you know," Luna said as she appeared beside the two. "Harry will fall for you if you just act like yourself. The girl we know and are friends with."

"Hello Luna," Colin said with a grin.

"Hello Colin, glad to see that you are doing a lot better now."

He nodded his head before turning back to Ginny. "Besides let him play mister hero and you just be yourself. He'll see you and then it won't matter anymore."

"Besides were young, you've got time."

"I'm not sure if that's really all that comforting of a thought but thanks you guys, I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for. Now I want to see Mystic," Luna demanded.

"How did you learn about her?"

"Your large mouthed brother, of course. He was complaining about it to Hermione and Harry, who both looked more than happy to ignore him."

"Which isn't surprising the way that Ronald drones on and on," Ginny replied as she rolled up the sleeve of her robe to reveal Mystic wrapped around the upper portion of her arm.

"Wow," Colin said amazed as he looked at her.

Mystic lifted her head and looked between the two of them before returning to her previous position.

"Where did you get her?"

"In the Chamber," Ginny said as she covered her back up to let her rest.

"She's beautiful," Luna told her.

"She thanks you for the compliment," Harry said suddenly as he appeared behind Ginny.

Ginny jumped and lost her footing in the process. Harry caught her around the waist before she could fall.

"Alright?" Harry asked as he looked down at her.

"F-Fine, you just startled me is all," Ginny replied as she straightened herself up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to."

"He did," Hermione put in.

"Thanks a lot Hermione."

She just smiled at him.

"We were heading out to the lake, you guys want to come?"

"Well?" Ginny asked Luna and Colin.

"Sure," they said together.

"Cool."

The six of them made their way outside. Harry, Colin, and Ron were walking in front of Hermione, Luna, and Ginny.

"It's nice out, I hope it stays that way," Luna remarked.

"It looks likes a rain storm is coming," Hermione pointed towards the distance where clouds covered the sky.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and it will hit tonight," Ginny said softly.

"You alright?" Luna asked.

Ginny and Luna had grown up not far from each other and had spent a lot of time together. So Luna knew Ginny better than anyone else did. She could easily read Ginny when she knew something was bothering her.

"Just thinking," Ginny replied to her friend.

"Something's wrong," Hermione added. "What is it?"

"Just there is something that happened to me down in the Chamber that no one knows about. Will you guys promise not to tell anyone?" Ginny questioned, her eyes staying on the boys, who had reached the lake and taken up skipping rocks across the surface.

"Sure," Hermione said as she came to a stop.

"No problem," Luna added as she too stopped.

"Well, in the Chamber I was pretty sure that I was going to die. There was this voice that told me not to give up because someone was going to rescue me," Ginny began. "Can people talk to others that have passed on?"

"I don't know," Hermione told her. "But I can look into it if you want."

"No, it's alright. So I decided to see what I could do and I got into Tom's soul. Tom Riddle is the sixteen-year-old version of Voldemort. Well I felt things that I never want to feel again," Ginny said with a shudder. "Besides that, I learned things, things that are more advanced than how old I am."

"Like what?" Hermione questioned her.

"Like Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Charms, Transfiguration, and Ancient Runes."

"Really?" Luna and Hermione questioned together.

"Yes, I can figure things out that I had no idea I could do beforehand."

"Why haven't you told Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luna remarked. "Because she doesn't want to be gaining attention and what would people think if Ginny revealed that she knew things about you-know-who that no one would ever want to know? They'd probably cart her off to St. Mungo's or worse the Minster of Magic could get to her."

"Pretty much," Ginny replied with relief at Luna's keen observation.

"That would be true."

The three girls lapsed into an awkward silence. None of them quite knew what to say in light of the recent events that had occurred.

"Look, I promised not to tell anyone but I also think that I'll look into something about what happened to you. That is so that way you can better understand exactly what has occurred between you and You-Know-Who."

"Do you think something like this has ever happened before?" Ginny asked curiosity getting to her.

"I don't know but I'll figure it out."

"Thanks Hermione."

"Now, I have something to add," Luna remarked.

Ginny and Hermione turned to look at her.

"You'll be spending time with me this summer. My dad has a huge library that should help you."

"That would be good. Mum would be happy to let me come too."

"Hey, are you guys coming?" Ron yelled.

"Coming!" Hermione called back.

* * *

Ginny sat outside of the castle, her eyes gazing off into the distance as she enjoyed the warmth of the day. It was one of the first times she'd been able to sit and just relax. Ever since she'd gotten back from the hospital wing the girls in her room had been hanging out with her more. She'd also spent a good deal of time with Colin and Luna.

More than anything she was just surprised to have as many people talking to her that she had. So it was now almost a rarity to be sitting her by herself and enjoying the day.

Mystic lay at her feet in the grass, sunning herself. While she couldn't understand what she was truly saying she had a small hint about what it could be about. Which was truly enough for her to go by.

"It seems like forever since all of this began," she said softly. "So much has happened in such a short time but yet it feels like an eternity. My life has changed so much."

Mystic looked up at her, flicking her tongue in and out.

Ginny smiled slightly. "I don't feel like I used to if that's what you mean."

The snake only looked at her, as if to say you don't seem to be any older.

"Maybe I'm not but I have definitely changed. Nearly losing my life has put a lot of things into rather harsh perspective."

Mystic slithered up to Ginny, moving up her leg, to her knee.

"Well I don't really know how to keep people out of my head. It would be nice. I couldn't stand to ever be vulnerable again."

Ginny smiled as Mystic nodded her head.

"Well you were there I suppose, after all it was me that called you. Well, Tom through me but it was still me. I mean I know I can't fully understand you but I think I have an idea. Then again I could always ask Harry to speak to you for me but I like it this way."

Mystic nodded again.

"You're right, we shouldn't bring him into this conversation."

"A little late, especially when he can hear you," Harry said from beside her.

Ginny jumped and turned to look up at him, her face flaming red. "H-Hello Harry," Ginny stuttered.

"Back to the stammering? I was beginning to think you'd gone normal on me," Harry responded as he sat down.

"Prat," Ginny said as she playfully punched him. "You startled me."

"Sorry, I just happened to see you while I was walking. So why did Mystic say not to bring me up?"

"I don't honestly know. But she's right, you're not very interesting to talk about."

"I beg to differ, I am _very_ interesting."

Ginny shook her head. "I've never seen you act like this before," she remarked.

"Act like what?"

"Like a normal kid. Teasing me and things like that. You don't even really do that with Ron and Hermione."

Harry smiled slightly. "You're right, I really don't. Then again, what we have is totally different."

"She said it only affected our magic."

He nodded. "But I am still supposed to watch over you."

"I don't need another brother," Ginny said firmly.

"I'm not trying to be a brother," Harry told her quickly. "I'm just trying to be a…what was the word you used?"

"Master?"

"Yea, I just want to make sure you're alright. I'm not going to be overprotective or anything."

Ginny gave him a small smile. "Thank you. I'm still not sure if we should tell anyone or not."

"It's up to you Ginny. I mean, most people know everything about me."

"I don't want to. Neither of us needs any extra attention."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Helping me," Harry said quietly. "It's hard to be in the spot light all the time. Everyone just expects so much of you that it can get so hard. Sometimes it's better to have things that no one knows about."

"Then I'm glad I could help you," Ginny said softly as she reached out to touch his hand.

He flinched away and Ginny's heart twisted sharply in her chest.

"Sorry," Harry replied softly. "I'm not used to people touching me."

"Really?" Ginny asked a bit surprised as she turned to look at him. His cheeks were red.

"Yes, my aunt and uncle really didn't touch me. Actually they wouldn't touch me unless it was to punish me for messing up on my chores or something like that."

"You mean….they actually…" Ginny couldn't even finish the sentence. Anger rose up in her so violently that she was momentarily shocked that she could be so mad about something.

Harry could only nod and she then realized that when he had turned red it was more out of shame then embarrassment.

"Oh Harry," Ginny said softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her. She could feel him stiffen up. "Have you told anyone?"

"No," he admitted as he relaxed a tiny bit.

Mystic slithered up Harry's arm, having moved off of Ginny's knee so she wouldn't get crushed. Ginny smiled slightly.

"You should have told someone. It's not right for them to hurt you so much."

Harry only shook his head. "I can't do that. I have to stay there."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. It just feels like for some reason I _have_ to go back. Besides what can anyone do?"

"A lot! You shouldn't have to suffer," Ginny said as she pulled back. She met Harry's green eyes and she could only see fear in them.

Fear was definitely not something she was expecting to see in his eyes. It tore through her so badly she felt almost as if her heart had been ripped right out of her.

"Does it really matter?" Harry asked quietly.

Tears burned her eyes and she could see them in his, even though he looked down after he spoke. Ginny lifted his head in the palm of her hands.

"Why are you so afraid?" She questioned him softly.

"Because. What would everyone think of their hero, their savior, was abused by the only living relatives he had? The sister to my _mother_, whom people absolutely _loved_, or so I've heard. To know that I get beat and starved constantly. No one has helped me yet. So why would I expect anyone to want to help me now?" He asked bitterly.

Ginny had never felt so much anger in her entire life as she did at this moment. How could people be so cruel to their own family? She could never understand that. Here she had a wonderful family. Sure, she had her problems with her brothers, whom she still wasn't talking to but she still had her family.

Harry had lost everything and knew nothing of his parents but what others could tell him. Then his only living relatives abused him and treated him like he was nothing more than a common house elf!

"Well, I care and I'm not going to let you continue to suffer," Ginny vowed to him.

"How can you help?"

"I don't know yet but I will find a way. I can write you and remember that I can now sense when you're in danger. I swore to repay my debt and I will. So don't think you're on your own anymore."

Harry gave her a half smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

She didn't move from her position as she searched his eyes. He just gazed right back at her.

"If you ever want to talk, just come find me, I'll be more than willing," Ginny told him softly.

"I know," was his only response. He shut his eyes but placed one of his hands over hers.

A soft smile spread across her face as she leaned forward, resting her forehead against his. He still hadn't relaxed fully but he also wasn't pulling away from her. She soon closed her eyes as well.

The sun beat down on her back, heating her back up quite quickly but she didn't really mind at all, as a cool breeze helped balance the heat out. The two of them were oddly content with the way they currently were.

"I don't usually let people this close to me," he told her quietly.

"I'm touched that you'll let me."

"You just seem to understand a bit better than anyone else. But that might just because I know we share something that not very many people ever have. So I _know_ you won't leave me."

"Is that what you're so afraid of?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes," Harry admitted quietly. "I don't understand how you or anyone can care."

Ginny could feel the tears in her eyes again. He was so lost.

"You'll learn to understand," she replied. "I can't possibly say it in a way that you'd be able to understand but do know that you have people who care about you."

Harry nodded and sighed, his whole body relaxing finally.

Ginny smiled as she moved her position, shifting so that she could get off her knees, which were aching by now. She now sat beside him, her head resting against his shoulder, her hand resting lightly on his.

The two lapsed into silence.

"Well, if it isn't Potter and the littlest Weasley," a voice snarled from not far from them.

The two of them turned to see Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle standing not too far away.

"Hello Malfoy," Harry said coldly.

"I see you've got a little rat attached to you. Can't manage to find any better company Potter?"

Ginny stiffened at the insult and opened her mouth to respond but Harry got there first.

"The only rat I see in my presence is you Malfoy. I don't have time to deal with you snide remarks, so go find someone else to bother," Harry snapped disdainfully.

Mystic hissed from Harry's arm, where she had been resting.

Crabbe and Goyle flinched back when they heard the snake hiss. Draco paled a bit, knowing full well that Harry could speak to the snake and order it to attack him.

The three turned and left. Ginny just smiled as she returned to her nap.

* * *

That was where Hermione found them. The two were fast asleep outside. She didn't really want to disturb them but dinner was about ready to start.

"Ginny, Harry, time to wake up," Hermione told them gently as she shook Ginny's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Ginny questioned as opened her eyes. "Hi Hermione."

"Hey, time to get up."

"Why?" She asked but made no move to move from where she was laying. Her head was resting against Harry's shoulder, one of his arms wrapped around her, so she could lean closer to him.

"Because its time for dinner and you both skipped lunch."  
"It's already that late?"

"Yes."

Ginny moved from her spot, stretching out sore arms and legs as she did so. She then proceeded to nudge Harry until he woke up.

"Wha'?" He questioned.

"Time to get up, it's time for dinner."

"Really," he replied as he too began to stretch out. "Hi Hermione."

"Hello Harry, it's good to see you awake."

He just nodded his head.

The three of them made their way into the Great Hall. Ginny detached herself and made her way over to where her dorm mates sat eating. The three of them were quite happy to see Ginny and asked her where she had been all day. The most she told them was that she'd fallen asleep outside.

"Well nothing of interest has really happened," they explained. "We were just packing since we leave tomorrow."

Ginny nodded her head. "I'll probably do that tonight then, since it seems like the best thing to do."

"Definitely."

* * *

The next morning saw the end of the school term. Ginny had managed to get her things all packed that night and spent the rest of the time talking to her girl friends.

It was different being able to talk to all of them with so much ease. They were really nice girls and it was something new to be able to talk about girl things with more than just Hermione or Luna, when she could find her.

Mystic was coiled up around her arm, ready for the long train ride ahead.

Ginny took one last look around her dorm and smiled.

_Maybe next year will be a lot better. Maybe it won't be so hard to see the doors of this school. So much to remember and so much to forget_, she thought as she slung her bag over her shoulder and followed the other girls down the stairs.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all waiting around the common room, talking quietly amongst themselves. Harry caught sight of Ginny and smiled at her. She returned the smile and couldn't help the fact that her heart skipped a beat at seeing him smile.

"Ready?" Colin asked as he appeared beside her, causing her to jump.

"Thanks a lot Colin, just scare me why don't you," she snapped playfully.

He grinned at her. "It's my job as your friend to scare the living daylights out of you. Besides if you weren't so caught up in Mr. Potter so much then you would have heard me coming."

"I was not," Ginny replied as the two of them headed out of the portrait hole.

"You were too. I know that look on your face Ginny. You only get it when you're thinking of Harry. Stop denying it, we both know the truth."

"Thanks Colin, that makes me feel so much better," she replied irritably.

"Don't worry its not that noticeable," he assured her. "The only reason I know is because you always told me. He's not a bad bloke but he'll grow up eventually. Besides you have other things to worry about besides boys."

"Oh? And what other things do normal girls have to think about?" Ginny questioned.

"Well since I'm not a girl I have no idea. But as a fellow student, we do have school to worry about."

"School, it's not so bad."

Colin just laughed. "For now, I think we should just be happy that we are able to enjoy the summer."

"Definitely. Don't forget to write either. I'll probably spend a good deal of time with Luna though."

"That's good for you to do. She'll be happy to be able to spend some more time with you."

Ginny nodded her head. They had finally reached the station and the students were quickly getting onto the train.

Colin and Ginny found Luna already waiting in a compartment for them.

"Hey Luna," Ginny said happily as she sat down beside her friend.

"Hello Ginny, Colin," was her response.

"Thanks for saving us a compartment," Colin said as he took his seat.

"It's no problem, it was keeping it that was the problem."

"Who tried to take it?" Ginny asked.

"Some Slytherins but all is well now," Luna replied. "They didn't want to deal with us, mainly because your brothers showed up. They were looking for you and quickly intervened. It was really nice of them."

Ginny smiled brightly as she watched Mystic curl up on her lap. "That's good, I'm quite surprised that they did."

"So was I but they waved it off and said that they needed to talk to you later."

"Ah," was her only reply as she closed her eyes.

The three fell into relative silence and it wasn't long before the train set out on its long journey to Platform 9 and ¾ .

Luna continued to read over _The Quibbler_, which was the paper that her father wrote. Colin was flipping through the only pictures he managed to get this year. Ginny just relaxed and let her mind at ease. Which was something else considering she was constantly thinking of Harry.

It wasn't long before the compartment slid open to reveal Harry and Hermione.

"Ginny," Hermione said as she gently shook the red head.

Ginny snapped out of her trance and smiled when she saw it was Hermione. "Hey."

"We just came to warn you," Harry told her with a smile.

"Warn me?"

"Your brothers are coming to 'talk' with you," Hermione told her.

"Now? After what two weeks they decide to come _now_," Ginny said as her anger began to rise inside of her.

The two nodded their heads, not really sure what to do. Harry shook his head slightly.

"Should we stay or go?" Luna asked as she lowered her paper. Ginny noticed that Colin was also looking towards her for an answer.

"No, I'm not talking to them, at least not right now."

"We just thought you'd like a warning," Harry told her.

"I appreciate it."

"We'll talk to you later," Hermione said.

Ginny waved as the two left the compartment. Harry stopped to give her a small smile just before leaving. She couldn't help the flutter in her chest at his smile.

After a moment she groaned and put her head in her hands.

"What?" Colin asked, a bit oblivious to what had just occurred.

"Harry just smiled at her," Luna said knowingly.

"Hey, that's good though right?" Colin questioned a frown on his face as he looked at Ginny, who shook her head.

"Not really because I'm pretty sure he _still_ doesn't look at me in that way. And it's so bloody hard to sit here and see those little things and my stomach tightens and I get light headed. I mean honestly!" Ginny groaned. "Liking someone bites."

Luna was about to say something when the compartment door opened to reveal Ron, George, Fred, and Percy.

They entered the compartment, each of them looking nervous.

"Can I help you?" Ginny questioned and she couldn't keep the cold tone out of her voice. All of her brother's flinched. That was a sure sign that Ginny was long past furious.

"We want to talk," Ron said.

"It's a little late. You should have done it when school started."

"But-" Percy began.

"No buts, just get out."

"Ginny," George said.

"I said _out_," Ginny hissed furiously, her eyes flashing with anger.

Ron was the first to turn and leave, followed quickly by Percy but the twins refused to budge.

"We aren't done," Fred told her.

"Not by a long shot," George added as they turned to leave.

Ginny groaned. "This is not going to be a very good summer."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I tried to do this the other time but my computer froze and took my entire authors note with it. Lets just say I wasn't too happy about it to begin with.**

**So here it is again. This would have been up like two weeks ago but my beta is currently getting his butt kicked by college so I decided to post it so that way he didn't have to worry about it at all. I started a new job and it hasn't affecting my writing at all. Actually I've been having a lot of inspiration from my two best friends, which is totally awesome.**

**Umm oh right Harry will not be in the next chapter or the one after that, maybe. I'm trying to remember all of what I said and its a lil hard -.- Ne how Harry and Ginny will not be getting together any time soon cuz I need them to not but there is a big event that will be happening soon enough that will seal their friendship quickly which is helpful but not going to be totally buddy buddy. So I am sorry to all my readers who were hoping for an earlier relationship. I just couldnt do it but if you are willing to keep going with me I promise you won't be disappointed. And if you are you can throw virtual fruit at my head.**

**So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I already have half of the next chapter completed which rocks cuz it took me like two hours which was pretty fast considering how often I take breaks while writing **

**Hopefully I'll have that up soon.**

**Thanks for the patience and reviews**

**Seritha**


	3. Of Shaggy Dogs

**Chapter Three: Of Shaggy Dogs**

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting patiently on the platform with the rest of the parents and guardians. Ginny gave them a half smile from where she was sitting in her compartment, before following the rest off the train.

"Hey Gin," a voice called out to her.

Ginny turned to look in one of the compartments, seeing Harry sitting there, waiting.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"I just wanted to say thanks," he told her.

Ginny looked at him confused. "Shouldn't I be the one thanking you?"  
"Well…I suppose you could," Harry replied after a moment. "But I want to thank you for helping me."

"How did I help you?" She questioned.

"By being there. See you later Gin," he said with a smile as he stepped past her and headed off the train.

She watched him leave, unsure of what she should think about this. After a moment she just shrugged and headed off the train to join the rest of her family members.

Her mother swept her up into a bone crushing hug before her father hugged her. 

"We're so glad to have you all home," Mrs. Weasley told them. "Let's get going."

Once all of them had retrieved their things they made their way to a waiting car that was borrowed from the Ministry. Ginny settled herself up front, between her two parents, mainly to avoid her brothers. 

The car ride home was quiet, as no one really felt up to talking, which suited Ginny nicely. She was still a bit uneasy to be home finally. Her main worry was how her family would treat her after this whole incident. 

They arrived home and they all piled out of the car.

"Their home," Charlie called from the doorway.

Ginny and the boys all turned to see their two eldest brothers waiting for them.

"Bill!" Ginny called as she spotted her brother. She dropped her things and ran to give him a hug. 

"Ginny," he said happily as he lifted her off the ground as he hugged her. "How are you?"  
"Doing as well as can be expected," Ginny told him as he set her down.

"I'm glad."

"What are you two doing here?" She demanded as she hugged Charlie tightly.

"We came home to see all of you," Charlie told her.

She could hear in her brother's voice that he was holding something back that he didn't want to tell her. Ginny wasn't stupid and knew the whole reason was because of what had happened to her this year at school.

"Let's get your stuff," Bill said as he went to pick up his sister's trunk.

"Magic's easier," Charlie reminded him.

"You don't need to use magic on everything," Mr. Weasley said to his son. 

"Come on everyone inside, we can get some dinner," Mrs. Weasley told them all.

The entire family headed inside, the boys taking their trunks to their rooms. Ginny, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley headed into the kitchen. Ginny went to help her mother prepare the food.

While she wasn't anywhere as good a cook as her mother was she still enjoyed it immensely.

By the time the boys had returned they had sandwiches prepared for everyone.

Once dinner was served talking started up around the table. Ron babbled on and on about Hermione and Harry. The twins talking about Quidditch with Charlie, who was interested in seeing how the team was doing under Wood's control. 

Percy was busy talking with Mr. Weasley about things that were entirely pointless to everyone else. Bill and Mrs. Weasley were talking about his job in Egypt. Ginny, however, was the only one not joining in the conversation.

About a half hour ago she had begun to feel this tingling in her stomach. It wasn't that strong but it was unnerving. It was more like dread that filled her. What made it worse was that she _knew_ it wasn't her own feelings. The only other person's it could have been was Harry's. She had absolutely no idea why he was feeling dread though.

He never talked about going home or what it was like but she knew for certain that there was no way that it could have been good. Her mind was trapped, trying to understand this weird connection between herself and Harry. Madam Pomfrey had mentioned something about them being able to feel if the other was in trouble.

So now she was wondering if something bad could happen. It was her job to protect him right? 

Ginny frowned as she thought this over. How could she possibly help him when she was so far away from him? Then again their connection was weak since it was fairly new. 

But she figured if she actually had any questions she could owl Madam Pomfrey. 

They had decided to keep their connection a secret. Neither of them was very willing to take on more attention. It was bad enough that her two brothers had come home because of what happened to her.

Of course, they would never admit as much but Ginny knew. It was hard for either of them to spare some time from their hectic schedules. They were lucky to see them for a few holidays since they'd left school. 

Ginny could feel a pair of eyes on her. Looking up, she spotted Bill watching her, worry clear in his eyes. She gave him a half smile before immersing herself in her thoughts again.

Dinner passed in relative silence for her, mainly because she didn't feel up to conversation. Once she'd finished eating she made her way to her room, not having to clean because she'd helped make the food.

She slowly made her way to her room, still thinking over Harry's current situation. That summer Fred and George had told her about the bars that had been left on Harry's windows. It just didn't seem right that someone would do something like that to _Harry_ of all people. 

He was unusually thin even for his age. So that tipped her off to his never really eating. She knew he ate a lot at school and gained that weight back. She could still remember the first time she saw him on the platform. He had been so small then. Then when he'd come back from school he had put a little weight on. But when he came to the house he was thin again.

Ginny dropped down onto her bed, having shut the door behind her. She drew her legs up to her chest, resting her head on her knees. 

Was she the only one who seemed to notice the difference? Ron had never mentioned it at all. He actually knew less than her about Harry's 'family' and he was his best friend. 

Sighing heavily Ginny pulled herself out of her musings. There was really nothing she could do to help him right now. Ginny looked around her small room, smiling slightly as she enjoyed the fact that she was finally home. 

A knock on the door made her turn to look up at it. 

"Come in," she said quietly.

Bill opened the door, smiling slightly at her. "Hey," he said gently.

Ginny smiled back as well. "Come to tell me the truth?"

He chuckled. "You were always more perceptive then the rest of us."

"It's a gift."

Bill shut the door behind him as he move to sit beside her on her bed. "So you know why Charlie and I are here?"

"Because of what happened at school."

"Yes and according to our brothers, you refused to talk to them at all. Is that correct?"

Ginny nodded her head. What was the use in denying it? 

"Can I ask why?"

"Because they waited until school was over to come talk to me. None of them bothered to talk to me when I got out of the Hospital Wing. Ron was still attached to Hermione and Harry. Then the twins didn't even give me a second glance for the most part. Percy…well he was being Percy," Ginny's voice cracked at the end. 

She could feel the tears burning her eyes, the pain that caused her throat to shut as she tried to speak. 

Bill pulled her into his arms, hugging his sister tightly. 

"T-They ignored me," she whispered into his chest, fighting hard not to cry.

She'd cried so much over the past year because of them having hurt her so badly. 

"Ron and I used to be so close but as soon as he gets friends his own age he just abandons me like I don't even exist. How can family do that to one another? How could they be so cold?"

Ginny could feel the tears slipping down her face but her voice held strong. Her voice was filled with her anger and her pain. 

"They never gave me a second glance all year, and then they just expect me to just welcome them back like nothing had happened. And for what? So they can do the same thing to me next year?"

Bill was mad, Ginny could tell.

"It's because they're immature prats," Charlie said from where he knelt in front of the two. Ginny jumped, having not heard her brother come in. 

"They shouldn't have turned their back on you," Bill replied. "You're our sister and it's our job to protect you. They should have been the ones to be there the moment you were found to be alive."

"Bill and I had a discussion when we found out what happened. We came to a conclusion and if you're willing to do it, then we'll teach you."

"Teach me?" Ginny asked as she lifted her head to gaze at Charlie.

"Yes," he told her. 

"I'm going to teach you Occulmency. It's a technique that allows you to block your mind, so that way no one will ever be able to get into it again. You'll have full control of your mind."

"I will? I'll never have to worry about Tom getting into my head again?" Ginny questioned hopefully.

Both brothers flinched internally at seeing their younger sister's face. They both knew that Ginny should never have been driven to write in a diary that possessed her. She _should_ have been able to turn to her brothers for help. And because of that they were eternally ashamed that they could do something like that. 

"Yes and you'll never have to fear again."

"Thank you!" Ginny cried happily as she hugged Bill tightly.

"And I will teach you a few spells to protect you," Charlie added.

"Why?"

"Because you can never be too cautious. We want to make sure that you can handle yourself if something bad happens."

"There is more to it isn't there?"

Both boys nodded.

"She is too perceptive," Charlie grumbled.

"Well?"

"You remember the story of Sirius Black?" 

"Yes."

"He's escaped Azkaban. They're trying to keep it quiet for right now but it won't be long before it's in the papers," Bill told her.

"He escaped?! I thought that was impossible to do."

"So did everyone else but he did it. We just want to be safe."

Ginny nodded her head in understanding.

"We start in two days, just to give you some time to rest. Don't worry about getting caught by learning because you'll be using one of our wands."

"Thank you."

* * *

The next morning Ginny rose early to start her day. She normally wasn't an earlier riser but a nightmare had woken her up. Although, upon waking she completely forgot the nightmare altogether.

She made her way downstairs; the house was still quiet, as everyone was still sleeping. Ginny stepped outside into the cool morning and smiled. This was Ginny's favorite thing about being home, the mornings. After a quick stretch, Ginny took off for her morning run.

Charlie had gotten her into a routine for running. She ran every other morning ever since she was five. Charlie used to run with her but once he left the morning runs were her own. 

During this time Ginny began to get herself ready for the day. Running helped to ease her mind, letting her think while she ran or completely forget everything. 

As she made her way around the property she spotted a figure lying on its side. Upon approaching it she realized it was a dog. He was huge for a dog though. It almost reminded her of what a grim looked like in the books she had read as a child. 

When she got closer the dog lifted its head, looking up at her. As she met the dogs eyes she almost tripped. There was something so _human _in the dog's gaze. She stopped running, afraid to run past it in case it might attack.

The two stared at each other, neither moving. Ginny took a step back when the dog managed to get to its feet. She was about ready to take off when she realized that it wasn't standing on its back leg. That was a definite clue that something was wrong with its leg.

Slowly Ginny stepped forward, the dog watching her the whole time. Realizing that it wasn't likely to attack due to the fact that it was injured she approached the dog. Kneeling beside it she gently reached out to touch it.

Her fingers gently ran over it. The dog whimpered when she ran across the open wound on its leg.

"Sorry," she said automatically.

The dog just whimpered again.

"Just stay here and I'll go get something to help," she told the dog firmly as she got to her feet and ran back towards the house.

When she got back she wasn't at all surprised to see her mother waiting. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter as she came in.

"You're back early," she told Ginny.

"I ran into a dog while I was running," Ginny explained. "Its got a really bad cut on its leg."

"The medicine is beneath the bathroom sink for cuts," her mother explained. "They should work for him. Be sure to take a cloth to wrap it just in case so it doesn't get infected."

Ginny nodded her head. Her mother was used to her helping out animals that were injured and in need of help.

Once Ginny had gathered her things she made her way back out to where she had left the dog. She was happy to see that the dog had remained where it was at, only it had gone back to lying down.

"I need you to roll over," she commanded the dog softly.

At first she wasn't sure that it would do it at all but after a moment it rolled over, giving Ginny ample access to the wound.

Ginny carefully applied the medicine to the wound before wrapping it carefully.

"As long as you stay off your leg for a while that should do the trick," Ginny explained, not really sure if they dog could understand anything she said to it.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked as he approached. Sweat covered his forehead.

"He's hurt," Ginny explained.

"Well, let's get him to the house. Another animal might pick him off."

"I doubt that with how big he is," Ginny pointed out.

"Better to be safe," Charlie explained as he knelt beside the dog. He easily lifted the dog into his arms before turning to head back to the house.

Ginny followed after her brother.

"Gin, can you go get the dog shelter out of the shed?" Charlie asked.

They had built a shelter when Ginny had begun to bring home strays to get well. The family had decided it was better to help her than to discourage her from helping animals in need. Most of them had left once they'd become better. It wasn't odd to see some sort of animal around the house.

Ginny retrieved the shelter with a bit of difficulty as it was hard for her to lift but she managed in the end. The dog was currently resting on the back porch, a bowl of food and water beside him.

He watched her progress with the shelter. She managed to put it just at the end of the porch, in easy access to the dog. Charlie returned when she was finished. He handed her a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks," Ginny told him as she sat down on one of the chairs. Charlie sat down beside her.

"Good to see that you're still running," Charlie told her.

"It's relaxing." 

Charlie smiled at her. "That's always a good thing."

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure."

"What were you told about what happened this year?" Ginny questioned, her eyes still locked in the distance.

Charlie sighed. "The most we were told was that you were taken down into the Chamber of Secrets and that you had been possessed by a diary that held part of you-know-who's soul. Also that Harry and Ron had gone down to save you."

The dog's head lifted upon hearing this news. Neither of them noticed this however.

"Would you like to know the whole story?"

"I think we both would," Bill said as he came outside. "Mum said you two were out here. Don't worry no one else is up."

Ginny nodded her head slightly as she watched some clouds move in the sky.

"We just got back from Diagon Alley when I realized I had something that wasn't mine. It was this little black journal," Ginny began. "So I decided to write my name in it since I had no idea whose it was and I knew it wasn't one of the boys. But the ink faded and another name appeared. Tom Riddle. He said he used to go to Hogwarts and he was really nice so I didn't find any harm in writing him. I kept writing in it when I got to school because I had no one else to talk to. I mean I had Colin and Luna but Luna was in another house and Colin was in the boy's dorm most of the time.

"So as time went by I began forgetting parts of the day. There would be whole hours in which I couldn't remember a single thing. I thought I might be losing my mind, because it didn't really make any sense at all. Then I woke up one time covered in feathers and blood. I never realized it was because I was the one who was doing all those things to the other students. 

"When I realized it was because of the diary I tried to get rid of it. Then the worst possible thing could have happened. Harry got a hold of it. I have no idea how he did and I never bothered to ask but he did. When I saw him with it I totally freaked out. I didn't want him to fall victim to Tom any more than what I had. Because of that I snuck into his dorm and practically tore it apart looking for that diary. I found it and that was when it happened. The second I set my hands on it he took the rest of my control from me.

"I remember floating in darkness, waiting for my life to finally end because I just feel it slipping through my fingers with each passing second. But…I knew that I shouldn't give up and I fought for a while. Harry won though. He destroyed the diary and didn't even have to kill the basilisk. She's asleep on my bed."

"Basilisk, you have a basilisk on your bed?" Charlie demanded.

"She's harmless. She's a tiny thing. I had no idea that they could even shrink or anything like that. Harry's talked with her; she's a good sort of snake."

The two brothers just exchanged looks, not really sure what to do about this current situation. They figured it was best not to say anything at all.

"Well Harry helped me leave. Then I saw Ron and he was trying to be all nice and making sure that I was safe. This was the first time he'd even acknowledged me the entire year. I was so mad at him that I wouldn't even let him touch me and every time he tried to talk to me I just glared at him. I couldn't believe he just acted like that the entire time."

"We're sorry," Bill told her.

Startled she turned to look at them. "Sorry, for what?" 

"Not being there either. We've been so busy with our jobs that we haven't even really bothered to keep an eye on the family."

"It's not your fault. You shouldn't have to. They should know better."

"They should but that doesn't mean our brothers are mature enough to see that," Charlie pointed out. "Besides they should be taking care of you. Well not over protective but being there when you need them. We always helped them out when we were in school. It's what family does."

'But sometimes you can't help but get involved in your own life and forget to keep an eye out for others," Ginny replied softly. "It's not that people are trying to be mean but sometimes you just can't help but forget people when your life becomes hectic."

"Ron never forgets Hermione and Harry. Fred and George never forget Lee. Percy never forgets his girlfriend. There is no excuse for forgetting someone else _all_ the time. Or even ignoring them when something is wrong and they _ask_ for help from you," Bill said harshly.

"We owe Harry for saving your life," Charlie pointed out. "Had he never been there to help you out then we would have lost you forever. That makes us furious. Mainly because our _brothers_ didn't help you at all. Sure Ron went down there but he wouldn't have had to had he been paying attention to you."

"There isn't really any use getting so upset," Ginny told them. "The fact is they did ignore me. That Harry had to come and save me. I'm going to go take a shower; I'll see you at breakfast."

With that Ginny got to her feet and headed inside the house. She had no idea that either of her parents had overheard her conversation with her brothers. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes. Her brothers were right. They should have been there to watch over her. She was their _only_ sister. 

Mr. Weasley was positive that his sons didn't truly realize how close they had come to losing Ginny. That they all owed Harry for the fact that she was even still breathing at all. It pained him greatly to know that if it hadn't been for him that they might have never seen their child again. That thought also scared him greatly. With those thoughts firmly in mind he headed off to work.

* * *

After a nice long shower, Ginny made her way downstairs for breakfast, where the rest of her family waited except for her father.

"Where's Dad?" Ginny asked as she sat down beside Charlie.

"He had to go into work early," Mrs. Weasley explained as she placed a plate of food in front of Ginny, who gratefully dug in. "Ron, George, Fred, and Percy, you all have chores to do today."

"What?" They all cried together.

"But it's the first day back from school," Ron complained loudly.

"I don't care. We have things that need to be done and you all will get them done without any complaints," she said firmly.

"But what about Ginny?" Ron cried. "Why doesn't she have to do any?"

"Because Charlie and Bill are taking her somewhere that's why."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see," Bill told her smiling.

Ginny just shrugged as she continued eating. Ron kept glaring at her, like it was her fault that he had to do chores. She just ignored him.

Once breakfast had been done, Bill and Charlie told her to go get ready so they could leave. When she was done she came down and they flooed to the Ministry.

"Why are we here?" Ginny asked.

"Because Dad asked us to bring you by," Bill told her.

"Oh."

The three of them made their way to their father's office. As always the building was bustling with people who had business at the Ministry. Ginny stuck beside her brothers because it was really easy for her to get separated from them.

Mr. Weasley was sitting at his desk a huge pile of paperwork littering his desk.

"Hey Dad," Bill said as he entered the office.

Their father looked up and smiled at them. "Good, I was beginning to think you'd all gotten lost."

"Nope. It was just annoying to get all the way up here to see you," Charlie explained. "We had to get around all the visitors who had business."

"Yes well I've never come through the visitors entrances so I can't really say much about it. Now I am sure you are curious as to why you are here this morning," Mr. Weasley said as he looked at Ginny.

Ginny nodded her head. 

"Well come here," he said as he waved his daughter over. 

Ginny moved over to him, settling on his lap like she used to when she was little.

"Your brothers have to get clearance to be able to teach you. They normally wouldn't but I decided that it would be easier on you if you were able to use your own wand. So they are going to take you to the testing area to see if you'll be able to be taught. Because you're so young, you have to have a special license and be tested by some of the Masters to allow you to do it. Do you understand?"

"I do," Ginny replied.

"Your appointment is in an hour. Boys, stop by the bank before you go."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because we are getting you a wand," Bill explained. "One that is for you and no one else."

"I know it's been hard on you to be using one that wasn't designed for you," Mr. Weasley explained. "So we are going to get one that suites you so that way you can practice properly."

"But what about Ron? He broke his this year, he needs one more than me."

Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley smiled. All the children knew that it was hard for their parents to afford new things. It came with having so many kids. What made them smile was that even though Ginny was still mad at her brother, she knew he needed a wand more than her.

"Ron will be getting his when school starts, he doesn't need one right now," Mr. Weasley told her.

"Besides, we are the ones buying your wand," Bill told her.

"So that way you'll have one."

Ginny smiled brightly at them. "Thank you," she said as she ran over to hug them.

"It's the least we can do."

"You guys better get going or you'll be late," Mr. Weasley reminded them.

"We'll see you later."

He nodded and gave his daughter one last hug.

Ginny was practically bouncing as she left the room with her two brothers. She had no idea that they would be able to allow her to do something like this. That they cared that much to help her out with what had happened to her.

Her smile was infectious, as her two brothers couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

"Calm down," Bill told her with a laugh.

"I can't, I'm just so excited," Ginny responded.

* * *

After a quick stop at Gringotts they made their way to Ollivander's shop to purchase her new wand.

"Why hello," Ollivander greeted as he appeared at the desk to greet them. "I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see you here Miss Weasley. It is a most extraordinary thing to have a female Weasley come here after so many years."

"Thank you," Ginny responded shyly.

"It's no problem. It is good to see you again Bill, Charlie, how are your wands doing?"

"Very well sir, thank you again," Bill replied with a curt nod, which Charlie did as well.

"Good to hear it, now let's see what we can do for you Miss Weasley," he told her as he disappeared to the back.

It was only a moment before he returned carrying a wand. 

"Let's give this one a shot," he said as he handed it over.

Ginny took the wand and gave it a quick swish, bright green sparks burst from the tip.

"Wonderful that is-"

Just then the door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy and his son, Draco.

"If it isn't the Weasleys," Lucius snarled disdainfully.

The three of them leveled glares at the two Malfoys.

"Finally able to give you your younger sister a proper wand?" Draco remarked. "Although Ron is in need of one more than her or does she not have one at all?"

"I have one," Ginny snapped irritably. "And it's better then yours."

"Enough Draco, we've no time to speak with ones beneath us as they are. I've come to pick up the wand I requested."

"In a moment Mr. Malfoy, I must attend to the young lady first," Ollivander said as politely as he could.

"Here," Bill said as he handed over the money for her wand. "We appreciate the help."

"It's no trouble at all. I will be seeing your younger brother soon enough."

Bill and Charlie nodded.

"Come on Ginny," Charlie said as he headed for the door.

"Where's your boyfriend Weasley?" Draco taunted. "Decided to find someone prettier. Though I am sure Potter couldn't get anyone if he tried."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend but he's ten times a better person then you'll ever be and I'll be pleased to show you just how much I hate you soon enough," Ginny told him as she glared at him.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Because I'm so worried about a shrimp like you. Don't worry you and your precious _Potter_ will get what's coming to you soon enough."

"Come on Ginny," Bill said as he pushed her forward.

"See you at school you pig."

"Why you-" but the door shut before he could finish what he was saying.

"Ginny, you know better than to pick a fight with a Malfoy," Bill reminded her softly.

"I couldn't help it, he was insulting Harry," Ginny said with a huff.

"I know you like him but you should choose your battles better than that."

Ginny's cheeks flamed red. "I don't like him, I don't know why I got so defensive about him," Ginny told him hotly.

_Or maybe it has something to do with that bond we now have_. 

"Ginny, don't lie to us, we can see it as clear as day," Charlie told her, a slight smile on his face.

She sighed heavily. "I don't want to talk about it alright? I've just started to be able to talk around him, I don't want to have to think about him any more then I have to alright?"

"Fine," her two brothers said together.

"On to the Ministry," Bill replied as they headed back to the Ministry building.

They headed towards the fifth level where Ginny would be interviewed on her ability to control magic.

Mr. Weasley was already waiting for them when they arrived.

"Hello darling, were you able to get a new wand?" He questioned.

"I did, took one try too," she said proudly as she handed her wand to her father.

"That's brilliant, it took all of your brothers three tries, well except Ronald, as he hasn't been able to get one yet."

"Don't worry Mum will get him one when school starts up again," Bill reminded him. 

"It's not like he needs one right now anyway," Charlie added.

Ginny could see a flashing in all three of their eyes at the mention of Ron and she was baffled as to what made them so angry with them. It was very rare for her father to get mad at any of them, especially the two youngest. 

"Miss Weasley?" A tall women questioned as she appeared behind Mr. Weasley.

"Here," Ginny said as she pushed past her brothers and father.

"Come with me," she told her as she headed for the only other door in the room. "You three must remain here," she called over her shoulder.

Ginny looked back at them, worried. Mr. Weasley waved her on. With a nod she followed after her.

"We need to talk about Ginny and Harry," she heard Charlie tell her father as the door shut behind her.

She entered a large room. There were two chairs set in the middle of the large room. The floor was green marble and the walls were an ivory color. There were no windows but candles lined the walls and cast an eerie glow in the middle of the room. The two chairs were made of simple wood, nothing fancy with light yellow cushions. 

"Please sit," the woman said to her as she waved towards the chair closest to her.

Ginny took her seat, sitting straight as she watched the woman sit down.

A folder suddenly appeared in her hands. She opened it up, her gaze fixed on it.

"It says here that your father is requesting that you be able to be taught some basic defense spells and Occulmency. Is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am it is," Ginny responded.

The woman looked up at her. "We've got your school records and you were barely managing to pass all of your classes. You may not be able to handle the strain of such difficult magical spells. But then again it seems you've also survived being possessed."

Ginny could only nod in response.

The folder suddenly disappeared. 

"I am going to have to administer a test. You will have to allow me temporary access into your mind to see the extent of the damage done to you."

Ginny froze, her eyes going wide.

"I promise that I will see nothing beyond what I am looking for. Just relax and it will be easier. If you fight it will become painful. Are you ready?"

She sighed, letting her body relax. She closed her eyes before nodding slightly.

It was a moment before she could feel something graze her mind, her body stiffened but she quickly regained control, letting her fear slide away. She could feel that grip move through her mind, pulling images forward. 

She could see the sixteen-year-old version of Tom Riddle, Harry leaning over her as she regained consciousness, the lingering presence of that voice that had spoken to her when she was lost control of her body, the feelings when she'd entered Riddle's soul, and then she was free.

Ginny blinked. Her eyes refocusing, her eyes quickly locking in on the other women's. Her face gave nothing away, it was as calm as it had been before, even her eyes were guarded.

"I'll send in the next judge to look over your magical abilities," she said as she disappeared through a door to the right that Ginny hadn't seen when she entered. 

It was another moment before a man arrived. He sat down where the woman had left and gazed at her, assessing her. 

"Hello Miss Weasley. I am here to test your magical core," he told her in a soft voice.

Ginny could only nod, not sure what she should say.

"Don't worry you won't have to worry about performing any magic as I will be the one to cast only one spell. It will last a few moments but will be over before you know it. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir I am."

He nodded and withdrew his wand. He said something under his breath and Ginny's world suddenly went black.

When Ginny regained consciousness she saw the man smiling at her. 

"Sorry about that, most people don't normally black out when that spell is cast."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ginny asked a little worried.

"Not at all, if anything it's a very good thing. Now, you may go ahead and return to the waiting room where your family is waiting. We'll be out in a moment to see you."

Ginny nodded as she slowly got to her feet, feeling a little unsteady as she headed to the door.

All three of them stood up as she entered the room. 

She gave them a half smile.

"Hey," she said softly.

"How did it go?" Mr. Weasley asked as he helped his daughter over to a chair.

"I'm not sure, they'll come talk to us in a minute."

"Ah, how do you feel?" Charlie asked.

"A little dizzy but other than that I am fine."

"She's quite an exceptional young witch," the woman said as she and the other Master entered the room once more.

"Well?" Mr. Weasley asked, a little impatient.

"We've decided that she isn't going to be taught by her two brothers," the man said calmly.

**A/N: Well I am like ultimately depressed. My last chapter only got 2 reviews! Man I felt like crying for that one but I suppose that there isn't much else I can do, just a lil surprised to see so few -.- **

**Ne how like I said no Harry in this chapter but I bet you all can't guess who the dog is...lol not like it wasn't blatantly obvious and the next chapter is going to be quite interesting I have to say. What do the two Masters have to say about lil Ginny? You'll have to wait and see since I haven't written it **

**Now onto other matters...er...I don't think I have any actually just hope you all enjoy the chapter and have a happy easter!**

**Seritha**

**p.s. as always thanks to my beta!**


	4. A True Weasley

**Chapter Four: A True Weasley**

"What?" Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley all replied together, shock written on their faces.

Ginny said nothing, looking down, disappointment radiating off of her in waves. Maybe she wasn't as good as she hoped she'd be.

"She has had too much damage done to her magical core than we thought possible," the man replied calmly. "It will take a true Master to be able to repair the extensive amount of damage. While her magical abilities are still there she may accidentally put _too_ much power behind her spell and that would be a very bad thing indeed."

"That and her entire wall that is naturally there for any person has been so badly warped that she'd be truly unlikely to be able to block anyone if she isn't properly trained. She could actually lose herself if she performs the spell if she hasn't fixed the problem," the woman responded in kind.

"What does that mean for her?" Mr. Weasley asked as he placed a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"We are going to speak with some of our fellow Masters and see who is willing to teach her properly. We normally wouldn't allow something like this to occur, but due to the nature of the problem we have no other choice but to put her through proper schooling."

"What?" Bill questioned.

"It means, Mr. Weasley, that Ginny will be enrolled in our program to allow her to be properly trained by some of the Masters to allow her the ability to regain complete control over her magic and her mind," the man replied.

"We will contact you further with more information once we have spoken to the other Masters about allowing her into the program."

"W-Will this cost us?" Mr. Weasley asked slowly.

"No, not for her. If she is brought into the program it will be by the Masters themselves as it is a voluntary program for us and requires no further payment on your part."

"Thank you."

"We will send word as soon as we are able," the woman told them with a nod before they both headed back through the door.

Ginny let out her breath the moment the door shut behind them.

"That was completely unexpected," Charlie said after a moment.

"Dad, who are they?"

"They, Ginny, are Unspeakables."

"They are," she said in awe. It was so rare to actually be able to talk to one of them considering they spent much of their time in the Department of Mysteries.

"Yes, now come on, you three need to get home."

They all nodded and followed their father out of the room.

* * *

Ginny stumbled into the house from the floo network, lucky that she didn't trip when she came in. Bill and Charlie came stumbling in as well, grinning.

"We're back!" Bill called loudly.

"In here," Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

The three made their way into the kitchen, where she stood cleaning the dishes.

"How'd it go?" Mrs. Weasley asked them.

"Well, Ginny got herself a new wand," Bill replied.

"Really? Let me see that," Mrs. Weasley remarked as she wiped her hands on her apron.

Smiling, Ginny withdrew her wand and handed it to her mother. Mrs. Weasley looked it over and gave her daughter a beautiful smile.

"That's beautiful Ginny."

"Thank you," she said happily.

"Did you know that is the same kind that the last female Weasley had?"

"Really?" Ginny asked shocked and in awe.

"Yes really. She was a very powerful witch and this just proves that you are too," Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged her daughter tightly. "You truly are a Weasley and don't ever forget that."

"I won't Mum," she whispered back, tears in her eyes.

She'd never felt so much a part of her family as she did in this one moment. After all she was the youngest, the only female in seven generations, and now she could truly be proud of that. Growing up she'd heard many tales of the last female in the family. How beautiful, talented, and powerful she'd been. It was one of her most treasured dreams, to become just like her.

"Now, what else?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she released her daughter.

"We don't know. They said that we were unable to train her because she has had too much damage done to her magical core," Bill told her. "So they are going to look for a Master to train her properly."

"Train her? As in one of the Unspeakables?"

"Yes," Charlie said. "It's an honor that is rarely bestowed to be able to be trained by a true Master. Ginny might have that chance."

"That would be wonderful Ginny. That just shows you how special you really are."

Ginny could only nod her head, not really sure what she should say. It was so rare to be able to be trained by a Master, especially an Unspeakable. She was in too much shock to really grasp the extent of what was going on.

"I'm going to go look after the dog," Ginny told them as she bound outside into the bright daylight.

She took a deep breath as she exited the house, a smile on her face. The dog looked up from where it lay, its eyes following her as she came outside.

Ginny approached the dog, kneeling before it.

"Hello fellow, how is your leg today?" She asked as she reached out carefully to run her hands along its injured leg. Its leg jerked when she applied pressure to the still healing wound. "Sorry, but luckily you're healing pretty fast."

The dog just set its head back down on its paws.

She chuckled. "What's a big thing like you doing all the way out here anyway? Shouldn't you be in a warm home, watching some couples little son?"

She could see an emotion flash in the dogs eyes but shook her head after a moment. _It couldn't have been regret_, she told herself, _because dogs don't really show human emotions like that. _

Ginny sighed as she began to pet the dogs head as she gazed off into the distance.

"Well, someone must be missing you terribly," she said softly. "You're a pretty good dog, you haven't been any trouble. Most animals bite when you touch their wounds. I should know, I've taken care of my fair share of animals."

She lapsed into silence as she felt a pull on her emotions. She could feel something…something that she just couldn't quite place at the moment. Whatever it was she knew she didn't like it.

Fear?

It was close but not quite there.

Worry?

Sort of but not really.

Pain?

She could tell it was pain but wasn't sure if it was physical or emotional.

Then it all seemed to fall into place in one moment. Her eyes went wide, her hand stopped moving, and her eyes glazed over.

Harry was feeling lost, alone, and scared.

She could feel tears burning her eyes. It was definitely not something that she had wished for him to feel.

When she came to realize what was happening she could feel something inside of her crack, no more like shatter, within her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped over sideways, not realizing that miles away Harry did the same thing.

* * *

_It was dark. Dark all around, without the slightest hint of light anywhere. _

_Ginny looked around the area, trying to assess what had happened. The last thing that she remembered was sitting outside the Burrow and thinking about Harry._

_She could see nothing, feel nothing. It was as if she was completely trapped from reality. But the more she thought about it the more she felt like she was living in a dream._

_'What's going on?' She said aloud, not really sure what else she should do._

_'Hello?' A voice responded._

_Ginny spun in circles, it felt like the voice was all around her, not in one specific spot._

_'Is some one there?' The voice asked again._

_'Yes, where are you?' She questioned._

_'I don't know.'_

_There was something familiar in that voice, like she'd heard it a thousand times in her life but now, she just couldn't place it._

_'I can't see you,' the voice responded again._

_'I can't either.'_

_Ginny began moving, to where, she didn't have the slightest clue._

_'I don't know where we are,' she said aloud._

_'Me either. Why do you sound so familiar to me?' the voice responded to her._

_'You sound familiar to me too.'_

_'Weird.'_

_'A little.'_

_Ginny kept moving, not sure what else she should do. Then suddenly she hit something, hard. She hit the "ground" and groaned._

_'Sorry, I couldn't see,' the voice told her as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. _

_'I still can't see you,' she told it as she took its hand and was pulled to her feet._

_'I can't either, but I know you're there.'_

_'I know you're there too.'_

_The two lapsed into silence._

_'Do you think, that maybe, we aren't supposed to see each other?' The voice asked._

_'Maybe, but that wouldn't make sense. Why be here and not be able to see each other?'_

_'I don't know but I know that I know you. I just can't seem to place it.'_

_'This sucks,' Ginny remarked irritated._

_'Wait, I have an idea,' the voice told her._

_'Oh?'_

_'Stay still alright?'_

_Ginny did as she was told and she could feel his hand. His fingers grazed the back of her hand, as they ran up her arm, and sent chills down her spine. She could feel his fingers graze her shoulder, before they touched her neck. It was hard to suppress the need to shiver at his touch._

_Then it hit her that she realized that it was, in fact, a he! This made it even more unnerving to her, that his simple touch could make her knees weak. His fingers moved slowly up her neck, sliding into her hair and up to the back of her head. Then, ever so softly, his fingers began to move around her face, tracing her eyes, nose, and lips._

_'Well?' she asked as his fingers slid down her neck._

_'Ginny?' He questioned his voice hesitant and hopeful._

_'How did you know?' _

_'I don't know how I knew but I knew it was you. I'm so glad,' he said before he wrapped his arms around her in a hug._

_Ginny was surprised at first, mainly because she couldn't even _see_ him when he was hugging her or who _he_ was to begin with. _

_'That still doesn't mean I know who you are,' she remarked, not really hugging him back yet._

_'Oh, right, sorry. It's me, Harry.'_

_'Harry? How can I be sure it's you?'_

_'Because you can feel it just like I can. Think Ginny,' he whispered in her ear._

_Ginny closed her eyes, taking the annoying buzzing she felt in the back of her mind. He was right; she did know it was him. _

_Her eyes opened and she was startled to be gazing into his bright green eyes, his arms still wrapped around her waist._

_'Harry,' she said relieved as she hugged him back just as tightly. 'How? Why?'_

_'I don't know,' he told her as he buried his face into her neck. _

_'What's wrong Harry? What's been bothering you?'_

_'How do you know something's wrong?' he asked but kept his face against her neck, taking deep breaths as he did so. _

_'Because you're shaking and you don't hug people like this. Besides I've been feeling odd emotions from you since I returned home. That's what I was thinking about before all of this happened. What's wrong Harry?' She said the last part softly as she held onto him tighter, hoping that the shaking would slow._

_'I…I hate it…being here…alone,' he told her in a shaky voice._

_It was then that Ginny could feel the tears that fell against her neck. Her hand slid into his hair, keeping his head against her. Her whole body was aching, like she could feel that pain that he was feeling so keenly. _

_A soft sob escaped from him, making her heart twist inside of her chest._

_'I'm here, I'm right here Harry,' she told him softly. 'You're not alone.'_

_'I will be when this is all over,' he said in a broken voice._

_She could feel his knees buckle and Ginny wasn't strong enough to hold him up and the two fell to the floor. Her arms still held him and he didn't seem to mind that she was currently lying on top of him. If anything, his arms held her tighter as he refused to let her go._

_Ginny pressed her head against his, her arms holding him to her. _

_'It's going to be alright, I promise,' she whispered. 'I made a promise that I'd take care of you and I will not let something happen. You needed me and here I am. That's all you need Harry, just call me when you need me.'_

_'How do I know that this will work? How can I believe that?'_

_'I'm here aren't I? Madam Pomfrey did say that this would happen. What's been going on?'_

_Harry didn't say anything and Ginny managed to pull away, looking down at him. He refused to meet her eyes. She brushed away some of the tear tracks from his face._

_'Tell me the truth Harry, I can't help you otherwise.'_

_He sighed, his eyes meeting hers. 'I've been doing countless chores, the beatings, taking care of the house, all the usual things.'_

_'Beatings?' Ginny asked, fury building inside of her._

_A soft smile lit his face, his hand coming to rest against her cheek. 'You look kind of cute when you get angry,' he said quietly. Then his eyes got wide as he realized what he said, a blush breaking out across his face._

_Ginny could feel her cheeks burning. _

_'I think we can't lie,' he told her after a moment._

_'Maybe,' was all she could say. 'How are you?'_

_He sighed. 'Depressed, I don't want this to end.'_

_Ginny moved, sitting up, not really realizing that she was straddling his waist. 'I don't want to either but we have to get back or everyone will worry.'_

_'About you,' he said bitterly._

_'We all worry about you,' Ginny reminded him, her voice holding a bit of irritation in it._

_Harry gave her a sheepish grin. 'Sorry, but I can't help it when I'm stuck with the Dursley's and you are all so far away.'_

_Ginny sighed. 'I wish you were with us as well.'_

_He nodded his head._

_'Where are your glasses?' She asked him._

_'I think I broke them again.'_

_'Oh Harry.'_

_'It's alright, I'll have Hermione fix them later.'_

_Ginny could only nod as she leaned back down, pressing her forehead against the side of his neck. His arms slid up her back, keeping her flat against him. She had no idea what possessed her to do this but she felt like it was the right thing to do._

_'I'll always be here for you Harry,' she whispered. 'I'm not going anywhere.'_

_'I'm scared Ginny.'_

_'I know,' she said softly as she did her best to wrap her arms around him. 'But just call to me when you need me.'_

_'I will,' he told her._

_'It's time to go.'_

_'No, I'm not ready.'_

_'We don't have a choice. We can't stay here forever.'_

_'I'd rather.'_

_'But what about Ron and Hermione? You'd want to be with them. To see everyone.'_

_'Here I can't be hurt. I don't want to leave.'_

_'We must. I don't want to leave you either. But call to me, I'll come,' she told him as she pressed a gentle kiss against his neck. He froze and Ginny wasn't willing to see how he responded to this. 'I'll always come to you,' was the last thing she said before she faded from this dream._

* * *

Ginny woke to the sound of a dog whimpering.

"Ginny? Ginny, can you hear me?" She heard her mother say to her.

Ginny groaned she felt like someone had hit her with a Bludger. "I can hear you," she said in a scratchy voice.

Her eyes slowly flittered open and she wasn't surprised to find that she was in her room. She was surprised to see the dog sitting beside her bed, his head resting not far from her hand. When she looked at him, the dog gently nudged her hand with his wet nose.

Ginny couldn't help but smile as she scratched the dog's head.

"Here drink this," her mother commanded as she put a vial in Ginny's hand. She grimaced when she saw the pain potion in her hands.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley told her calmly.

Ginny sighed as she downed the potion, making a face as it went down. "Thanks."

"What happened?" Bill asked, making Ginny jump because she hadn't seen him.

"I don't really know," Ginny admitted quietly. She wasn't lying; she really had no idea how she ended up where she had been at.

"If it wasn't for this little pup here we wouldn't have known," Bill remarked as he scratched the dog's head. The dog gave a bark when Bill had called him a 'pup'. "He started barking like mad when you fell unconscious."

"Thanks," Ginny said softly as she continued to pet the dog.

"How do you feel?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Better, how long was I out?"

"About two hours."

"Sorry," she said after a moment.

"It's alright. Just get some rest for now. Dinner isn't for another hour."

Ginny nodded as she watched them leave her room. The dog remained beside the bed.

"You can sit up here," she said as she shifted over.

The dog leapt onto the bed and Ginny smiled as the big dog curled up beside her. Her fingers went to running through his thick fur, while her mind was miles away.

She did that for a few minutes before she finally spoke.

"It's so strange, these last few months," she said softly. She didn't really know why she was talking to the dog but she felt like she could. "I was trapped by a mad man and Harry saved me. I haven't told anyone this but when I was locked in, wherever I was, I met someone. She told me to hold, just for a little longer, because I had to help the one who was helping me.

"Harry," she said softly. The dog's ears perked up. Ginny smiled. "What are you interested in hearing about what happened between Harry and I?" She questioned, her brown eyes laughing.

The dog looked up at her and tilted his head as if to say 'yes.'

"Alright but it's a long story."

He barked and rested his head back down.

Ginny smiled at this.

"Well you see I've had a crush on him since my parents first told me about him, which is stupid I know but for some reason I just couldn't help it. Then I met him, the day we took Ron to start Hogwarts. He was this thin, tiny little guy. He was so sweet, he didn't know what he was doing and Mum helped him out. I didn't know who he was then but I was drawn to him. Well Fred and George had told me about him and I wanted to see him. I did when the train was leaving, it was then that I realized it was _him_.

"The whole year I kept hearing Ron go on and on about Harry and Hermione and then I met him last summer. I freaked and ran out of the room. I was such a chicken then, but what else could I do? I mean I'm eleven with a crush on a guy! I don't understand it. Well that year was the whole diary thing, which I told Bill and Charlie earlier. But there was this woman there. I mean, I didn't see her but I _knew_ it was a woman. She told me I had to help the one that saved me.

"Well after Harry rescued me, I got Mystic, which was the Basilisk from the Chamber. I wonder where she got off to..." Ginny said as her mind went off in another direction.

The dog gently nudged her and she chuckled.

"Sorry. Well anyway he went to talk to Malfoy, who was the one who gave me the diary." Here the dog growled menacingly. "I talked with Harry and told him that I would do everything to repay the debt but neither of us realized that it would actually put a bond on us. I know, it's so odd but when Harry accepted that I was going to it created a bond on the two of us. So here we are the both of us, with some odd bond that connects us. Madam Pomfrey explained it to us. She said she had the same bond when she was growing up because someone saved her and she wanted to repay it.

"Anyway, she sort of explained it like how Harry is sort of like…my master, is really the only way I can put it. She told us that it would only get stronger the longer we had it and the more danger we could be in. That's what happened today. I was thinking about him because he was feeling lonely and depressed. He'd been feeling like that since he got back to the Dursleys." Here again the dog growled.

Ginny looked at him, her eyes narrowing as she tried to figure out something that just wouldn't come. After a few moments she shrugged it off and went back to her story.

"Well it felt like something snapped within me. Then the next thing I know, I'm in this area that I can't see anything. But then there was someone else and we talked, trying to figure it out. Then I came to realize that it was Harry and when I realized this I could _see_ him. He's so upset. He's lonely and I can't do anything to help him. I just held him. It breaks my heart. I mean, yes, I did have a crush on him but now…now I don't know," she said softly.

"It's like…it's like I _need_ him but I don't know why. Like if I don't stay with him something will go horribly wrong. That I was _meant_ to stay with him. I want to. I want to be right there beside him because I know that he is hurting and it's hurting me that I can't protect him like I promised. He needs someone and I think I am that someone. But I also don't think he is ready for me, at least not in the way I want. I can handle that because I _need_ him too.

"It's so strange, knowing something like this so young, so unable to do something with it either. I just hope that I can keep my promise that I made to him."

The dog just barked and closed his eyes. Ginny chuckled and fell asleep as well.

* * *

A loud knocking woke Ginny from her nap.

"Come in," Ginny said quietly as she began to sit up, only to find that the dog was draped across her waist, as if to protect her.

The door opened to reveal Mr. Weasley. "Hey," he said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Ginny told him with a smile as she prodded the dog into moving off of her. He looked up at her before getting up and moving off of her. He curled back up on the bed and fell asleep.

Mr. Weasley smiled and Ginny just laughed as she got off her bed.

"Is it time for dinner?"

"Yes."

She nodded as she stretched. When she was done she followed her father down to the kitchen to join the rest of the family for dinner.

It was midway through the meal when an owl arrived, landing beside Ginny at the table. She quickly took the letter as she handed the owl some of her food before it left the house.

"Whose it from?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"The Department of Mysteries," Ginny told them as she opened the letter.

"Well, what does it say?" Bill asked after Ginny read through the letter.

"They've found someone. I start tomorrow."

"Found someone?" George questioned.

"Found someone for what?" Fred asked.

"What's going on?" Ron added.

"Your sister is going to be training this summer," Mr. Weasley said calmly.

"Training for what?" Percy said.

"Her magic. They found a Master to teach her. That's wonderful news Ginny," Mrs. Weasley told her daughter as she hugged her.

"Thanks Mum."

"Why?" The four boys asked together.

"Because," Mr. Weasley said in a voice that left no room for argument.

The four boys wanted to say more but knew that they'd get into more trouble if they did.

* * *

The next morning Ginny woke well before the sun rose. The dog had remained in her room through out the night, Mrs. Weasley only allowing it because he wasn't in anyone's way.

Ginny went for a jog, surprised when the dog came along with her. His leg having healed quite nicely so quickly.

Once she'd returned home, she took a shower before going downstairs to help her mother with breakfast for the family. The two worked in silence as they prepared the food.

It was ready by the time Ron came stumbling down the stairs, quickly followed by the rest of the men in the house.

Partway through the meal, there was a knock on the front door. Mr. Weasley got up to go to the door.

"Ginny, would you come in here," he called after a moment.

Confused Ginny rose to her feet and headed into the front room where her father and a hooded figure stood.

"Ginny, this is Madam Cassandra Adore," Mr. Weasley told her.

"Hello Miss Weasley," the woman said in a soft voice.

"Hello," Ginny replied curtly.

"I will be your teacher for the next two months. In that time I will teach you the proper way to restore your magic and build on it. It will not be easy, it will be very difficult, and you will be rewarded if you manage to succeed. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Ginny said softly.

"Let me explain Miss Weasley. You will be tested to the fullest extent of your powers and it will be very painful. You will be spending the next two months with me. If and when I believe you are ready you will be allowed one weekend to see your family during this time. This will be one of the most difficult things you will ever be taught and it will be painful. Can you agree to do this knowing now that you will be unable to see and talk with your family during this time?"

"I can speak to no one?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"No one," Cassandra told her firmly. "It will be a distraction and we only have two months in which to complete this training."

"Then yes, I will do this," Ginny replied, holding her head up high. "I accept that."

"Good. Today will be your last day home, enjoy it while you can and speak to those who need to be spoken to. I will come get you tomorrow at the dawn. Enjoy the rest of your day Miss Weasley," with that Cassandra left the house.

"Wait," Ginny called before the woman disappeared.

"Yes?" she asked, turning slightly to look back at her.

"May I bring my dog?"

"Dog? I suppose that will be alright. You will have to take care of him as I will not."

"I understand and thank you."

She nodded and was gone.

"Ginny, that dog is a stray," Mr. Weasley told her.

"I know but I can't leave him here. Please, she said I could bring him."

"Alright. Now go finish your meal."

"Wait, I want to talk to you for a moment," Ginny said.

"Yes?"

"It's about Harry," Ginny told him, a faint blush rising on her cheeks.

Mr. Weasley raised an eyebrow.

"I need to see him, before I go. Please? Can you speak with Dumbledore about it, I have to see him."

"May I ask why?" Mr. Weasley questioned his daughter. It wasn't like her to ask for something so big.

"Because there is something I have to do. Just me. That's all I ask."

"I will speak with Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley told her. "For now, go finish your breakfast. I will tell them afterwards."

Ginny nodded and the two returned to their breakfast.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"After breakfast," Mr. Weasley said.

When breakfast was done, Ginny went to her room to pack. She wasn't sure what to bring or if she should. Instead she packed nothing at all. It was her best course until she knew what she should or shouldn't do.

"I'm leaving," she told the dog as she sat down on her bed.

He looked up.

"They say I can bring you with me, that is, if you _want_ to go. I don't really know where I am going anyways. Now that I've said that, we should give you a name! I can't keep saying dog its so….wrong. What to call you…" she mused.

He just watched her.

"I know! Snuffles."

He barked.

"No?"

Again he barked.

"Yes?"  
He nodded his head and Ginny grinned.

"You're such an odd dog," she remarked as she scratched his head, kissing the top of it when she was done.

* * *

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called outside. Ginny was currently lounging under one of the large trees, a book open in her lap.

"Coming," Ginny called back as she got to her feet. "Come on Snuffles," she said as he followed her.

Ginny hurried toward the house, where he mother was waiting.

"Yea Mum?"  
"Professor Dumbledore is here to speak with you," she told her. "He's in the living room."

'Thanks," Ginny told her as she headed into the living room.

"Hello Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said with a smile as Ginny entered.

"Hello Professor."

"I heard that you were going to go train for the rest of the summer. May I ask why that is?"

"You mean, my parents didn't explain it?" Ginny asked a bit shocked.

"No, I'm afraid I only just found out from Ronald. He doesn't seem too happy about it actually. Your father only mentioned that you wished to see Harry."

"I do."

"Why is that Miss Weasley?"  
Ginny bit her lip, her eyes downcast. "Because I need to see him."

"Do you believe him to be in any danger?" Dumbledore asked.

"No."

"Is there a specific reason?"

"Yes and no. It's not something that I can really explain but I need to see him, if that makes sense. Please? Just for a few hours."

"Well…" Dumbledore said. "It may not be the best idea to go there. His aunt and uncle are not too receptive of our kind."

"Please," Ginny begged.

"Only for a few hours Miss Weasley. That is all I can give you. Go speak to your parents."

Ginny nodded as she ran off to find her mother still in the kitchen.

"Well?" Her mother asked.

"I can go see him," Ginny said happily.

"Take this with you dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she handed her a bag. "It's something for you two to eat."

"Thanks Mum, I'll be back later."

"Have fun dear."

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as he came down the stairs as Ginny was heading back into the living room.

"Out," Ginny said shortly.

"Out where?"

"To see Mr. Potter," Dumbledore responded as he appeared next to Ginny.

"What? Why does Ginny get to go see him? I'm his best mate."

"Because I asked."

"Come along Miss Weasley, time is short. Good day Mr. Weasley."

Ginny followed him into the fireplace.

"Hold tightly," Dumbledore said.

Ginny held on as the two took off through the floo system. They came stumbling out into a small living room.

"Hello Albus," a woman said as she appeared.

"Hello Mrs. Figg. I was wondering if you are able to get Mr. Potter out of his house to spend some time with Miss Weasley," Dumbledore asked her.

"I should be able to. They are always looking for ways to get him out of his house," she responded.

"I will be leaving her here with you. I will return in a few hours to collect her."

"Thank you," Ginny told him with a smile.

"It's no problem at all Miss Weasley," with that Professor Dumbledore disappeared through the floo network.

"Hold on one moment," Mrs. Figg told her as she went to pick up the phone. "Hello Mr. Dursley, its Mrs. Figg from down the road. I was wondering if your nephew was busy. I've been needing some help around the house and there are some things that I just can't do."

There was a pause.

"He's not busy now?"

Another pause.

"That's wonderful. I'll see him in a few minutes then."

With that she hung up the phone.

"He'll be here shortly."

"Thank you," Ginny replied.

She couldn't sit still. She was itching to see him. After what happened yesterday, she was curious to know how he was doing.

It seemed like eternity before a gentle knock sounded on the door. Mrs. Figg went to open the door.

"Hello Mrs. Figg," she heard Harry say.

"Come in Harry," Mrs. Figg told him.

"What can I help you with today?" he asked her.

"Nothing too special, it's just in the living room," she told him.

Ginny couldn't hold still as she waited for him to appear. Harry came in and his eyes went wide.

"Ginny?" He questioned, his voice barely above a whisper.

"It's me," she told him.

"Ginny!" He said happily as he quickly went over to hug her. Smiling, she hugged him back tightly. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he pulled back to look at her.

"I came to see you."

"But how? I didn't think Dumbledore would let anyone."

"I didn't either but he did."

"You two can go when you want," Mrs. Figg said. "Just be sure to be back later."

"We will," Harry told her as she pulled Ginny towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: You know I am so not used to the whole new set up for ff its kind of bothering me but thats just me. Ne how here is the next chapter. I would have most of the next written but my neck is like totally cramping up on me and so there fore it makes it hurt to write -.- but tada Harry is back in the story if only for the next chapter that is. **

**Its getting interesting I am sure. As to what is happening for third year I am not sure, my beta and I are trading some ideas so hopefully we will get that worked out fairly soon. Er... what to say about this chapter. As you can obviously tell I am still not a huge fan of Ron, as I think he is a thick headed git, sorry to offend all of you who like him but we all have our own opinions on this right? **

**As for the next chapter you will all just have to wait and see what is to come.**

**Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them and a lot of the made me laugh.**

**Seritha**


	5. Unspeakable

**Chapter Five: Unspeakable**

"Harry, slow down," Ginny said with a laugh as Harry pulled her along down the streets.

"I will, when we can be somewhere safe," Harry told her as he pulled her towards a small park.

Ginny smiled when he stopped in front of a set of swings. "Why are we here?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"Because Dudley won't come here to bother us and it's far enough away from the house that I don't have to worry about it," Harry told her.

She nodded as she stepped forward. "Let me see," she told him softly.

"See what?" Harry asked, confusion clear on his face.

"The bruises."

Harry's eyes went wide as he realized what she meant. He took a step back but Ginny caught his hand, holding him in place.

"Harry, I have to see."

"No, I don't want you to see."

"I want to help, so please let me."

Harry still shook his head. Ginny moved, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his chest.

"Harry, I can't help you if you won't let me. I promised I would and I am here for that very reason. Please," she said softly. "Let me be there for you. Someone has to and I want to be that person."

"Ginny," he replied softly. "I'm not sure that's wise."

"That's not the point, it's the right thing to do Harry. Let me see."

He sighed as he hugged her closer to her. "Alright, but you can't tell anyone Ginny, you can't."

"I won't, even if I want to."

"Thank you."

He stepped back from her and slowly raised his shirt. Ginny gasped as she saw the bruises that marred his sides. Her hand was shaking as she raised it to softly touch them. He jumped.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" She questioned concerned.

"No, I'm just not used to being touched," he told her softly, his cheeks a slight pink, as he looked away.

Ginny could feel the tears in her eyes. "Oh Harry," she said before her arms wrapped around his neck.

"It's alright Ginny," was all he could say to her.

"No its not, it's horrible! I'm glad I was able to come before I left."

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"I'm going to be training in my magic this summer. I'm not going to be allowed to contact anyone either. I'll be gone all summer."

"No," Harry said in a broken voice as he just held her tighter.

"I'll figure something out Harry, I will. I won't leave you, not ever."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The two stood like that, just holding onto one another, never realizing that this was going to change them forever.

Ginny could feel it. That empowering feeling she'd gotten from the first moment she saw him. That feeling that just made her _want_ to stay in his arms forever. To protect him no matter what the cost. Nothing would ever make her leave him, when he needed her so badly that they both knew it.

She couldn't ever explain how she knew this or how she could react to this. But what she could say was that no matter how hard it got, she would always be at his side, taking care of him, watching over him, and loving him unconditionally for the rest of her life. Even at so young, it was almost unheard of. A bonding moving so rapidly. She knew this because she'd received a visit from Madam Pomfrey that morning.

"I have to tell you something," Ginny told him softly.

"What?" He asked as he finally released her. Ginny gave him a half smile even if the only thing she wanted to do was curl up against him.

"I saw Madam Pomfrey today, just before I came actually."

"Oh? How come?"

"She wanted to talk to me about the bond, mainly about my side on it. She was surprised when I told her about what happened yesterday. Our bond is moving very quickly. She said that it only does that if one of us truly needs the other. Does that bother you?"

Harry looked away from her, his face a mask.

"No," he said softly. "I can understand that. I guess knowing that I have someone willing to take care of me, makes me want them more."

"I'm not the only one willing to take care of you; my whole family is as well. I just have a bigger connection with you then any of the others ever will have."

Harry smiled at her. "I'm glad it's you. You're the only one who really understands what its like to face him."

Ginny sighed. "I don't really. I just know part of him."

"That's still more than a lot of other people can say."

Harry shifted, looking like something was wrong.

"Something bothering you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," he admitted sheepishly.

"Well?"

"It's going to sound dumb."

"So."

Harry smiled. "I just…I feel like…I _have_ to hold you. You being this close, it's killing me and I don't know why," he told her softly.

"Oh good," she replied as she moved back into his arms, snuggling against his chest. "I was beginning to think I was the only one."

"I was thinking the same thing," he responded as he pressed his head against her shoulder. "Good thing were so short."

Ginny chuckled. "What's happening to us?" Ginny questioned softly after a moment.

"I don't know Gin, I wish I did. Do you think Madam Pomfrey could explain it a little better?"

"What she told me was that sometimes we can't help how we react to each other. Sometimes she used to get so angry with him, then the next she couldn't let him go, how she was always so jealous and over protective. The bond makes you do strange things. Like how we are now, how neither of us could stand to let go of the other. It's such a strange bond that its hard to say how it will react to the new bonded pair. She said just to take it in strides, no fighting it, because it _will_ overpower you."

"What other advice did she suggest?" Harry asked her softly.

"Not to date," Ginny admitted after a moment.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That we shouldn't date others while we are still bonded."

"Why?"

"Because the jealousy will get stronger and it's not a good thing. Because if it wins control, and it will, it will release our magic to protect what belongs to us."

"Oh," was all he said.

Ginny cringed. "I'm sorry," she said instantly, tears burning her eyes as she shut them tighter.

"For what?"

"That you can't date anyone because of this."

"You can't either."

"I know but I didn't want to take that away from you."  
'It's alright Gin," he told her quietly. "We'll manage."

Ginny just nodded her head.

The two lapsed into silence, the two refusing to move from the other. Ginny held him tightly, basking in the fact that she was being held by him.

"Come on, lets swing," Ginny finally said as she released him.

They took two of the swings, enjoying themselves as most children would.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now?" Ginny asked from where she lay beside Harry in the grass, the two looking up at the clouds.

"I don't know, there really isn't much that can be done," Harry told her.

"I'm sorry that I can't be of much more help then I have been."

"You've been a lot more than a lot of other people have. I'm glad too because it's been nice."

Ginny smiled softly. "I'm glad then, that I am able to help you out."

"How are things at home?"

"Alright I suppose. Ron is annoyed that I am leaving and that I was able to come visit you and he wasn't."

"Why wasn't he?"

"I don't know, I was the only one who asked. I had to come see you though, before I left. I _needed_ to come see you."

Harry leaned up, turning so that he faced her. "Thank you," he told her gently.

Ginny could see it in his eyes. The loneliness that he felt, the anger that he was so alone, and the pain of knowing she would be leaving him once more. She leaned up as well, surprised that when she did she was only inches from his face. Close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers closing his eyes as he did so. Ginny reached up, brushing her fingers against his cheek. A small smile flittered across his lips. His hand came up and pressed her fingers to his cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere either," he told her quietly. "I'll always be there if you need me."

"Thank you," was all she could say.

He opened his eyes, meeting her brown ones. He took her hand in his, threading his fingers with hers as he held them up.

"Forever."

Ginny smiled. "Forever," she agreed.

Harry leaned forward, placing a light kiss on her lips. Ginny's eyes went wide as the two pulled apart, their hands still remaining twined.

"Um…" Harry began.

"I…." Ginny tried.

Harry pulled on his hand, only to find that he couldn't let her hand go. "Ginny, our hands are stuck," he told her.

This time Ginny tried too. "Oh no, how did this happen?" Ginny questioned, her voice confused and worried.

"I don't know," Harry admitted.

Ginny sighed. "What do we do? I have to leave soon."

"I don't want you to go," Harry told her, his grip tightening.

"I don't want to either, but I have to."

He nodded and the two continued to try and pull their hands apart.

"I think…I think we might…have to…um…" Harry tried to say when the two had given up on getting free.

"Kiss?" Ginny suggested shyly, her face burning up.

"Yea," he agreed, his face just as red as hers.

The two couldn't maintain eye contact.

"Should we…I mean…should we try?" Ginny asked.

"We should," Harry said.

"Alright, we should, before Dumbledore comes looking."

Harry nodded and finally looked up at Ginny. "Ready?"

Ginny could only nod.

The two leaned forward, slowly. They both stopped just before their lips touched, their eyes holding the others. Harry closed his eyes just before leaning forward all the way to kiss her on the lips. Ginny's eyes slid shut as his lips pressed against hers.

It was a soft kiss as neither of them really knew what to do. His lips were just placed against hers. Ginny pulled her hand free of his as she pulled back.

The two didn't look at each other but Ginny was positively beaming. Their faces were both red.

"I better go," Ginny told him softly as she got to her feet.

"Yea," was all he could say as the two headed back towards Mrs. Figg's house, taking their time as they headed back.

They hardly talked on the way back, having talked themselves out during their time together. Instead they walked in a companionable silence. Mrs. Figg opened the door as they got closer to the house, smiling at them.

"Did you two enjoy your time together?" She asked them, smiling softly.

"Yes," they replied together.

"Albus will be here in a moment. You two can wait in the living room."

Harry and Ginny nodded as they went to sit down.

"Thanks for coming Gin, it really meant a lot."

Ginny smiled. "I'm glad I was able to come. I'll do my best to try and contact you but I don't know if I will be able to."

"It's alright, it's only a couple of months until we head back to school," Harry replied quietly.

"I'm sorry I can't do more," Ginny whispered to him.

"You've done more than a lot of people have, so don't feel too bad."

Ginny gave him a half smile. She didn't want to leave, everything inside of her was screaming for her to stay but she knew she couldn't, she had to go.

The two lapsed back into silence, which was shortly broken by the arrival of Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor," Harry said as he got to his feet along with Ginny.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I trust you are doing well," Dumbledore replied with a smile.

"Of course, sir. Thanks again for coming Ginny."

"It was my pleasure Harry," Ginny told him before she hugged him around the waist, hiding her face against his chest.

Harry held her tightly, not really wanting to let her go.

"Stay safe Harry," Ginny whispered to him.

"You too Ginny."

The two pulled apart, smiling slightly at each other. Ginny turned and headed to the fireplace, where she flooed home. The last thing she saw was Harry before she arrived home, stumbling into Charlie's waiting arms.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "How was your visit?"

"Good," Ginny told him.

"Oh look, you're back," Ron grumbled as he came down the stairs.

"Glad to see you too," Ginny snapped as she glared at him.

"What are you snapping at me for? I've done nothing wrong. Unlike you, going and trying to take my best mate. I know you like him and all but that's just sad Ginny, he was my best mate first."

Ginny had never felt her temper rise so quickly until now.

"How dare you," Ginny growled. "I was doing nothing of the sort. I went to check up on him! Or did you not remember the bars you had to pull off his window when you went to get him last summer? Just because I like him doesn't mean anything Ronald. Why don't you write him? You haven't written him all summer have you? I didn't think you had. Go shove off."

Ginny ran from the room, taking the stairs two at a time to get to her room, where she slammed the door shut behind her. Snuffles looked up when Ginny burst in, her breathing erratic as she tried to control her anger.

"He's such a git!" Ginny cried as she punched her pillow. "Just because I went to go check up on Harry doesn't mean anything! I was worried about him and that's more than I can say about that thick headed brother of mine! Honestly! Thinking I'm trying to take his best mate, what a moron!"

Snuffles barked in agreement.

"Thank you, I figured you were smarter then that brother of mine," Ginny said as she sat down beside him. He got up and licked her face. She giggled.

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Come in Mum," Ginny replied.

The door opened the reveal her mother, who smiled. "How is Harry doing?"

"As well as he can be," was all Ginny could say without feeling like she was lying to her mother.

"That's good. Madam Adore will be here within the hour. She sent word that you didn't have to bring anything besides your wand as the rest will be provided for you."

"Thanks Mum."

Mrs. Weasley sat down beside her daughter. "I heard you and Ron arguing, what's going on?"

"He's just mad because I went to visit Harry and he wasn't able to," Ginny told her. "Then he accused me of trying to take his best friend from him. He's just a git Mum."

"I know. A letter arrived for you from Hermione, if you'd like to read it," Mrs. Weasley said as she withdrew the letter. "Just remember that your brother does love you. There are so many of you and sometimes you can all get territorial about things."

"But Harry isn't a thing Mum, he's a person."

"I'm not saying he is but your brother hasn't really had any friends growing up. So he is worried about losing the ones he has, especially to his _younger_ sister. Give your brother some time, he'll come around."

"If not I'll just deck him."

"Ginny," her mother warned.

"I'll try not to Mum but I can't make any promises."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and kissed her daughter on the top of her head. "Just think about what I said."

"I will Mum," Ginny replied.

Mrs. Weasley smiled as she went to leave Ginny alone to read her letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm glad that you have the chance the chance to train properly. I know it was hard on you at school last year with what happened and everything. I unfortunately haven't been able to retrieve anything of use about what you asked me about, but I have found a few books that might help me out._

_I hope that you are enjoying yourself and that it's great that you were able to get a new wand to work with. Also, that your parents are allowing you to keep your dog. Does he have a name yet? It is a he right? _

_Soon my parents and I will be heading on our vacation. I don't really know where we are going, my parents are keeping it a secret from me. They said that they wanted to surprise me with it._

_Anyways I do wish you the best of luck and I'll see you at the station._

_Love Hermione_

Ginny sighed as she set the letter beside her on the bed. Of course Hermione would be happy for her. Hermione usually went on some sort of vacation whenever she got home for the summer. Ginny thought it was mainly because her parents didn't see her all year and she was their only child.

She got to her feet just as she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," was her only response as she went about looking for anything that needed to be washed while she was away.

Ron walked in the room.

"Can I help you?" She asked a bit coldly.

"I wanted to come talk to you."

"How much did Mum yell at you?"

"Er…"

"That's what I thought. Don't come in here unless you plan to apologize for yourself and not because of Mum."  
"B-But-"

"I don't want to hear it. You should have thought to ask in the first place! Now if you'll excuse me I need to go find Snuffles before I leave," Ginny said coldly as she headed out of her room, brushing past her brother.

She headed down the stairs, her mother looked up at her, a sad look in her eyes. Ginny said nothing as she went outside, taking a deep breath as she exited the house.

Snuffles came running over to her as she got home, sniffing her.

Ginny chuckled. "I know I smell like Harry I'm sure," she whispered as she bent to pet his head. "He's doing well though, I'm glad. Well, he's lonely. It was so hard to leave him."

Snuffles licked her face, making her giggle.

"Thanks but you've got doggy breath."

The dog barked.

Ginny smiled as she turned to look up at the clear sky. "I miss him, badly," she remarked quietly. "There is just so much that I don't understand, that I may not be able to understand. I just feel like I _have_ to be with him. Like something is missing when he isn't around. How are we going to make it through this? This is too much too fast."

Snuffles just watched her, ears perked up so he could hear properly.

"I'm bonded to him and no one but Madam Pomfrey knows. It's so complicated. We're so young. Who would have thought that our lives would have turned out like this in the end? I can barely even stand to look at my brothers, let alone speak their names. I'm so mad at them for abandoning me. If it hadn't….if it hadn't been for Harry…I wouldn't be here right now. How can they just overlook that? How can they make it seem like what happened to me wasn't a big deal? It was hard, I almost died.

"Then they make it seem like I should be _grateful_ to _them_. Like they did anything! If they hadn't ignored me like they did I wouldn't have been in that mess to begin with! I hate it! I hate them for leaving me!"

"Then that's all you need," a voice said from behind her.

Ginny whirled around, looking up at Madam Adore.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked softly.

"To admit what's wrong. You will learn to work past all of that hate, that anger, that pain, and learn to utilize it in controlling your magic. There is nothing worse than a young witch or wizard who can't control their magic. It's highly dangerous and could potentially kill others. That's what I am going to do."

She nodded her head.

"Let's get going we have a lot of work to do."

Ginny rose to her feet as she followed her teacher inside, Snuffles following behind her.

"Hey Ginny, missing someone?" Charlie asked as he held up Mystic.

The snake hissed.

"There you are, I've been wondering where you got off to," Ginny said as she stepped towards her brother, Mystic slithering onto her arm, wrapping herself around the young girls arm comfortably.

"Take care," Charlie said as he swept her up in a hug.

"Be good," Bill added as he hugged her as well.

Ginny smiled.

"We'll see you soon enough," Mrs. Weasley said as she kissed Ginny's head and hugged her. "You'll be fine."

"Be good Ginny," Mr. Weasley told her as well.

Fred, George, Percy, and Ron just nodded, none of them really willing to get near their younger sister, who was still very mad at them.

"Time to go," Madam Adore remarked.

Ginny and Snuffles moved beside her.

"Hold onto him."

Ginny did as she was told and took hold of the portkey. She smiled one last time before she was ripped from her house.

* * *

"Here we are," Madam Adore told her as they appeared outside of a small cottage, located in a small clearing deep in some woods. "We need seclusion to get this done."  
Ginny could only nod as she looked around the clearing. She could see a small storage building not far off from the cottage and a lane leading thru the part in the trees.

"That leads back into town but it's a good ten miles. Come into the house so I can get you outfitted correctly."

She followed after her, keeping pace while Snuffles followed beside her obediently.

The cottage was small. They entered in what looked like a living room. A small kitchen connected directly too it and a small hall branched from the living room. She could only see three doors.

"Now the door at the end is the bathroom, the room to the right is mine, and the one to the left is yours. Now come here."

Cassandra went over to the couch where she had a piece of parchment and quill waiting.

"Stand on the box."

She got on the box and raised her arms up. She had been fitted many times and knew the drill. An enchanted measuring tape quickly took her measurements and they were written on the parchment.

"That should be good. Now we will be starting practice early in the morning, so you _will_ be in bed when I say, understood?"

"Yes Madam."

"Call me Cassie, it will solve a lot of problems," she told the young girl with a nod of her head.

"Alright," Ginny said quietly.

"Don't worry I don't bite, but I will be strict with you. You are in intense training."

"I understand."

"Come sit," Cassie said as she indicated to the couch. "I'll make us something to drink."

Cassie headed towards the kitchen while Ginny took a seat on the couch. Snuffles was curled up in front of the fire, asleep already. Mystic slid down her arm and onto the couch, before dropping to the ground. Ginny watched as Mystic slid away.

"Don't go too far, we don't want you to get picked off by a hawk," Cassie said as she watched the snake slither off. She handed Ginny a mug before taking her own seat in a chair not far away.

"Thank you," Ginny told her.

"Now, I know that this is going to be difficult. We are going to start tomorrow with your physical training. The first three hours will be dedicated solely to that. You are going to be sore, tired, and not going to be happy. Then we will break for something to eat before we start with your studies, mainly focused on areas that are in dire need of improvement. Once again we break for meal before you move onto your Occulmency lessons. You will have a chance to shower, before meditation, then sleep. That will be your schedule until I feel you are ready to move on."

"Sounds like a full day," Ginny remarked.

"Your body will adjust."

Ginny nodded her head, a look of determination coming into her eyes. She was going to overcome what happened to her last year, no matter what the cost.

There was no way she would ever let herself be controlled by anyone.

The two lapsed into silence as they lost themselves in their thoughts.

* * *

"Time to get up," a voice yelled loudly, startling Ginny awake.

Ginny sat up with a start, her eyes searching wildly around her, not sure where she was at the moment. Snuffles barked softly, as if to calm her down.

"Right," Ginny said out loud, not sure why she bothered.

"Your clothes are sitting out for you," Cassie called through the door.

Ginny pushed the blankets off of her as she got to her feet. She picked up the clothes, looking at the black tank top and black running pants. With a shake of her head she changed into her clothes, pulling her hair back as she exited the room, Snuffles following at her heels.

"Eat up, you'll need it," Cassie said as she placed the plate of food before her.

Ginny noticed that the woman was outfitted in clothes similar to hers.

"You'll be wearing this everyday, it's your training gear."

"Why black?"

"Less likely to get stained as easily but it also looks good. I was trained in this outfit when I was working, it's more like a traditional thing."

"Ah," Ginny remarked as she went on eating her breakfast.

Breakfast was silent, neither of the two women really morning people. Once their breakfast was over they made their way out into the cool morning. The sun had just started to make its way up, a few rays streaking through the deep night sky. Ginny took a deep breath.

Cassie had Ginny stretch before they began jogging down the small lane leading away from the area. She was sure to set an easy pace with Ginny, who was more than happy with it. When Cassie realized that Ginny was no stranger to running she upped the pace only a little to keep Ginny from getting too tired.

Snuffles had been dragged into the running as well. Cassie saying how if he was going to help keep an eye on her he should be in shape too. The dog didn't look too happy about this at all.

Once they'd arrived back at the cottage, they stretched and moved to the area behind the cottage. Ginny was surprised to see that it was plain excluding a large area where the grass was scarce.

"You're going to learn the basics of karate. It's a muggle trick but helps us wizards out just as much. When your body can function in perfect harmony it boosts your magical ability. That and all women should know how to defend themselves if they are without their wands."

So that was how the rest of the morning panned out. Ginny learning the basics of all sorts of muggle martial arts. By the time her physical training was over Ginny felt like she could barely move. She was already sore and her trainer had thrown her many times onto the hard ground. Ginny quickly realized it was the training grounds and she would be spending enormous amounts of time there.

Cassie made them a good lunch, to which Ginny was happy to eat.

"It's going to be like this everyday?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes, but your body will adjust that you can be sure of."

Ginny could only nod her head, not really sure if she liked the idea of being constantly tired. Then again, she had agreed to this and she wasn't one to back down from anything.

Once she'd finished her lunch the two made their way into the living room, where Ginny sat down in front of the coffee table, looking up at the chalk board. Text books now lined the walls of the living room, making it look more like a library then anything else.

"Now, we are going to go over the most basic of the spells you are taught and learn how much power you have."

For the next half hour Ginny performed spell after spell. With each time she could feel a little bit more of her energy drain away. She would be dead on her feet by the end of the night. She would have groaned at the thought of having to do it all again tomorrow but her mind was still too wrapped around what she was already doing.

Cassie said nothing beyond telling her which spells to use and when to repeat them. As Ginny watched she could see a little of what was going on in her mind through her eyes, mainly she could only see confusion.

"Enough," Cassie said softly.

Ginny sighed with relief as she returned to her seat.

"Well…we won't have to do as much as I thought. Alright, start on these lessons while I take care of some things."

Instructions suddenly appeared on the board and Ginny nodded her head. Cassie left the room, leaving Ginny to work on her studies.

Ginny was so busy working on her homework that she didn't see Cassie enter the front room. As she worked, she began to feel a buzzing in the back of her mind. She stopped her writing for a moment as she tried to detect what it was. It was still too faint for her to get a good grasp on it and pushed it back instead. With a shake of her head she went back to writing, not realizing that Cassie was assessing all of her movements.

As she continued to work the buzzing began to be a bit more insistent.

A feeling of panic rose inside of her and Ginny's vision began to grow fuzzy. Her breathing began to become quicker and she felt as if she was running, very fast. She began to see flashes of grass beneath her feet as she stumbled along, running hard. Terror began to grow as she could faintly make out the sounds of feet following her.

Ginny's hand tightened around her quill as her eyes slid shut, tears slipping down her cheeks. The fear was paralyzing her, but she felt as if she was running for her very life. It slowly began to make it into her mind that it was not her own thoughts but Harry's. Anger welled inside Ginny, overtaking her emotions.

She was plain furious.

A protective instinct inside of her seemed to break through a wall in her magic, making it spill out and surround her.

She didn't hear Snuffles barking loudly or that Cassie was backed against a wall. She couldn't think past the need to protect Harry. Nothing would stop her.

Ginny could see him fall and hear the voices getting louder as he tried to scramble to his feet, only to be kicked hard in the side.

It was then that her magic snapped, all control lost as the bond took over. A bright flash erupted and Ginny was no longer sitting in the small cottage, but standing not far from where Harry was being attacked.

His eyes widened when they saw Ginny, relief flooding him upon seeing her. Instinct took over as she watched him curl up to protect himself from the onslaught of the five boys that attacked him.

Ginny moved, quicker then she thought she possibly could have ever moved. Her hand caught one of the boy's wrists, startling him. Her fist came up hard into his stomach. Growing up with six older brothers had taught her a thing or two about fighting. He collapsed, catching the other boy's attention.

They abandoned their attack on Harry and focused on her. Ginny seemed to move without conscious thought as she did everything she could to protect _him_. She didn't feel the pain when one of the boy's kicks connected with her side or a fist landing on her jaw.

But she did see Harry, who had gotten to his feet, a look in his eyes she'd never seen before. He reacted just like she had, as he managed to fight back the other boys, mainly the two who had managed to hit her.

It was only a few moments before the boys were either running or unconscious on the ground. The two didn't see this though as they stared at each other. Their eyes dark with their emotions, breathing heavy from their fight.

Harry's green eyes danced in a hypnotic way as they looked at her, almost drinking in the mere sight of her.

Ginny's heart was slamming against her chest, her body shaking from exhaustion, but her eyes alight at seeing him unharmed.

They couldn't seem to break the spell that was woven around them. A spell that had been created from their bond. Ginny feeling a sense of pride in having protected her master.

The term came to their minds unbidden, but as it crossed their minds Ginny realized that he was her master, no matter how degrading it sounded. He had saved her and held her very life in the palm of his hand. Most would think that she would be more of a master since she had a debt to repay, but the bond had made her magic react to _him_ and his needs.

In that moment they accepted their roles in this, allowing their bond to morph into a new phase.

Before Ginny could stop herself she moved, his arms suddenly around her as her head was buried against his chest. She could tell just by standing there where he had been hurt and it sent a new wave of protectiveness through her and dare she say it, a hint of possession.

Harry was still breathing hard but began to calm now that his arms were around her.

"You're alright now," Ginny whispered as she looked up at him.

Harry smiled as he looked down at her, resting his forehead against hers. Her hand came up to rest against his cheek, feeling the need to touch him over powering her. His eyes slid shut as he leaned more into her hand.

"Ginny," he whispered softly, making Ginny's heard skip a beat.

"Harry," she said back to him. Suddenly Ginny could feel a pull on her magic, she knew it was time. "I have to go."

"No," Harry said, his voice full of desperation.

Ginny's heart clenched, tears burning her eyes instantly.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to," was all she could say. His arms held her tightly, his lips brushing against hers, causing her to shiver. His lips brushed against her ear.

"Don't leave me," he begged.

"I have no choice," she pleaded. "I must return."

"Ginny," his voice even more desperate as he held onto her tightly. Her hands fisted in his shirt.

"I'll come when you need me, don't forget that, but I must go," she told him, her magic building around her.

"I _need_ you now."

"I'm sorry but I can't stop it."

He pulled back suddenly before his lips found hers again. Ginny melted against him as she pressed her lips to his.

Then she was gone, her magic throwing her back to where she was supposed to be.

Ginny stumbled forward, dropping to her knees as she reappeared in the cottage. Tears falling down her cheeks as she buried her face in her hands.

This bond was causing so much trouble and it ripped through her. She could feel his desperation, his fear, his pain, all of it, and there was nothing she could do to soothe him.

She didn't acknowledge Snuffles as he came to her, nudging her. Her mind was in such chaos as she tried to sort through his and her emotions. Cassie watched, her eyes guarded, as the young girl cried. She could hear the pain in the girls sobs and it made her stomach knot.

Cassie moved forward kneeling beside the girl as she hugged her tightly. Ginny's body soon gave into the exhaustion of both the physical and emotional turmoil it was in.

* * *

**A/N: Wow I had no idea that it would take me this long to actually update -.- Well I managed to do two chapters in two days and I am in the middle of the third chapter. So that should be really good news for everyone. As to working on my other story I have no idea when I will get the...er...inspiration to work on that one. I know its seems to take me longer now to get into the mood of writing but it just happens.**

**I have two vacations in May that are like a week and a half apart so I will be like super busy with work and trips next month so I dont think you can really expect anything for that month, or at least not that much. Then at the end of June I have another trip, I know I'm going a lot of places. But the point is that I will do my best to write in between all of that and I hope that you all are liking the story right now.**

**It's going to really pick up the next couple of chapters. This took a lot of work to get done but I think that I've done a pretty good job of it So please remember to REVIEW. Its been going up and down one time its 15 and the next its 4! I don't think I've ever had that much trouble with reviews but I must say this...THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND REVIEWED. IT still makes me smile to see the hit count go up cuz I think its cool cuz I've been doing this for almost two years now or maybe more who knows.**

**As always thanks bunches to my beta, shes been an awesome help and hopefully third year will pan out pretty well but who knows right now. **

**Later**

**Seritha**


	6. Inner Strength

**Chapter Six: Inner Strength**

Ginny woke in the morning to the sound of her teacher's yell. She groaned but got out of bed, knowing that she would be in trouble if she didn't hurry.

It had been a week since Ginny had gone to Harry when he needed her. Cassie didn't ask Ginny about what had happened, which Ginny was grateful for. She really had no idea how she was going to explain it to her.

She had started her Occulmency lessons and they were quite painful for her. For her to begin she had to go through her memories and begin to sort and separate them. It was a tedious task and took up two hours of her time. At the end she felt emotionally drained. Cassie had told her she was lucky to be young and learning this trick as opposed to being older and having to relieve a lot more memories.

Her studies had picked up a bit, she was now moving into practical application as well as her constant reading. Each night she had a couple hours to work on homework after her evening meal

Although she still collapsed into bed every night, sore and exhausted, she knew she was improving.

Pulling her hair back she entered the kitchen, smiling as she bent down to pet Snuffles, who was eating happily out of his bowl.

She took her seat and began eating as well, flipping open one of her textbooks, and reading as she eat. Early on she had learned to utilize every minute she had.

Cassie was silent as she looked over some papers while she ate her breakfast as well. It was now easier on both women when they had admitted to not being much of a morning person so neither of them felt obligated to talk until they had to.

Ginny's mornings had become routine and she liked that. She had felt no strong pulls on her bond with Harry, something she was eternally grateful for. It was hard enough to concentrate on the work she had and to add Harry into the mix would have been suicide. The worry for his safety was still there but she could feel no problems.

The morning exercises seemed to flow by and soon she was in the middle of lessons. Ginny concentrated hard on what she was doing.

It wasn't until Occulmency lessons that Ginny realized something was wrong.

"We won't be doing lessons tonight," Cassie told her.

"How come?" Ginny asked curious.

"Because we are going to talk."

Ginny nodded, knowing that it must be important.

"I want you to tell me what happened last week," Cassie told her calmly.

Ginny flinched, she knew they would discuss it sooner or later.

"It has affected your magical core and that is a problem."

"How has it affected my magical core?" Ginny questioned.

"Well, for one, you should not have been able to apparate at all. You're too young, which means your magic hasn't built up enough for it, which is one of the reasons no one is allowed to before the age of seventeen. It gives your magical core time to grow. I scanned you when you came back that night and your magic has grown."

"Is that bad?"

"No but it's unsafe if you don't tell me what happened. If your magic keeps growing you could easily loose control of it."

Ginny nodded her head, fully understanding that.

"Do you know all that happened in the Chamber while I was in school?" Ginny asked softly.

"I was told all the details that Alexis had taken from your mind when you were being tested. So yes I do know."

"There was more to what happened than anyone else knows. I went to go see Harry when he confronted Malfoy about what he had done to me," Ginny said softly. "I talked to Harry about it afterwards. I pleaded with him to let me repay the debt that I felt I owed him because he had saved my life. I don't know why I did it but I felt the need to make amends for my mistake."

"Did he accept?" Cassie asked cautiously.

Ginny could only nod her head.

"And now you two have a life debt to settle," she mumbled. "That would explain the expansion of your magic. He was obviously in need and you felt that you had to take care of him as a part of your bond to him. Who all knows about this?"

"Harry, myself, and Madam Pomfrey. We felt that spreading this news would only make things worse for us. He is already in the spotlight for being The-Boy-Who-Lived and he doesn't need the world knowing all of his secrets."

Cassie just nodded her head. "I figured that something like this was the problem. I suggest you come with me, we are going to pay a visit to the Ministry."

Ginny nodded as she got to her feet. Cassie picked up a key and held it out to Ginny. Ginny took hold of it and felt a pull on her navel as the two suddenly appeared in the Ministry.

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked around the small sitting room.

"We are just outside of my office that I use whenever the Ministry needs me for business," Cassie explained. She picked up a cloak that was on a peg and pulled it on. "I have to wear this. As an Unspeakable we have to maintain a level of animosity in the wizarding world." She then handed one to Ginny. "Same goes for you as my apprentice."

Ginny quickly pulled it on over her training clothes and followed the woman into the main halls of the Ministry. People moved out of their way as they passed. Ginny was a little surprised but said nothing as she followed behind Cassie.

They headed down some stairs before stopping outside of a black door. Cassie raised her wand and moved it in a complicated motion that Ginny couldn't follow. As her hand lowered the door opened inward. Cassie took Ginny's hand as she pulled the girl in behind her.

Ginny gaped as she entered the room. Her eyes taking in the pure beauty of the room. The entire room was white marble, the torches that surrounded the room cast shadows across the floor. Inside she watched as some men and women practiced some of the fighting moves that Ginny had learned, only they moved much faster and with a lot more grace.

One of the men who stood by the wall smiled when he saw them enter.

"Cassie, long time no see," he said cheerfully as he approached.

He was a tall man, with broad shoulders and a well muscled chest. He wore no shirt but a pair of black pants, much like what Cassie and she wore while training. His brown hair was short and his eyes were a bright blue color.

Cassie pulled back her hood, smiling warmly to the man who approached them.

"How did you know it was me?" She complained. It was the first time Ginny had seen her teacher smile and she saw how beautiful her teacher really was.

"It's a sixth sense, I always know its' you," he teased her as he easily picked her up in a hug.

Cassie laughed as she hugged the man back, her eyes dancing.

"Well, this must be the little apprentice you have. I heard you were taking on a special case. Off with the hood, little one, I want to see your face," he said as he bent down in front of Ginny.

Ginny turned her head to look up at Cassie, who nodded her head.

She pulled back her hood, letting her hair fall around her face as she took down the ponytail.

The man smiled brightly at her. "You're going to be quite the little heartbreaker when you get older."

"Can you see it?" Cassie asked him softly.

His eyes searched Ginny's and she was beginning to get uncomfortable with his gaze.

"I do, amazing. She's so young, I didn't think her magic would have allowed something like this at her age. I can see where her boundaries have been shattered. It's grown quite extensively in just a month. What did you say her name was?"  
"Ginny Weasley."

"Weasley, eh? Well then I shouldn't have been surprised that her magic has grown so quickly. The last female Weasley was a truly remarkable woman. It was sad to see the females die out but I suppose now we have women again. Your birth was quite a thing to celebrate."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked genuinely confused.

"Well, I'm not at all surprised you don't know what I am talking about. Little is known about the last female of your family. She was a powerful woman and it seems that you will be as well. Truly remarkable girl you are. You did right by taking her on Cassie."

"I know and she's quite dedicated to her work as well. The first apprentice I've had that hasn't given me trouble."

He chuckled as he got to his feet. "You've only had three others."

"The other three were such pains."

"You've always turned out good workers in the end. You're a very good teacher. So, what is the business that has brought you to my training grounds."

"I need to speak to you about what has been going on with this little witch."

"Ah, business as always. Can't you ever come to just say hey?"

"I don't have that much time to just come say 'hey', besides you've yet to come see me, so why should I see you?"

"Because I can't find you, that's why!" He cried.

Cassie just smiled. "Ginny, why don't you go talk to those two women there."

Ginny nodded and went to where the two women stood.

"Ah, so you're the newest," the tall blonde said.

"Aren't you adorable," the brown haired woman said.

Ginny blushed slightly, not sure what to say.

"Don't be nervous," the blonde told her. "Cassie has said nothing but good things about you."

"Quite the hard worker. I'm sure she had you come over so that way we can see how well you are improving."

"Care for a little test?"

"I guess," Ginny said nervously.

"Come on," they said as they led her over to a clearing in the room.

"Cloak off," the brown haired woman told her.

Ginny pulled off her cloak, pulling up her hair when she could.

"Let's see the basics."

So began the test. Ginny began to go through the motions that she had been taught and moved with ease that she hadn't shown before.

The two women circled her, watching her movements with a critical eye.

"Wonderful, still early on in the training but you are doing quite well," the blonde remarked. "She'll definitely have to move you along quicker."

"Wait till you are introduced into the weapons," the other said.

"Weapons?" Ginny questioned as she stood up straighter.

"Oh yes, we all know how to use weapons."

"Really? I didn't know anyone used them."

"It's an older tradition. It's quite a lost art form. It used to be that witches and wizards knew how to use more than just their wand. Now, only we Unspeakables use them."

"What are you all exactly?" Ginny questioned.

The two women grinned. "How many times have we been asked that?" The blonde asked with a chuckle.

"One too many. We Unspeakables are like Aurors, trained in combat."

"Only we are trained in a much harder and higher combat setting. We not only know all the extensions of Auror training but also muggle techniques."

"So you're like assassins right?" Ginny asked.

"Where did you hear that term?"

"A friend of mine from school. He's muggleborn."

"Well then yes, I suppose you could say that. Only we are dictated by our own set of laws as opposed to having to bow down to the Ministry like everyone else."

"You're quite a special case to be able to be trained by Cassie. Her and Kenneth over there, are two of the strongest ones we have. To be trained by a Grand Master is truly an honor."

"How many classes are there?"

"Well there are Grand Masters, Masters, and Unspeakables," the blonde explained. "A Grand Master has an in depth knowledge of Old Magic, modern day magic, muggle martial arts, and are master duelers. They are pretty much unbeatable and head the committee that leads us as a whole. Their powers are truly remarkable. But that is only the basic requirements to be a Grand Master. They are true humanitarians and know what it means to risk everything for the innocent."

"Masters are the next level you can be. Powerful though they may be they can't achieve the true extent of the power of Grand Masters," the second woman told her. "They are excellent in the heat of battle and can keep calm heads. They have a good extent of Old Magic but are more equipped in modern day magic than the other. They are duelers and great at hand-to-hand combat."

"Unspeakables are the class above Aurors. They are weaker but are better soldiers then anything else. They are the main footwork of our community and are a very important part of it. They make up the bulk of it and are truly remarkable duelists. Mainly though they are graded on how much power they have."  
"How many Grand Masters are there?" Ginny questioned.

"Right now…there are probably only twelve. It is rare to get a Grand Master but there are always twelve, which make up the basis of the Committee."

"I never knew," Ginny remarked in awe.

"Not many people do. It is a hard life to get into but all of the countries are apart of this community. So there are only twelve in the world."

Ginny gaped. "And she is teaching me?"  
The two women smiled. "Actually her and Kenneth are the two youngest. They were trained together, which is also rare."

"Ginny," Cassie called.

Ginny curtsied quickly, picked up her cloak, before sprinting over to where Kenneth and Cassie were standing.

"Did you enjoy your time with Amy and Kathy?"

Ginny nodded her head. "What's going on?"

"Well, we are going to go see your friend, Harry," Kenneth told her. "But we need you to take us there."

Ginny frowned. "I don't know how to get there," she admitted. "My magic just sort of takes me there."

Kenneth smiled. "That's what we are here for. We'll help you get your magic to take us there. Do you think you can?"

She tilted her head as she considered this. "Why?"

"Because we need to see how his magic is being affected," Cassie told her.

Ginny thought about this for a second, she trusted Cassie, so she would trust her judgment. "Alright I'll do it."

"Come on, lets get out of here," Kenneth suggested. "It's hard to do under pressure."

Ginny followed behind them as they exited the room into a side room. It was a small sitting area.

"Alright Ginny, come stand in front of me," Kenneth told her as he moved to stand in the middle of the room.

She moved to stand in front of him.

"Put your cloak on," Cassie told her softly as she stood beside Kenneth, pulling her hood up. Kenneth rolled his eyes as he picked up one that appeared out of thin air. Ginny put her cloak back on and pulled her hood back up.

"Now I need you to concentrate. Find the tie that binds you to Harry. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Ginny said softly as she closed her eyes. She sifted through the emotions she generally felt until she came across the apprehension and loneliness that always pointed her towards Harry.

"Do you have it?" Kenneth's voice seemed far away.

"I do," her voice sounded distant as well.

"How does he feel?"

"Lonely and a bit apprehensive."

"Why does he feel that way?"

"Because his family doesn't like him. They abuse him sometimes and it makes him scared. When he goes home he feels like no one will be able to protect him. It gets a bit worse every time I go see him. He never wants me to go."

"Do you want to go?"

"No, I never want to leave him," Ginny said in a firm voice. "I could never."

"Then he knows that," Cassie's voice floated to her.

"I need you to concentrate Ginny, I need you to connect with him."

Ginny only nodded as she pushed forward. She could feel him jump, startled when her mind brushed against his.

_Ginny?_ He thought in his head, hope flaring up inside him.

_I'm here_, she told him, unable to help the smile that lit up her face.

_How?_

_I'll explain later._ "I have him," she said aloud.

"Good, we are each going to take one of your hands. Where is he now?"

_Where are you?_ She questioned him.

_At the park. I'm done with my chores for the day_.

"At the park, he's not at his house," she replied.

"That's good. Alright Ginny, we are going to go to him now, keep that hold on him."  
She could feel both of her hands being taken and then a sudden pull.

"Ginny!" Harry called aloud.

Ginny opened her eyes, not at all surprised to be at the park she'd been at when she had come to see him. "Harry," she said with relief.

In seconds the two were standing inches apart, smiles on their faces, eyes glinting happily. Neither of them moved, they just stood there looking at each other. Harry was the first to move, his hand reaching for hers. Ginny took his hand without hesitation and then his forehead was resting against hers.

"You're safe," she told him softly as her brown eyes searched his.

"As well as I can be," was his quiet response as his fingers brushed against her cheek.

The two of them had forgotten the two adults who stood not far away watching them.

Ginny's eyes slid part way shut as his hand rested against her cheek.

"I've missed you," was his simple reply.

"I've missed you too," she said.

"Ron owled me," he told her after a moment.

Ginny's eyes flashed at hearing about her brother. "And?"

"He just ranted about you in the letter, I wasn't very happy to read that," he told her and she could see that he was being honest. "He went on about how it wasn't fair that you had gotten to come see me and not him. Then about how you were going to be gone all summer and how your Mum had them all doing chores."

"He's a git."

"He is," Harry agreed, smiling softly as he drew her into his arms, pressing his head into her shoulder.

Ginny sighed in contentment as she snuggled against his chest. "He just needs to grow up. I hope he does real soon."

"I'm sorry that he is being so difficult, but he doesn't know what's happened to us."

"No he doesn't. Harry, there is a reason why I came."

"I know, I just figured you'd get to it in your own time."

"My teacher and her friend are here to see you."

"And it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter," Kenneth said from not far away.

Harry looked up, spotting the two hooded figures. He stood up a bit straighter but didn't release Ginny. "Nice too meet you?"  
"Don't worry we aren't here to hurt you. We are here to check something."

"Which would be?"

"They want to see what our bond has done to your magic," Ginny told him. "My magic has gotten a lot stronger, especially after last week. They want to see if the same thing is happening to you."

"Oh, alright then," Harry said with a nod of his head.

"Come on, lets move out of sight," Cassie told them.

The four of them walked to an area hidden from view by a copse of trees. Ginny moved to sit down by one of the trees, while Harry stood with Cassie and Kenneth.

"This shouldn't take more than a minute," Cassie told him.

"Okay," Harry said with a nod of his head.

Ginny couldn't help but smile as she watched him fidget. She was getting stir crazy too. It was still hard for them not to be touching when they could see each other. They were hoping that this need to touch would soon fade.

Cassie shook her head as she watched Ginny smirk at her friend. She knew that something was up but felt it was better to not say anything.

The two circled Harry, whispering the spells as they waved their wands over him.

It was only a moment and then they were done.

Ginny was on her feet in a moment, Harry watching her every move as she walked slowly toward him. He glared at her when she purposefully stopped a few feet away. She could see his fists clench and unclench.

Kenneth and Cassie had moved back to the side to watch the interaction between the two.

"Their bond is strong," Kenneth whispered in Cassie's ear, grinning slightly as she shivered.

"It's because of the environment that he is in," she told him, looking up at him.

"It's speeding it up," he replied with a nod as they both looked at the two.

Ginny was smiling at Harry. He took a step forward as she moved back and to the side.

"Gin," he warned softly.

She smiled wider, fighting the urge to move into his arms as she took another step back. He moved to the right, making sure he could force her in another direction. His green eyes pinned hers, making her freeze. She was captivated by his gaze.

Harry moved, his arms wrapping around her as he brought her to him. The two sighed in relief as she held him tightly.

"You're a tease," he whispered to her.

"Or maybe I'm a genius because your still holding me," she told him, her eyes shutting as she relaxed against him.

He chuckled softly. "Don't do it again, please."

"I'll do my best."

"What are we going to do now?" Ginny asked loudly, more to the adults than anything else.

"We are going to speak to the Minister," Kenneth told the girl.

"He's too unstable to continue in this manner. We will have to see who is willing to teach him."

"Teach me?" Harry questioned.

"To control your magic, like I have to."

"You've been unstable for years," Kenneth said. "You're lucky you haven't had a lot of problems but then again you seem to have a decent control over your temper. You'll have to remain here tonight as we work things out with the Minister."

"Sadly enough Ginny and I have to return, she is in the middle of training."

"But we will be there when he is taken to the Ministry right?" Ginny questioned, her hand fisting in his shirt.

"You're the only one who can take us to him."  
"What about Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"He knows?" Kenneth asked, standing up straighter.

"He was the one who placed me here."

"I see. I've got my work cut out for me tonight. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. I'll contact you tonight Cassie," he told her with a nod before he disappeared.

Cassie sighed heavily as she moved to where the two children stood. "I'm sorry to take her away, but we have no choice. Ginny needs to complete her lessons for the night."

Ginny nodded as she reluctantly tried to pull away but Harry's arms wouldn't release her.

"Harry, I have to go."

"I can't let go," he said, his face flaming.

"I'll let you two sort this out. Ginny, the key in your pocket will take you back to the cottage when you get free."

"I understand," Ginny replied as her teacher disappeared. "Does it seem like it gets harder and harder to leave?"

"Yes," Harry told her.

Ginny sighed heavily as she buried her face in his chest. "I hope you get out of here."

"So do I," his arms held her closer. Ginny could feel him shaking. She pulled back to look up at him.

"It's going to be alright Harry, I know it will be," she whispered as she rested her forehead against his.

"I believe you."

"You're going to have to trust that I'll come back to you. That's why you can't let me go. I know its hard Harry but you have to believe that I will come back to you."

"I just don't want to watch you go," was his soft response.

"Harry," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips to his. Harry held her just as tightly as he kissed her back. It was short, the two of them not sure how to continue. "It's time for me to go."

Harry's eyes slid shut as he nodded his head.

"I'll be back, soon, don't worry," she told him as she stepped away from him.

His arms fell limply to his side.

"Open your eyes," she said.

He shook his head. "I don't want to see you go."

"I want to see your eyes," was her only response.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see them."

Harry sighed but opened his eyes, locking them with Ginny's.

"I'll always come back to you, I promise," she told him as she activated the portkey in her pocket. The only thing she saw as she was pulled away was the tears in his gorgeous green eyes.

* * *

"You're stronger then you give yourself credit," Cassie said as Ginny appeared in the living room of the cottage.

"I don't see how I am," Ginny replied softly as she took her usual seat for meditation.

"Because you can still function despite everything that's happened to you. I know how hard it was for you to go through what you did in the Chamber. How you fought against him and how you protected Harry when he got a hold of the diary. Now, as he suffers, you have the strength to leave and to let him be by himself. Your bond shouldn't allow you to walk away from him when he needs you. You should still be with him, protecting him. Yet here you stand. That takes strength. To teach him that he can survive on his own but that you'll still come no matter what when he needs you."

"It gets harder with each time. I hate seeing how much it tears him apart when I walk away. He _needs_ me and I _need_ him."

"And that may always be there, you may never get over that. But now, you two will become stronger with each time you separate. Each time your magic grows to help with the change in situation."

"Why don't I feel like it then?"

"Because you _want_ to be with him because you know that he _needs_ you."

"It just doesn't make sense. That we could need each other so badly. Why when I can see him the only thing I want to do is be in his arms and never leave. I know he feels the same way and its pure torture to not be in his arms when I see him. How are we going to get past that when we are at school? When it won't seem right that we want to do things like that? We don't want people to know but our magic wants what it wants. There is no way around it."

"Then you'll learn to adjust to the situation. That is what the bond does, it changes with you," Cassie told her gently. "Your magic is unstable between the two of you and that is what is causing the problems. When you two are able to truly connect then you'll be able to go on without fear and worry about what is going to happen with the bond. You're a truly remarkable young lady Ginny Weasley. You're strong, powerful, and you are a true Weasley. You come from a long line of powerful women and you should be proud of what you have accomplished. Don't ever let anyone make you feel like what you've done and what you can do mean nothing."

Ginny nodded her head.

"Can I ask you something?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"Sure," Cassie said as she took her own seat for meditation.

"Why aren't you and Kenneth married?"

Cassie blanched, shock written on her face. "W-what?"

"Well I was just curious as it's obvious that the two of you are in love. So why aren't you two dating?"

"That's not something you are supposed to ask someone," Cassie said softly.

Ginny chuckled. "Sorry but I think someone should."

"Just go back to your meditation," Cassie told her calmly.

"Alright but I think you should just jump the guy."

"Ginny," her teacher warned.

Ginny said nothing more as she went back to her meditation.

* * *

'_Here? Why am I here again?' Ginny wondered to herself._

_'Because I wanted you here,' Harry's voice floated to her._

_Ginny felt her stomach knot as she turned to see Harry approach her. 'Are you alright?' She questioned, worry clear in her voice and eyes._

_'Not really,' he told her quietly as he came to her. _

_Ginny walked towards him, stopping a foot from him as always. Their eyes locked together, Ginny searching his eyes._

_'I can't handle you walking away so much,' he told her gently._

_'I don't want to but we need to. We can't always be together, as much as I hate to say that. People will start to ask questions.'_

_'I don't care anymore, I _want_ you Ginny,' he told her as his fingers ran across her cheek. _

_Her eyes slowly slid shut as his fingers continued to trace the features of her face. She gasped softly as his fingers traced her lips before running across her jaw. She didn't know how to react but she knew that he needed this._

_'Harry,' she whispered._

_'I don't want to keep this up Ginny. This bond, our bond, it is so hard now. Knowing that you are worrying about me, that you want to be with me just as much as I want to be with you. How do we get past that? Where do we draw the line? When will it be enough?'_

_'I don't know those answers Harry, I wish I did. I wish this wasn't-'_

_'It's not causing me problems. I feel more complete when I am able to hold you, touch you, or see you,' he whispered and Ginny was surprised to feel his breath warm against her neck._

_'Something is wrong, what is it?' she questioned. He was never like this._

_His fingers slid down her neck and she gasped again when he placed a gentle kiss against her neck. It felt like something snapped and suddenly she was overwhelmed with emotions._

_She could see flashes of images that she just couldn't make out. Terror, pain, fear, loneliness, anger, hatred, despair, need, want, fury, and desperation flooded her. Tears fell down her cheeks as the emotions overtook her body and mind. Suddenly the images slowed and she could see herself appearing out of thin air._

_Her eyes turned black as her fury took over. She could feel an enormous amount of happiness flood her as well. As the fist and leg hit her, a fierce sense of protectiveness made her rise and move with such speed to take out the other two boys._

_Then she was looking down at herself. There was such a sense of possessiveness that it took her breath away. Looking through his eyes was something else. She could feel the desire to hold her that she had felt when she looked up at him in that moment. Nothing beyond _her_ mattered to _him_. _

_Ginny's eyes opened and she saw that Harry's eyes were shut. She could tell that he was feeling everything she had felt in that moment as well. _

_His eyes opened a moment later and they just looked at each other._

_'I was so scared,' she whispered softly. 'I don't want to lose you.'_

_'I don't want to lose you either. I never want to see you the way I found you in the Chamber that day,' he told her. 'I need you Ginny.'_

_'I need you too Harry.'_

_Harry leaned forward, kissing her softly. Ginny responded immediately and it was the first time the two of them ever attempted to deepen the kiss._

_Ginny held him tightly as they began to really kiss. Her whole body was tingling and she could _feel_ the bond responding to the two of them. He held her closer as if he needed more of her. She began to feel lightheaded, the need for air becoming a must._

_She pulled back, placing her hands against his chest, to keep him from coming closer. Despite the desire to return to previous activities she felt that they should stop._

_'It's too soon, its too fast,' she whispered._

_He said nothing, understanding what she meant._

_'It's the bond,' he said quietly. _

_'We need to find some form of completion,' she told him as she moved forward, pressing her forehead against his neck. The desire to be near him overwhelming her._

_'Soon,' he breathed, his voice shaky._

_Ginny nodded as she sighed heavily. 'I don't understand this. I just want to understand some of this. Why I can't seem to let you go.'_

_'I know,' he told her as he leaned back, his lips seeking hers on their own._

_Ginny responded without hesitation, the bond pulling them back to each other. It was something they couldn't control, the need to be with each other. Harry pulled back this time, pulling completely away from Ginny._

_She groaned when he did, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to control herself._

_'Harry,' she whimpered, not understanding what was happening._

_'I don't know what else to do Gin,' he told her quietly._

_'Me either but I think we have to be careful.'_

_He nodded but held out his hand to her. 'We should learn control.'_

_Ginny smiled softly at him before taking his hand. He drew her to him, resting his head against hers. The two content for the moment to just hold each other._

_'Soon things will be different,' Ginny told him quietly._

_'I sure hope so. I don't like being here.'_

_She laughed softly. 'I know, but we must be patient. Not everything will come when it's supposed to. That is something we have to be able to work through. We can do it. Together.'_

_Harry sighed. 'Together. That sounds good.'_

_'It does,' she responded. 'We'll do it.'_

_'No matter what.'_

_'Now we are just going to have to work around our friends.'_

_'That shouldn't be too hard. I think we should keep this quiet until we know more about the situation.'_

_'I agree. Although I bet that Hermione will be the first one to catch on,' Ginny taunted._

_'Nope, I don't think she will be. I think Luna is more likely to figure that one out.'_

_Ginny chuckled. 'Wanna make a bet?'_

_'You're on.'_

_'Good. If I win then you give me 10 galleons,' Ginny told him._

_'If I win you are my slave, for one week,' Harry responded._

_'Deal.'_

_'Deal, then,' Harry said._

_'Just so you know,' Ginny whispered softly in his ear. 'I'm always your slave.'_

_Harry grinned as he suddenly lifted her up off her feet, making her squeal._

_'No, you're not. You're my protector.'_

_'True, so that would mean you have to listen to _me_,' she told him when he set her down._

_'Nope.'_

_Ginny smiled._

_'Why do I feel like I've just passed a test,' Harry told her._

_'Because you just did, with flying colors too.'_

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you all think?? Getting interesting isn't it What can I say, I had a writing mood where I wrote all three chapters in three days. It was pretty cool, being able to get into the story like that. Then I hit a slump -.-**

**Not really a lot I can say about this chapter cuz if I do it will give it all away. The next chapter has a bit more information about all of it but I hope you have all at least enjoyed the chapter. I know that I got a review about the whole 'Master' thing and I am not saying I am okay with it mainly cuz I am a girl and that just seems degrading but I was trying to put it in a light that wouldn't let you think along those lines. Its rarely used and I am going to keep it that way.**

**I think my favorite part is the end for various reasons. Also as for the kissing thing, that won't be often, it'll only happen the next few chapters becuz they sort of cant stay away from each other, but it won't be much or often, probably because they aren't really 'together' or will be ne time soon for all of those who think they are. Its complicated I know but they just aren't ready for a relationship ne how mainly cuz they can barely understand thier bond.**

**Ne how thats about all I really have to say about this chapter and what's happened so far. I don't know when I will update, probably sometime later this week cuz I go on a trip on the 5th and I'll be gone all week. So that should hold you all over until I get back and hopefully get some more written. I think eight is almost done ne how. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, my beta for helping me out with story ideas, and my two friends for their help even if it was just a lil. I appreciate!!**

**Seritha**


	7. Furious Female

**Chapter Seven: Furious Females**

Ginny was in the middle of her usual morning martial arts moves when a loud pop startled the two women. Snuffles was up, growling at the intruder. Both women had their wands drawn.

"Now that's not how you treat people," Kenneth said with a huge grin on his face.

"If you didn't appear out of nowhere maybe we wouldn't have to draw our wands," Cassie snapped irritation clear in her eyes. "How did you find me?"

"A lot of hard work actually. Although I can see why you kept this from the rest of the community. It's _nice_ out here."

"Do you have business or not. You interrupted our training."

Ginny moved back into her usual position as the two women moved back to their new routine.

Kenneth watched them for a few minutes before speaking.

"We've run into a bit of a problem with getting Harry into the training program."

"What," Cassie questioned?

"It appears that since Harry's godfather was Sirius Black, the one who escaped Azkaban, that Professor Dumbledore was appointed his guardian, which seems odd in itself. Did you know Harry was placed with his aunt and uncle against the distinct wishes of both of his parents?"

"He shouldn't have been able to do that."

"No he shouldn't have. Sirius should have had Harry from the beginning, I have a feeling that he would not have been sent to Azkaban if he'd been given custody of Harry from the beginning. He was sent there without a fair trial."

"How did that man manage to escape Azkaban? He should have been driven insane like the rest of the inmates."

"Not necessarily," Kenneth said as he sat down beside Snuffles, scratching the dogs head as he talked. "The whole point of the Dementors is to make them suffer for the crimes they committed, to drain all of their happiness. That's why they are better than any Auror could be with the prison. You see he could easily have been innocent the whole time and that would be the reason that he didn't go mad in the first place."

"That makes sense but then why send an innocent man to prison?" Ginny asked him.

"Because the Ministry is corrupt, which is one of the reasons our community doesn't adhere to their rules, that and we are too powerful to be contained. The whole reason Fudge is still in power is because they need a weak man to be controlled. The richer pure blood families are the ones that give us the most trouble. Like the Malfoys. They are high classed families in that type of world because they are wealthy. They aren't powerful like the Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms, Greengrass, or Abbotts. That's just to name a few of the true pure blood lines that power is passed down from generation to generation."

"See the power in the wizard line crosses many paths. Like one of the reasons none of your brothers or aunts or uncles have been Unspeakables is because the Weasley trait only passed to females. Because of that there really haven't been many females in the Weasley line. A lot of it is set out long before we even get a chance to be born or even thought of. Like how right now we are looking into Harry, his father and mother were both Unspeakables. Lily was truly an extraordinary witch and we were quite sore to lose her. His father was just like his father. The Potter family has always been a part of the Unspeakable community. Sadly enough none of them have been able to achieve Grand Master status but his father was a Master," Cassie told Ginny.

"What about Neville? Would he be able to?"

"That is something we aren't sure of. Neville is a sort of late bloomer and neither of his parents were Unspeakables. It's been a few generations since the last Longbottom was in the community."

"That isn't to say that he might reach his peak later on, which has been known to happen," Kenneth told her.

"Greengrass…that name seems familiar but I can't remember why."

"Because there is one at your school right now. Daphne Greengrass, she'll be a third year. She's a talent, her mother is in the community. That would be Amy. Then there is Astoria who will be starting school this year."

"That's right, she is. Daphne is quite a talent already. The point is that there are few families that are able to continue on the level of Masters. As a lot of the community are generally just Unspeakables but that is an honor in itself. Despite our higher level we still treat all as equals. That is the way we were trained to act in our world."

"The point is," Kenneth remarked. "Is that Dumbledore is not going to allow Harry any form of training or to be removed from the Dursleys."

"I have a feeling that something is going on. Especially if he went against the distinct wishes of both Lily and James. We need to inform the council on this issue. It should not have been dealt with outside of our own community. He would have been safer in our world then theirs."

"I've already called a meeting among the council. Unfortunately word spread about the community and its going to be a large discussion among all members of the community."

"Why?" Ginny questioned.

"We don't take lightly to being uninformed on a charge who is a part of the community. His parents were Masters, with his mother having the potential to become a Grand Master," Cassie explained. "He is a Potter and that has given him high leverage among our people. We knew he was put in with his mother's sister, but we were unaware that it went against their wishes. It would be easier on all of us if we were able to speak to Sirius Black. Have you tracked down Remus Lupin?"

"That is where we run into another problem. He's a registered werewolf. Not only that but it appears that Dumbledore has made him the Defense teacher for this coming year. Apparently it is not widely know what his true origins are. Also when we tried to track him down we came up with dead ends. Dumbledore is covering his tracks."

"That man meddles too much. The council will be very displeased when they learn that Dumbledore is causing us more problems."

"Why is that so bad?" Ginny asked. She had no idea why that could be so bad. Her parents respected Dumbledore and had taught their children to take the same view as well.

"Dumbledore is a powerful wizard but he was never allowed into the Unspeakable community. We are pretty secret society. We don't like people knowing the truth behind how we work. He knows a good deal of it. He is skilled at Legilimency and that was how he was able to obtain certain key facts from many of our younger students. We don't like being tricked. He was never welcomed because he never had pure intentions."

Ginny tilted her head.

"It means at one point he was no better than Voldemort," Cassie told her softly. "He is sneaky, conniving, and he does things to his own selfish ends. Now he is getting his hands on Harry and that is _not_ going to stand for us. When is the meeting?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Figures, you just love to come inform me just before it happens."

"You really don't mind," Kenneth taunted as he pulled her down into his lap. She had moved closer to him during their discussion. Cassie fought for a moment before settling against him, scratching Snuffles head as he set it on her lap.

Ginny smiled as she went about her exercises.

"So what does this mean for Harry?" Ginny questioned.

"That is what we are going to find out. Either we take over the actual control of how he is living or we go to war with Dumbledore. Which most people won't be too unhappy with doing," Kenneth told her calmly. "We are going to have to go through the Ministry and if we get custody of him or find his godfather, we may be able to take him into the community and uphold his training. We have this meeting and one at the Ministry as well. Dumbledore will bring Harry along."

"You'll be coming as well Ginny, we need advice from you since you are now officially bonded to him. Do you have anyone else who would be able to add some insight to Harry's current situation?"

"He's a pretty private person but there is my brother Ron and Hermione. They might be able to."

"I've met your brother, I don't think he would be what we need at the moment," Cassie remarked quietly. "I think you'll do just fine."

"We better get going because we need to get in there," Kenneth remarked. "Come here Ginny."

Ginny moved over to the two. After donning their cloaks, Ginny took Cassie's hand. There was a sudden pull on her navel and they all reappeared in the small sitting room Ginny had been in before.

The three of them headed out the door and down a long hallway. At the end they entered a large council room. Twelve seats were at the end, raised high so that they stood out. The room was circular, wooden benches lining the room. Six of the twelve seats were currently occupied.

"Cassandra, Kenneth, you've made it," a woman said. She was a tall, slender woman with graying brown hair. "This must be young Ginevra Weasley. It is truly an honor."

Ginny flushed.

"It's quite an honor to have Cassie teaching you, especially so young. Although we should be thankful because of you, we are able to assess the situation with young Mr. Potter."

"He's not happy ma'am and I will do anything to make sure that he is where he should be," Ginny said in a firm voice.

"I honestly believe that. The rest of the council should be here in moments, we should take our seats."

"Ginny, come stand behind me, as my apprentice that is your place," Cassie told her softly.

They all made their way to the top seats. Within moments all twelve seats were taken. Only one other council member had an apprentice. A young man that Ginny knew she'd seen before but since he was too far away and partially hidden in the shadows, she couldn't make out his face.

The council was as so. On the very far right was an older man, in his late forties, with gray hair. He sat tall though, as if age was nothing. His blue eyes swept the room as the people entered with a critical eye. The young man stood behind him. Beside him was a woman, in her early forties with graying black hair. Her green eyes relaxed as she watched over everyone. Beside her was the woman she had first met upon entering.

Next to her was another man, in his fifties, and smiling lightly, as if this happened all the time. He radiated power but not overpowering. Then two women, twins from what Ginny could tell, late thirties with straight blonde hair.

A loud banging interrupted Ginny's thoughts as everyone had been able to make their way into the area. Ginny was a bit surprised to see how many people were actually there.

"We've gathered today to discuss one of our own," Kenneth said as he rose to his feet. "We have learned that young Mr. Potter was placed in the care of his mother's older sister, Petunia Dursley. Now, at the time we allowed this to happen because she was Lily's sister and while she was not a witch she was his only family. It is widely known that just two weeks ago Cassandra took on a new apprentice and the youngest ever to be brought into the program. She was a special case because of the events of her first year of schooling.

"Her family sought guidance in making sure that no permanent damage was allowed to happen to their daughter. One of the reasons we allowed her to be tested is because she was a Weasley. A truly remarkable one because she was the first female in seven generations. She was tested by two of our top testers and was found to have the potential to continue on in the actual training program. This comes as no surprise to many who knew about the truth of the Weasley women.

"A week ago an event caused Miss Weasley to lose control of her magic and transport herself internationally back to England. Her magic was broken and taking on a new form to meet her needs. Now there are few, if any, witches and wizards who know the true extent of a life debt. She bonded herself with Mr. Potter. Because of this not only has her magic extended but his as well. We tested him yesterday and found that he has been lucky not to lose control of his magic.

"I went to speak to the Ministry about allowing him to be tested properly. But they responded that any actions taken in Harry's interest were to be taken up with Dumbledore."

Many complaints rose from many of the members. This surprised Ginny somewhat considering how she'd been raised to believe in the Headmaster.

"I know, I know, no one is at all happy with him meddling in the life of a child who has the true potential to make it as an Unspeakable. We are having a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic to get this issue resolved but we have uncovered more information that is highly disturbing. I would love to explain this more but I am afraid that Miss Weasley will be able to better explain the current situation with Mr. Potter then anyone else would be able to do."

Kenneth waved Ginny forward. She took a deep breath before she moved to where Kenneth had stood.

Her eyes searched the crowd.

"I...I don't really know how to start because there has been so much that has happened. But there are things that should be said. Kenneth told me that he found out that Harry was placed in the care of his Aunt despite the fact that both of his parents said that he wasn't supposed to. That he was actually meant to be given to his godfather Sirius Black. I don't know much about it but I do know that he wasn't given a trial and now he has escaped Azkaban.

"Last year my three older brothers went to get Harry from his aunt and uncles to spend the rest of the summer with us. I was told that they had to pull bars off the window because he was locked in. Now I thought that was weird but I didn't think much of it at the time. Then, this summer, because of our bond I've been learning things about him that no one else would ever know. Harry doesn't like talking about it; he doesn't think it would make much of a difference.

"But Harry is being abused by them. His sides are covered with bruises. His cousin and his friends beat him up. He gets locked in his room if he doesn't do his chores without meals for days on end. This isn't the type of environment that he or anyone else should be living in. He comes to our home and is skinny. I can't stand to see this go on. I've been living all summer with his feelings. He _hates_ it there and it makes him lonely as well because he isn't allowed to talk to anyone from school.

"I won't stand by anymore to watch him suffer. My magic and feelings won't allow it. I won't let him suffer any longer. Despite all the rules I won't let this happen anymore and if no one else does something about it I will. I don't understand why Professor Dumbledore never bothered to check up on him. But I do know that Harry isn't going to be able to survive much more of this."

Ginny finished speaking and moved back to stand behind Cassie.

One of the men stood up, looking around the room.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that this isn't going to continue. We allowed one of our own to be moved because he was not old enough to be taken in. I think its about time that we redeem the situation. No longer will we allow them to destroy a boy's life and potential to be great. Dumbledore is no longer in charge of his custody and will be immediately brought into our world. Kenneth, you have permission."

A loud agreement rose from everyone who was there.

"You did well Ginny," Cassie said as she moved to stand by her. "You are truly remarkable young woman."

"I don't want to see him in pain anymore," Ginny said softly.

"We understand and we have stood by too long and allowed something like this to happen. The situation will be handled and quickly."

"Come, you two will accompany me to the Ministry," Kenneth told them.

"Ginny," a voice called out to her.

Ginny looked up, startled to see the face of Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

"Oliver Wood?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," he said with a short bow to her. "I was surprised to hear that you were going to be trained. I hadn't seen much of you last year. I know your brothers a lot better since they are on the team. I had no idea about Harry."

"Not a lot of people do, he is a very private person. I am just trying to take care of him."

Oliver smiled at her. "I can see that and I am sure that he can always count on you."

"You two know each other then?" Kenneth asked.

"He's in the same house as I am and he is captain of the Quidditch team that Harry plays on."

"That'll be good," Cassie put in. "We are worried about Dumbledore when the two return. Ginny, you'll have to wear your cloak the entire time. We don't want Dumbledore knowing that you are a part of the community."

"Wouldn't he have known from my parents?" Ginny asked.

"Actually no," Oliver told her. "You see your parents signed a contract that magically keeps them from exposing information to people who are not allowed to know. Which is why you are not allowed to speak about your training to anyone."

"I didn't know that you were allowed to join while you are in school."

"Actually that's how many of us are chosen. The earlier we can start is better. No one is supposed to know outside of my family and the community."

Ginny nodded her head. That seemed reasonable.

"We should get going," Kenneth said with a bow to Oliver, which he returned.

"I hope to see you more this summer," Oliver told Ginny.

"Same here."

The three of them filed out of the room. They moved into another sitting area and quickly put on their cloaks.

"You get used to it," Cassie told her. "We like to keep a certain level of animosity in the wizarding world."

"Does it help?"

"It does. As it allows us to do what we please in the wizarding world without people knowing that we are Unspeakables. Of course some are still showing their faces but those are the testers. Everyone else just keeps to this."

"Off to face Dumbledore," Kenneth said cheerfully.

* * *

Ginny followed behind Cassie and Kenneth as they approached the Minister of Magic's office. Upon entering they saw that Dumbledore and Harry had arrived already. Ginny was suddenly consumed by the desire to be close to Harry. His eyes had lit up at the sight of her.

Cassie's hand on her shoulder warned both children to remain where they were, so Dumbledore would not know who she was.

"Minister," Kenneth said calmly. "Dumbledore."

"Kenneth, good to see you again," Dumbledore remarked.

Ginny turned to look up at Cassie, who shook her head, as if to tell her she'd explain later.

"Now, we should hurry this along, as I have a lot of business to attend to," Fudge told them all. "Let's start with why Mr. Potter should be brought into the training program."

"You all never accept anyone under the age of sixteen into your community," Dumbledore stated. "So why take a sudden interest in my charge?"

"We've always held a certain interest in Mr. Potter. It is no secret that the Potter line is a large part of the community. It runs in his blood, there is no denying that. What has come to our attention was that he was not supposed to be placed in your care at all Professor," Kenneth said levelly.

"I'm afraid that the other two options were unavailable to handle the care of a small child. Mr. Black was sent to prison as we all well know."

"Without a trial," Cassie put in coldly. "I do not believe that is the way the Ministry was supposed to work Cornelius."

Fudge cringed at the sound of the woman's icy voice. "W-well we have witnesses that said he did it."

"That is no excuse. It is protocol to have him tested under Veritiserum to prove if he was in fact lying or telling the truth. Everyone knows that not all witnesses can give an appropriate account of what happened."

"This is one of the reasons we have segregated ourselves from your world," Kenneth replied evenly. "The point is that Mr. Black was supposed to gain full custody of Mr. Potter and if he was unable to, then Mr. Lupin was the next candidate. We understand that he is a registered Werewolf and by law it states that we were next in line to take full charge of Mr. Potter. The only reason we allowed him to be placed in the care of his aunt was due to the use of blood protection.

"Now we seem to believe that Mr. Potter's health is at stake and that he is being abused by his 'family'. Because of this we are not going to stand back idly and watch as he is further put in harms way. He is a part of our world and will remain so just like his parents."

"You can not remove the boy from his home," Dumbledore said firmly. "He is in the best possible place that will keep him safe from harm."

"Harm from whom? Voldemort? He is nothing now and the boy's health is more important. You have no say in this matter."

"I have a say because I am the one who placed the boy where he belonged," Dumbledore responded.

"And you did nothing to take care of the young man," Cassie responded. "He is being abused and we _will_ be bringing him back with us to be properly taken care of. Your lack of respect for his parents are clear. Lily would never have allowed her son to be left in a place that he would be abused at!"

Kenneth placed a hand on Cassie's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Cassandra, I should have known," Dumbledore said softly. "You've grown."

"And you have yet to learn. Harry was _never_ to be placed in the care of his aunt and uncle. They made that distinctly clear and you deliberately disobeyed their direct wishes. You are hereby revoked of your position to be his caretaker. This would be easier solved if we knew where his godfather was actually at."

"We also would like to comment on your hiding Mr. Lupin as well. Do not think we do not understand the full extent of the situation. We've spoken to Gringotts and they are freezing his accounts until he is in the proper custody."

Ginny fidgeted, she was having a hard time being able to see him and not do anything about it. As she moved slightly, Dumbledore looked at her.

"So this is the newest to join. A little young," he told her. "I didn't know you were still training Cassandra."

Cassie moved in front of Ginny. "You will show respect where it is due. You have no right to speak of my charge like that. Mr. Potter, you will be coming with us. We will also send members to retrieve some of your things that you need from your home."

"We will be going Minister and do not think we are unaware of your previous mistakes. Those who belong in our world are not going to adhere to such rules as you have placed on them," Kenneth remarked. "Mr. Potter, come along."

Harry rose to his feet only to be stopped by Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder.

"You have no right to remove him from safety."

Ginny moved around Cassie, fury bubbling in her stomach. He had no right to touch him and her protectiveness flared inside of her. Cassie managed to grabbed her hand, restraining her from further movement.

"I suggest you remove your hand from him before something happens," Cassie warned, trying to keep a firm grip on the eleven year old.

Dumbledore eyed Ginny critically.

"Minister, you must do something," Dumbledore told him as he released Harry.

"I'm sorry Professor, but it is truly out of my hands. Unspeakables are their own community. They do not follow our rules and guidelines. Mr. Potter's family is a part of the community and I am not allowed to interfere. You were lucky that the council did not take really drastic measures."

"We gave you a simple task and you failed," Kenneth remarked. "Now we will be fixing that little problem."

In a few short strides Harry was standing beside Ginny. The two knew better than to touch at the moment and the closeness relieved some of their problem. Cassie turned the two to the door and they left, leaving Kenneth to finish the business with the Minister and Dumbledore. He joined them a couple minutes later.

* * *

They appeared in the first hall that Ginny had entered. When they were there, Ginny's arms wrapped around Harry instantly. He held her just as tightly.

"What's going on?" Harry asked them.

"We should go sit down to tell you," Kenneth said as he stripped off his cloak, Cassie doing the same thing.

The four of them moved off to one side of the room. Many of the people stopping to wave before continuing what they were doing. They took their seats, Harry and Ginny sitting side by side, hands gripped tightly together.

"Harry, your parents were Unspeakables," Kenneth told him. "And if it hadn't been for the fact that you and Ginny are now bonded, then we wouldn't have known about your situation at all. We would have by the time you were sixteen. See we are a community all our own. We don't follow the rules of the Ministry. Mainly because we are more powerful then the ones who are in charge. Because of that we are allowed to form our own laws and our own way of life.

"We allowed Dumbledore to place you with your mother's sister unaware of the enmity that she held for your sister. Sirius Black, who was your father's best friend in school, is your godfather. He was supposed to be their secret keeper while they were in hiding, why, we aren't really sure. We understood that they were in danger and that is why they were hiding. The problem is that it is said he gave them away to Voldemort. We aren't really sure if this is true because that next day he cornered Peter Pettigrew, who was also friends with your father.

"It is said that he killed Peter and about ten Muggles. It was said that Peter was shouting how he betrayed Lily and James. He was sent to prison without a trial, which isn't supposed to happen. Then you were to be charged in the care of Remus Lupin, the last of your father's close friends throughout school. Because he is a werewolf he wasn't allowed to watch over you. So that left our community, but we were sure that you would be better off in the wizarding world, which is why we allowed you to go on as we did.

"Now we see that was a very grave mistake as you are a member of this community. So now we are going to allow you to begin training like Ginny has to find a way to allow your magic to settle."

"Oh," was all Harry could say.

* * *

"You won't start until tomorrow," Cassie told him. "You and Ginny need to rest for now. We have work that needs to be done. You'll stay here until we come back to get you. Don't worry about anything."

Harry nodded his head.

The two adults got to their feet and headed off in the opposite direction.

"This is a lot to take in," Harry said quietly.

"I know," Ginny told him as she moved closer to him, curling up against him. Harry smiled as he held her tightly.

"It was killing me not being able to get near you," he said softly.

"I know what you mean but Professor Dumbledore wasn't supposed to know who I am."

"Why?"

"Because we are supposed to keep it a secret."

"Oh."

"Well, if it isn't little Harry Potter," Oliver taunted with a grin. "How is my star seeker?"

"Oliver!" Harry said happily as he got to his feet. "You're here too."

"Right I am," he told him with a smile. "I started a couple of months before Ginny came in. To say that the community was thrilled to have Ginny was an understatement. It's an honor to have two very powerful families in our midst."

"What?"

"They mean you too Harry," Ginny told him with a laugh. "In my family only the females were strong enough to make it in. That's what they mean by me. The first female in seven generations."

Harry smiled down at her. "That's amazing that you're here too," Harry told Oliver.

"I know. It's pretty rare for more than one Grand Master at a time to have an apprentice. Now there are three!"

"You mean Kenneth is going to take him on?" Ginny questioned.

"He is. That's really something else too."

"What's a Grand Master?" Harry asked.

Oliver and Ginny spent the next few minutes explaining to Harry the complexity of their new society. At the end Harry seemed to grasp what the meaning was.

"There is a lot that I don't even seem to know about my parents," Harry said sadly. "I wonder if I'll ever be able to fully understand it."

"One of these days you will," Oliver told him with a firm nod. "You're going to find out soon enough it's just going to take some time is all."

"So what kind of training do we do here?"

Oliver then launched into the training that all members go thru.

"Normally as apprentice we don't spend so much time here but since everything has been happening we have to get all the information at once. No one is ever left out of the loop here. It's all very easy, no hierarchy. We function together. Come on I'll show you some of what you'll be learning."

Ginny watched as Oliver began to show Harry some of the basics that she had learned. A smile was on her face as she watched them.

_Who would have thought that my life would have changed so dramatically because of that stupid diary,_ Ginny thought to herself. _Then again, how would I have ever thought that something like this was bound to happen?_

_I don't know much about my past and maybe I'll be able to learn something about all the females that had gone through this before me. _

She rested her head back, her eyes sliding shut as she relaxed.

_I should probably find some time to talk to Madam Pomfrey when I get back to school. She'll definitely be able to explain what's going on. Especially why we are unable to keep apart from each other. Not that I can really complain about that._

_**I was wondering if you were doing well**_**, **a voice said in her mind.

Ginny sat up startled. _You! You're back! _

_**Not so loud, I'm a bit sensitive,**_ the voice teased her gently.

_But how? How can you be able to contact me now?_

_**I'm not really quite sure but I have a small window to do this. I see that things have really turned around for you.**_

_Oh they have. I did what you told me. He saved me and now I am taking care of him. I won't let him down._

_**That is exactly what you were meant to do. Be strong for him, for yourself, for the rest of the world. Are you willing to do that?**_

_I'd do anything if it meant that I could see him smile. That's all I want, that is all I care about._

_**He will look to you throughout this. He will take care of you just like you will take care of him.**_

_I won't let him down. I'll always stay by his side._ Ginny said determined.

The voice laughed softly._**I believe that. I know you'll take care of him. Never give up on anything especially when you know that it is the right thing to do.**_

_How am I supposed to know what is right and wrong?_

_**Because you'll be able to feel it, there is a feeling that will make you realize that something is wrong. Mainly, always follow your heart that is the best thing you can do.**_

_It's going to be harder. I know it will be. There is so much that I don't understand. I don't understand what is happening between us. I have to admit that it scares me sometimes. Knowing that I may never be able to control myself when something happens. It's sort of frustrating but yet I can't see anything else any other way._

_**I think that is because of the bond. It becomes so much a part of you that there is nothing else beyond that.**_

_That should scare me but then it doesn't. I suppose I won't have to go through life always wondering when or if I'll meet someone who will be able to take care of me or love me like I need to be. But then again I am being a bit presumptuous, who knows if he _will_ still love me when all of this is over._

_**That is something that you will have to find out on your own. Who knows how long that bond will last or if it will ever fade, that is something else you will have to learn.**_

_It seems a lot of things are that way now. I think the best way for me to get through this is to do everything in my power to do what's right. I will have to worry about when or if the bond will ever finish when the time comes. For now I'll make sure to do everything I can to protect him._

Ginny's eyes focused on Harry's form. Watching as he laughed at something Oliver had said that was funny. Her stomach knotted as she watched the way his eyes lit up. She hoped that he could always be this happy.

_**You can make sure that he is. You can take care of him. That's what you wanted and that is what you are able to do. Do not forget that either.**_

_I could never. Not when I see him so happy. This will be hard but I know that we will get through it. Together. That's what counts and that is what is going to help us survive this. _

_**That is what is going to get you everywhere. Never forget what you want to achieve**_**. **

Ginny could hear the voice fade as she spoke. She knew that her time was up. She was again left with a sense of purpose and meaning. There was so much to do and she would do it all when the time came to do it.

For now she was going to help him.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said with a smile as he knelt in front of her. "Daydreaming?"

"Yea," Ginny responded with a smile of her own. "Having fun with Oliver?"

"Definitely," he told her as he leant forward, resting his forehead against hers. "Did you have fun daydreaming?"

"Always do," she replied as she reached up to run her fingers through his hair. "It's so soft," she whispered.

"That feels nice," he mumbled, his eyes closing in contentment.

Ginny chuckled as she continued her ministrations. His hands came to rest on her hips, making her smile softly. She was definitely enjoying being able to do this. She had missed him, a lot, and it had only been for a few hours.

It would be worse when her training took her away from him but she was happy with knowing that he would be happier. That he would be safe.

Harry pulled back from her, opening his eyes. "Will this ever get easier?"

"One of these days it will. For now, I think we are just going to have to figure out how it all works."

"I thought you'd say that. I suppose this is better than always feeling alone."

Ginny moved quickly, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her face against his chest. "You'll never be alone again Harry, I won't let you. I'll always be here for you."

Harry wrapped his arms around her, smiling softly. "And I'll always be here for you no matter what. I promise."

She could feel tears burning her eyes as she listened to him. "Together?"

"Forever," he whispered gently in her ear. "Nothing is going to stop me from being with you."

"Same goes for me."

Ginny smiled slightly. She loved the way he smelled, that she seemed to fit against him perfectly, and that she could be here, taking care of him.

They remained silent, enjoying the closeness as they ignored the fact that their knees were killing them from being in the position they were in.

Ginny was the first to pull back, pushing her red hair out of her eyes.

"You know black looks good on you," he told her after a moment.

She could feel her cheeks heat up as she tried to fight her blush. "Thanks and you'll have to get used to the outfit as well."

"As long as I get some clothes that really fit me then I have no problem with it."

"You will and I hope Kenneth burns all of your old things," Ginny said firmly.

"Oh trust me I will," Kenneth said as he and Cassie appeared behind her.

"Time to go Ginny, we've got work to do," Cassie told her.

"Yes ma'am," she said with a nod as she leant forward to hug him again.

He hugged her back. "I owe you for this," he told her.

"No you don't."

"I do."

"If you still feel that way in a week I am sure you'll be able to find a suitable way to repay me."

Harry chuckled. "I will."

They two pulled apart and for the first time it was easy because they both knew that it was going to be all right for each of them.

* * *

**A/N: I had every intention of updating yesterday and had even gotten on but as I have been sick the last two days, still am actually, I couldn't really do it cuz i started to get dizzy. Ne how that is nothing of importance just annoying cuz I am going on trip number one tomorrow. **

**So there you have it! Harry is safe and sound. Isn't that wonderful news? I think it is cuz now I have a lot less to work on. The next chapter is only half way done, wonderful isn't it? But since I will be gone all next week I don't think I will have much time to actually write ne thing. So the next update is...sometime in the near future? **

**Alright well that is all I have to say cuz I'm getting dizzy and my lil sis wants the computer. So thanks to everyone who reviewed and is reading.**

**Seritha**


	8. Teachers and Training

**Chapter Eight: Teachers and Training**

"Concentrate," Cassie commanded as she watched Ginny get back to her feet.

Ginny wiped away the sweat and dirt from her forehead. This was the third time in twenty minutes that Cassie had thrown Ginny to the ground.

"I am concentrating," Ginny responded as she ducked a punch at her head.

"Not well enough if I've thrown you this much."

Cassie dodged as Ginny aimed a kick at her side. She moved with ease as she caught Ginny's wrist in her hands. Ginny spun quickly, managing to dislodge her teacher.

"Better," was her only response.

They continued on in this fashion for a few moments before Ginny found herself face down on the ground again. With a frustrated sigh she rolled to her feet and got back into her stance.

Snuffles watched with interest as the two battled each other. Mystic had found her way back and had found a good place to rest on Snuffles' head. He didn't seem to mind after a while.

Ginny's training had picked up quickly once she had returned. Cassie was pressing her harder in her work, making sure she didn't slack. Ginny couldn't help but be pleased that she had picked up things so quickly. She was gaining new muscles and she felt better then ever.

"You're not focusing," Cassie repeated as Ginny managed to fall to the ground.

Ginny let out a frustrated growl this time. "I am," she complained.

"Enough," Cassie snapped as Ginny got back to her feet. "You say you're concentrating but you've hit the ground more times today then you have all week."

"I'm doing my best."

"No you're not. If you were you wouldn't be messing up so badly."  
Ginny stopped her argument, knowing that her teacher was right. She had no idea why she was so frustrated today or why her mind wouldn't keep her attention where it belonged. It had been a month since they had rescued Harry from his aunt and uncles and she hadn't seen him since.

She did know that he was doing well, because Kenneth had come to check on her a few weeks ago. She couldn't help the restless feelings she had, as if something was bothering him and she couldn't figure it out.

Cassie passed her some water, which she downed quickly.

"What's messing with your concentration?" Cassie questioned.

"Him," was her simple reply. She knew better then to lie to her teacher, mainly because Cassie always seemed to know when she was.

"I should have known. You are in the middle of training; we don't have time for this. Your school starts in less than three weeks and you are not anywhere near where I want you to be."  
"I know and I am not asking for the time," Ginny responded kindly, knowing better then to raise her voice or to be disrespectful. "I'm just restless, I can't help that."

Cassie let out a sigh as she scratched Snuffles head. "Fine, go run thirty laps and come in for lunch."

Ginny nodded her head as she set off to finish her work for the morning.

* * *

Cassie was just setting the food down when Ginny entered the house.

"Done," Ginny said with a nod of her head as she took her seat.

"Good," Cassie told her as she took her own seat. The two began to eat their lunch.

"What are we doing today?" Ginny questioned after a moment.

"We are going to work on some more Charms this afternoon."

Ginny nodded her head. She had taken a real liking to Charms since they had started her extra teaching.

Once they were done eating they moved into the living room where Ginny began to do her work. Cassie and her went over most of the new work and spent the next few hours doing simple spells before moving on to some of the more complicated ones.

By the time it was dinner, Ginny was busy completing her homework assignments that she had been set to do. During all of this, Ginny had learned new study habits that she knew would really help her out during her time at Hogwarts. She was so busy in her work that she didn't hear the scratching on the door, signaling that Snuffles wanted in.

Cassie opened the door to let the dog in, which was followed by two figures. Kenneth smiled at her, in which she frowned at him, and he picked her up suddenly in a hug.

Ginny didn't really hear the squeak that her teacher had given, as she was in the middle of a really hard problem.

She did realize that a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. Ginny gasped as her back was suddenly pressed against Harry's chest and his head pressed into her shoulder. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Miss me?" He whispered.

"Harry," she breathed, still in shock but a feeling of relief flooded her body as she tilted her head against his.

"Is that a yes or a no?" he teased.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Kenneth wanted to come see Cassie," Harry responded simply. "And who am I to complain when my teacher wants to do something?"

Ginny smiled as she turned around in his arms, hugging him tightly. Harry held her close as he dragged her into his lap. She snuggled against his chest. She felt the tension of the last month draining away as she rested against him.

"Hello Ginny," Kenneth said cheerfully as he left the kitchen, to take Cassie's normal seat.

"Hello," Ginny replied with a soft smile.

"I hear that you've been improving quite rapidly."

Ginny only shrugged. She really had no idea how well she was doing since Cassie didn't give her much detail on what she was really working on.

"Trust me," he told her. "Harry's been getting really antsy lately so I figured a visit was well overdue."

"I was not," Harry complained. "He's over exaggerating."

"I doubt he is, Ginny's been the same way," Cassie said as she came out of the kitchen.

Ginny only shrugged, not really willing to deny the truth. Snuffles chose that moment to come bounding into the room and over to Ginny, where he promptly licked her face.

"Down Snuffles," Ginny said with a laugh as she scratched his head.

"So you're the one I've heard so much about," Harry said as he reached out to pet the big shaggy dog.

"He's a good dog too," Cassie told them as she watched the two kids.

"Come on, we've business to discuss," Kenneth told Cassie as the two headed into the kitchen, leaving the two to themselves.

Snuffles moved over to the small fireplace, where he curled up for some much needed rest.

Ginny moved out of Harry's lap, making him complain.

"Where are you going?" Harry demanded.

"I want to give you your present," Ginny said simply. "I didn't know when I'd get to see you."

"You didn't have to," Harry told her.

"I wanted to," Ginny responded as she headed off to her room. She returned after a moment with a box in her hand.

"You really didn't have to," he said again as she knelt in front of him.

"Just open it," was her only response.

Harry smiled as he pulled the lid off the box. Inside was a necklace. It was a gold chain with two swords crossed on the chain. The swords were silver each hilt having a different colored jewel in the center. The one on the left was red and the other was green.

"Wow," was all he managed to say after a moment. "This is amazing."

"The two swords are inscribed," Ginny told him.

Harry looked closer and the sword with the red jewel was inscribed with Ginevra, the green one with Harry. He looked up at her.

"To symbolize our bond. See the one with my name crosses over yours, showing that I am protecting you. Not only that but it has some spells to protect you if I'm not there. Cassie helped me put the spells on it."

"This is amazing Ginny," he whispered and Ginny could see some tears in his eyes. "No one has ever done anything like this for me."

"Put it on."

Harry chuckled as he put the necklace on. Ginny was smiling brightly. He pulled her onto his lap again, this time pressing his lips firmly to hers.

She was surprised, as she wasn't expecting this kind of thanks for her gift. She kissed him back, still not used to kissing anyone. It was a sweet, simple kiss and Ginny was content enough with that. He pulled back a second later, resting his forehead against hers.

Ginny began running her fingers through his hair, watching as he relaxed even more.

"I'm glad you're doing well," she whispered to him.

"All because of you."  
"Because of the bond," she told him gently.

His arms circled around her waist, holding her closer as he buried his face against her shoulder.

"Your glasses have to be hurting you," Ginny pointed out.

He just shrugged before removing them and returning to his previous position. She continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"How have you been, really?" She questioned softly.

"I would be doing better if I was able to do this all the time instead of every once in a while," he told her quietly. "But for the most part I've been doing a lot better then I ever was before. I've learned a lot and I'm slowly mastering the control I need on my magic."

"I wish we could be together more often too, but knowing that you are safe is a much better feeling then before. I'm glad that you are doing well with Kenneth."

Harry just nodded his head.

"You come all this way and have nothing to say," she teased him. "That makes me feel special."

"You should," he responded as he looked up at her.

Ginny felt her heart stop as she gazed into his eyes. It was probably the first time she'd really looked at him without his glasses. The emotions in his eyes seemed to stand out a lot more because of it. She leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I should?"

"Yes because not just anyone is allowed to touch me," was his quiet response.

Ginny sighed as she looked back in his eyes, getting lost in the swirling green. "You shouldn't be afraid of being touched. I'm going to show you that people who love each other give hugs and things like that. That way, maybe you'll be able to actually hug Hermione back when she hugs you first."

Harry smiled slightly at her. "I'm sure she'll thank you one of these days."

She smiled back at him. Neither of them was aware that Snuffles was paying close attention to what the two of them were talking about.

"Have you learned any more about your parents?" She finally asked when she settled back down against him.

"Not really, but then again I've been too busy with all of the training to really pay attention."  
Ginny nodded her head. "I understand that."  
"You two hungry?" Cassie asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Yes," they both responded together.

Kenneth chuckled as he sat down at the table.

The four of them sat down to enjoy a nice dinner.

* * *

Once dinner was complete Cassie and Kenneth shooed the two of them outside of the little cottage. Ginny had grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the house, Snuffles following closely at their heels.

"It's beautiful out here," Harry told her as he looked up at all the stars.

"It is," Ginny responded. "I love how you can just sit and look up at the stars. It's kind of reminds me of being at the Burrow."

Harry turned to look at her. "You miss being home?"

"Yes but then again I always do. I mean I spent all school year gone and I only managed to spend about a week at home. Then again I am and I'm not. I like what I am learning, it makes me feel stronger and it's just an amazing experience. I got to see Charlie and Bill too which was probably the best thing in the world. I'm still not too happy with my brothers but that's to be expected."

"I can't blame you there," Harry told her as he began walking, gently pulling on her hand to make her follow. "I don't completely understand why you're so mad at them."

Ginny sighed heavily. "I think it was the fact that I was so close to Ron before he went to school. I mean we were the youngest and we always did everything together. Then when they went to school, they all promised to write to me when they were there because I was the only one left at home. Ron only wrote a couple of times and all he could talk about was you and Hermione. I didn't really worry too much because he was still writing.

"It wasn't until he got home that summer that I got upset. He came back and he was different. He felt he was too cool or too old or something like that to spend time with his little sister. Still all he could talk about was you and Hermione. It was constant. I guess I was a little jealous which is probably what started my anger but then that faded to the point where I just got depressed. He just didn't seem to care anymore.

"School started then. I got to be friends with Hermione because we were the only two girls who weren't…airheads. It was really nice too, to have someone to talk to. But she had you and Ron, so we didn't spend that much time together. I met Colin and we became fast friends, which was nice too but he was just a little too obsessed with you. Then I got to see Luna again. We grew up together so we were always friends and she probably is the only one who really knows me.

"As school went on I tried to talk to all of them but they had their own lives and I wasn't a part of that. It really hurt, to have all of your brothers just turn their back on you. Being the youngest and the _only_ girl in the family. It was hard. So I turned to the Diary and we all know how that turned out. I just wanted to find somewhere to belong. When I was in the Chamber, when he had me possessed, I thought no one would ever be able to find me.

"I was convinced that I would die down there. Then you came along. You were someone who didn't even know me and who was friends with my older brother. I can't help but wonder why you came for me. Why it wasn't Dumbledore or someone else. Why you? You knew nothing about me, the only time you were really around me I'd run out of the room. But there you were, risking your life for me.

"That's one of the reasons that I wanted to repay you. Because you were one of the least likely people who _should_ have helped me. Who _should_ have made sure I was alright. Bill and Charlie are furious with our brothers because this whole thing really could have been avoided. I mean to be honest, they _shouldn't_ have ignored me but they did and that's what counts.

"Then it took them so long to just come and talk to me. I was so mad by then that I didn't want to hear a single thing they had to say. I can't stand just thinking how much easier my life would have been but then I wouldn't have been the same person otherwise. I suppose it helps now, that you have someone who you can talk to who really understands what its like to fight him."

Harry chose that moment to stop, turning to face her completely. She looked up at him, eyes unguarded so that he could see what it was really like for her. His hand came up to rest against her cheek, his eyes sad.

"Ginny, I wish I knew what had made me come all the way down there. I think mainly because I had a feeling that Voldemort was behind the whole thing. But then things changed when I saw you lying there, cold to the bone. I really thought that you were dead. Then _he_ told me what his plans had been for you. What you had told him when you were upset. You're right, I was the least likely person who should have protected you but I did.

"I can't tell you something that will make you feel better but I know that I was meant to go down there. For what ever reason it was, I was meant to take care of you. And you made the choice to repay that debt. I think you probably always would have, just in a different way then this. But whatever happened happened for a reason and I am not sorry for it. I've never had a family or anyone who would really _want_ to take care of me the way you did. I was shocked when you followed me down from the Headmaster's office but I had to confront him.

"I know we all pretty much hate the Malfoys, but I was furious to know that it was his fault in the first place. When you asked to repay the debt, I wasn't sure why you felt the need, but I thought the best thing to do was to let you. Now, I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Do you really mean that?" Ginny asked in a broken whisper.

"I really do," he told her softly. "I couldn't think of anyone else who I'd _want_ to be bonded to in the first place. You've already done so much for me."

Ginny smiled up at him, closing her eyes. "Not enough and knowing how bad it's been for you, this is the least I can do. Besides, none of them will _ever_ know what its like to feel the way you do. That pain in your eyes, what you had to suffer at _their_ hands. I hate knowing that no one took care of you. When I had a family who would hold me when I cried and who picked me up when I fell. You never had that and I'll never let you feel alone again. I'm not going anywhere, at least, not without you."

Harry smiled as well, his eyes searching her face. It was hard to tell what she was thinking when her eyes were closed. He leaned forward, placing his forehead against hers.

"You like doing that," she whispered to him.

"It feels nice," he told her.

Ginny chuckled as she moved forward, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her head against his neck. "I prefer this."

He wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright," he teased.

"Things are going to be different when we get back to school. We won't be able to do this without people talking."

Harry nodded. "And we don't want anyone asking us questions. Although I am sure we are going to figure something out, we always do."

"That's good to know. I'm getting too used to you to give you up," she remarked.

"Do you think Sirius is looking for me?" Harry asked.

"I think he is. If what they say about him is true, he might be trying to explain everything to you."

Snuffles wagged his tail, his ears up as he listened to their conversation closer now.

"I hope they find him. I'd like to know better what happened to my parents that night."

Ginny just nodded.

The two lapsed into silence as they just enjoyed their time that they were allowed together. Neither of them was all that willing to let go of the other. They had spent so much time apart that this was a nice reprieve from not being able to be together.

* * *

"Focus," Cassie told her evenly. She'd been watching over Ginny all day. The girl had something bothering her and it was making her lose her concentration.

Ginny was currently working on getting her level of magic to change. It seemed whenever she tried to control how much magic she put behind a spell, something messed her up.

She was now focusing intently before her, her wand levitating the feather, but then it shot up too high. Ginny let out a cry of frustration.

"I don't get it, it just won't focus," Ginny grumbled.

"We'll address that tonight, during your meditation. I want to have a look on your walls."

Ginny nodded her head.

They continued on with the lesson but Ginny still had too much trouble with her magic to get anywhere.

After their final lesson, they sat down to begin their meditation.

"Just relax and lower your walls. I need to check," Cassie told her gently.

Ginny nodded her head as she slowly allowed the walls that protected her mind to come down.

It was only a moment before Ginny could feel the slightest brush against her mind. Ginny had to control herself from making her walls come back up. Then Cassie was in her mind.

She was like a gentle breeze, not really bothering her but there none the less. Her vision began to fill with images of her brothers. Then it shifted suddenly to seeing the inside of the Chamber from Tom's eyes. Everything went black and she could hear that voice inside of her head, telling her to fight. It shifted once more to her brush with Tom's soul.

She shuddered as the feelings washed over her. Cassie pulled out a moment later.

"No wonder you're having so much trouble," Cassie whispered.

Ginny's eyes opened and she was surprised to find tears on her cheeks. "Why?"

"Your brush with his soul left a mark. It's fixed now. But that left a mark on you; thankfully it was only blocking how much of your power you could use. You've gone through a lot that no one was told. You've really come a long way."

"And only three days until I return," Ginny said sadly.

"You'll be fine at school. You'll probably be at the top of your class."

"I don't want to be at the top of my class," Ginny told her quietly. "I don't want any attention from them. They don't know what's gong to happen, what could happen to all of us. I honestly, don't want to go back to that world. To a world where it takes children to protect everyone, what kind of world is that? Where Harry had to face some form of Voldemort twice! He had to do that with the help of two of his friends. He isn't even old enough to do magic outside of school.

"Why go back to all of that? It's only going to get worse but then that should be the reason shouldn't it? To protect all of them but then what about the fact that we should feel safe? That the adults are protecting us, making sure we could have a future. They're not. They've failed. Harry took care of Voldemort before he was two and the worst part is he had to suffer more than anyone else. His parents are dead; two of the men who _could_ have taken care of him, or made him feel loved weren't allowed. One was thrown into prison without a trial and the other wasn't allowed because once a month he turns into a werewolf.

"So they abandon the hero, the savior of the wizarding world and never bother to check on him. He was abused and neglected. I won't stand for that any more. I don't care that no one will listen to a silly little twelve-year-old because no one is going to hurt him like that for as long as I live. He is going to save all of us again, I _know_ that. I don't know why I do but I know he will. There was a reason he did the first time and this isn't over.

"I won't stand by and watch how he has to suffer for everyone else's mistakes. Sure he'll never complain he's not the type to. He'll do it because it's the right thing. And because of that he won't fight for himself so I'll be the one to do it. My brother won't because he's to easily influenced to have a backbone. Hermione will because she's got a stubborn streak. But he needs someone who _knows_ what he is suffering.

"I know how hard it is for him and I won't let him do this alone. We have to return because it's the right thing to do. Even if I believe that we should have the chance to be like everyone else but we don't. Anyone who decided to add themselves into his life will never be safe. Will never know what it means to be like the rest of them. In the end we may or may not make it to the end of this but one thing is for sure, we will be able to hold our heads high and _know_ that we made a difference in this world," Ginny told her.

"Why can't anyone else see this?" Ginny asked.

"Because they don't _want_ to see this," Cassie said softly. "But you do and that's what counts. All it takes is _one_ person to change the world. Kenneth told me how strong Harry is and with how strong I know you are, the two of you will be a force that is completely unstoppable. Everything you just said is the reason that we never wanted to associate ourselves with the wizarding world. We all came from there and we all don't want to go back. So we do what we can to help out everyone else.

"The world we all live in crosses over and over again. It's not our responsibility, but we all have family and friends there and that's what makes us come back to protect them. We aren't strong enough to take on Voldemort, none of us are. He is strong but he would never be an Unspeakable. We'll never be sure if any of us have the strength to take him on. His Death Eaters, sure, we could easily kill every last one of them, but then we have to know where they are to do that.

"That and the Ministry doesn't allow us to come in and take care of something that they specifically said they would do. So we sit back and bide our time until we are able to make a difference. When we track one or two down we get rid of them. That's our job and we don't want to get messed up in the political aspect of the Wizarding World. That's just how life is.

"Besides, for someone so young you've had a lot of insight into that kind of world. No one really realizes the truth behind what everyone does to try and keep this world _safe_ but there is always only so much _we_ can do. We just don't have the power to take on something like that and we want to but we can only do the small things. Always remember what you're fighting for, what you are working so hard to protect, and don't let anyone _ever_ tell you that you can't accomplish what you set your mind to. Over the next few years you will _need _the help from Harry and he'll need it just as badly from you."

Ginny could only manage to nod her head, unable to truly think of anything to say or do. She was still so young and she was surprised that she could grasp everything that was happening to her. It was an almost surreal feeling. It also made her sad. To realize that she was growing up too fast when she should never have to be worrying about things that were beyond her knowledge. Now, she sat, thinking of how it must feel for Harry. To have taken on Voldemort in his first year. So young, so unable to use magic the same way that the adults did.

The whole experience had opened her eyes. She wasn't honestly sure if it was for better or for worse just yet. The only thing she did know is that she had a shot to make a difference and she wasn't going to pass up that opportunity. In the whole time she had been here she had come to understand her magic and all magic on a completely new level.

She knew that she would have to keep up her training because the better fit her body was the more it helped out her magic. There was so much that she wasn't sure about but she had help. Then there was the issue about her brothers. Sure they had been jerks and ignored her to the point that she turned to a diary of all things. But as she thought about it she realized it was really not that intentional. So she was going to be the better person and give them another chance to make up for messing up. She knew she was being a lot nicer then they deserved, but they were her family and that mattered to her.

Besides, she didn't want to be the cause of a rift between Harry and Ron. They were best friends and she wasn't going to let this connection with Harry to mess with something that meant so much to the both of them. Her time wasn't with Harry yet, that was where Ron was at. In all honesty, she loved spending all that time with Harry, especially because when he held her she forgot the world.

She liked him, she had no doubt in her mind that she truly liked him, but she wasn't ready for a relationship with someone who held so much power over her. She knew he would never hurt her, it wasn't in him. However, she was young and still had a lot to learn about the world in general. She would still be there for Harry in a moment, not just because the bond made sure of that but because she _wanted_ to take care of him. Since she was being honest with herself she did have to admit one other reason that she was so reluctant to get so close to him.

Ginny couldn't help but wonder if his feelings were only a side effect of the fact that they were now bonded or if he was truly feeling those feelings about her on his own free will. It would be worse for her if she found out it was only because of the bond while her feelings had been there long before the incident had happened. She knew what she had to do and she was willing to do it.

She knew she would never be able to completely back away from him, she couldn't even stand to be in the same room and not be in his arms. But she knew that when it wasn't necessary she would be off with _her_ friends and leave him to his.

The lesson ended shortly after their conversation had ended, mainly because the two were thinking of other things. Ginny was still worried about returning home, she had really come to like spending so much time with Cassie and she wasn't sure if she would ever see her again.

Then she was also going back to Hogwarts, which had been the source of so many problems last year, she wasn't sure how the rest of the school was going to treat her. Not that she honestly needed their approval but if it would be harder on her.

* * *

"Got everything?" Cassie asked from the doorway of Ginny's room.

"I do," Ginny said with a nod of her head as she picked up her bag, which contained the clothes and books that Cassie had given her to keep.

"I'm glad. We learned that your parents are staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Mainly because Harry has been there the last two days."

"Why has he been there?" Ginny questioned, shocked that she hadn't been informed of this sooner.

"To play along with where he has been all summer. He still makes claims of being at Privet Drive but we placed him there, under a good watch, of course. Dumbledore hasn't felt the need to actually visit him yet, so we are in the clear for now."

"How are we going to be protected from him when we return to school?" Ginny questioned as she followed her teacher out into the small living room.

"Oliver is in his last year so he will be able to help out. We are sure he won't try anything, least not for a while. Just be sure to never look him in the eyes."

Ginny nodded her head, knowing all the rules.

"What am I going to do about Snuffles?" Ginny mused as she scratched his head. His tail wagged as he licked her hand.

"You can always leave him at your parents, he's not allowed at Hogwarts."

"True but I don't want to make Mum have to do extra work."

"She has no work now that all of her kids are in school or working," Cassie reminded her.

"Can he stay here? He likes it here."

"I don't know, it's really up to him."  
Snuffles barked loudly, as if to say 'yes' to the idea.

"Thank you," Ginny said as she hugged Cassie tightly.

Cassie was a bit surprised by this but hugged the small girl back. "Take care of yourself Ginny, that's the only thing you can do."

"That and continue my training and studies," Ginny reminded her with a sad smile, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Yes but don't work yourself too hard," Cassie told her, fighting back tears of her own.

Ginny nodded as she took the portkey that Cassie handed to her.

"Stay safe and we'll see each other again," Cassie said to her, smiling a sad smile as well.

"I will and same goes for you. Oh and date Kenneth," Ginny reminded her, grinning outright as she felt the sudden pull on her navel.

She appeared in a small room, stumbling slightly as she tried to regain her balance. Looking around she found that it was just an empty side room. Holding her bag tighter she exited out of the only door in the room.

Ginny came out in a hall way, lined with many doors. She headed toward the sound of loud conversation and stairs at the end of the hall. Just as she was about to descend she heard a voice call her from behind. Turning around, her eyes met Harry's. A smile broke out on both of their faces.

Harry and Ginny moved at the same time, Ginny moving into his arms, and wrapping hers around his neck. He picked her up, only raising her about a half inch off the ground.

"I've missed you," he breathed against her neck as she buried his face against her neck.

"I've missed you too," Ginny told him.

He slowly lowered her to the ground, his arms still holding her completely against him. Ginny smiled up at him.

"I didn't know you were here," she said after a moments silence.

"Yea, I didn't want to go but they said it was smarter to make it _seem_ like I was still at my aunt and uncle's. How was the last of your training? How is Cassie?"

"She's doing well and it went fine. You know we aren't going to be able to continue doing this," Ginny whispered as she buried her face against his chest.

"We can just not as often as either of us would like."

She just nodded, too content in where she was to want to move.

"You keep that stupid cat away from Scabbers," Ron's voice floated up to them.

"He can't help it, he's a cat," Hermione complained.

"Looks like we should go," Harry told her.

"I suppose," Ginny commented as she pulled away from him, picking up her bag from where she'd dropped it.

The two of them descended the stairs, listening to Hermione and Ron argue.

"Do you think they'll ever learn to have a normal conversation?" Ginny asked loudly.

"I doubt it," Harry responded.

"Harry," Ron said happily.

"Ginny," Hermione said at the same time.

They descended the last of the steps, Ginny and Hermione hugging tightly. Talking at once to each other.

"Hey Mate," Ron responded to Harry, clapping him on the back.

"Nice to see you too Ron," Harry replied with a chuckle.

"How have you been?" Ginny questioned Hermione.

"I've been good, we had a long vacation but it was nice to be able to spend so much time with my parents," Hermione told her. "How was your summer?"

"Busy," Ginny responded with a smile. "I've done a lot. It was good though."

"I'm glad. I wish I'd been able to contact you more. I came across a few things that I thought would interest you."

"Thank you, I have something's to share with you as well."

"Really?" Hermione was already interested.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley's voice resounded through the half empty Leaky Cauldron.

"Mum, Dad," Ginny said with relief as she hurried over to hug her parents tightly. Her mother swept her up into a bone crushing hug that Ginny was more than happy to return. When her mother released her she was pulled into a much gentler hug from her father.

"It's so good to see you again," Mr. Weasley said to his daughter. "We've really missed you."

"We were so upset that you were gone. Your father won a trip to Egypt. We wanted you to come, Bill was so happy to show us around all the tombs."

"You did," Ginny said sadly. She would have _loved _to see that.

"Don't worry," Mr. Weasley told her. "We are going to take you this Christmas to see him."

"Really?" Ginny questioned hopeful. She'd always wanted a chance to go around the pyramids.

"Of course, everyone else was able to go and it just doesn't feel right for you to get the chance. Your brothers are going to stay at the school for Christmas, none of them want to go again."

"Thank you," Ginny cried happily as she hugged them tightly.

The two smiled.

"How was your summer?" Mrs. Weasley asked her a little later.

"Good, it was long though, I missed everyone."

"We missed you too," George said as he appeared behind her, ruffling her hair.

"It wasn't the same with you gone," Fred added as he hugged her.

"You will really like the tombs when you get to see them, its more your thing then mine," Percy told her with a smile.

Ginny smiled at her three brothers. It seemed that the summer had done them well and she knew that she didn't have to worry about how they would act with her this year. The only problem was Ron, who seemed too intent on his friends then speaking to his 'little' sister.

Harry and Hermione gave her a smile, telling her they were sorry for him but she just shrugged it off and spent the rest of the night talking with the rest of her family.

Ginny and Harry were the last two to make their way up the stairs and to their rooms for the remainder of the night.

"Sorry about Ron," Harry said softly.

"It's alright, well it's not but it'll be okay at least. Besides he's your best friend, don't choose between us, I don't want that to happen."

"But you're my friend too," Harry told her as he stopped her in the hall.

Ginny smiled up at him, her heart fluttering in her chest at hearing him say that. "But he's been your friend longer and I don't want to be a reason for you two to not talk. He's my brother and he'll get around to talking to me when he is good and ready so don't worry about him. Just enjoy spending time with your friends."

"I don't want to exclude you Ginny, not because of Ron. I need you," he said the last part in a whisper.

She took his hand in hers. "I need you too but I'll still be there but not that often."

"Why?"

"It'll draw too much attention to us and I'm still not on good terms with Ron. He just needs time and I have friends to spend time with. I'm not going anywhere just giving my brother space so you two don't end up fighting."

"Why would we fight?" He asked as he moved closer to her.

"Because you'll want to defend me and that will make Ron mad because you're supposed to be on _his_ side."

"So then I won't get to spend that much time with you this year?" He questioned, his eyes pinning her where she was.

"Nope," she replied softly, surprised she could even think when he was looking at her like that. "But we will still be able to spend time together."

"I'm not sure I like that considering we've spent all summer apart but some is better then none. So I should do this now since I won't get to all year," he told her quietly as he pulled her against him, kissing her full on the lips.

Ginny responded immediately, feeling the bond flare up as they kissed. It happened every time they were kissing. There was a bit of longing in the kiss and Ginny pressed herself more against him, trying to erase his pain.

A soft gasp startled the two, making them jump apart. The two turned to see a wide-eyed Hermione at the end of the hall.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is, my latest chapter. Would have been up yesterday but FF was doing somethin again -.- Isn't this a wonderful turn of events. My beta wasn't too happy shes not much of a fan of Hermione and Ron, although I was never much of a fan for Ron to begin with but I like Hermione a bit better now. Sorry it took so long, I've not been home THAT long. Besides getting stranded at Grand Junction from midnight to five in the morning was NOT fun. And we were almost home too when we got hit by bad wind shear and tried twice to land only to have to head away, nine other plans got diverted. It was not a happy sunday for me, I just wanted to be home.**

**And you seriously can't sleep at an airport, its like bloody impossible, although that was prolly just me and my lil sis. We REALLY weren't happy. So I'm guessing you think my trip back home was bad, well you'd be right. But thats all depressing things and no one wants to hear my pathetic life story.**

**Now I am going on trip number two friday so I will not be writing, I prolly wont till I return home ne how so you are all so very lucky that I managed to get this done in the first place. But I never let my reviewers down!! And I've been doing this for almost two YEARS I take that back I HAVE been doing this for two years. I'm all amazed.**

**So a HUGE, BIG, GIGANTIC thank you to ALL my fans, reviewed or not reviewed, because your support has been a blessing throught out all of this. As my writing is my retreat and it makes me feel even better that I can give people something to read and that they enjoy it (for the most part) **

**Until next time**

**Seritha**


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter Nine: Secrets Revealed**

Hermione just stood, gaping at them, confusion clear on her face. She opened her mouth, trying to say something but words just wouldn't seem to come.

"Uh oh," Harry whispered, not realizing he had yet to let go of Ginny.

"Hermione," Ginny said softly. "Let's take this to our room," Ginny suggested as she moved out of Harry's arm, gently grasping Hermione's arm.

She pulled Hermione into their room, Harry following close behind. Once inside their room, they shut the door.

"I…you two…impossible," Hermione finally managed to get out.

"It's not impossible, just unlikely," Harry responded.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Ginny told him, glaring slightly at him.

He made a face. "Well to everyone else it doesn't seem likely."

"Harry, stop talking," Hermione said. "You're going to make her mad."

"Sorry," was his meek response.

"Explain, please."

Ginny sighed heavily as she sat down on the bed she would be sleeping on. "It happened after the Chamber. We're bonded."

"What kind of bond?"

"A Life Debt."

Hermione frowned for a moment. "I heard those were rare. Most witches and wizards aren't willing to repay a life debt to anyone, let alone have the other _agree_ to it."

"We didn't know it at the time," Ginny responded a little coldly.

"Nothing against you two," Hermione said quickly. "I'm just surprised is all. No, I take that back, I'm really not. Ginny, you would be likely to want to repay a debt to someone else and Harry is too nice to refuse. So this entire time?"

"This entire time."

"Why haven't you told anyone about this?" She questioned after a few moments.

"We didn't want everyone to know," Harry told her. "So much has already happened. I already have so much of my life unknown to _me_ and I am constantly in the spotlight. I, we, just want to have something that was just us."

"I…I think I can understand that. You would have told us eventually right?"

"Of course," Ginny said before Harry could. "We just needed time to work it out."

Hermione nodded her head. "So is it hard to adjust to it?"

"Sometimes, it depends on what aspect you're talking about."

"Like when we are in the same room, it's almost impossible for us to not be touching in some way. We can't really control it," Harry told her.

"We can but it's hard."

"Wow, that really must get difficult since you two are going to continue hiding it when we get back to school," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Ginny questioned.

"No, this is your secret and I won't tell anyone unless you tell me to."

"Thank you," Harry told her before he hugged her tightly.

Ginny couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at Hermione's startled look. "I know, shocking isn't it?"

"Just a little," Hermione told her.

"What?" Harry asked when he moved back from hugging Hermione.

"You hugging," Ginny pointed out.

Harry flushed slightly at this.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle as she got to her feet, hugging him around the waist from behind. "Don't be embarrassed it's just new," she whispered in his ear.

Hermione smiled softly as she watched the two. Watching them now, she realized that they weren't just going to be friends, they were truly meant for each other.

Harry smiled slightly as he turned enough to face her. She smiled up at him, her brown eyes sparkling.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have done it to begin with," he responded.

"I told you she'd be happy when you were able to do it."

"Very much so," Hermione put in.

The two turned to look at her.

"We are sorry for not telling anyone," Harry told her softly. "We just don't understand this any more then anyone else."

"Especially if everyone knew that something…different happened to the great Boy-Who-Lived, it would be in the media before you could even blink," Ginny put in, holding him a bit tighter when he tensed.

"That's one problem with the media, they don't care how it affects the person they're talking about," Hermione grumbled.

"That or they seem to think it's their right to inform people of his life."

"I don't see how it is, but I am still not really used to the wizarding world," Harry put in with a shrug.

"Ginny, I couldn't find anything," Hermione said sadly.

"That's alright, I really appreciate the help. I didn't think we'd be able to."

"About?" Harry questioned.

Ginny just smiled. "Its girl stuff, don't fret over it."

Harry nodded, not really sure he wanted to know anything, which was Ginny's intention all along.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, so goodnight Harry," Hermione said with a smile as she left the room, leaving the two of then alone for a few minutes.

Ginny rested her head against the back of his shoulder, inhaling deeply as she did so.

"That went better then I thought it would," Harry mumbled.

"I know what you mean but at least she knows. I knew that she would find out first," Ginny remarked as she pulled away from him.

Harry grumbled a complaint as he turned around, wrapping his arms around her. Ginny went willingly into his arms, snuggling against his chest.

"School might be easier to manage with her knowing."

"Hopefully that will help, we'll need to see Madam Pomfrey when we get a chance," Harry told her.

"You should head to your room before Ron begins to worry," Ginny put in as she began to move back.

Harry held her closer, kissing her softly on the lips. Ginny sighed when he pulled back.

"Good night Ginny," he whispered in her ear.

"Good night Harry," Ginny told him, kissing him again on the cheek.

They reluctantly pulled apart and Harry left the room. Ginny had just finished changing when Hermione entered the room.

"Well, this is an interesting night," Hermione remarked as Crookshanks hopped onto her bed.

"That depends on whose perspective it is," Ginny commented with a grin. "Mystic," she called softly. She hadn't seen her snake since she had gotten here. She knew Mystic had slithered down her arm during dinner.

It was a moment before Mystic stuck her head out of the bag Ginny had brought home with her. Mystic just looked at the girl before hiding back in the bag.

Ginny just shook her head as she climbed into her bed. "You're not really hurt are you?"  
Hermione smiled at the younger girl. "I was at first, but then I just realized that you weren't trying to hurt anyone. I don't blame either of you for not wanting to tell anyone."

She nodded her head, biting her lip.

"You've changed, a lot," Hermione said after a moment.

"I have, but that's what happens when your life is touched by evil. You've grown too Hermione."

The two girls looked at each other. They knew that life was going to be hard, there was never an easy way in life. But they knew what they were going to do and they weren't afraid of it.

* * *

"Everyone have everything?" Mrs. Weasley asked as all of her children assembled downstairs in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes," they all chimed in together.

"Let's get moving," Mr. Weasley called.

The trip to the platform was short, everyone excited about returning to school to see all of their friends again.

At the platform, students, parents, and younger siblings wondered around the station, saying their goodbyes and hellos to friends.

Once Ginny received her hug from her parents she bolted onto the train. She moved down the compartments till she arrived half way through the train. Colin and Luna were waiting for her. Luna was currently reading _The Quibbler_ upside down. Colin was looking through some Muggle magazine.

"Hey," Ginny said happily.

"Ginny," Colin commented loudly as he got to his feet, hugging her tightly. "How have you been?"

"Great, it was a _long_ summer. How are you Luna?" Ginny asked as she sat down beside her blonde friend.

"I'm well, but we didn't get to go on our trip this summer," Luna said a bit sadly. "We had to content ourselves with the creatures around our area."

"That's no good, I know how much you were looking forward to your summer trip."

"You remember my mentioning my little brother Dennis?" Colin questioned.

"Yes," the two girls said together.

"He has been pestering me about getting him a photo of Harry."

"Let me guess, you don't have any?" Luna asked.

"Of course not, he won't let me. Unless Ginny is willing to help," Colin pleaded.

"What makes you think I can help?" Ginny demanded.

"Because you _know_ him. I've yet to get a picture of him."

"Then maybe you should ask," Luna pointed out. "Harry probably won't mind if you do ask him."

"Yes try that please," Ginny told him with a shake of her head.

Ginny had just settled in when Harry and Hermione stopped in.

"Hey," Harry said to Ginny.

"Hey," she told him with a smile. "You three still looking for a compartment?"

"Yes," Hermione put in, making a face.

"Good luck," Ginny remarked.

Luna quirked an eyebrow at Colin, who flushed red.

"Well I think I found one," Ron mumbled when he came back. "It just has someone sleeping in it so we should be fine."

Harry and Hermione waved and began to leave.

"Wait," Colin said before the door shut. The three turned to look at him. "Um…I…I was wondering if it would be…be possible to get a picture of you, for my younger brother?" He finished the last part in a bit of a rush.

Harry gave him a blank look, turning to look at Ginny for a second. She smiled and nodded to him.

"That's fine," Harry said with a small smile.

They left, shutting the door behind them as they did.

"See that wasn't too hard," Luna remarked as she went back to reading her newspaper.

"It was hard," Colin grumbled as he huffed.

"It was not," Ginny told him with a laugh.

"Easy for you to say."

Ginny just shook her head.

* * *

It was part way through the train ride when the train began to slow. Ginny was just returning to her compartment when it stopped and the lights died.

She could hear compartment doors opening and shutting and a figure stumbled into her.

"Ouch," Ginny complained as she hit her head on the wall.

"Sorry, Ginny?" A voice said.

"Hey Neville," Ginny muttered as she rubbed the back of her head. "What are you doing out here?"

"Malfoy shoved me," Neville told her. "Let's get into one of the compartments."

"Good idea."

They moved down the way, not really sure which direction they were going. Neville opened one and ran into someone.

"Hey," Ron said loudly.

"Sorry," Neville squeaked. "Didn't mean to run into you."

"We got lost," Ginny supplied from behind Neville. "Can we come in?"

"Of course," Harry told her.

Ginny moved around in the dark, easily finding Harry. His arms wrapped around her waist the second she sat down.

"What's going on?" Neville asked.

"We don't know," Hermione said.

Ginny could feel a slight chill, like someone had turned on the air. She shivered and curled further into Harry, who held her tighter.

"It's cold," Ginny finally said.

"It is," Ron remarked.

They could hear Hermione move to the door throwing it open again.

"Nothing new," Hermione said after a moment. She moved back to her seat.

"This is just odd, I know we aren't there yet," Harry told them.

"So what's going on then?" Neville questioned. "They never stopped the train be-"

Neville fell silent as a blasting chill overtook them. A black hooded figure came to the door.

_Kill, must kill,_ a voice resounded in her head.

_No! I won't do it, not anymore!_ Ginny heard herself scream in her head.

_Don't hurt him! Stop!_

'_Leave him alone!' Ginny cried through Tom in Parselmouth. The Basilisk froze and moved back away from Harry, who looked on shocked._

_'Ginny?' He called to her._

_'It's me, for now. I can't hold him off much longer, I'm trying but it's so hard,' Ginny told him._

_She could feel Tom ripping through her soul and strength._

_'Harry!'_

_'Ginny, hold on!' Harry told her. 'Just hold on.'_

'_The diary Harry, you_ must _destroy the diary! It's what has us both trapped in here.'_

_'How?' Harry questioned._

_'Give it to the Basilisk, just destroy it please!'_

_'I will,' he called as he began climbing down as fast as he could, sprinting towards the diary._

_'Attack!' Tom screamed again. Ginny was thrown forcefully out of his body and into the nothingness again._

No! _Ginny cried as she fought for her life._

_You will kill him, you must kill him,_ Tom repeated in her head.

_I'll never hurt Harry! You can't make me!_

_But I can and you've already hurt so many so far what's one more?_

_I won't let you do this to me! I won't!_

_He's got the diary! I need to get it back. How could he have gotten it? _

_Tom won't hurt him, I won't let him._

_She raced up the steps into the empty dorm room. She moved to his bed, tearing apart his things in her hurry to grab the diary from wherever he had put it._

_'I won't let you hurt him,' she whispered under her breath. _

_There it was, in his trunk. The second her hand-_

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A voice yelled in the compartment. The professor who had been sleeping suddenly stood, a bright light shooting out of his wand and at the figure.

Ginny's vision cleared and her body went immediately into protective mode as she felt Harry's despair. She whirled and pressed herself completely against him, her lips attaching firmly to his.

Harry reacted immediately to her, holding her close to him.

When she felt him stabilize she pulled back, hoping against everything that her brother had not just seen that.

"You alright?" Ginny breathed as she unwrapped her arms from around him.

"A little better, how did you do that?" he questioned when she had settled against him.

"I don't know," she confided. "It was my magic doing it."

"You children alright?" The Professor asked.

"F-Fine," Neville muttered.

"What was that?" Hermione questioned, her voice a little shaky.

"It felt like we'd never be happy again," Ron put in, his face pale.

"That was a Dementor, they guard Azkaban. Have some of this chocolate, it'll make you feel better," he said as he handed the bar to Hermione, who immediately went to breaking it apart for all of them. "I'm going to go have a chat with the driver."

With that he left them alone in the compartment.

Ginny munched on her piece quietly. She didn't like what she had heard in her head. Cassie had told her about it during her studies and she didn't like it one bit. Harry was still shaking a bit but it calmed when he ate his chocolate.

She wanted to talk to him but now wasn't the time to do it. She could feel his need for her and it was getting close to overwhelming both of them. Ginny signaled Hermione who nodded.

"Be right back," Hermione said as the two girls exited the compartment. "What's wrong?" She whispered when they knew they wouldn't be overheard.

"He's not doing well and if I don't calm him down we are going to expose ourselves to Ron and Neville," Ginny told her quietly. "He's really upset and he needs me. I can't wait."

Hermione bit her lip. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

The two came back in and she could see Harry holding onto the seat, his eyes pleading with her.

"Ron, Neville would you two mind coming with me for a minute?" Hermione questioned.

"What for?" Ron asked.

"To see if we can't find Professor Lupin, I want to know what's up. Will you?"

"Sure," Neville said as he got to his feet. "I'd like to know too."

Ron sighed but got up and followed them out. Hermione shut the door and Ginny quickly locked it. Harry was on his feet the second the door shut and hugged her tightly.

"What happened?" Ginny questioned him as she hugged him back as tightly as he did her.

"I could hear screaming," he whispered. "It was a woman's scream too. It was horrible. I think it was my Mum."

"Oh Harry," Ginny told him, her voice cracking as she held him tighter. "I'm so sorry. Dementors make you hear things that are so depressing for you. I had no idea."

"Me either. The only time I hear her voice and it's her screaming.

Ginny began running her fingers through his hair, knowing that it calmed him down. "It's going to be alright Harry, I promise it will be."

He nodded as he held her. "What did you hear?"  
"Tom," she replied evenly.

"You did?" He asked surprised as he looked up to look in her eyes.

She nodded. "I'm not surprised that I did. It was really bad last year but it's in the past and it can't hurt me."

Harry gave her a weak grin. "I never thought of it that way."

Ginny just smiled at him, continuing running her fingers through his hair. "I can't stay long, Luna and Colin are waiting for me."

"I know but I'm not ready to give you up."

"Are you ever?"

"Are you?"

She chuckled at this. "Hermione should be back any moment, so we should probably stop this now."

Harry nodded but he just held her closer. "They can wait."

"Harry," she chided but knew better then to move out of his arms. She wouldn't be able to. Because their magic would make it physically impossible for her to move. That and she'd rather be in his arms then anywhere else.

"Ginny," he whispered. "I wish we understood more of this."

"I wish we did too, but that'll take time." She snuggled against him. "Harry, you have to let me go."

Harry grumbled under his breath. "But I don't know when the next time I'll be able to hold you again."

"I don't know either, but that doesn't mean we need to sit and go through all of this. Our magic will bring us together, we just have to be patient."

"It was never one of my stronger virtues."

Ginny chuckled.

"Ron, stop harassing Neville," they heard Hermione complain loudly.

"Time's up," Ginny said depressed.

Harry nodded and finally tried to pull back. His arms wouldn't budge.

"Oh no," they groaned together.

The door shook. "Hey, whys the door locked?" Ron questioned loudly.

Ginny shook her head, smiling slightly. "I think our magic loves to torment us," she whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked, his eyes on the door.

She chuckled quietly as she turned his head to hers so she could kiss him.

"Harry! Ginny! Open the door," Ron complained loudly.

"Hush Ronald," Hermione hissed at him. "You don't want to give anyone the wrong impression."

Ron silenced but jostled the door again.

Ginny pulled back from him, her mind hazy as she did so. Harry's arms reached for her but she moved to the door, opening it quickly.

"Why was the door locked?" Ron demanded.

"It wasn't locked it was stuck. It's not my fault that you are just weak," Ginny said with a laugh as she strolled past him and down the compartments.

Luna and Colin looked up when she came in.

"Where have you been?" Colin asked her.

"I ran into Neville when the lights went out and we stumbled into the compartment with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Professor Lupin drove away the Dementors which were the ones who stopped the train. Other then that I don't know."

"So that was the ice cold feeling and never feeling happy again?" Luna questioned her.

"Yes that was it."

The rest of the trip passed uneventfully.

* * *

Upon arrival at the station, Ginny, Luna, and Colin quickly climbed into a carriage, thankfully alone. The ride to the school was very uneventful as the three spent the entire time lost in thought rather then speaking. They often did this. Just sat, taking some time to reflect in the quiet solitude of their friendship.

They arrived at school, tired and still wet. A storm had rolled in not long after their arrival. It must have been unexpected otherwise they would have put covers on the wagons.

Students hurried inside the cover of the castle, shaking water out of their hair and clothes.

As the three made their way into the Great Hall, Luna broke off to head to her respective table. Colin quickly took his seat, Ginny sat across from him, her eyes moving along the heads table. The man she had seen earlier on the train, Professor Lupin, as Hermione had said, was sitting with the others. She figured he was more then likely their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, if only by the daggers that Professor Snape was shooting the man.

Ginny watched as Ron and Harry entered the Great Hall. She frowned when she didn't see Hermione with them. The two made their way towards them. Harry sat down beside Ginny, taking her hand in his under the table, Ron sitting beside him.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny questioned them.

"Professor McGonagall wanted to speak to her," Ron grumbled apparently not at all happy with her not being there.

"She shouldn't be long," Harry added with a shrug.

The girls from Ginny's dorm saw her and made their way over. Before they could question her, Professor McGonagall ushered the first years in, Hermione following behind as she took a seat beside Colin.

The hat began its yearly song but Ginny tuned it out. She was tired; her body still a bit shaky from the encounter with the Dementor on the train. Not only that but her magic was really attuned to Harry and he was still not doing well and that made her worry.

Next Professor McGonagall moved onto sorting the first years. This held no interest to Ginny at all.

Once that was settled Dumbledore allowed the students to eat.

"So what did Professor McGonagall want?" Ron asked Hermione.

"School stuff," was Hermione's reply. Ginny could tell that Hermione was being evasive but Ron didn't care to ask anymore when he heard it was about school.

"How have you been Ginny?" Alexis questioned her.

"Good, how did all your summers go?"

"Boring," Caitlin remarked as she made a face. "My parents were busy with my younger brothers. They are still young and their accidental magic is causing problems."

"I spent it all in Paris," Marissa told her. "My parents had some business thing. They were busy the entire time but I did get to go out with my older sister and her husband. I spent a lot of time with my niece."

"For me, I spent it doing yard work! My mum got into this crazy cleaning thing and it was not fun," Alexis said as she too made a face.

"Sounds like we all had eventful summers," Ginny said with a chuckle.

Harry squeezed her hand gently and Ginny moved her hand to twine her fingers with his. She could feel him relax a bit more. She was lucky that no one noticed that they were holding hands, it would cause a lot of questions.

"Where is Mystic?" Caitlin questioned.

"She decided to stay with my trunk. She's been up to something as of late, but I have no idea what."

"I'm sure Harry could find out if you asked," Colin suggested.

"I wouldn't mind," Harry added in an off handed fashion.

"Thanks," Ginny told him as she gave his hand a squeeze. "But for now I think it's better to leave her be instead of bothering her right now."

"Interesting," Hermione remarked quietly.

"What is?" Ginny questioned.

"Have you noticed the looks that Professor Snape is giving Professor Lupin?"

Ginny turned to look up at the Professor's table. Snape would occasionally shoot a scathing look at Lupin and return to whatever he had been doing before.  
"That looks suspicious," Ginny remarked softly.

"They definitely have some history."

Ginny nodded her agreement.

* * *

Once dinner was finished the students began to head to their dorm rooms. Ginny slowed down as they headed out of the Great Hall, purposefully getting far behind everyone. As she rounded one of the turns she wasn't at all surprised to see Harry waiting for her. His emotions had been getting worse throughout dinner and she knew that he needed her.

She made sure to take her time getting to him, knowing that it would drive him insane. His hand gripped hers the second she was in range and pulled her into an empty classroom. She didn't have time to react before she found herself pinned between the door and Harry, his mouth on hers.

She held him tightly as he kissed her. The emotion swirling inside of him were so confusing that the only thing she could manage to get was that he was scared. Worried. Why was an entirely different matter.

But she made sure that he knew she was there. His mouth pressed down on hers, demanding. She put up no resistance with him; her magic, their bond, and her mind wouldn't let her, not that she wished too.

He broke away, breathing heavily. Ginny sighed, missing the contact. Harry smiled slightly as he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes on her swollen lips.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"For?" She questioned, not ready to open her eyes, her fingers playing with his hair.

"Being so forceful, I don't know what's gotten into me," he replied as he held her closer to him.

"I do. You're worried and you need comfort. That's why so you don't need to apologize."

She opened her eyes, meeting his stormy green eyes. He reached up, running his fingers against her cheek. A smile graced her lips as she leaned up to press a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, the kiss flaring to life. Ginny could feel a fire burning in her that she'd never felt before.

It spread through her quickly, consuming her instantly as his mouth became more demanding on hers. When his tongue brushed her lips she opened her mouth without hesitation.

This was completely new to both of them but Ginny could literally feel the fire inside of him. The fires met and flared into life. The bond shifted and changed, arranging itself to the new level of intimacy and need in the two bonded. Her back once more hit the door as Harry began to lose control over his actions.

One of his hands moved into her hair, keeping her head in place, while his other hand pressed into the small of her back.

Ginny wasn't sure what was happening inside of him. Something had changed inside of them, something big. It was almost as if the bond was changing, becoming stronger. Then she felt it. Felt a pain so unbearable that it brought tears to her eyes. A pain that was so bad that it was worse then any physical pain she'd come across yet.

And it was coming from Harry.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she realized why the bond was so important to him, not just her but him as well. All his life he'd had no one. The only family he had treated him badly and he'd lost his parents too early to know anything else. Now, to hear his mother's screams in his head. It was just unbearable. The sheer pain of it all.

Her hand was still locked in his hair, her other hand sliding down his back. She felt him shiver before he suddenly pulled back. Ginny didn't let him go, instead moved towards him, her lips finding his with ease. He stumbled a bit but they never broke contact.

Ginny needed him too, she finally realized. While she had grown up in a loving family, the youngest of all seven had taken its toll on her. She got ignored and overlooked, not purposefully, she realized, but it still happened. It was hard even for her parents to pay so much attention to her when they had to keep the others in line. While she had felt loved by her parents she still sought more. Still needed more then they were able to give.

Her family was big and she got the least amount of attention. But here, now, she had something that was hers. Their bond, their lives, would forever be intertwined with each other. She felt no regret, only a sense of purpose. To think that her life _had_ meaning. And Harry gave her that. Nothing else mattered when he was upset, or alone.

While she knew that her magic responded to him, he responded to her. He seemed to know when something was wrong and made sure to help her. In the short time they had this bond, it had changed them so dramatically in that small amount of time. She knew that even when she had repaid this debt that nothing would stop her from being there for him, in a way that no one else would ever be able to do.

Ginny finally pulled away when she could no longer stand the deprivation of oxygen to her already starving lungs. It was then that she realized that she had pressed Harry against one of the desks. He didn't seem to mind at all, in fact his eyes were the darkest she'd ever seen them before.

He ran his fingers through her hair, not willing to part from her at all.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered softly as he brushed the tears from her cheeks.

Her heart twisted in her chest and could only nod at him. Ginny leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder as they hugged.

"I think it's changed again," she told him after a moment.

"What?"

"The bond, I can feel it. It's different now."

Harry frowned. "It feels the same to me."

Ginny chuckled softly. "It would because it's different for _me_. I'm only reacting to what _you_ need."

He sighed heavily. "I'm guessing this is changing quickly."

She leaned back. "There isn't anything wrong with that and I am happy that I have the opportunity to help you."

He smiled down at her.

"Come, we should get to the common room before someone become suspicious," she told him as she began to pull away.

"I'm not willing to give you up yet," he replied as he kept her close.

She smiled as she snuggled back into him.

"Talk," she told him softly.

He chuckled. "I'm just worried. Worried that there is so much more to everything that is happening to me. I mean just look at all that's happened so far. It seems that no matter what, my life revolves around Voldemort. I can't escape him. First year, last year, what next? How much more can I take of this? It's almost as if I have to destroy him again to be happy."

"I would hope not," she mumbled.

"I would think the same thing but it all just seems so…planned you know? Like there is something _important_ that I am just missing. Aren't I supposed to live normally if Voldemort is truly gone? Why then is he still haunting me? And why now? Why wait until I started school and why isn't Dumbledore the one stopping him instead of me?"  
Ginny remained silent. Harry had just touched on everything that she was truly worried about. There never seemed to be something right about the way all of this was being handled. But what could she say? She had no way to diffuse his worries or troubles. She could only remain silent.

"I don't know, it just seems like there is so much more to do and that I won't be able to truly enjoy life until I've done what ever it is that I am supposed to do," he said sadly. "My life isn't even my own."

"No and neither is mine," Ginny told him.

"What?"

"You are _my _life Harry, which means that my life is not mine anymore. And I don't have any trouble with that. Because whatever you have to finish, whatever is holding you back, is holding me back. For until this is all settled, neither of us will be able to actually _live_ life at all. I'm going to be there every step of the way and nothing you can do will stop me. We are one now and it's my job to protect you."

"I'll protect you too Ginny," he put in quickly.

"I know and that is the most comforting thought in the world, but we are together in this Harry and you know it."

He nodded his head as he thought about all of this. "So what are we going to do? There is so much missing and I want to know what it all is."  
"Patience, we have to be patient in all of this Harry. It'll come to _us_."

"I wish I had your confidence."

"You do, you have me," she replied with a grin.

"That I do," he replied with a soft chuckle before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Ginny sighed happily.

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW! its been like FOREVER since I last managed to update -.- I know but my trip to disneyland was too much fun and it took me a while to get back into my writing, mainly cuz I have like WAY too many ideas floating around in my head. **

**Which totally reminds me, this is for all my REALLY dedicated fans who have been ABSOLUTELY insistent on the face that I should write a sequal to Deadly Curse. Want my awesome news? of course you do Ne how I have decided, after much deliberation, that I will, in fact, be writing a sequal!! But there is only a bit of a problem...you see...I don't ahve a plot line. Sad I know? My beta and I have been thinking it over and neither of us can come up with something to write! So any ideas will be whole heartidly welcomed and I will even give special credit to anyone who can help. I do have SOME ideas jut not enough to tie into a story.**

**So back to this story, I get side tracked SO easily. I have a new idea on what I am going to do with this story and I totally credit that to PotterPrincess off of Siye and her story Protection (if you get a chance you should check it out! Its by far one of my FAVORITE stories) and its going to get good soon enough. So I hope you all do enjoy this chapter as it took me a while to get it all pieced together. As you can see Harry and Ginnys relationship is changing quickly and its not going to slow up, mainly because things are about to get really heated soon enough. Maybe in a few chapters I can't determine that at the moment. **

**So I hope you have fun, drop a review, and I hope to get the next chapter done soon enough.**

**Seritha**


	10. Ginny's Problems

Chapter Ten: Ginny's Problems

The next morning Ginny received a note from Madam Pomfrey on her way to breakfast. Not sure what she should do about the summons she decided to forgo breakfast to see what the school nurse needed.

Ginny entered and wasn't surprised to find her going over some papers on her desk.

"Hello," Ginny called softly.

Madam Pomfrey looked up with a smile and beckoned Ginny over to her. Ginny sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk.

"I was hoping to get a chance to speak to you before the day began."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I want to talk about the progress between you and Mr. Potter."

Ginny nodded her head. "What do you want to know?"

"Well I know that you have had a long summer, I don't know any details but I know that Professor Dumbledore wasn't happy and I figured it had something to do with Mr. Potter. So that meant that you were right there."

She smiled. "We started training that is all that I am actually allowed to tell you but so did Harry."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Have you been pulled to him magically?"  
"Yes but only once," and Ginny proceeded to tell her the events that led up to what happened.

"Interesting, what else has happened?"  
Ginny told her about the two of them getting locked together and having to kiss to release it once more.

"I remember when that happened to us. It was interesting enough because of the unusual circumstance that we were in. And I know what comes next. You two have barely been able to keep apart when you can see each other am I right?"  
"Yes, and we are doing our best, but its just too hard _not_ to be near him. Then the Dementor attack on the train didn't do anything to help the situation either."

"What happened?"

Ginny reported all she remembered about the Dementors affect on both herself and Harry. Then explained the new shift in their bond.

"Amazing, you two are moving along very quickly but that isn't at all surprising considering the lives you two live," Madam Pomfrey told her. "Although that much intensity in your relationship so quickly is a little unnerving. You two still are very young."

"And we both understand that but that doesn't stop the magic from responding. I'm a bit worried about it getting carried away before either of us are ready for something like…that," Ginny finished, her face flushing red.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's natural, especially with a bond like yours. I was a few years older then you were when I was bonded but it was still unnerving to me as well. However, you two can find ways around so much intensity."

"Oh?" Ginny questioned. "Like what?"

"Well you two will need to find more time to spend together. It helps contain the need to always be together. When he gets upset, you need to quickly get him away from others, to soothe him. You'll find various other ways of doing that but that is the best advice I can give. Just be careful."

Ginny nodded her head. "I think that this is happening so quickly because something else is supposed to happen. Something that we aren't going to like."

"I was worried about that as well."

Startled she looked up at Madam Pomfrey. "Oh?"

"Well due to events that stress out Mr. Potter, it makes the bond work quicker so that you are able to be there for him in every way that he needs you to be."

"So it's just going to get more complicated much quicker?"

"Very. I'm sorry that it is happening so quickly but if either of you has any questions I will be more then happy to help you two."

"We really appreciate it and I will be sure to pass that on to Harry," Ginny said with a soft smile.

"He's doing well?"

"A bit better. The Dementor attack really shook him up, both of us."

"Well take this, it'll make you feel better," Madam Pomfrey said as she handed Ginny a bar of chocolate.

"Thanks."

"You better get going, classes will be starting soon enough."

Ginny nodded as she headed out of the room.

* * *

Ginny dropped down exhausted into her seat at dinner. Alexis smiled at her.

"Already tired?" Alexis questioned as she munched on an apple.

"No, just frustrated. Potions this morning."

"That must have been painful," Alexis commented.

"Very, you think he'd get whatever is shoved up his bum out and I missed lunch," Ginny grumbled as she bit into an apple as well.

"We'd only ever be so lucky," Colin remarked as he sat down across from her.

"How annoying," was all Ginny managed to say.

"Do you think school would be easier if we didn't have weird people in it?" Caitlin asked as she plopped down in her seat, followed quickly by Marissa.

"No," they all chimed together.

"Life is full of annoying people, it's just how it is," Marissa remarked dryly.

"And psycho potions teachers," Colin and Ginny pointed out together.

"Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, making all of them jump.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office when you are through with dinner with Mr. Potter."

"Yes Professor."

McGonagall walked off, stopping to speak with Harry as she headed out.

He came over, looking grumpy, Hermione and Ron not looking any better. Ginny placed her hand on his thigh, gently squeezing it. He gave her a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Alexis questioned.

"You all look like you lost something," Caitlin put in.

"No, just stupid Malfoy is going to get Hagrid in trouble," Ron grumbled unhappily.

"He got attacked by Buckbeak-" Harry started.

"Whose Buckbeak?" Colin asked.

"A hippogriff, it was our first lesson. Anyways Malfoy mouthed off to it and you're not supposed to, you're supposed to be polite to hippogriffs. So it scratched him. He thinks it's broken."

"And he's going to get Hagrid into trouble," Hermione complained. "His father is going to pitch a fit."

"That sucks," Ginny said soothingly, knowing that Harry's mood was edgy. He grasped her hand under the table, twining his fingers with hers. She smiled slightly.

They talked throughout the rest of dinner before Harry and Ginny quickly left to go see what Professor Dumbledore wanted. The two walked in silence, Ginny holding Harry's hand tightly.

Dumbledore was waiting patiently for them, two cloaked figures as well.

"You're here!" Ginny called happily as she spotted Cassie, knowing immediately which one she was and being careful not to say her name out loud.

The two hugged.

"You know them?" Dumbledore asked startled.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and said nothing, making sure not to make eye contact. Harry shook their hands, smiling slightly as he sat down beside Ginny.

"What's going on?" Ginny questioned.

"These two are here to see you two."

"Us?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, we need to discuss some pressing matters," Kenneth said calmly.

"Interesting," Ginny remarked quietly, not really sure what she should say.

"We are going to take you two with us," Cassie told her.

"Alright," they said together. After all they knew better then to go against their masters.

"If you'll excuse us Professor," Kenneth said as he took hold of Harry and the two disappeared.

"Ready?" Cassie questioned.

Ginny nodded as she grasped her teacher's hand and the two disappeared as well. They reappeared at Cassie's cottage, where she pulled back her hood.

"You know that kind of gave it away," Ginny remarked.

"We know, but there was no other way to get you out of Hogwarts and as this involves you as much as Harry, we needed to bring you."

Ginny nodded.

The two made their way inside, where Kenneth and Harry were already seated. Ginny moved to sit down in front of Harry on the floor, between his legs. His arms wove around her waist, drawing her back into him as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"So what's going on?" Harry asked when Cassie had settled herself.

"We've found Sirius Black," Kenneth told them, his eyes watching his charge.

Ginny could feel Harry tense and rubbed his legs, trying to ease the tension in his body. My lips will definitely be swollen tonight, she thought to herself.

"And?" Ginny prompted.

"We've checked out his story and he's telling the truth," Cassie told them.

"Well, what is it?" Harry questioned, a bit irritated.

"We can't tell you, but he will," Kenneth said calmly as he rose to his feet, waving Sirius in.

The two children turned to look at the man as he entered. His hair was long, black and slightly wavy. Then there was his eyes a cool gray color, that seemed more vacant then anything. He was tall and obviously very thin, almost like he had no fat or even muscle on him. Which was to be expected as he spent the last twelve years in Azkaban.

Ginny pressed her back more fully into Harry, giving him as much contact as he needed. She was very skeptical about the whole situation but trusted Kenneth and Cassie to do the right thing. Her hands clasped over Harry's, making sure he had no choice but to remain where he was because she refused to move an inch.

Harry's eyes were fixed on the poor picture that Sirius made. He looked cleaner but dirty in the sense of his looks, a bit rigid.

"Sit," Ginny invited softly, surprised that her voice didn't waver.

He nodded and took a seat across from them. Harry leaned back against the couch that they rested against, hugging Ginny tightly.

"How did you find them?" Ginny questioned, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I…well…I'm Snuffles," Sirius said a bit sheepishly, his face a bit red. "I was on my way to find Harry and got attacked by some kids. I was hoping to find the Weasley's when I got to Hogwarts but it seems you found me."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"It wasn't the right time. There was nothing I could really do."  
"Why were you looking for the Weasley's?" Harry questioned, his voice quiet but enough to be heard.

"This is why," he said as he pulled out a piece of newspaper from his pocket. Ginny leaned forward to take it, leaning back into Harry.

"It's my family, when they went on their trip to Egypt," Ginny remarked quietly.

"I'm here for him, the rat on your brother's shoulder."

"Scabbers?" Harry and Ginny questioned.

"What does my brother's rat have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Cassie told them. "That is Peter Pettigrew. He was an illegal Animagus, a rat."

"How?" Harry asked.

"You see a friend of ours, had a bit of a problem. So your father, Peter, and I wanted to help so we spent our years in Hogwarts learning to become Animagus to help him out. Your father was a stag, I was a dog, and Peter was a rat. Is that rat missing a toe?"

"Yes," Ginny said without hesitation.

"See, Peter was missing his finger when I 'killed' him."

"But why would he do that? I don't understand," Harry said.

"I wasn't your parent's secret keeper. They thought it would be too obvious if I was. So they picked someone who was less likely, so that way if I was captured I wouldn't be able to give them away. Without telling anyone, they chose Peter and we told everyone else that it was, in fact, me that was the secret keeper."

"Oh," was all Harry could say.

"Then why haven't we got him?"

"Because it's hard and we need to wait," Kenneth said.

"Why?"

"Peter is suspicious already. He knew I was with Ginny and he knows I am out, which means I will come to get him. I will, but not yet, we can't move too soon or he will get away."

The two children nodded.

"I'll be going to the school, to keep an eye out and keep Peter on the grounds."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Ginny asked.

"Not if I am a dog. The Dementors affect only works on humans not animals, which is how I got out of Azkaban."

"We want to make sure that you two won't do anything drastic," Cassie told them.

"I know it's going to be hard but you have to remember that attacking him now will only lead to more problems," Kenneth remarked.

"So we are just supposed to go back and do nothing?" Harry demanded.

"Yes," Cassie said sternly.

"We have no choice right now. And we will make you do a magical promise if you are going to have trouble with it," Kenneth said, looking Harry straight in the eye.

"I'll be fine," Ginny told them with a nod of her head.

"I won't, do it," Harry said.

A few moments later Harry had made a binding magical contract. Ginny could only shake her head. She knew it was difficult for him, his emotions were coming off him in waves, crashing down all around her until she felt that she couldn't breathe.

"We need to get you back now," Cassie told them. "We were lucky to get you two out for as long as we did."

"And I will be at Hogwarts soon and I'll be sure to let you know," Sirius said quietly.

The two stood facing each other, not sure what to do.

"Oh for heaven sakes," Ginny remarked as she shoved Harry forward and the two hugged.

"I would never have betrayed your parents Harry, I loved them very much," Sirius told him. "James was a brother to me and I would have done anything to protect him. They're proud of you Harry, there is no way they couldn't be."

Harry pulled away, tears in his eyes as he nodded.

Ginny slid her hand into Harry's, gently pulling him away as she gave a short nod to Sirius, who returned it. Kenneth and Cassie pulled their hoods back up as they took the two back to school.

They appeared in Dumbledore's office, who looked up when they appeared.

"Thanks," was Kenneth's short response before the two left once more.

The two children nodded and headed off, not bothering to speak to the Headmaster as too much was going on in their minds.

Ginny watched him, knowing that it wouldn't be too much longer.

"Harry," she said softly, placing her hand on his arm.

He turned to look at her and tilted his head.

"Should we?"

He thought it over before nodding and Ginny pulled him into the same classroom as the day before. Harry moved to sit down on one of the desks, Ginny just leaned against the door.

"You're in shock," she said bluntly.

"Yes. I'm not sure what to think. My parents, how could he do something so terrible?"

"Because he's a coward," Ginny growled, making Harry look up at her. "That's all he will ever be. He didn't have to guts to stand up for what he believed in. And he will pay Harry, you know that."

Harry nodded. "Poor Sirius, all these years, all this time. I can't wait to get my hands on that filthy rat."

"I know you can't, I can't either because I know how hard it is for you."

He sighed heavily as he laid back on the desk, closing his eyes in defeat.

"He took them from me," Harry whispered in despair. "I'll _make_ him regret what he did if it's the last thing I do."

"I hope it won't be because I want you around," Ginny told him seriously.

He leaned up to look at her, shocked by her answer. Then a slow smile spread across his face as he sat fully up. He hopped down and moved towards her.

"Thank you, for being there for me," he whispered as he leaned down to speak in her ear.

She smiled herself. "I would have rather been there then anywhere else in the world."

"And I want you around for years to come," he replied in all seriousness.

Ginny smiled up at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Hermione asked them softly as they entered the common room. It was late and all the other students had retired to bed for the evening.

"Dumbledore," Ginny responded as she sat down beside Hermione, looking over the schedule Hermione was working on for her studies.

"Took a while," Harry said as he sat down beside Ginny, slipping his hand into hers and leaning back.

"How can you do so much? It's not possible," Ginny told her bluntly.

"It's not impossible," Hermione snapped.

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she looked at the older girl. Hermione met her gaze dead on, challenging the younger girl to say something.

"So, have you made out my schedule for the year?" Harry questioned quickly breaking up the two's staring contest.

"Yes," Hermione told him as she handed him his.

"Brilliant, leaves me plenty of time for extra Quidditch practice from Wood."

"He says you're lucky because he wasn't able to schedule practices as early as he wanted to this year. So I will be sure to add that in when I can. Not like he doesn't drive us all insane with the amount of work he puts all of you through."

"But its conditioning," Harry complained with a grin. "Besides we haven't lost the cup yet."

"It's been two years," Hermione pointed out.

"And?" Ginny and Harry questioned.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "You know you two are remarkably addicted to Quidditch."

"It's an awesome sport," was Ginny's calm response.

"Well I am going to bed, I'll see you two in the morning," Harry said as he got to his feet.

Ginny got to her feet, hugging him around the waist tightly. Harry hugged her back, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Sleep well," she told him quietly.

"You too, I'll see you soon."

Ginny smiled as she pulled back from him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, before dropping down beside Hermione on the couch.

Harry squeezed Hermione's shoulder as he passed and disappeared up the stairs.

Ginny waited a few moments before turning on Hermione.

"Spill, there is no way you can take _all_ of those classes at the _same_ time," Ginny growled at her friend.

Hermione was taken aback by the fierceness in Ginny's voice. "Its nothing special, I can do it," Hermione told her, quickly avoiding her eyes.

"You're lying to me and I don't appreciate it. Now tell me what's going on."

Hermione just remained silent, not really sure what to say, but Ginny continued to watch her, knowing that her patience would get through quicker with her than anything else.

"A time turner," Hermione said quietly.

"A time turner? You got a time turner?" Ginny demanded in a hushed voice.

"Yes. Professor McGonagall talked the Ministry into giving me one since I'm so responsible. It's just to help me get through with some of my more advanced classes quicker."

"You're going to burn yourself out is what you are going to do."

"I can handle it," she shot back stubbornly.

"I have no doubt that you can do it, but that doesn't mean it isn't going to take a lot out of you."

Hermione sighed heavily. "If it starts to be too much to handle I'll tell you."

"Good, because if you don't I am going to seriously hurt you," Ginny told her seriously.

"Thanks, I really need that," she responded as she hugged the younger girl.

Ginny hugged her back just as tightly.

* * *

The next morning Ginny woke with a splitting headache. She had a hard night but as she thought back on to it she couldn't seem to figure out why she had. With a sigh she got ready for the day.

She ran into Hermione on the way down to the Great Hall. The two girls didn't wait for the boys, instead went ahead and made their way to breakfast. By the time she made it to breakfast her headache was steadily getting worse.

At one point she managed to stumble into Hermione, almost knocking both girls to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know," Ginny gasped as her vision spun out of control. Her knees buckled and Hermione was just able to catch her.

"We should get you to the hospital wing," Hermione told her as she steered the girl the other direction.

"I feel sick," Ginny whispered as she tried to keep herself up.

"What feels bad?"

"Everywhere," she groaned as pain suddenly flooded her body, making her collapse all together and taking Hermione with her. She whimpered as her whole body screamed in pain.

"Harry," she gasped.

"Hold on Ginny," Hermione called but Ginny could barely hear her now.

It sounded like a roaring wind in her ears, her vision spun so badly that she had to close her eyes to keep from being sick.

"Ginny," a worried voice cut through the pain.

"Harry," she gasped again her hand automatically reaching out for him.

His hand closed around hers. "Look at me," he ordered softly.

She shook her head, whimpering as it caused her even more pain.

"Please," he begged this time.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes, meeting Harry's green eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I hurt," was all she could say as another wave of pain flooded her body. This time she let out a scream.

"Mr. Potter, we need to get her to the Hospital Wing immediately," Snape's voice said from a distance as two arms lifted her off the ground.

Ginny let out another cry of pain as a third, much stronger, wave overcame her.

"We are almost there Miss Weasley," Snape said calmly.

She didn't hear him this time, her whole body convulsed as the pain ripped through her.

"Ginny," Harry called softly and she could feel his hand touch her cheek.

"What's going on?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she rushed over to Snape as he set Ginny down on one of the beds.

"She just got dizzy all of a sudden," Hermione told her. "Then she collapsed and screamed in pain."

"What's wrong with her?" Harry questioned as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. She whimpered again, pain making her weaker.

"I don't know yet Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey said as she quickly cast a spell on her.

When the spell hit her Ginny screamed.

"Ginny!" Harry called and was suddenly thrown back and into one of the other beds.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she ran to him.

"What happened?" Snape demanded.

"It was a simple spell, it was only to test her body, not hurt her," Madame Pomfrey responded as she looked at Ginny, withering in pure agony on the bed. "The pain should have knocked her out by now."

"Something is very wrong here," Snape responded. "I'm going to get Dumbledore."

With that Snape swept out of the room, reviving Harry as he went.

"Ginny," was all Harry could say as he pushed himself to his feet, ignoring Hermione's help as he limped over to where Ginny thrashed. But as he got closer he hit a barrier.

"We can't get any closer," Hermione yelped as the pain hit her.

"She's not alright," Harry growled.

"It's her magic, something is wrong," was all Madame Pomfrey could say. "Harry, this is very important. Did anything happen to you or her last night?"

"No, yes, no nothing happened to us."

"Harry, be honest with me, what happened?"

"We were taken to our teachers over the summer and they told us some information that we aren't allowed to share. And my teacher put a spell on me, to make sure I didn't do something that I'd regret."

"What spell Mr. Potter?"

"It was a magical promise to make sure I didn't do what I'm not supposed to."  
Madame Pomfrey paled as she listened to Harry.

"What? Is that what is making her hurt?" Hermione demanded. "I don't understand."

"I'm hurting her?" Harry questioned appalled.

"Her magic is hurting her," Madame Pomfrey said quietly.

"How?" Dumbledore asked as he came into the room followed closely by Professor Snape.

Madame Pomfrey and Harry exchanged looks. No one other then them really knew what was going on. Ginny had informed Madame Pomfrey that Hermione knew what was going on but she was the only one.

Harry shook his head as he tried to move closer to her again but still hit the barrier.

Ginny's eyes opened as she cried out in pain again. "Harry," she gasped when the wave finished. "Harry," she begged now.

"Ginny," he cried, beating on the barrier, ignoring the pain that hit him with each hit. "Ginny!"

Her eyes looked at him, wild with pain. Her hand reached out for him but dropped it as pain hit her again.

"She can't stop it," Madame Pomfrey said quietly. "It'll consume her if you don't remove it! Now!"

"I don't know how!" Harry yelled, tears falling unnoticed down his face. His magic was clamoring inside of him to help her, to hold her.

"Professor Dumbledore, you have to help him remove it," Hermione begged him as she watched the two.

Ginny was screaming, her voice getting hoarse as her body withered in pain. Harry beating against an invisible barrier that kept him from her. His magic slamming into it as he did.

"What is it?" Snape questioned.

"He made a magical promise, remove it," Hermione said again.

"Mr. Potter, come here, I have to remove it," Dumbledore told him firmly.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled as his magic shattered the barrier, which only caused her to scream once more before it reappeared.

"You can't get near her," Madame Pomfrey said.

Harry backed away, towards Dumbledore, fighting hard to keep from shattering it again.

"Stand still or I won't be able to remove it," Dumbledore said to him.

He nodded but didn't dare look away from Ginny. Dumbledore waved his wand over the boy. Harry felt something tugging on his magic and let it go. He didn't want to fight whatever it was, he only wanted to hold her.

Ginny thrashed on the bed, her eyes wild, her screams loud, and tears fell from her eyes. Her magic erupted in a brilliance of color that blinded the occupants in the room, but was stopped against the barrier that had been erected around her.

When the colors faded she lay still on the bed, her breath coming in ragged short gasps. Her eyes were shut. But still Dumbledore performed his spell. Harry didn't dare move, he couldn't tear his eyes off of her.

Slowly she turned her head, her eyes opening half way as they locked on his.

Harry gasped, he'd never seen her eyes so dark before. They were black and silver specks flared and died in her eyes.

"Ginny," he whispered, his voice cracking.

The tension in the room shattered as Ginny let out a cry of pain once more.

"No!" Hermione screamed

"I can't get rid of it," Dumbledore yelled over the sudden noise that filled the room.

Everything began to shake as Ginny thrashed even harder on the bed. Her cries were lost to the sound of thunder and lightning that shook the very foundation of Hogwarts.

Harry moved with purpose as he walked towards Ginny's bed, his eyes holding hers as she watched him come towards her. This time he spared no thought to the barrier that kept all of the magic within it sealed. He pressed his hand to it and it shattered with another burst of light. The magic inside came out in a tidal wave that knocked the others to the ground.

Ginny sat up, her hands coming up to protect herself as Harry's magic slammed into hers with force. She gasped in pain as his magic touched hers.

But he didn't stop until he reached the side of her bed. She reached for him as he reached for her. When his hand touched hers, she screamed in pure anguish. Her hand closed around his and she pulled him to her.

His arms wrapped around her and the moment his lips touched hers they disappeared from the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Ginny clung to him, even as the magic burned through her like an inferno. She pressed herself even more against him, kissing him with a need that she'd never felt before in her life. He held her just as tightly.

The pain made her dizzy and with every second she held him, it only increased.

He pulled back, releasing her entirely as she dropped to her knees on the stone floor beneath her. She managed to catch herself on her hands but they gave out seconds later. She now lay there on the cold stone floor as pain continued to assail her body.

"Enough," Harry whispered in her ear. "Enough."

She whimpered softly but the pain began to fade.

Ginny lay there, her breathing still erratic and uneven. Harry knelt at her head, watching her as her body slowly began to relax.

"Harry," she whispered as she began to lift herself up.

"Ginny," he replied as he helped her up, pulling her into his lap. She curled into his side, pressing her forehead into his neck.

He could feel the heat radiating off of her but continued to stroke her hair to calm her.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"I don't know," was all he said as he leaned back.

She looked up at him and suddenly a new emotion overtook her body. Failure. It swept through her so forcefully and swiftly that it knocked the air from her lungs. Then she fastened her lips to his. Begging forgiveness as the magic inside of her began to stir again.

Harry kissed her back, trying to placate the feelings inside of her to no avail.

"I failed," she said in between kisses.

"No," he growled as he pushed her down, pinning her to the ground beneath him. "You did not _fail_," he responded as he kissed her harder then normal. His tongue sweeping into her mouth as he fought to suppress the magic fighting inside of her.

"I did," was her response. "I didn't do what I am supposed to."

"You can't do anything," he told her, pressing urgent kisses on her lips, jaw, and neck. "You've not failed."

She shook her head, the magic building quicker now. "I failed," she whimpered before she let out a scream and disappeared from under him.

"GINNY!" She heard him scream before his voice faded into oblivion.

Ginny gasped as she looked around, her eyes taking in the new scene. She lay on the floor of a large building. It was a huge room, empty of all but a stage at the far end, where a single chair sat. She pushed herself up, surprised that the pain was gone once more.

"Where am I?" She questioned softly to herself as she got to her feet, looking around the room.

It had huge white columns, four in all situated with two at each end of the room. The ground was a sparkling silver tile, that cast brilliant reflections off the torches that lined the walls of the room, all except for behind the stage, which was cast in shadows.

Her eyes were drawn to the huge red doors at the far end, which were engraved with symbols but she couldn't make them out from where she was.

"You are here because your magic brought you here," a voice said from the shadows.

Ginny whipped around, her eyes drawn to the stage where a figure now stood beside the lone chair.

"Why? Why would it bring me here?"

"For council."

"On?"

"You seem to have think you failed in your duty to protect him, you've not done so," was the calm response.

"I am supposed to protect him, how am I doing so by letting that…that..._murderer_ run free not far from where he lies?" Ginny demanded.

"Because he made a promise to not harm him. Has he been harmed by him yet?"

"No," she said after a moment.

"Then there is no need to fear at this moment. He is safe for now, if only for now."

"He will try won't he?"

"Yes, but that will come when it comes."

"How can I do this when my magic compels me to protect him no matter the cost? When it's painful to not do anything? My magic will not allow me to do nothing when he is in danger."

"You will be able to control it now. If you so choose to have that control."

"I don't understand."

"Look around you child, what do you see?"  
Ginny let her eyes sweep the room again. "Nothing."

"No, look harder."

She did so, slowly looking around this time. She was just about to say nothing when something caught her eye. The light from the torches burned a steady green hazy color, not the usual orange glow. And the light reflecting from the ground was not white but yellow.

"What does this mean?" She asked after a moment.

"Nothing and everything. Each time a life debt is established a new torch appears on the wall. There have never been more then one life debt going on at one time before. This room represents some of the strongest magic known in our history. Do you know why life debts were created?"

"No," she said softly.

"Because those who are willing to repay the favor are the best of our kind. Who would willingly sacrifice their lives in honor of the one who did it first? You did not know the consequences of your actions but you have taken on the responsibility. The torches change color with each new life debt. This one is green because it is new. When you reach the next stage it will become blue. With each new stage a new color appears. It's not significant until the flame dies. When it dies it means that your debt is repaid. That can only happen if the color reaches silver."

"There are only fifteen torches."  
"There have only ever been fifteen such occurrences of a life debt being repaid. Do you know what the yellow light on the ground symbolizes?"

"No."

"This symbolizes the amount of magic that the two have. Yellow, is very rare when your flame is green. Your color should be green. Your magic is so advanced that it was painful to not do anything to help him. That is a problem."

"How big of a problem?" Ginny questioned.

"It could kill you," the figure responded.

* * *

**A/N: Well!! I decided that since I was unable to come up with a half way decent story to post for my birthday tomorrow that I would do something a lil different. So I am updating this today but I am also including the first two pages for...DEADLY CURSE: REVISITED. I am so not sure if I am going to leave it with that title or not but I know you all have been waiting for this news and there it is. I am officially going to start up a second story to deadly curse. I just started it and my lil sis was thrilled to hear that I was going to do it. So I hope that you all feel the same way.**

**Now as to what has been happening. I know I love twists in my stories and I definitely have to say this one is going to get interesting very quickly. I was having such a hard time with this coming year and still am so that is the only reason that it is taking so long for my updates to get done. But I hope you all enjoy.**

**Seritha**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter One: Family**

Ginny smiled as she watched Harry finish getting dressed. "You do realize that we are going to have to go tell the family about this?"

"Yes," he said with a huge sigh. "I can't believe you did it either."

"Yes you can," she responded as she got to her feet, wrapping her arms around his waist. "We both knew that I would never have let you stay that way by yourself. You are mine, as I am yours."

"They are still going to kill me."

"No they aren't. I talked to Mum and Dad years ago about what I was planning on doing. They knew. They weren't happy about it but that was how it was."

Harry looked down at her, not really sure what he could say about it. "Ginny, I wish you hadn't had to make the choice."

"But I did and in all honesty Harry, we were meant to happen, to be together. One way or another this would have happened, being werewolves or not. I am _your_ mate and nothing will _ever_ change that. You are my mate as well."

He groaned as he suddenly picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. His forehead pressed into her neck as he took a deep breath. Her fingers slid into his hair, holding him tightly to her.

"Harry, we'll be alright, that I can promise you."

"I know we will be," he whispered against her neck. "I agree with you but why choose this way? Why couldn't we have done the other way?"

"Because I wanted it this way. I _wanted_ to be with you in everything."

He pulled back, his green eyes locking on her brown ones. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Let's go home," Ginny told him.

Harry nodded and released Ginny. Then called to Dobby, who took them back to Hogwarts. Hermione was waiting for them in the common room.

She rose to her feet when they entered. Her eyes held hundreds of questions that she dare didn't voice in front of her fellow students.

Ginny smiled at her, beckoning her towards their dorm.

Harry nodded his head to Hermione before heading up the stairs to take a quick shower.

Once the two girls had reached their room, Ginny threw up a silence charm around her bed before Hermione spoke.

"Well?" Was all she could manage to say.

Ginny smiled again and pushed her shirt a bit off her shoulder to show her the mark on it.

"He did! You're a…"

"Yes, I am."  
"And what did he say?"  
"He was shocked but I think he's gotten over it now."

"Oh Ginny, what are your brother's going to think?" Hermione questioned as she hugged the younger girl.

"I don't care, I made my choice and there is no way to undo it."  
"Ginny, I'm proud of you."  
"Thank you but I'm scared," Ginny admitted softly.

"Scared? About what?"

"Being a werewolf."

"Why?"

"Because I know how hard it is for Harry and now I am too. I mean I know I made my choice years ago but this is all still so new for me, so different."

Hermione pulled back to look at her friend better. "Harry is going to be there with you every step of the way, Ginny. He's not going to let you get hurt or feel scared. He loves you."

"I know he does but will my brothers?"

"Just because of what you did doesn't make you any less in their eyes. Honestly I think they were all expecting you to join him. You two are practically inseparable, you have been since Harry was bitten."

"Still, its going to be a shock for all of them don't you think?"

"Probably but they are going to have to deal with it one way or the other.


	11. Magical Troubles

**Chapter Eleven: Magical Trouble**

"Kill me? How can it kill me?" Ginny questioned, a slight waver in her voice.

"Because, your magic is too strong for you to control it. The bond is making your magic work to help him no matter what the cost. If you can't help him then your magic goes on the fritz and if it isn't resolved it will kill you. Your magic will kill you."

"Oh that just makes me feel so wonderful," Ginny drawled. "Why am I not in pain?"

"Because here, your magic is controlled. Once you leave here you won't be in pain anymore. Once Harry admitted that you were not at fault it started to taper on your magic but you thought you had so it was more counterproductive."

Ginny sighed heavily and shook her head. "So I won't be in pain anymore?"

"No, you won't be."

"That makes me feel so much better. So why did I come here?"

"It gave you temporary control over your magic and feelings. At least in this case, it'll be worse in other instances," the figure remarked calmly.

"Wonderful, now how to explain how this all works to Harry when I get back. I am sure he is feeling horribly guilty over all of this."

"You two are very new to this and due to the differences in circumstance, your magic is going to develop quickly and you will be faced with even more problems. It may get to the point where you two will be unable to separate for long periods of time. I am sorry to say this, but the more you need each other the harder it will be to fight."

"We kind of figured that one out," Ginny replied calmly. "I've been taken different places because he has needed me and that was barely a month into the whole thing. With the continuous threat of Voldemort hanging over our heads, we will be all each other has all the time. "

"Then it is good that you grasp the long term effects of this bond."

She shrugged. "I think we will as it comes."

"It is time for you to go. You don't want to make anyone worry."

"I do have one question."

"Which is?"

"Will it be really bad when other students start to show interest in us as we get older?" Ginny questioned, clearly concerned about this.

The figure chuckled. "That is a first but yes it will be a problem. You two are going to be very territorial and if anyone tries to take away something that belongs to you, you really won't stand for it. It's impossible to control and the need to be with each other will only increase when you age."

"Wonderful," she remarked dryly. "Just what I need, another person to look over me."

"You won't be upset with this kind of watching out for you."

With that Ginny reappeared in the Hospital Wing, startling everyone.

"Ginny," Harry said with relief as he wrapped her in a tight hug. She snuggled into him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Where have you been?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't really know," was all Ginny said.

"Alright, everyone out, I need to look over the two of them," Madam Pomfrey said as she began to shoo Professor Snape and Dumbledore from the Hospital Wing.

Hermione was sitting on one of the beds, cradling her head in her hands. "You two are beyond confusion," she remarked as she looked up.

"Where did you go?" Harry demanded as he leaned back to look at her.

"Yes we are confusing," Ginny replied to Hermione, ignoring Harry's question.

"You were at the chamber weren't you?" Madam Pomfrey questioned her.

"Yes, have you been there?"

"Only once. I figured that would be the best thing for you. I wasn't sure if they would get you or not."

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Harry asked, his voice a little irritated.

"My magic is too strong for me to control right now, so it's going to be a problem. But I was taken there to give myself temporary control over the situation. I should be fine."

"Oh, I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry. There was no way for either of us to know and now we know better. So stop," Ginny told him firmly.

"Fine," he said with reluctance.

"So they'll be fine?"

"Very much so," Madam Pomfrey said. "It's going to get harder to keep it a secret as time goes by."

"We'll do what we can," Ginny assured her. "There is no point in them finding out sooner then they should."

"You're amazing you know that right?" Harry questioned as he kissed her forehead. Ginny blushed slightly and hid her face against his shoulder.

* * *

The year seemed to fall into a quiet routine. Ginny and Harry were careful on the extent of time they spent together, being sure not to draw any unwanted attention their way. Ginny spent time learning to meditate from Madam Pomfrey and in the process learned more about healing.

It was alright until Harry returned from his first Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He looked a little pale and definitely wasn't too happy.

Ginny didn't ask and Harry didn't bother to say anything so they left the situation alone.

After dinner Ginny watched as Harry left the Great Hall. She gave it another moment before she rose to her feet and followed him outside. Harry was sitting by the lake, looking a little more pale.

She said nothing as she sat down beside him. After another moment she slipped her arms around his waist, pressing her forehead into his shoulder. He said nothing but she could feel the tension begin to ease from his body.

"We were fighting a boggart today," he explained quietly. "Professor Lupin wouldn't let me fight it."

"Why?" she questioned, figuring she should prompt him a little further.

"A boggart turns into what you fear the most. I was thinking that it would turn into Voldemort but as I thought about it, I realized it would more then likely be a Dementor. Those feelings…"

Ginny tightened her arms around him, lifting her head up, she looked at him. His eyes were dim and it looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry you had to go thru that. What did Lupin tell you?"  
"That he wouldn't let me do it just incase that it was Voldemort who showed up."

Ginny moved into a better position as she wrapped him in a hug. He held her tightly, pressing his head against her shoulder. She could only run her fingers thru his hair not really sure what else she could say or do to help him.

They remained in silence for a while longer, Harry drawing strength from Ginny. After a while he let her go and Ginny smiled softly to him.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny questioned as she kissed his forehead.

"I don't know, nothing right now. I just don't know what I can do."

Ginny nodded her head. "We should get inside it'll get cold soon."

Harry shook his head and pulled her into his lap. She smiled and snuggled into him, realizing that he needed her for a while longer.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he questioned softly.

"Everything and I should be the one saying it to you," she remarked.

He just smiled at her, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes. "You're so beautiful."

Ginny blushed lightly before leaning forward and kissing him for a second. "You're too sweet."

Harry chuckled and pulled her fully against him, breathing in deeply.

* * *

Soon the year began to pick up as school work increased. Ginny soon got bored with her daily routine. It seemed that nothing of real interest was going to happen to her. But after only a little while the paper began talking about sightings of Sirius Black.

Both her and Harry were very indifferent to what was going on with him. They were more concerned with school as apposed to someone who held no threat to them. This seemed to only worry Hermione.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?" Hermione demanded one day in the common room after all the other students had retired. Ron looked up from his Quidditch book startled.

Ginny was sprawled out in front of the fire, reading a book in front of her. Harry didn't even bother to look up from what he was working on.

"Because we are all _safe_ in Hogwarts," Harry replied calmly. "I didn't have my permission slip signed so there is no way for me to go to Hogsmeade so what's the big deal if I never leave the grounds?"

Hermione glared at him, thinking over some sort of answer to his question and failed miserably.

"I don't know," she admitted quietly.

"It's great that you're worried about me but I'll be alright Hermione. No one can get past Professor Dumbledore."

Ginny snickered at this but said nothing when her brother and best friend turned to look at her.

"So you ready for your match tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Yep, Wood has been having us work ourselves to death in practices. Besides its only Hufflepuff were up against."

"I heard that Diggory is very good and good looking," Ginny put in, smirking slightly when Harry looked up at her.

"He's a talented seeker, sixth year too," Ron added in.

"All the girls say he's gorgeous," Hermione told them, winking at Ginny.

"Isn't he into that Chang girl?" Ginny questioned.

"I think it's her that's into him or something like that. I don't really know Cho all that well," Hermione explained as she began tackling her homework again.

"We aren't talking about his love life," Harry remarked dryly. Ginny turned and smiled at him.

"Of course, not but it helps you understand him a bit better. I mean he's obviously a very talented seeker, he has been since he was in his second year. He's fast, strong, and has a lot of experience. He's going to be hard."

"Thanks for the support."

"Anytime."

"She's right Harry but I am sure Wood has faith in you. You're good but you can still be better," Ron told him with a shrug.

"Really, we are supposed to be cheering him up not bringing him down," Hermione told them.

"Thank you Hermione."

"We know he'll do fine," Ginny mentioned as she rolled onto her back, stretching out.

"Well I am done and going to sleep," Ron said as he picked up his things and headed for his dorm. "Coming Harry?" He called as he began to ascend the stairs.

"When I finish this I will be," Harry replied.

"I'm off to bed too, I'm pretty much done with everything that needs to be done," Hermione commented as she too headed to her dorm for the night.

Ginny watched them leave, waiting a few moments before getting to her feet and dropping down onto the couch beside Harry. He continued writing, trying to get the last of his essay completed.

"Are you going to ignore me?" Ginny questioned.

"No, I just want to get this done so that you can have my full attention," he told her.

She sighed and leaned back, gazing into the fire.

"You're worried," he said after a few moments.

"Only about how this is going to turn out," was her soft reply.

"It's all going to turn out well; you'll have to have faith in that."

Ginny grumbled under her breath and didn't bother to comment. It was a few minutes before Harry finally set down his quill and leaned back beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close to him. She snuggled up against him, feeling instantly better.

"Talk," he said gently.

"Well, what if waiting for Sirius to make the first move is not the best thing?" Ginny questioned. "He's going to be expecting Sirius to come after him, so why not get him when we get the chance? I mean he will try to make an escape and there is nothing we can really do to help. What is the whole point of us knowing any of this? Why not do what we want? Why not free him now?"  
"I think it has some form of justice. That if Sirius himself can bring Peter to the Ministry then he is going to prove that they sent an innocent man to Azkaban without a trial. That makes the Ministry look bad doesn't it? That's something I know the two of us really want."

Ginny nodded her head and turned to look up at him. "I suppose that makes sense in a way but that still doesn't mean I have to like all the choices that are being made. But then again I just have to deal with them and hope that all things turn out for the best."

"Exactly."

"So when are you planning on telling Hermione that my brothers gave you the map?" Ginny asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Harry grinned. "When the time is right."

"Which would be?"  
"Probably never."

"She won't be happy with that response."

Harry smiled and nodded his head. "That's the whole point."

* * *

Ginny walked along side Hermione as they made their way through the pouring, icy rain to the Quidditch pitch. Ron had already left to give something to Harry and promised to save them seats. Ginny waved to her room mates as she made her way to where Ron was waiting.

She could feel the nervousness building inside of her. She knew that Harry would be alright but that still didn't alleviate the tension building inside of her. Partly because she could tell that Harry was nervous about the match.

Hermione was shifting from foot to foot, waiting like everyone else was.

Soon the two teams came out, ready for their match. Ginny watched Harry streak through the air and smiled to herself. She knew that he was looking for her, wanting to see that she had made it to the game.

Finally his eyes landed on her and she could just make out his smile.

The Quaffle went up and the game began. Ginny cheered on with the rest of her classmates for a Gryffindor win. The pace seemed to increase as the chasers played a tough game against each other.

Wood called a time out, signaling for a break for all the players. Hermione hurried down to the pitch, quickly casting a spell to help repel the rain off Harry's glasses to help him see better in the rain. The game resumed and Hermione returned to her seat.

"How is he doing?" Ginny questioned as she watched him soar through the sky.

"Good, but he couldn't see all that well," Hermione told him.

"I'll bet with all the rain and everything."

"You worried about him?"

"Always but something is going to go wrong, I can just feel it," Ginny replied.

"Then we will be sure to keep an extra eye out on things."

Soon the game picked up, the players were cold and wet, and hoping the snitch would be caught soon.

Then finally they heard what they were wanting to hear.

"And Harry Potter has spotted the snitch," Lee's voice rang out over the crowd.

Attention instantly moved to where Harry and Cedric were battling to get to the snitch first. Then everything changed. A chill overtook the crowd, the cheering died down, and everything began to get worse.

Ginny was on her feet, hands gripping the railing in front of her.

"Harry," she whispered as she tried to make out his figure. She ignored the chill or the feelings the Dementors had on everyone. Her worry was solely focused on Harry.

Then he fell and the world stopped.

Dumbledore jumped to his feet, wand at the ready but he wasn't fast enough. Ginny had already cast a spell, wandlessly, as Harry fell to the ground at alarming speed. When the spell hit he began to slow. She didn't see the frown on Dumbledore's face as he banished the Dementors from the stadium. Ron was already running down to the pitch, Hermione was holding on to Ginny, who had collapsed after the spell.

"Harry," she whispered.

"He's alright, you stopped him from falling too hard," Hermione told her, trying to soothe her friend.

"He's alright?"

"Yes, come on, the team is getting him," Hermione said as she helped Ginny down to the pitch.

The entire team helped get Harry to the Hospital, Fred and George carrying his unconscious body. No one noticed that Ginny was shaking uncontrollably besides Hermione, until Madam Pomfrey saw her.

Madam Pomfrey forced her to sit on one of the beds as she chewed on a piece of chocolate as she looked over Harry. Ginny's eyes didn't move from his face, worry slowly easing away.

Dumbledore soon arrived to speak with Madam Pomfrey.

"How is he?" He questioned.

"A little bruised, he still hit the ground pretty hard but thankfully it will just be mild bruising. He's unconscious because of the effect that Dementors have on him," Madam Pomfrey told him.

"Do you know who stopped his fall?"

"You didn't?"

"No, someone cast the spell before I had a chance."

"That was powerful magic to make sure he didn't fall too fast."

"Exactly, which means that someone knew he would fall-"

"Or there is one very powerful student in our midst," Madam Pomfrey added her gaze shifting towards the students.

"Precisely."

Ginny listened attentively to what Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore had said and couldn't help the slight smirk on her face. Dumbledore still was unaware of the bond between herself and Harry and for that she was truly thankful.

But the thought of watching Harry plummet to the ground like that had scared her out of her wits. She could feel her magic pushing against the boundaries that had temporarily been placed for her safety. Harry had needed her and it had taken a lot of power that she wasn't able to handle out of her. She needed to learn control and she needed to now.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered under her breath just as Wood returned to the Hospital Wing, carrying something wrapped in a bundle, Bell on his heels.

"Yes?" She asked as she watched the two enter, covered in mud.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"My magic. If I don't gain some control soon I will lose it completely."  
"I'll start looking tomorrow."

"Thank you."

The older girl nodded her head and they watched as Wood and Bell uncovered the pieces of Harry's shattered broom.

"The Whomping Willow got it," Bell told them, her face grim.

"Oh no," came Harry's voice. He'd woken up.

Everyone's attention turned toward Harry and Madam Pomfrey came bustling over.

"Here eat this," she said as she handed Harry some chocolate.

* * *

Ginny knew that Harry was seriously depressed about losing the game and his broom. Ron and Hermione tried their best to keep him happy but with the holidays drawing nearer it seemed like the only thing that drew him out of his bad mood from having lost his broom.

On the Hogsmeade trip Ron and Hermione left Harry alone for the first time in weeks. Ginny was in the common room, alone, despite the fact that many first and second years were crawling around the castle.

He found her reading a book on the couch.

"Hey," he said softly as he sat down.

Ginny looked up and smiled softly at him. "Hey yourself. Not running off to go to Hogsmeade are you?"

"Today, I think I'll stay and spend some time with you," he told her as he pulled the book from her hands.

"Hey! I was reading that," she pouted.

"Nope, today we are going to spend some time, just you and me."

"Sounds alright but what am I getting out of this?" Ginny questioned smirking slightly.

"A whole day with me," he said with a half grin.

"Alright, let's go."

The two got up and headed off to an empty room to spend some much needed time together. They wandered to their usual hiding spot.

Ginny sat down, relaxing against Harry as he too sat down.

"Christmas is almost here," Ginny said softly.

"It is and I've already gotten you a present," he told her smiling when she looked up at him shocked. "Yes I did."

"You don't have to," she responded as she snuggled more into him.

"I wanted too. Besides you're very important to me."

"You're important to me too."

Harry smiled as he rested his cheek on the top of her head and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Should we tell anyone?" Harry asked her.

"It's really up to you. Do we want them to know that we have a bond? That I'm bound to you until the debt is repaid?"

"Or forever," he said under his breath almost quiet enough that Ginny barely caught it. She chose not to say anything on that.

"Hermione does know and she took it a lot better than others might. We may be safer not letting this knowledge become public. With Pettigrew on the loose and Sirius' name not being cleared, we'd be lucky if anything good came of this for now."

"I agree, it's better to not say anything at all. Although I don't know how your brothers are going to take my being bonded to their _baby_ sister."

Ginny growled at him.

"I'm not saying you are, I'm just saying what _they_ think," he told her as he brushed some hair out of her eyes. "It's odd doing this," he confided in her.

Ginny smiled slightly at him. "It is isn't it. Being so close to you like this and it feeling so much better then when we have to sit apart."

"It is part of the bond but for some reason I feel like we're too young."

"Does it feel wrong?"

"No."

"Does it feel like we shouldn't do this?"

"No."

"Then it's alright. It's just we are taught we shouldn't get close to people so young," she said softly. "I know my mum would throw a fit if she knew that I've kissed you and on several occasions. I am twelve."

"You just don't seem like you are. Do you think it's the bond?"

"Maybe, but then again you don't seem thirteen either. Like your priorities are so much more different then all the other boys your age."

"Because none of them have to deal with what I have to deal with in life. They only have to work from the sidelines, not the immediate middle."

"Ron, Hermione, and I will have to."

"I don't want that."

"You may not want that, but I'll never be far from you and not just because I don't have a choice in the matter. I will be there because that's where I _want_ to be."

Harry nodded his head as he kissed her forehead. "And I don't want you to be anywhere but with me."

Ginny smiled brightly up at him as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Good because you aren't going to get rid of me that easily."

Harry chuckled as he pulled her fully into his lap and held her close to him. "This bond isn't all that bad."

"Thanks for that."

"You are welcome."

"So how quick do you think they will be to kill you if they've found out we've kissed?" She questioned him as she resettled herself in his lap.

"Probably pretty quick to but…"

"But what?"

"I just realized that I beat Ron to the whole first kiss thing."

Ginny looked up at him. "You mean you've never kissed another girl before?"

"No," he said with a shrug. "Besides I never really had the chance too."

"Oh," was her only response.

"Have you?" He asked her, curiosity getting the best of him.

"No, just you."

Harry couldn't help but grin at this. "That's something else."

Ginny looked at him, eyebrow raised. "What makes you say that?"

"It's nice to know that I was your first and you were mine."

"Oh, that whole possessive thing," she realized when he spoke.

"Maybe."

Ginny rolled her eyes but said nothing, she was far too content where she was. Besides she had no idea how long it would be before she got a chance to relax with him like this.

Harry began playing with her fingers, obviously content with the current situation.

"So anything you want to do today?" She questioned him.

"Not really, I think spending time with you should definitely be enough to get me through the next few weeks."

"It'll be easier once Christmas is here. Most of the students are heading home because of the whole Dementor situation. So we won't have to hide as much, just around my brothers."

"Yes but sometimes I wonder if it would be easier to tell him."

Ginny sighed heavily. "I've thought about that a lot lately but Ron isn't all that…mature when it comes to you Harry. He gets jealous and I don't think we should put a riff between the two of you."

"He'll find out eventually and wouldn't that be worse if we told him _later_ on?"

Ginny contemplated the issue at the moment, not really sure what the best solution to this problem would be.

"It's your choice Harry, if you feel that we should tell him now then by all means. If not then we should probably keep this to ourselves more than anything else. If someone finds out because he got mad and said it aloud that wouldn't be a very good thing."

Harry sighed, hugging her closer. "And I don't want to have to make the choice between you and Ron."

"He wouldn't do that…I think."

He kissed the top of her head. "I wouldn't give you up and I don't think that would improve the situation."

"I wouldn't let you give him up either Harry. He is still your best friend. So he'll either have to deal with it or deal without."

"Besides I am sure he won't appreciate the fact that I kiss you."

Ginny chuckled softly. "Let's just keep that information to ourselves so that way no one has to worry. Let him have his time with you, I do have friends that I spend a lot of time with. My roommates will be looking for me soon enough anyways."

"Or Colin or Luna."

She nodded her head and said nothing further.

"How about we head back in an hour or two?" Harry questioned. "Ron and Hermione should be back by then or pretty close to it."

"Wonderful, then I am more than happy to have you all to myself."

* * *

"So where have _you_ been?" Caitlin questioned when Ginny returned to her dorm a few hours later.

"Out," Ginny remarked with a smile as she flopped down onto her bed. Mystic rose from underneath her bed to be around Ginny. "Mystic," she said happily. "I've not seen you for weeks, I was beginning to think you'd disappeared."

"I think she just likes exploring the castle," Marissa pointed out from where she read her magazine.

"Probably, she must be done now," Ginny added.

"So who is he?" Alexis questioned.

"He? What makes you think I was with anyone?" Ginny demanded.

"Because of that goofy little grin you have on your face," Marissa added in.

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"He must be something if you're grinning like that," Caitlin remarked.

"Must we have this discussion?" Ginny asked, her face having a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"No."

"Yes."

"Girls!" Caitlin chided.

"What? You are just as curious as us," Alexis said.

"If she isn't ready to talk about it you can't force her into it."

"Thank you Caitlin, let's talk about something else," Ginny told them.

"Wonderful, now who wants to talk about Christmas?"

* * *

Christmas soon came and students had left the school. Only a handful of students remained for the winter holiday season. Ginny spent even less time with Harry since Hagrid got the letter about Buckbeak's hearing. Most of her free time was spent reading over her homework or just wandering the grounds. Since term ended the castle had been quieter then usual.

Harry had sent her a nice pair of earrings and a matching necklace for Christmas, while she'd gotten him a few books.

What came as an even bigger shock was the Firebolt that Harry received for Christmas. It had come with no note but Ginny had a sneaking suspicion that it was from Sirius.

And sadly enough Hermione turned in the broom the same day and Harry was unable to even so much as ride it. It took a bit of convincing on Ginny's part but Harry was able to forgive Hermione, while Ron wouldn't listen.

So thus began yet another strain in their relationship. Which didn't help for the students weren't due back for another week. Because of this Harry was stuck with Ron and unable to spend any time with either Ginny or Hermione. So the two girls spent most of their time together.

"How are things going?" Hermione asked Ginny one night as the two lounged on Hermione's bed, the third year dorm empty of everyone besides Hermione.

"Good, although I kind of wish Ron wasn't such a prat all the time. I have hardly had any time to spend with Harry since before the holiday," Ginny said with a sigh.

"It's my fault and I am sorry about that," Hermione told the younger girl.

"Don't say that. We all know that it's not your fault. You were doing what you thought was right. Keeping Harry safe is what counts."

Hermione nodded her head. "Yeah."

The two fell silent. Mystic was currently lying on the bed, enjoying the time to relax. She'd taken to spending more and more time with Ginny then usual. She could usually be found wrapped around the young girls arm or draped across her shoulders.

"I'm glad you dragged me out of the library."

"I am too. It's always good to have someone around who knows everything that's going on. Especially with the whole bond thing."

"It sounds like its pretty rough. I've not really found a lot of things on it either," Hermione told her.

"I know, it's kind of hard, considering there are so few people who have ever had to deal with it. It's like our relationship is making the bond speed up and there is nothing I can do."

"But is it such a bad thing?"

"Well no, but I mean I know things that I shouldn't, I think a way that is older then I should, and it's like we aren't seeing the world in the black and white that we used to. Now we are seeing it in all sorts of colors and forms. I mean I can't tell you how often we've kissed and I'm _twelve_, I shouldn't even really be thinking like that. I should just want to hold hands and all of that. But he needs it, the contact, the whole thing and I need him."

Hermione rubbed Ginny's back, trying to give her any amount of comfort.

"I honestly think I love him," Ginny whispered. "It goes so far beyond liking someone, or even that kind of childish love. It's deep, runs deeper than anything I've ever felt before in my _life_. A need to always be there for him, to help him, to see him smile, to hold him, or be held by him. I always want him to be happy. I love him. I really truly do and I shouldn't even be able to comprehend that."

"Ginny," Hermione told her. "Love is love no matter what form it takes. You aren't twelve, in appearances yes, magically no, emotionally no, and that's it. I can't understand half of what you are saying. Whatever this bond is for, it happened for a reason and you two were just meant to be together. If you love him then that's not a bad thing, it's just that your conflicting with yourself because you aren't sure if that is even possible at your age. It is at any age. Some things are just meant to be and there is no way to deny it."

"You really think so?"

"Yes and I can only be half as lucky to find someone who is going to always be there for me or that I want to be there for them as much as possible. You two have something amazing and there is no sense in wasting something like that."

"You're right," Ginny said with a smile. "I am lucky and I've known that since this whole affair started. Even if he is annoyed right now."

"Why is he annoyed?"

"I don't have a clue but I think it has something to do with my three brothers."

"Never a good thing."

The two girls got to their feet and headed down into the common room where Ron and Harry were going head-to-head in a chess game. Fred was cheering Ron on while George insisted that Harry would win, even though it was painfully clear that Harry would lose.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Harry is trying to beat Ron at a game of chess," Fred replied. "But Ron is so going to win."

"Thanks for that," Harry muttered.

"You can do it Harry," Ginny replied with a grin as she moved to stand behind him and next to George.

"Go on Ron, show him what you're made of," Hermione interjected as she smirked at Ginny, moving behind Ron.

He looked up at her for a second and then smiled. Hermione flushed a little and smiled back.

"Now you're free for me," Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

"You're distracting me," Harry told her.

"I'll distract you even more if you want," she said softly, glad that George couldn't hear her as he was arguing with Fred.

"Please don't, I'm trying to play," he begged.

"But I've not had two minutes with you all week."

"Then help me win."

So with Ginny's help Harry finally managed to beat Ron.

"Nice game," Ron said with a nod. "You too Ginny."

Ginny just smiled as Ron and Hermione moved off to go talk, while Fred and George debated on about something.

"Come on, you're mine," Harry told her as he dragged her out of the common room and towards their usual hideout.

"Where are you two heading?" Lupin questioned from behind them.

The two turned to look at the older man.

"Here and there," Ginny replied with a smile.

"You two are behaving yourselves right?" Lupin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Always," they said together, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Alright," Lupin responded and walked the other direction.

Once out of sight the two hurried off and into their hide out.

"I've missed you," Ginny said as she hugged him around the waist.

"I've missed you too," Harry replied.

* * *

**A/N; I know, I know!! I am totally slow and it took me FOREVER to write this chapter. I did it in like segments so I didnt sit and write the whole thing I did it over the course of a little while. But I finally did this. I think the hardest part was trying to get through the PoA without taking away too much from it. Cuz its all from Ginny's world not Harry's so there is less excitement in hers then there would be if it was Harry. Because her life is pretty set and she is always there to help him out. I think as the story progesses that Ginny will be added more and more into the mix then out of the mix. Hopefully it will get easier to write....well when I manage to get the time. **

**So I hope everyone likes this chapter. And I know I said a lot about doing a continuation to Deadly Curse and I have officially started it but the hitch is trying to get a contining plot line, which isn't easy because I wrote it to possibly have a sequal but also to be left as it is. Point being that I am still suffering on the whole situation, while I am getting a whole bunch of story ideas and not doing a single one because I dont want to jump into project after project and not finishing the ones I am working on. Sadly enough though I have started a new series, which will be up soon so be looking for it. ^^**

**Seritha**


	12. Prison Break

**Chapter Twelve: Prison Break**

It was the day of Buckbeak's execution. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in a major slump that day. Ginny knew little to say to any of them and left them to themselves mainly. The year had passed quickly, with interruptions and countless fights. Excluding the break in at the Gryffindor tower where Ron's bed was ripped to shreds as well as the Fat Lady's portrait. Ron had been pretty shaken up about it and the day after Scabbers had disappeared and caused Ron and Hermione to fight once more.

Hermione and Malfoy had gotten into it, which allowed Hermione a free shot at Malfoy's face. Ginny was still upset that she'd been unable to actually see it but the three of them were quite pleased, Hermione most of all. Harry was spending a night a week training with Lupin to be able to get rid of Dementors. Harry told her later on those days on how he was doing.

Gryffindor had also beat out Slytherin for the Quidditch cup. Which meant that students now had to worry about cramming for their final exams.

She watched the three depart that night to see Hagrid before Buckbeak's execution. She bid them farewell and headed on to the common room. It was empty except for a handful of students. They were all enjoying the time left before curfew.

It wasn't long before Ginny had nodded off in the common room.

_Ginny. _

Ginny woke with a start. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep, she didn't even realized she'd fallen asleep. Now she felt the fear settle in her stomach as she heard the one thing that scared her. Harry's plea echoed in her head.

"Harry," she whispered and she was suddenly standing on a bank on the far side of a small pond.

The first thing she registered was Sirius and Harry on the other side. Then she noticed the Dementors. She could feel the coldness sucking at her, the feeling of completely and utter loneliness. Then she felt _him_, that voice, buried deep within her that she knew she'd never be rid of.

Deep within her something took hold. Her magic whirled around her, her wand raising, as the binding on her magic strained and then snapped.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A horse burst from the tip of her wand, making the whole area bright as day, as the creature rammed into the Dementors. The let out a cry as they scattered from the horse.

Ginny watched them flea, keeping a firm grip on her wand as she watched them leave. Her eyes focused in on Harry, who had barely managed to raise himself up on his arms. Their eyes met from across the water and she smiled.

"Rest now," she whispered. Harry collapsed from the overwhelming amount of the Dementors.

Suddenly Ginny stumbled, the magic taking hold as she lost control. She stumbled on into the brush, away from the scene. Then two arms wrapped around her, cradling her. She cried out in pain, her body aching with the force of the magical energy.

"I'm here, stay with me," the voice called to her. "Stay with me."

Ginny whimpered in pain as she fought against the arms that held her.

"Please, it'll be alright."

"Harry, you have to hold her still, she could really hurt herself," another voice yelled.

"I can't hold on for long. Her magic is hurting."

"You have to get to her. Only you can."

Ginny fought against him and managed to get away, stumbling forward. He pinned her down, sitting on her stomach, as he pulled her hands up above her head.

"Listen to me Ginny, please listen to me."

"It hurts," she cried. "Get off!"

Ginny whimpered as she fought the magic consuming her body. Harry and Hermione watched as her eyes turned black as the magic forced its control on her body. Suddenly Harry yelled out in pain, releasing her hands. Hermione could see the burns on his hands.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, shocked and surprised that he was hurt.

"Whose over there?" A voice yelled.

"We have to get out of here, they can't find her," Hermione pleaded.

Harry groaned as he got off. The moment he did Ginny tried to flee. Harry and Hermione grabbed either side of her and pulled. They both let out startled cries as they were burned again.

They dragged her off, pulling against her as they fought to get away from the teachers that were sure to find them. It was rough going as Ginny struggled and fought every step of the way.

With a strangled cry Ginny released herself. Harry ran after her, trying to keep up with her. Hermione heard the sound of a distant howl.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she ran after them. This wouldn't be their first encounter with Remus.

When Hermione found them, Ginny was facing down Remus, Harry cradling his arm.

"Ginny! Don't hurt him."

Ginny's magic lashed out, slamming Remus back into a tree. He whimpered in pain as he limped away from her. This gave Harry the moment he needed. He knocked her down, the two rolling as they fought each other. Harry managed to pin her, holding her arms down above her head.

"Listen to me," he pleaded with her. "Ginny, it's me, Harry. You can fight this, I know you can. Stay with me. You don't want to hurt me."

Ginny fought him, one hand getting free and fisting in his hair.

"Help me," she cried out to him, before her magic let off like a bomb. Hermione was thrown back and hard.

Harry still managed to keep a hold of her. His lips were pressed to hers as he tried to get her to come back to him. She fought but was losing.

Hermione scrambled to her feet and ran towards him. She dropped to her knees and pushed Harry backwards. He fell, taken by surprise. Ginny sat up, lunging for Hermione. She rolled with her and tossed Ginny to the side.

Her wand was in hand and she cast a spell that hit Ginny directly in the chest.

The two girls starred at each other as the spell took effect. The spell took hold and tossed both girls back.

"Ginny, Hermione," Harry cried as he scrambled to Ginny. He checked her breathing and once he found she was fine he checked Hermione. Harry let out a sigh of relief when he found that both of them were fine.

Ginny was the first to recover. "Hermione," she cried as she scrambled towards the older girl.

"What happened?" Harry questioned Ginny.

"She took the magic, not all of it, but she took enough of it. Oh why didn't she say something!"

"Ginny, Sirius," he said.

"Go Harry, go get him, I'll handle her."

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"I'll be fine, you must go, we don't have time."

Harry nodded his head and kissed her before running off. Ginny watched him for a moment before going back to reviving Hermione.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she tried to sit up.

"You fool, you took my magic from me," Ginny said as she hugged Hermione tightly.

"I had to, it was the only way to help you."

The two slowly got to their feet, Ginny pulling Hermione's arm around her neck so that she could walk a bit easier.

"Come on, we better get you back to the Hospital Wing," Ginny told her as they slowly made their way back.

"Where did Harry go?"

"He went to go save Sirius. What kind of trouble did you all get yourselves into this time?" Ginny questioned.

"The usual. Someone out to kill Harry and find out that Peter Pettigrew was behind the whole thing. Then of course Professor Snape had to show up in all his usual arrogance and mess everything up. Turns out Professor Lupin is a werewolf and tried to eat us. Really I thought this year was going to be boring."

Ginny started to laugh and then Hermione started too as well.

"Our lives are never going to boring," Ginny told her when they were done laughing.

"Isn't that the truth," Hermione agreed. "We should hurry I don't have much time left."

"We'll be alright."

They were just outside the Hospital Wing when Harry came running up to them, grinning.

"I'll be in, in a moment," Ginny told them as she moved around the corner.

She heard them go in and then moved out into view. Her hand was just on the door when Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore came.

He brushed past Ginny and into the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore nodded to Ginny to go ahead.

"Where is he? Where is he!" Snape shouted as he rounded in on Harry.

"What are you talking about, Professor?" Harry questioned, completely confused.

"Sirius, I know you let him out some how. Where is he?"

"I've not left my bed like Madam Pomfrey told us not to do."

"Professor, we've been here the entire time," Hermione interjected.

"I've just left the room Severus they wouldn't have had time to save him in such a short amount of time," Dumbledore said calmly.

"I also do not appreciate you yelling at my patients when they are in need of rest," Madam Pomfrey rounded in on Professor Snape.

"B-but I…" Snape stammered.

"Out Professor and until you learn how to speak calmly to patients I will not see you in here again!" Madam Pomfrey said as she shooed both Dumbledore and Snape from the room.

Ginny shook her head as she headed over to Ron's bed. He was fast asleep, snoring quite loudly.

"Well, that went over well," Hermione said with a sigh.

"He can't prove anything," Harry told her as he watched as Ginny sat down beside Hermione. "What exactly happened?"

"I think we should wait for Madam Pomfrey," Ginny replied as she hugged Hermione around the shoulders.

"Was this bad?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know."

The two girls sat in silence, Harry watching them all the while.

It wasn't long before Madam Pomfrey entered the room shaking her head.

"You would think he'd have a bit more consideration for patients," she grumbled.

"He is Professor Snape and it does have to deal with Harry," Ginny pointed out.

She only shrugged, unable to voice what she would want to. "Now, what do we have here Miss Weasley?"

"Well…" Ginny began.

"It's my fault Madam Pomfrey," Hermione blurted out.

"What is your fault Miss Granger?"

"Ginny's power got out of her control and I have been studying how to help her cope. The only thing I was able to come up with was to take her magic from her and into me which released her."

"We don't know what it did to her," Ginny said when Hermione failed to go on. "We were both knocked unconscious and she took longer to wake up again."

"Well, this is certainly all very new to me," Madam Pomfrey said slowly. "However, my circumstances were entirely much more simple then Miss Weasleys and Mr. Potters. We will do a quick check, I am sure things are fine."

After a few quick spells Madam Pomfrey was done.

"Well, it seems that it expanded Miss Granger's magical core. However, that seems to be the only thing. Both of you have stabilized your magic. You should be fine."

Both girls let out a huge sigh of relief as they heard this.

"That's good," Hermione said with a smile.

"Get some rest Miss Granger, you've had a long night."

Hermione nodded.

"Miss Weasley, you have ten minutes then head back to your common room." With that Madam Pomfrey left the Hospital Wing. Hermione settled in on her bed while Ginny made her way to Harry's bed.

He smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her. The two hugged each other tightly.

"I was worried about you," Harry whispered in her ear.

"I'm doing so much better now," Ginny told him as she pressed her lips against his neck.

He smiled slightly. "I'm glad to hear that."

"You should get some rest, its getting late."

"Just another minute," Harry told her.

Ginny smiled against his neck and sighed. She was tired. She'd never put some magic into one spell and it was beginning to take its toll on her body.

Harry finally released her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

The two just smiled at each other as Ginny turned and headed to her dorm. She didn't know how she made it back to her room that night but she did remember collapsing on her bed.

* * *

The news was all over school the next morning when Ginny finally made it down to breakfast. Caitlin, Alexis, and Marissa had come to get her so that she could eat.

"Professor Lupin, a werewolf?" Alexis said shocked.

"Yes, I can't believe you didn't figure it out sooner," Marissa chided her.

"Girls," Caitlin remarked, hoping to stem an argument.

"Really, he was still a good teacher they shouldn't be so…upset about it," Ginny remarked as she watched Mystic slither across the table, looking for something to eat.

"He could have killed us," Malfoy sneered from behind them. The three girls whipped around, while Ginny turned slowly. "I wouldn't be surprised if they sacked Dumbledore for letting such a vicious creature near students. My father will certainly have something to say about all of this."

"You know what Malfoy," Ginny snapped irritably. "Your precious 'daddy' can't always be around to protect you. Besides Lupin was a great Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and no matter what you say about him that will never change. Besides they have to register with the Ministry if they are werewolves, so they already knew. So go find someone else who will listen to your bull cause I am sick of it."

Malfoy just stood there, gaping at her.

"You heard her, now scram," Fred put in, George behind him.

Malfoy glared at the older two Weasley boys before stalking off to his table.

"Right temper you got there this morning little sis," George said as he ruffled her hair.

Ginny pushed his hand away as she fixed her hair. "I'm just tired and he's annoying."

"Well you handled yourself very well, quite proud of you don't you say George," Fred told her.

"Very, now as for Ronald, you'd think he'd learn not to get himself hurt every year."

"Tsk, tsk, he is such a clumsy fellow."

"Very, how we are related to him I'll never know," George replied with a shake of his head.

Ginny chuckled and shook her head. "Go on," she told them as she playfully shoved them both.

"I'm wounded! Our own sister doesn't even want us."

"Oh stop being drama queens and sit down," Wood told them as he grabbed them by their robes and dragged them to their seats.

"They are always the theatrical ones," Angelina said with a wink as she passed Ginny to go to her seat.

Once done with breakfast Ginny headed up to the Hospital Wing to visit them. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all talking from their beds. They went quiet when she came in. Ginny rolled her eyes as she moved to sit at the foot of Hermione's bed. Harry pouted but quickly straightened before Ron could see.

Ginny soon let them in on what had happened that morning at breakfast. They all seemed very shocked at the news but soon realized that it was the only thing they could really do. A couple of minutes later Madam Pomfrey said they all could leave.

Harry broke away from the group to go see Professor Lupin. Ginny was torn between following him or going with the others. Harry waited at the end of the hall. With a sigh Ginny told Ron and Hermione she'd catch up with them later.

Ginny ran down the hall to where Harry waited and the two headed towards his office. Once the other two were out of sight Harry laced his fingers with hers and drew her into a corner.

"I thought we were going to see Professor Lupin," Ginny questioned as she snuggled into his chest.

"We are but I wanted to hold you for a minute," he whispered to her as he drew her as close to him as possible.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before they headed off to Lupin's office. Lupin was packing when they entered.

"Miss Weasley, what a pleasure," Remus said with a smile.

"Hello Professor," Ginny replied smiling as well.

"Why are you leaving?" Harry asked.

Remus sighed heavily. "Because no one is going to want their children taught by a monster."

"You're not a monster," Harry and Ginny said together.

"You're both great kids but it won't go over well. It's time I stepped down before Dumbledore has to fire me."

"It's not fair," Ginny complained. "You've been such a good teacher."

Remus smiled in appreciation at her comment.

"Ginny's right. You've been a great teacher and you taught me so much. I would never have been able to do a Patronus charms without your help," Harry added.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll see each other soon enough," Remus said as he clapped him on the shoulder. "Now, Miss Weasley, I do believe I am owed an explanation as to how you are bonded to Mr. Potter here."

Both kids gaped at him, completely taken by surprise.

"How did you know?" Harry questioned.

"It wasn't hard to gather. I can smell it on the two of you and Miss Weasley here threw me back into a tree last night."

"Sorry," Ginny said with a grimace.

"Don't worry I do appreciate it. I hadn't taken my potion. So when did this all come about?"

"Well…" Harry began, not sure how to explain it.

"It's all because of me. Harry saved me last year and I wanted to repay him. We didn't realize then that it would come to this."

"I see."

"Really, it's been such a change and we aren't ready to tell everyone about this," Harry added. "We barely understand what is happening to us but we want to learn this all together. Without everyone interfering," Harry said as he took Ginny's hand, pulling her to him.

Ginny smiled up at him, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Well, I suppose this makes more sense. I was curious as to what you two were always doing together."

"How can you tell?" Ginny questioned.

"Smells. You both smell like each other, like it's a mixture of the two of you that makes the smell. It's very rare. Only Madam Pomfrey has been one to be like that. So I spoke with her and she evaded my questions nicely but I can tell. Congratulations, you two seem made for each other."

Ginny blushed and Harry just smiled.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Our teachers do, like our trainers."

"Trainers? I heard that you had private training this summer."

"Yes, we both did," Ginny told him with a smile.

"Both of you?"

Ginny nodded her head.

"That's amazing. I'd ask more but I don't think either of you are really allowed to say much, am I right?"

They both nodded their heads.

* * *

Once the year had finally come to a close students were sent out for their summer vacation. While Ginny sat with her dormmates they all discussed plans for the summer.

Ginny really didn't have any plans in place, she kind of figured she'd be to busy training to do much of anything else. Mystic was wrapped around her forearm, resting comfortably, while Ginny gazed out the window. Their conversation had gone to gossip and Ginny had quickly lost interest.

Harry and Ginny had already said their goodbyes the night before, knowing that it would be to hard for them to say their goodbye otherwise. Now her mind wondered off to him. Not that it ever didn't wonder to him.

She wondered how he was going to survive the summer and when she'd get the chance to see him again. Harry had to go back to the Dursley's for the remainder of the summer. She just hoped that it would be alright while he was still there.

The ride passed peacefully with Ginny going to visit Luna and Colin before the ride had concluded. When they arrived Ginny searched out her family, running over to her dad when she spotted him.

"There's my little girl," Mr. Weasley said proudly as he picked her up to hug her.

"Hi," she replied happily.

"How was your school year?"

"Pretty uneventful."

Mr. Weasley chuckled as he kissed her cheek before Mrs. Weasley hugged Ginny tightly.

"It's so good to have all of you home," Mrs. Weasley remarked.

"Come on, time to get headed home," Mr. Weasley called as he ushered his children out of the platform.

Ginny spotted Harry as he was leaving, Harry meeting her gaze. The two smiled knowing that it wouldn't be too much longer before they all saw each other again.

* * *

Ginny woke with the sun, smiling softly as she rolled out of bed. She quickly changed her clothes before heading outside. Inhaling deeply she again grinned before heading for a trail in the woods to begin her run.

The sun had barely gotten over the trees when she reached the lake hidden in the woods. Ginny slowed to a walk as she got closer and walked to the edge of the dock. She sank down, pulling off her shoes and socks before dipping her feet in the cool water. Leaning back on her hands she closed her eyes, enjoying the quiet of the morning.

She sat in tranquil silence for a few minutes before she heard a twig snap. It took only a second before she was on her feet, wand drawn. A big black shaggy dog came out of the trees.

"Snuffles," she said relieved. "Well Sirius."

Suddenly a tall man was standing before Ginny instead of a dog.

"Hello Ginny, I was hoping you'd go out for a jog," Sirius said with a grin.

"It's relaxing or well was," she responded as she lowered her wand. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Alright."

"It's about Harry."

"Why is it that everyone talks to me about Harry?" Ginny remarked with a sigh.

"Because I know you are bonded to him. Remember I was there, just in dog form."

"And we didn't know."

Sirius chuckled. "That's true but you do now."

"So what did you need to talk about?"

"I want to know what its like there, he doesn't seem to like it at all."

Ginny sighed heavily as she sat back down. "It's a long story."

Sirius nodded as he sat down across from her. Ginny began telling him about what Harry had been going through. His face varied from anger to understanding. When she finished he was silent for a few minutes.

"I'd kill them if I could but I don't think Harry would want that," Sirius said finally.

"I would too but I don't think that would go over very well."

Sirius looked at Ginny for a minute. "You really care about him don't you?"

"I really do," Ginny said softly.

"Then I hope that things work out for the best between you two."

Ginny sighed heavily. "I don't know, we aren't like the others, I'm not sure all of them would understand what this means to us."

"But they can't really keep you apart now can they? If you two need each other then you are there. That's something they can't take away from you," Sirius pointed out.

"You sound smart."

"Hey!" he said indignantly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing it just makes sense. I don't know what everyone will think and I don't really want to know. The only thing that matters to me is if Harry is alright. Everything else comes second to that."

"It'll all work out, this was meant to happen. You're very lucky."

Ginny nodded her head.

"You two remind me of Lily and James," Sirius told her.

Startled, Ginny looked up at him. "Harry's parents?"

"Yes. See they were meant to be together and everyone but them could see it. You two are meant to be together but I don't think everyone can see that. Either way nothing will stop the two of you from being together. Hold onto that. Because if you have nothing to live for then what good is life?"

"What did you have to live for, for all these years?" Ginny asked him.

"To see Remus and Harry again. That and to rectify the mistake I made so many years ago."

"Then I hope you get the chance," Ginny told him solemnly.

"I hope you get the chance to stay together. Remember that he is in need of you like you are him."

Ginny nodded her head. "I better head in before my Mum gets worried."

"Have a good day," Sirius said with a smile.

Ginny grinned as she put her socks and shoes on and made her way back home at a jog. Both her parents were awake and talking quietly to each other when she came in.

"Morning," Ginny said with a smile.

"Morning," Mr. Weasley greeted as he turned back to his newspaper and coffee.

"When are you leaving?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she set a plate of food in front of Ginny, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't really know, maybe this week sometime," Ginny said as she began eating her food.

"Well then, we will hope you are home before the end of the summer," Mr. Weasley told her with a grin.

"I sure hope not either."

"I better get going, I'll see you all tonight." Mr. Weasley moved to kiss the top of Ginny's head before kissing Mrs. Weasley. "Tell the boys I will see them at dinner."

"Having a nice day," Mrs. Weasley said.

"See you tonight."

The two women of the Weasley family were left alone together.

"So, what happened this year?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she sat down beside her daughter.

"Not a lot for me, Ron's year was more interesting then mine," Ginny responded softly.

"You're different Ginny," her mum told her. "You seem…older."

Ginny looked at her and smiled. "I don't think so."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "If I didn't know you better then I'd think you were serious. You don't have to tell me but I know that things aren't as boring as you make them seem. Just know that I'm around if you want to talk."

"Mum, when…when did you know you loved Dad?" Ginny asked softly.

Mrs. Weasley smiled softly at her daughter. "I think that I really knew that I loved him when we first kissed."

"How could you tell?"

"I think its different for some people but the first time we kissed it was our third date. Just…it's so hard to describe. When he kissed me that time I could still feel that kiss hours later, I couldn't stop smiling, and I was already missing him after five minutes. From then on I knew that we'd be together and look where we are now. Seven kids later."

Ginny smiled.

"What brought this on?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"I never asked," Ginny replied with a shrug.

"So this has nothing to do with a young raven haired young man with bright green eyes?"

Ginny had the grace to flush. "Well…"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I know you are young but sometimes age doesn't matter when you find someone who you are meant to be with, is that how it feels?"

She nodded her head.

"I do want to ask though, how close are you to Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked after a moment.

"Mum, can I answer that question later? I'm not sure I'm ready," Ginny remarked.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "When you're ready to talk I'll be here. Don't worry, I won't say anything to your father or your brothers."

"Thank you," Ginny said with a smile as she got up to hug her mother. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be down in a little bit."

"Alright sweetie," Mrs. Weasley replied as she hugged her daughter back.

Ginny headed out of the kitchen. If she had turned back she would have seen the smile that was on her mothers face.

* * *

**A/N: I know you are all totally wondering where I have been for the last few months. Lets just say that I wasn't really able to do much writing and this whole thing is two pages shy of what I normally write, which irritates me but there isn't much I can do about it at the moment. This chapter was hard to write cuz it was mainly a filler chapter so there wasnt much in it. And yes I KNOW that I skipped a lot but you have to remember this is all about Ginny not Harry so there will be things that dont come into play. For instance the fact that yes in a sense they are bonded so she should know all of it, she does but she isn't apart of it. Theyre still young which means they aren't really together as friends all the time. Ginny has friends and classes seperate from Harry, you'll see her in more in the next year and definitely the year after but that was just to clarify everything. Thanks all for being so patient with me I can't believe it took me so long to update but thats alright I suppose i'm not where I once was but i hope i can get back to writing. **

**So here is the chapter, next one will be 14 pages if I can manage it cuz if not totally throws me off. Enjoy review if you'd like to complain bout my taking forever ^^**

**Seritha**


	13. Another Summer

**Chapter Thirteen: Another Summer**

Once her shower was done, Ginny came bounding down the stairs and ran smack into Fred.

"Ow, watch where you're going next time," Fred complained.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Ginny told him as she stepped around him and headed into the kitchen. She didn't bother to say anything to her brothers, who were still half-asleep anyway. Ginny took her seat and grabbed something to drink, having eaten earlier.

"Alright, you all have chores to do today," Mrs. Weasley told them.

Everyone groaned in unison.

"It's our first day home, can't we take a break?" George complained.

"No, because there is a lot of things that need to get done."

"Bloody brilliant," Ron grumbled over his breakfast.

Ginny shook her head as she got to her feet, picking up her chore list off the counter. Scanning over it she saw she had mainly inside house work to do. She made her way into the living room, propping open all the windows so that way she could get the air circulating, then she began to dust.

* * *

The day was mainly quiet as everyone in the house spent their time cleaning. Even lunch was a quiet affair as everyone was either too tired or had nothing to say. Ginny spent the time in silence enjoying the only peace she managed to get in the house. Mystic had made her way downstairs sometime during lunch and had curled up on the window sill to enjoy the sunlight.

When she'd completed all her chores she went to help her mum finish up the rest of them. By the time dinner rolled around everyone was half-asleep. Mr. Weasley came home just as dinner was ready.

"Hello everyone," Mr. Weasley said cheerfully as he entered the house.

He got a few stray hellos from those waiting.

"I see that we've done all the cleaning for the summer."

A few grumbles answered him.

"Wonderful, your mother spent all year keeping the house in shape. Don't worry children, you won't have to do nearly as much for the rest of the summer. Now you can all rest and relax to enjoy your break."

"Until we have more work to do," George managed to say.

"It wasn't that bad," Ginny put in as she was busy helping her mom set the table for dinner.

"Easy for you to say," Ron told her. "You were inside all day."

"Yes but I got just as much work as the rest of you did," Ginny snapped back.

"I don't see how cleaning the inside of the house is much work."

"Then next time you do it."

"Fine, maybe I will."

"Ron, Ginny, there is no reason to be arguing," Mrs. Weasley reprimanded.

"Sorry," the two said together.

Ginny shot a glare at Ron, which he returned. They weren't as close as they'd once been. Mainly because Ron still acted like everything that happened in her first year was a dream. He'd never bothered to apologize and that really hurt her feelings. She didn't bother to say anything to him, realizing that it would be a waste of time.

He'd come around when he wanted to and if he never did then she didn't really know what she'd do. Ron had been very clear that he didn't want Ginny anywhere near his new friends and Ginny just ignored him.

Once seated everyone dug into a hearty dinner.

* * *

A knock on the door brought Ginny out of her book that she'd been reading. It was one she'd gotten from her roommate Marissa.

Mr. Weasley got up from where he'd been sitting to answer the door.

"Come in, it's nice to see you again," Mr. Weasley said.

Cassie thanked him as she headed into the living area. "Hello Ginny."

"Hello!" Ginny said cheerfully as she got to her feet.

"It's time to start your training."

Ginny nodded as she hurried upstairs to finish packing her things. As she was about to enter her room she heard someone speak.

"Little Ginny going to go train again? Ron questioned.

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"Nothing, I just can't seem to figure out what makes you so special."

Ginny sighed. He was jealous and he was being rude because he was. "Well, maybe if you actually paid attention to someone other than yourself you'd know!"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing Ron, just go away."

With that Ginny walked off into her room, slamming the door behind her. She heard Ron mumble something before walking away. Shaking her head she quickly gathered her things and headed downstairs.

After saying her good-byes she followed Cassie outside of the new wards and they apparated away. Ginny stumbled slightly when they appeared at the small cottage.

"I don't like that anymore then I do the floo network," Ginny complained.

"Well one of these days you'll learn how to do that on your own, but until then you'll have to do a side along," Cassie remarked with a smile.

"Oh ha ha," Ginny replied as she took her things into her room.

When she came back out she wasn't surprised to see that Cassie had already cleared the living room.

"Warm ups?" Ginny wondered.

"Yes, for now. We'll start the real work tomorrow. Today, I just want to get a feel of what you can and can't do."

* * *

_The wind swooshed around Ginny, tugging at the tight white dress that she wore. Her hair was partly up, partly down, the wind catching it making it dance around her face. She let her fingers glide over the tops of the grass that was up to her waist. Her brown eyes drank in the beautiful scenery. Trees surrounded the area but she stood in the empty field._

_She knew where she was, but she didn't know why she was there. Still she walked on, enjoying the cool breeze and the comfortable dress. Ginny made a mental note to try and find one similar to this. _

_Ginny stopped, sensing that she was no longer alone. She felt a pair of hands touch her shoulders, gripping them lightly. Ginny didn't stiffen or pull back, instead she eased back into his chest, feeling at peace now that she was holding him._

_His breath tickled the back of her neck as he pressed his forehead into the side of her neck. Her fingers wove into his at her waist as she tilted her head back a little._

_'Ginny,' he whispered fondly into her neck. She could hardly contain the shivers that rolled down her back as he spoke. She'd never heard his voice so thick with emotion before._

_'Harry,' she said in equally as quiet a voice. She was surprised to hear the slight waver in her own voice. _

_His arms tightened around her, his lips brushing her neck, and he inhaled deeply._

_'I've missed you,' he told her softly._

_'I've missed you as well,' she replied as she turned in his arms. _

_His arms remained around her waist, her arms sliding around his neck before she buried her face against his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments, each gathering strength from the other, and just enjoying the moments they had together._

_'Where have you been?' Ginny questioned him._

_'Training, Kenneth has been working me to the bone,' he told her._

_Her fingers slid into his hair, making a small moan rise from him. _

_'I can see that,' she replied gently. She had in fact realized that he'd been training hard as his body was beginning to show. She liked the feeling, the taunt muscles under his tight fighting clothes. He felt _good_ pressed to her and she enjoyed every wonderful second of it._

_'I see you've been busy too,' he responded softly as he pressed her completely against him._

_Ginny chuckled before pulling back to look at him. She met his green eyes and fell into the hypnotic dance that was going on in there. A smile spread across his face as he reached up, brushing his fingers against her cheek._

_'I want to see you,' he said in a slightly strangled voice._

_Ginny nodded, words failing her at the moment. With a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan Ginny kissed him full on the lips. Harry kissed her back instantly, his lips sliding over hers in a way that had never happened before. Their kisses had always been light, childish, but now, they were becoming more. He tasted sweet to her, sweet and addicting, much like chocolate would do to her._

_His lips were warm, his body hard and solid against hers. Something seemed to uncurl within her, something deep in her soul. Her nails gently scrapped against his scalp and he let out a soft moan. One of his hands slid to her hip, pressing them even more firmly together. _

_Tentatively she felt his tongue brush against her lips, she didn't hesitate. The world seemed to explode in her eyes as his tongue brushed hers for the first time. That feeling in her became more prominent and she felt it reacting to him, all of him. Their tongues brushed against each other a few times, the first few gently before they became bolder. _

_Her knees grew weaker and she seemed barely able to hold herself up. Harry released her lips, the two panting heavily. Her whole body tingled delightfully from his kiss. She could feel that they were swollen and she could still taste him. Ginny licked her lips and heard him groan again. Opening her eyes she was met with Harry's dark green eyes, locked on her lips. _

_She felt the wave of possession roll over her like a tidal wave and she had never felt so alive. Her tongue slid over her lower lip, picking up the last of him off them. His eyes locked on hers for only a second before he claimed her again. Another wave of possession overcame her, this time, from him. He held her, tightly, not feeling the desire to let her go. Her body ached in ways that she never knew possible. His tongue slid into her mouth once more and her knees gave out. Harry held her fast and released her._

_'Sorry,' he breathed._

_'Why?' she questioned her head still spinning._

_'I couldn't seem to stop myself,' he told her hoarsely. _

_Ginny couldn't help but giggle._

_'What's so funny?' He demanded._

_'Oh Harry, you don't have to apologize for that. If anything that makes me feel special, knowing you can't help yourself around me, it's a compliment.'_

_'Oh,' he replied._

_'Yes, oh, and I couldn't help myself anymore then you could," she responded as she snuggled into his chest, listening to the thundering of his heart._

_'That's good to know.' Ginny could hear the smile in his voice._

_'So when do we actually get to do this again?' she questioned as she nuzzled his chest._

_'Hopefully soon.'_

_Ginny smiled and pulled away from him. 'Time to wake up,' she told him with a smile._

_'If only because it will mean I will soon see you again,' he said with a smile._

* * *

Ginny woke with a smile as she got ready to begin her day. Cassie was already waiting for her, stretching. Ginny soon joined in the stretching.

"So how are things with Kenneth?" Ginny questioned in her best innocent voice.

Cassie froze. "Must you always ask me? Nothing is happening."

Ginny turned to look at her teacher, no older then Charlie. "I don't see why you just don't jump him. You two are obviously made for each other, not to mention, you two can hardly stand to not look at each other."

"Since when did you get so insightful when it comes to relationships?" Cassie questioned as she went to stretching again.

"When I truly realized that I have something incredibly special with a young man who owns everything I am. I don't want to be wondering years from now what it would have been like with him. He makes me happy and I make him happy."

"You're smart for a twelve year old."

"I'm almost thirteen thank you very much," Ginny put in indignantly.

"Yes and you sound like a twenty year old, scratch that a forty year old."

"I don't think that was a compliment."

The two women laughed.

* * *

Ginny was sleeping peacefully, her mind drifting in and out of dreams that involved Harry. She missed him terribly and she didn't know how much longer she could wait to see him. They hadn't even spent time together in a dream since the last one and she was beginning to think she wouldn't until they got back to school.

A firm but gentle pressure suddenly found her lips. Ginny was still half asleep but she knew it was him the moment he'd walked in her bedroom. He was quiet and she figured he thought he was being sneaky. But at the moment she loved the feeling of his warm tasty lips on hers.

He pressed more firmly against her lips, eliciting a happy sigh from her. Ginny's hand slid into his hair, keeping him close. That same feeling seemed to spread in her as before. Their kisses were getting to be much more then they'd been previously. She could feel his heart in his touch, his kiss, and her body was hungering for more. That idea scared her for only a second before it was gone.

She felt his weight on the bed as he moved to lay over her, his body being held up by his hands. Ginny wound her other arm around his waist, pressing gently and firmly on his back. Harry resisted, keeping himself above her. Ginny whimpered a complaint against his lips, before he slowly lowered himself. She let out a happy sigh as she pulled back.

"That feels much better," she remarked quietly as she looked up at him.

Harry smiled down at her. "I'm glad you think so, I'm worried about crushing you."

Ginny huffed. "I'm perfectly fine, besides I haven't had a chance to wake up like this, much more preferable."

Harry chuckled as he kissed her cheek. "I've missed you," he said in the same low voice he'd used the other night.

Ginny shuddered as she felt his lips brush her neck and a wave of magic flow over her. Her eyes rolled back as she, for the first time, felt what he was feeling. She sighed again once it faded, her eyes coming back up to his.

"How did you…?"

"I don't know," he told her softly as he brushed his fingers against her cheek, tracing down her jaw and then her neck. Ginny shivered again and smiled.

"I liked it," she whispered as she nuzzled his neck, hoping to send the same message he had.

Harry gasped, his eyes shutting. Ginny felt her heart pound in her chest as she waited for him to open his eyes. His head fell down softly landing his forehead on her collarbone.

"Mm," was his only response.

Ginny smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair, amazed when she felt a shudder roll through him. The possessive feeling rolled through her once more.

Harry suddenly moved onto his side, pulling Ginny up against him, the blanket keeping them separated. They lay side by side, gazing at each other. They said nothing as they looked at each other, their eyes expressing everything they felt for each other.

Ginny smiled again as she moved towards him, curling against him as he wound his arm around her. Before long Ginny drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Time to get up," Cassie called from the doorway.

Ginny groaned as she rolled onto her side, burying her face in Harry's chest.

"Come on, it's almost noon and you two have been sleeping all day. Besides, we have a visitor."

Harry nodded as he began to sit up. Ginny, however, wasn't very fond of this idea and hooked her leg with his and pressed down into him.

He chuckled. "We'll be right out," he told her.

Cassie nodded and headed out of the room.

"We should get up, they were nice enough to let us have the day off," Harry remarked.

"Yes they were but that doesn't mean I'm willing to give up the physical contact," was Ginny's response as she purposefully kissed his neck.

Harry groaned softly. "Ginny…"

"Mm?"

"We should get up."

Ginny sighed as she sat up, throwing her leg over him as she now sat straddling his stomach. She smiled down at him.

"Fine but I want something first," she told him, her eyes dancing madly.

"Oh?" He asked cautiously.

Ginny leaned down, her hands on either side of his head as she bent down so her lips brushed his ear. "Kiss me," she said gently. "Like you did the other night."

Harry's hand slid into her hair, guiding her mouth to his. Their lips met and Ginny gave into him immediately. His tongue swept into her mouth and again Ginny could see stars. A groan escaped and that prompted Harry to deepen their kiss further. Ginny leaned fully into him, her fingers in his hair. Harry twisted them suddenly so that Ginny was on her back. She gasped against his mouth but was pleased that she could slide her hand down his back.

The kiss grew more insistent as the two quickly learned the taste and feel of the other. Harry pulled away, his lips sliding down her jaw line, pressing light kisses down her neck. He pulled back, his eye hazy.

The two lay there panting slightly. Ginny still had her eyes closed, holding him all the while.

"Ginny?"  
"Hm?"

"You alright?" He questioned slightly and she knew he was smirking.

"Perfectly alright," she said a smirk appearing on her face too.

"Come on then," he told with a bit of reluctance as the two got out of her bed and headed into the other room.

"Sirius!" Harry said happily as he headed to greet his Godfather.

"Harry, my boy, you're looking quite well," Sirius replied happily as he hugged the young man.

"Thanks, what are you doing here?"

"Come to share the wonderful news."

"What news would that be?" Ginny asked as she sat down beside Cassie.

"We've got the little bugger," Sirius said proudly as he held up a newspaper.

Harry snatched it away and let out a happy yell as he handed it to Ginny. The cover read that Sirius was now a free man, courtesy of Remus Lupin, who'd managed to catch the little rat.

"But how? How did Remus catch him?"

"Well after Remus' little incident in the forest," Sirius began catching the blush that graced Ginny's cheeks. "He came across Peter's scent. He tracked him down and caught him."

"But that was months ago," Ginny pointed out.

"And he's been in the Ministries hands this whole time. It just took forever to get them to finally convict him," Sirius told her with a disgruntled shrug. "But it's all settled now."

Harry was beaming as he hugged Sirius again.

"This is amazing!" Harry cried out happily.

* * *

Ginny sat in her small room in the cottage, her head aching painfully. She didn't know what was going on at the moment but something wasn't right. With a sigh Ginny pushed the feelings back and went to bed.

* * *

"Ready to head back?" Cassie questioned her young student.

"Not really," Ginny responded.

"Why is that?"

"Because, I don't want to know what is going to happen to get Harry killed this year."

"Oh, that seems to be taking its toll," Cassie pointed out.

"Yea but I suppose the only good thing is that Harry and I are going to the Quidditch World Cup," Ginny added, her demeanor changing almost instantly.

Cassie laughed. "I can see the appeal."

Ginny smiled too. "I'm already packed."

"Trying to get away from me that quickly?"

"No, I just haven't really seen anyone this summer and it'll be nice to get away."

"Well, we still have one more thing to do tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you'll see," Cassie said mysteriously.

"We're here!" Kenneth called as he burst into the little cottage. "I swear, every time I come this place seems to get smaller and smaller. I think you should move in with me, into my big house."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "And I thought females were supposed to be the dramatic ones."

"I'm not being dramatic! I'm being honest," he said as he stalked towards her. He easily lifted the slender woman off her feet, bringing her head to his. Her legs wrapped instinctively around him.

"I'd prefer to be left on the ground if it's all the same to you," Cassie drawled.

Harry chuckled as he approached Ginny, smiling brightly at her. Ginny was off her feet in a second, the two stopping inches from each other. It seemed to be a habit of theirs, never going all the way just stopping right before. But it suited them and they just smiled at each other.

"I'd prefer you right here actually," Kenneth teased.

Cassie sighed heavily. "Put me down."

"No," he said and emphasized it by pulled her completely up against him.

Ginny smirked as she saw a war going on in her teacher's eyes.

"Really, you shouldn't do this in front of the children," she scolded as she glared at him.

Kenneth smiled a gleam in his eyes. "We aren't really doing anything that they haven't done."

Cassie couldn't argue that but didn't bother to respond. "Put me down."

"Nope," he said softly.

"Kenneth, I'll-"

Further speech was taken from her as Kenneth's mouth had occupied hers.

Harry tugged on Ginny's arm and the two made their way outside.

"Ready to go home?" He asked as they walked, his hand holding hers.

"Yes and no," she admitted reluctantly.

"Me too."

"Why you?"

"Well, I've gotten used to just being able to hold you, touch you, kiss you, without worrying about someone seeing us," he told her as he stopped, pulling her to his chest. Ginny looked up at him, seeing a whirlwind of emotions in his eyes. "Is it wrong to want to stay like this forever?" He asked in a low whisper as he brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"No, it's not. I want it too," she told him.

"I feel so much older than I am, like life has such a different meaning. How I feel like I stand out among the ones who I spend so much time with."

"Our lives have changed, this bond, has changed us. But, I also believe that your life was going to change anyway. I don't think either of us will really have much choice in how our lives become."

"I do have one choice that I've already made," he told her firmly and Ginny could see that he was very set on something.

"What would that be?" She questioned, curiosity bubbling inside her.

"You," he whispered before his lips claimed hers.

That same wave of possession rolled through her and Ginny groaned as she pressed against him, letting the same feeling overtake him. Harry held her tight to his chest, thoughts of leaving were far from their minds. The only thing that mattered was that they were together and they were happy.

Ginny pulled away, breathing heavily. "I'm going to miss that," she admitted with a sigh as she buried her face in his chest.

"Me too but we'll find time," he told her as he kissed the top of her hair.

"Mm," was her only response.

* * *

Ginny and Harry came stumbling out of the floo system.

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione said happily as she hugged the two of them tightly.

"Hi Hermione," Ginny responded with a laugh.

"Hey," Harry replied as he easily lifted Hermione off her feet in a hug. Hermione let out a startled squeak then laughed.

"How have you been?" Hermione questioned.

"Good, sore," Harry told her with a smile.

"Same here."

Hermione nodded. "All homework done?"

"Of course," Ginny said indignantly. "I got it done as soon as I got home!"

Hermione looked at the younger girl suspiciously. "If you say so but if I find out you're lying to me…"

Ginny only grinned unrepentant before bounding off up the stairs. She unpacked the things that she didn't need for their overnight stay at the Quidditch World Cup. It wasn't but a minute before Hermione came into the room. She shut the door before dropping onto her makeshift bed that was in the room.

Hermione sat cross-legged on the bed, watching Ginny as she went around the room.

"Yes?" Ginny questioned over her shoulder as she put her books back into her Hogwarts trunk.

"So…aren't you going to tell me?" Hermione asked.

"Tell you what?"

"Oh don't play coy with me Ginny Weasley! You know exactly what I am talking about."

Ginny chuckled as she unraveled Mystic from her arm, letting the snake stretch out on her bed. "Really Hermione, I'm home not even five minutes and you're up here hounding me about my love life!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You seem to be the only one with a love life. So…tell me…how are things going?"

"Honestly?"  
"Honestly."  
Ginny took a deep breath, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "I don't really know. I wish I knew but I don't really. Something…something is so very different now. It feels nice…like it was supposed to be like this…but I just don't know."

"What exactly do you mean?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny looked up pinning Hermione with her gaze. "I feel older, so much more older then I really am. It's almost frustrating to be so young and feel so helpless when I know things others my age wouldn't even comprehend. I'm excelling in all of my classes, even surpassing that of my year altogether. Yet I am still only thirteen. I'm working on things that even seventh years would tremble at. Then I see him and the way his eyes look now. I can't help but feel as if a part of that is my fault. We created this bond, unknowingly but still we did it. Our magic, our souls, all of us, it's so very different now.

"I still feel the need to touch him whenever we are in a room together, not as bad as before but still. Not only that but I feel possessive of him, like he's mine and no one else can touch him. Just even now, he kisses me differently, with feeling, with his heart. I feel numb and shaky later. It's all so much so fast but yet all of it feels completely right. The magic is pulling me, testing my new boundaries. The world isn't the same and I grew up too fast. Now, I want to, no I need to protect him."

"You're right," Hermione said after a moment.

"Right about what?" Ginny asked confused.

"You've changed, not only that but you're stronger. I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in both your eyes."

Ginny smiled slightly. "So, what did you do this summer?"

Hermione grinned outright. "Well other then doing my homework, mainly just enjoying the time with my parents."

* * *

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs to her children. It took only a second before they all came heading down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone situated themselves around the table, talk rising up among everyone. Harry was sitting across from Ginny, Ron clearly trying to monopolize all of his time, while Hermione and Ginny talked quietly together.

"Is everyone packed?" Mr. Weasley said to them when talk had ceased for the moment.

Everyone gave an affirmative nod.

"Good, we'll be getting up early in the morning, so don't stay up too late."

They all said their Okays before talking again. Ginny soon found herself talking with her mother as well as Hermione. They got into a huge debate on Charms, which Ginny found to be an interesting topic. Mrs. Weasley was telling them about the numerous charms that helped with children and housework, which lead to Hermione explaining the Muggle way of doing things, and questions flowing back and forth between all three of them.

As the night wore on everyone began to disperse, heading off in different directions or off to bed. Ginny left Hermione with Ron and Harry as she made her way to her bedroom, collapsing on her bed. She always missed her bed since she now was rarely ever home, even during the summer. It made her wonder how her parents held up with never being able to see them. It was then that she realized she truly missed spending the time at home every summer with them.

She definitely had taken that for granted over the years. Now, however, she pushed herself off her bed, making her way back downstairs, where her parents were talking in the kitchen. They fell silent as she entered, which made her realize that she had walked in on something she wasn't supposed to know.

"Hey Ginny, I thought you were going to bed?" Her father asked her.

"Well I was, then I realized I hadn't really gotten the time to talk to either of you all summer. Is it ok if I stay and talk?" Ginny questioned.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Of course it is, sit."

The three of them sat around the table Mr. Weasley getting up to bring them some hot chocolate.

"So what's on your mind?" Molly asked her.

"Well, I was really wondering, was it hard growing up during a war?" Ginny said after a moment.

Mrs. Weasley looked tentative for a moment while her husband looked thoughtful.

"What makes you ask?" He asked his daughter.

"Well, it's just that, Harry has fought Voldemort a few times, not to mention my incident with the Chamber but what if…I mean if he comes back. We will have to be a part of that too. And I just wanted to know if that was hard on you both. Growing up during that."

"Do you think he's going to come back?"

"Yes and no. I don't want him to but I don't think that's a matter that factors in. I don't think he's done yet. There was so much there, so much hatred for the world, for everyone. It…it was sickening that he could feel like that. I suppose I wouldn't be able to understand what that's like because I've always felt loved by my family. I think…I know that's what helped me get through the Chamber, knowing that my family did love me, despite their inattentiveness to me."

"We are sorry for what happened to you," Mrs. Weasley said, her voice so broken that Ginny knew there was much more then what her mother said. "We sometimes wish that we could undo what happened, so many times we thought if we'd done something differently you'd never had to have experienced it. But when we look at you, we see that it only made you stronger. Which is one of the only good things to come out of it. Now, I'm not saying that it's ok because it never will be. But, you are so strong Ginny, a very strong young woman."

"And it makes us proud knowing that you are such an amazing person," Mr. Weasley put in. "That we raised you well enough that you could fight off a dark wizard. You are a Weasley, Ginny, and you should always be proud to know you are. We don't know how we could have done so much for you so soon, but that may not have been us."

"No, you both taught me a lot and you always made me feel loved. It was all so new and I had no one. I was scared and alone and I made a mistake."

"Do you truly feel like you made a mistake?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "If you could honestly get rid of it all, would you?"

Ginny thought for a moment. She remembered the world as she'd seen it before that day, then she remembered Harry. Remembering his touch, his kisses, and the look in his eyes when he'd see her. She remembered all of it as if she was viewing two separate lives and in a sense they were.

"No, I wouldn't take it back," she said softly.

"Then don't dwell on what you don't need changed. Learn from what happened. Because you survived and you prospered which only made you stronger. That is truly a gift in itself."

Ginny could feel her eyes burning with tears. She never knew what her parents had thought about the whole Chamber incident. But now, sitting here with them, she felt their acceptance and their love for her. They didn't blame her for what happened, they were proud of her for surviving, even if it was only because of Harry. She felt her father's arms wrap around her as she buried her face against him.

"We are so very proud of you Ginny," he told her gently. "And one day we can only hope that you see what we can see."

"You may not be the little girl you used to be," Mrs. Weasley began. "But you will be an even better woman then you would have been before. Never let anyone tell you differently. Because when it's all over with, you will be triumphant."  
Ginny could only nod her head against her father's chest. She loved her parents and they loved her. She only wished that Harry could feel what she did in that moment. She never realized that Harry did feel loved and always had with her.

"I felt so ashamed," Ginny admitted. "When I knew it was me that was causing everyone so much pain, that I had put my friends into the Hospital Wing that year. I felt horrible I thought that if they knew, they'd never want to be around me again. But they said it wasn't my fault, that it was Voldemort who had done it, I was only a pawn."

"And you were. Much older wizards had face down Voldemort and lost. Yet you, at eleven years old, had held him off for the better part of a year," Mr. Weasley said. "And that is truly amazing."

"But I still lost," she pointed out as her sobs slowly eased off.

"You didn't lose," Mrs. Weasley told her.

"If Harry hadn't have come I would have."

"But he did and we are so very grateful that he brought our daughter back to us. You still held on Ginny and any normal wizard would have given up a long time ago."

Ginny could only nod, not knowing what else to say to that.

"And Ginny, it is hard," her mother said. "I still miss them everyday."

Ginny pulled away from her father and turned to hug her mother. It was very rare for Mrs. Weasley to speak about her brothers, since they'd died in the last war against Voldemort.

"But you want to know something?" She asked and Ginny nodded her head. "I am very proud of them for fighting for what they believe in. I do miss them and I know that no matter what they won't be forgotten. If it does happen then your father and I will be right there, fighting as we did before, because we'd want it to be safe for our children and our grandchildren and that is a battle worth fighting for."

* * *

**A/N: You know I did take forever but it was almost done and I finished it yesterday! Well anyways I have to say I liked the chapter I mean really, what did her parents ever say to her about that? I just felt the whole conversation was well over due. So here is what I think would have been interesting for her to hear. What child doesnt need the support of two loving parents? or loving parent in general? I would think that Ginny's parents would have spoken to her in the end about the whole incident eventually. So anyway I hope you all enjoy and I have barely made a dent in the next chapter but it's still written ish so again enjoy ^^**

**Seritha**


	14. A Secret

**Chapter Fourteen: A Secret**

The next morning brought about a very busy morning. Mrs. Weasley came to wake up all the children way before the sun had even begun its daily climb. Ginny and Hermione groggily climbed out of bed, managing to capture the bathroom long before the boys had even managed to open their eyes. After using the bathroom, Ginny was in her room, pulling on a jumper and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Slowly she made her way down the stairs and managed to run straight into Harry as she walked down the hall. He let out a 'oomph' but Ginny didn't care as she buried her face in his chest. At her still sleepy state, she didn't really think beyond the fact that any of her brothers could walk down the hall at any moment. Instead she snuggled into him, letting out a contented sigh when Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Still sleepy?" Harry asked with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Yes and you're comfy," she remarked.

"Well as much as I'm enjoying this, we don't want the others to see."

"Mm?"

Harry smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Go on, you should get some food in you."

"Alright," Ginny mumbled as she pulled away from him. He smiled at her as she walked down the hall. Ginny didn't notice her father as she walked by or the worried look on his face.

She was the first in the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley set a plate before her. Ginny smiled before digging into her breakfast. It wasn't long before Hermione arrived, then the boys one by one.

"Everyone ready?" Mr. Weasley called when everyone had eaten.

"Ready," Harry said for everyone.

Everyone began to file out of the house. Ginny and Hermione walked side-by-side content with each other's company. They walked along like that until Mr. Weasley came to stand by Ginny. Hermione took the hint and went to catch up with Ron and Harry.

"Ginny, I need to speak to you," he said softly.

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked confused.

"Well, I would like you to explain something to me. I've noticed it before but I didn't really realize until this morning."

"What?"

"What's going on between you and Harry, Ginny?"

Ginny bit her lip, not sure what she was going to do about this situation. In all honesty she hadn't expected to be asked this question.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I saw you this morning with him. Ginny, I'm may be old but I still know a lot and I know when two people are in love."

"Love?" Ginny squeaked.

Mr. Weasley looked down at his daughter and smiled. "Well, aren't you?"

"I mean I know I am but him? I don't know about that…" she trailed off. She was very surprised to be having this conversation with her father at thirteen without blushing.

"He is if you see it or not, my dear. So, what happened? There can't have been that much interaction between you two at school or your brothers know nothing of this."

"Well…I think Harry and I should tell you," Ginny told him softly.

"So there is something going on?"

"Yes and no. Yes there has been but I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Ginny, why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Fear mainly, that and I didn't really understand," Ginny said to him honestly.

"Does it have something to do with your summer training?"

"Yes."

Mr. Weasley wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm willing to listen when you two come tell me."

Ginny smiled up at him. "Does Mum know?"  
"No, not yet anyway. I'd like to know what I'm dealing with first."

"Thank you."

"Go back to Hermione, she seems to be dying of curiosity."

"Thanks again," Ginny told him as she half hugged him before catching up to Hermione.

"What was that about?" Hermione questioned.

"He knows."

"You mean…"

"Well I haven't told him everything I need to talk to Harry first but he knows there is something going on," she said softly, her eyes straying to him.

"How did he know?"  
"He saw us this morning."

"You two weren't kissing like when I found out were you?" Hermione asked her.

"No! I was just snuggled into his chest that's all. He said he had some suspicions and even said he knows when two people are in love. I mean I know I love him but Harry?"

"Oh Ginny, you can't really not see it can you?" Hermione said sympathetically.

"Not you too!" Ginny whined.

"Ginny, sometimes it's hard to see when you're in the equation. You should see it the way I do. I mean I saw you two when you got back and you two were glowing. He loves you, just like you love him. One of these days you're going to realize that."

"I'm so glad that everyone seems to know this beside me," Ginny grumbled then sighed. "Isn't this day shaping up just nicely?"

"It's barely begun."

Ginny sighed again then looked over her shoulder where Harry and Ron had managed to end up walking behind them. Harry looked up at her Ron was looking down, and smiled softly at her. She returned the smile before turning to look forward.

"I feel like I've hardly spent time with him," Ginny remarked.

"I'm sure you haven't but then again when have you?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny smiled at her friend. "As opposed to you, miss I'm in love with Ron."

Hermione blushed deep red. "I am not!" She hissed.

"So if you weren't would you be blushing as red as my hair?"

"Ginny!"

"Oh lighten up Hermione, I'm only teasing you," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Well I don't think it's very funny," Hermione replied with a huff.

"You don't? Besides it's not that bad. I mean he is a total git and is very selfish but I'm sure he'd make you happy. After all he is a Weasley and we are known for our-"

"Ginny!" Hermione cried scandalized.

"What I was just going to say our passionate nature," Ginny said sweetly.

"I highly doubt that was what you are going to say but if that's so Harry will quite enjoy your 'passionate nature'."

Ginny blushed. "Oh knock it off!"

"No, I'll tell Harry all about it."

"You wouldn't," Ginny growled.

"Oh but I would! Ah!" Hermione cried before she ran off, Ginny after her. The two dropped their bags as they took off.

The boys all watched as the girls ran off, fighting each other. Harry swooped down picking up Ginny's bag as he passed it and Ron grabbed Hermione's. Ginny was getting closer to Hermione and Hermione seemed like she couldn't run any more.

"Alright!" Hermione cried over her shoulder. "You win!"

"Yes!" Ginny called triumphantly as she tackled her friend. Hermione let out a squeak as the two rolled over each other, landing side-by-side.

"I called that for a truce!" Hermione said irritably.

"But you should have said it was a truce," Ginny replied.

"And what made you two fight?" Harry asked as he stopped right by them.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Hermione teased, causing Harry to grin.

"Really? I would," Ron said as he held out his hand to Hermione. She flushed slightly as she took his hand. He easily pulled her up and gave her bag back to her.

"Well I might tell you," Hermione replied as the two began walking again.

Ginny smiled up at Harry from where she lay. Harry knelt beside her.

"So what were you two fighting about?" Harry asked her.

"We weren't fighting just having a discussion," Ginny told him, her eyes dancing.

"What kind of discussion?"

"A very important one. Are you going to help me?"  
"No," Harry replied with a smirk.

Ginny pouted. "Well I hate to be a downer but everyone isn't waiting for us."

Harry looked up and in fact no one had bothered to wait on the two. He grinned down at her before leaning over her.

"And that bothers you why?" He asked softly.

"It doesn't at all," Ginny whispered as she brought his head down to hers. Harry kissed her back, letting his lips tease hers. Ginny whimpered wanting more contact.

"We should catch up," Harry told her as he kissed her nose.

"That wasn't even a kiss," Ginny said with a pout.

"I know."

Harry got to his feet, reaching down and easily pulling Ginny to her feet. She complained about him man handling her.

"I am not man handling you," Harry told her with a roll of his eyes.

"You just dragged my poor frail body off the ground!" Ginny said indignantly as they began walking.

"Frail body? You could take down Bill and Charlie without breaking a sweat, you aren't frail."

"Hmm, I wonder if I could take on Bill and Charlie, wouldn't that be something!"

"Ginny, you are not challenging your older brothers," Harry told her, his eyes dancing.

"Why not? I mean a little hand-to-hand combat and a few spells and they'd be so surprised."

Harry chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder Ginny snuggled into his chest, content.

"Maybe next summer, after a bit more training," Harry told her.

"You think it'd take me all year to beat them?" Ginny questioned a little hurt.

"No, I think your brothers could use it."

Ginny laughed as she kissed his cheek. "By the way, there is something I need to speak with you about."

"Oh?"

"My dad came to talk to me, he…he knows there is something going on between us," she told him quickly. She looked up and saw his face pale dramatically. "He just wants to know what's happening, he hasn't told anyone else," she assured him quickly.

"Well…I guess we should probably talk to him about it. Did you…did you tell him anything?" He questioned her, looking down at her. She could see the questions in his eyes.

"No, I didn't tell him anything that I shouldn't. I told him _we_ would have to talk to him."

"Us? Really?"

"Yes, did I do the wrong thing?" She asked worry clear in her voice.

Harry pulled her to a stop smiling down at her. "No, you did the right thing. I'm glad that you felt that it should be _us_ telling him about it. It makes me feel better knowing that you care enough about me and respect me. That and it means we are in this together."

Ginny smiled up at him. "Then it is a good thing, come on we are going to be late."

The two quickly caught up to the others, who were currently heading towards the hill. The walk had passed by quickly and for that they were grateful. As they reached the hill Mr. Weasley had them spread out, looking for the portkey. That was when they spotted Amos Diggory and his son Cedric. Quick introductions went around before the group went back to searching for the portkey.

"Found it!" Amos shouted, gaining everyone's attention quickly.

Everyone hurried over, surrounding an old looking boot. Ginny took hold, as did everyone else, Harry doing so once he realized he should.

"All right, this is going to take us where we need to go," Mr. Weasley said.

Suddenly there was a pull on their navel as the portkey whipped them off through space into another destination. Once they arrived Ginny found herself lying flat on her back with Hermione sprawled out over her legs.

"That was fun," Hermione breathed as she sat up rubbing her chest.

"Yes loads of fun," Ginny remarked as she sat up brushing dirt off her pants.

"I'll bet it was," Harry commented as he stood over her, smiling down at the two of them. "Ron landed on my head so I think you're both in better shape then me."

"Not my fault," Ron called as he approached.

"Come along children," Mr. Weasley called as he ushered the six children off. Fred and George were quiet, both having slammed their heads very hard into the others. It wasn't long before they arrived at a cabin with some Muggles. After much confusion and Hermione helpfully explaining things they headed off towards the camp.

As they grew closer they could see the thousands of tents and hundreds of thousands of people that walked among them. Some tents displayed their favored teams while others were plain or out of the ordinary.

The seven of them moved through the crowd, Mr. Weasley apparently sure of where he was going. They all got jostled around a bit, Ginny finally grabbed Harry's hand and stayed with him. He held her hand tightly, lacing their fingers together.

"Here we are!" Mr. Weasley called as he ushered the children inside. The Weasley boys all walked in without hesitation but Hermione and Harry looked a bit skeptical. Ginny laughed as she shoved Harry inside and they entered.

"Whoa," Harry said as he looked around the tent. It was huge. There were three distinct areas. A main living area and two side areas that he was sure were rooms.

"Alright boys on the right, girls on the left," Mr. Weasley called as he clapped Harry on the shoulder, steering him to the boy's side.

Ginny let her hand slide out of his, watching him go with a slight pang of regret. Hermione playfully shoved the younger girl and the two made their way to where they'd sleep.

"Worried?" Hermione asked as she sat down on the makeshift bed.

"About?" Ginny questioned as she sat down on her bed.

"Harry."

"Why would I be?"

"Because you're about to reveal to your father what is going on. Do you think he'll take it well or do you think Harry won't?"  
"I honestly have no idea what is going to happen. I wish I knew but it seems so unlikely that we'll even get to talk today."

Hermione gave her friend a small smile. "Well, let's just forget about it for now and think about it later?"  
Ginny groaned as she lay back on her bed. "That is going to be impossible."

"Nothing is impossible if you believe it."

Ginny sat up part way glaring at the girl. "Come on lets go wander."

"Oh fun, we are going to get lost," Hermione remarked but rose to her feet anyway.

As they came out Ron and Harry opted to go with them to look around. The four of them set out into the hustle and bustle of the Quidditch World Cup tournament. As they walked among the tents they saw a few fellow students from school.

"Harry!" A voice called gaining their attention. The four turned to see Katie Bell approaching. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny, so glad to see you guys."

"Hey," the four said together.

"Have you been here long?" Ginny asked.

"Nah, just got here not to long ago. I was just walking around," Katie told the younger girl.

"Why not join us?" Hermione suggested.

"Alright, that sounds like fun."  
So the five walked along, the three girls talking to each other in hushed voices.

"Oi! There you are!" Oliver yelled startling the group. "Hey," he said when he reached them.

"Hi Oliver," Katie said with a smile.

"Hey Katie, I wasn't sure if you were going to make it," he responded as he picked her up in a hug.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged smiles.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, nice to see you all could make it. Come on, I'll introduce you all to my parents," Oliver told them as he steered them back to his tent. "Mum, Dad, these are some fellow Gryffindors."

"Katie!" The woman said with a warm smile. "So good to see you again."

"Hi Mrs. Wood," Katie replied with a smile of her own.

"Who are the others?" His father asked.

"Oh right, the two red heads are Ginny and Ron Weasley. This is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."  
"Ah Harry, my son's told me much about your Quidditch skills. It is really a pleasure to meet all of you," Mr. Wood told them.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you sir," Harry replied with a smile as he shook the man's hand.

"Come on Oliver, we are going hunting for more Hogwarts students," Katie told him as she began to tug on his arm.

"Go on, have some fun," Mrs. Wood said with a smile of her own.

So the six began to head off, walking in pairs. Harry and Ginny walked in the back while Oliver and Katie headed the front, and Ron and Hermione lingered in the middle. Harry laced his fingers with Ginny's as they proceeded on. They spotted only a few of their fellow students as they walked on. Cho Chang quickly joined in the ranks, as did Cedric Diggory when they came across them. The Weasley twins arrived with Lee Jordan in tow.

The group of Hogwarts students only managed to grow as they find Michael Corner, a boy a grade above Harry and Susan Bones. That small group found a space just on the outskirts of the huge camping area where they all situated themselves into a large circle.

Talk flowed back and forth among them as they all learned a little more about each other. It wasn't until later, that they all split up. Heading towards their respective families to make their way to the game, which would be starting soon.

* * *

The game seemed to fly by. Ginny spent more time watching the looks on Harry's face rather then the game before her. Since it had been his first match he'd ever seen he was completely animated about it. Hermione stood on his other side, her own face alive, as she watched the game too.

When the game had finished they made their way through the camp, alive with celebration. Ginny smiled as she watched from the shadows as her brothers goofed off. Hermione stood beside her, smiling as well.

"This has been an interesting day," Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"No kidding although I must say Fred and George's call on the outcome was truly something else."

Hermione chuckled. "You'd think that someone would realize they were smarter then they looked."

"If they weren't they wouldn't be able to cook up half of the things they do."

Hermione nodded her head as she pulled Ginny into their little area where they slept.

"What's gotten into you?" Ginny demanded as she looked at Hermione.

"I need to talk to you," Hermione told her hands on her hips as she glared at her friend."  
Ginny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "And you didn't think to just _ask_ me to come talk to you? Instead you drag me-"

"All right miss over dramatic, are you going to listen or not?"

With a smile Ginny sat down. "Shoot."

Hermione gave her a small smile. "You remember the end of the year?"  
Ginny nodded. "Of course I do, how could I possibly forget?"  
"Well…Ginny, I think there is more to what happened."  
"What do you mean?"

Hermione looked down and away from Ginny. Ginny waited, knowing that Hermione took her own time figuring things out. Her patience was rewarded for after a moment she spoke.

"I…I think…I think I bonded."

"Bonded? What do you mean by bonded?" Ginny questioned her voice light though her heart was racing a mile a minute.

"I'm not really sure what happened, or if it's just my imagination but something changed that day when I took that power from you," Hermione told her softly, her voice wavering slightly.

Ginny rose to her feet, cautiously approaching her friend.

"Bonded to who?" She questioned gently.

Hermione turned away from her, her back to the younger girl. "I don't know," her voice almost a whisper as she spoke. "But I've been feeling things all summer, things I can't explain or even begin to understand. This feeling deep in my stomach, drawing me towards it without an answer."

"But…but there wasn't anyone around! It was Harry, you, me, and…Professor Lupin, if he was even around! Hermione, what…how?"

"I don't know…" Her voice broke as she began to sob outright.

Ginny stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her friend's waist from behind. "It'll be all right Hermione," she whispered to her. "We'll figure this out, together."

Ginny held her friend as she cried, her mind whirling a mile a minute. Madam Pomfrey had said that nothing was out of the ordinary for Hermione. That she had only an increase in power nothing more. So what was this? What was happening to her friend? It just didn't seem to make any sense at all.

In the middle of this a huge explosion went off. Everyone froze, not sure what was going on but figuring it wasn't going to turn out very well. The two girls hurried to the middle of the tent as Mr. Weasley came in.

"We've a problem, everyone get out of here," he said, his eyes dark with concentration. "Fred, George, I'm holding you responsible for yours sisters safety."

The two boys nodded their heads in understanding. The explosions seemed to get closer.

"Go, now!" Mr. Weasley said as he ran from the tent.

Fred and George flanked Ginny and headed out, wands raised, eyes focused ahead.

"Stay together," Fred called to the three behind them, who nodded.

George took her hand. "I know you don't need protection but stay with us, got it?"

Ginny nodded, surprised by the change within her two older brothers.

The whole camp was in utter mayhem as they all ran with the flow of the crowd, running from the crowd of dark robbed figures. Ginny ducked and dodged in and out of the people, keeping a firm grip on George's hand. Fred made sure to grab Hermione's hand, keeping her up with the others. Harry and Ron kept steady pace behind them.

A large blast rocked past George's shoulder, pitching him and Ginny forward. His hand caught the ground and he used his and her momentum to throw them forward but kept them on their feet. Ginny was highly impressed with George's quick thinking.

She could feel a deep pulse in her body when she'd stumbled, knowing that it was Harry's worry over her safety. But she felt calm with her brother, safe, knowing that he was taking care of her, that and Harry was right behind her.

They ran, ran for their lives with the rest of the people.

"This way!" Fred called over his shoulder.

He'd gotten in front, keeping his hand holding Hermione's tightly. They turned off, dashing between the tents and into the trees. Many were dodging the trees and spells still seemed to rain down from everyone.

Her heart thudded in her chest, a quick, uneven pace. She thanked everything she could think of for her constant training that she could keep up her endurance well through this. She could see the strain in her two elder brothers but each had their faces set and determined as they ran. They weren't going to stop until they knew they were all safe. She didn't chance a look behind her but she could feel a new bout of fear running through Harry.

"Wait!" Harry yelled.

Fred and George stilled, pulling Hermione and Ginny together as they kept them between the two. Ron had tripped, slamming hard into the ground, cutting his arm. Harry was helping him up, his own wand raised as he watched over their shoulder.

That was when it happened.

It seemed to happen in the blink of an eye.

A red light broke through the trees, hitting Ron square in the back. He gasped, beginning to fall forward, Harry holding him tightly as the two toppled to the ground.

Another red light followed the first, slamming into Fred's shoulder, throwing him backwards. Yet another light hit George in the shoulder, throwing him back too. Ginny's body seemed to react on its own accord as she threw herself into Hermione, the two toppling and rolling into the bushes. Hermione looked surprised for a moment before her face clouded with pain then changing to anger.

Ginny felt the anger rising in her body as well. She rose only slightly, spotting Harry pulling Ron into the sanctity of the surrounding brush. His eyes were blazing as he saw the small group of hooded figures approach.

They raised their wands, aiming at the two prone figures.

She didn't hesitate or think of the future consequences, the only thing she knew is that no one would touch her brothers. They were surprised to see her coming out and she dipped and ducked under the on coming spells that were aimed at her. She flowed with an ease that she'd never felt before.

Her fist connected sharply with one of the four figures, her punch connecting solidly with their jaw. The figure was thrown backwards by the sheer force of the punch she'd thrown, her full weight and momentum making it easy for her to hit. She rolled out of the way as one of them took a swipe at them. Instead she gripped their wrist as it passed harmlessly over her shoulder as she pulled, throwing them over her.

As she turned to face the other two she saw only Harry, he stood their green eyes blazing with such fire that it took her breath away. His eyes locked on hers and she felt that newly familiar feeling explode within her like a bomb. She rose to her feet, not really conscious of what she was doing as she approaching him.

His eyes, his eyes were holding a thousand and one things there. Those eyes were a dark forest green that seemed to burn through her body like a wildfire. She licked her lips hardly realizing what this transformation within them meant or cared. He was telling her with everything in him that no one would _ever_ harm her. That she was _his_ and his alone and that sent a thrill through her body.

He reached for her, gripping her arm as he drew her to him, his eyes a hard blazing flame.

"Ginny," he whispered, his voice deep and thick with emotion. His touch burned her and seemed to encase her very soul.

The world faded around them and nothing seemed to exist in this moment. Nothing could harm them when they were together, nothing would ever take them from each other. Harry reached up, his fingers gently caressing her cheek, and she reacted.

Ginny didn't know what it was or why it was the way it was but suddenly she knew, knew that nothing would take him from _her._ Her body seemed to react to her emotions and she found herself pressed against him, her body burning with a need to touch him, feel him. His eyes seemed to grow an even darker shade of green as he realized she was responding to him, branding _him_.

Then just as suddenly the feel disappeared into the deepest part of their souls. Sounds, smells, the world, seemed to return with a vengeance. They didn't bother to look, they knew where the threat was.

They turned together, backs to each other, as they used their magic in burst to take out the seven hooded figures that approached them. It was over within seconds and they lowered raised hands.

"Ginny? Harry?" Hermione questioned as she approached. Her eye shifting between a dark brown to a pure black.

Ginny rushed forward, catching her friend as she collapsed. Harry moving to the other side of her.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry questioned, his voice deeper then it had ever been before.

"I…don't…know. It's…so blurry," she breathed.

"Ginny?" Harry questioned.

"Her magic, it's reacting to something…or someone," Ginny put in frowning.

"What? What are you talking about Ginny?"

"She bonded, or we may think she did. The magic must have needed to stabilize itself and picked someone with equal power," Ginny told him. "But I don't know anyone who'd be strong enough or who'd she'd have even been around for it to happen."

Suddenly Hermione was on her feet, her eyes burning.

"No!" Ginny screamed but it was too late, Hermione was gone. "She went to him. Whoever he is he's around and he's in trouble."  
Harry nodded a slight frown on his face. "That wasn't supposed to happen."  
"No, but right now there really isn't anything to be done."

Fred and George began to wake, groaning as they got to their feet. They looked at all of the other prone figures and grinned.

"Well, I guess you _really_ didn't need us," George said good-naturedly.

"Where's Hermione?" Fred questioned.

"Elsewhere, Ron's out though."

The two brothers nodded as George picked up his brother. The sounds of the battle had begun to die away as the four began to head off.

They walked on in silence, all of them alert to any impending danger. As they walked cautiously back into the remains of the camp they saw what everyone else did. The dark mark appeared in the sky. The Weasley looked on in anger rather then fear, and Harry looked on in confusion.

"The Dark Mark," George spat.

"Bloody Death Eaters," Fred growled.

"Voldemort?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," Ginny told him softly, her eyes alight with anger. She'd never forget that day for as long as she lived.

"Kids?" A voice called out to them.

Turning they spotted Mr. Weasley approaching, Bill in tow.

"Dad!" George said gratefully.

"What happened? Where's Hermione?" He questioned.

"Ron got hit by a stunner," Fred explained. "And we aren't really sure what happened to Hermione."

"They got hit with stunners too," Ginny told him. "We knocked a few of the mask figures a bit of a ways that way."

Mr. Weasley looked a bit surprised but nodded to Bill to check it out.

"Dad!" Charlie's voice called out to them.

They turned to see him approaching, carrying an unconscious Hermione in his arms. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as she hurried forward.

"What happened?" Ginny asked him knowing they were too far away from the others to hear.

"I don't know," Charlie told her. "She just appeared out of no where and she saved my life," he explained, tears in his eyes. "She's just knocked out, I don't-"

"I'll explain Charlie," Ginny whispered. "Trust me, please, trust me. Don't mention how she came just say you found her like that, please."

Charlie searched his sister's eyes but in the end nodded his head in a silent 'yes.'

"Is she all right?" Harry asked.

"Just unconscious."

"Good," Mr. Weasley said with a sigh of relief.

It was then that Bill came back. "There are a few knocked out. I've already bound them and removed any escape portkeys that they may have on them."  
"Good work. Please, take them home." Mr. Weasley asked of his two eldest sons.

"We will," they said together.

Mr. Weasley turned and walked off. Ginny watched him go a slight frown on her face. He looked a little lost. Almost as if he hadn't wanted to part from his children at all but was left with no choice.

So they began their quiet trek back to the portkey to head for home. Ginny and Harry walked at the back, neither of them really saying anything. The walk was long, especially the return home.

It was late or early in the morning, so a chill had begun to descend among them. Ginny instinctively moved closer to him, trying to gain some body heat. He casually wrapped an arm around her, drawing her closer.

Still they trudged on, occasionally stopping for a small break as Charlie was still carrying Hermione's unconscious body in his arms. Charlie had said nothing about having to carry her and more then once Ginny caught him staring at Hermione a soft expression on his face.

Mrs. Weasley was not awake when the children arrived so they all made their way cautiously to their rooms. Charlie laid Hermione down, looking at her one last time before exiting the room. Ginny, however, didn't even bother with trying to go to sleep. She sat on her bed, her shoes discarded elsewhere, her legs drawn up to her chest, and stared off into space.

Her room was quiet and she could hear the faint sounds of her brothers climbing into bed and giving into exhaustion. But Ginny knew that even now, being as tired as she was, that sleep would be the last thing on her mind.

After another moment of silent contemplation, her eyes drifted to where Hermione lay sleeping.

_It didn't make sense,_ Ginny fumed silently._ How could Hermione bond to her brother without any solid justification? Was it just that the magic had been involved? But why Charlie of all people? Madam Pomfrey had only said that Hermione had an increase in magic, but not enough to disrupt her magical core as had happened to Harry and myself._

She agonized over the situation in her mind, confused and bewildered by what was going on. Guilt seemed to intensify with every second. Her heart ached with a sense of dread and foreboding.

Finally she rose to her feet, remaining barefoot as she descended the stairs and made her way to the living room. She quickly got the fire going and made a floo call to her teacher. It was a highly restricted connection that took ones magical signature to activate.

"Cassie?" She called out, hoping her teacher was somewhere close by.

She waited a couple minutes before, to her surprise, Kenneth appeared.

"Hello Ginny," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

"We've got a problem with a friend of mine," was her response.

"Come through and I'll go wake Cassie."

Ginny nodded and was about to go through when she stopped. It wasn't until that moment that she realized Harry was still awake. So she turned and hurried up the stairs, making no noise from years of practice. He was waiting for her at the top, his eyes dark and unreadable.

She stepped forward, pausing before him. Harry met her gaze levelly, his expression unreadable.

Her head tilted to the side on its own and she knew what was about to happen. His body language was tight, as if by sheer will power he was holding himself in place. A small smirk rose on her face as she took a step back, making him move forward.

"When we get back," she whispered, her voice carrying to him.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"To see our teachers."

Realization struck him and he took her offered hand, the two taking the stairs and entering the floo.

They stumbled out of the floo landing in a heap on the floor. Ginny grinned up at her teacher from where she lay, her eyes dancing madly.

"To what do I owe this wonderful midnight visit?" Cassie drawled though her eyes danced as much as Ginny's.

"Its about our friend Hermione," Harry explained as he sat up.

Cassie tilted her head in thought as she tried to remember the familiarity of the name.

"She was the one who helped Ginny right?" Kenneth questioned as he entered.

"One in the same," Ginny replied as she got to her feet. "Something happened to her that we aren't sure what to do about."

"Like?" Cassie prompted.

"We think she may have bonded."

* * *

**A/N: muwhahaha look a chapter!!! I know can you believe it an actual chapter. And yes i know DUN DUN DUN!!! What's going on with Hermione you ask!? Well you'll have to wait and see...as i am not so sure myself at the moment ;D But the wonderful news, no i am still painstakingly going through the chapters but at least there is one here for you. And since I am watching harry potter order of phoenix right now maybe I shall be inspired...maybe hehe Well enjoy and I am sure you all have been waiting eagerly for this chapter and will be even more that i've left you hanging!**

**Seritha**


	15. Discoveries of a Different Kind

**Chapter Fifteen: Discoveries of a Different Kind**

"What do you mean bonded?" Kenneth questioned confusion clear in his eyes.

"We don't know, that's the problem," Harry explained.

"Hermione came to me, saying that something odd had happened to her. That she kept feeling things that weren't her own. We didn't know what to do and I had just been told about it. It seemed to have centered on my second oldest brother, Charlie to be correct."

"You're sure?" Harry questioned with a slight smile.

"Positive. I may not know everything to dealing with the magic but I know why and where she apparated to, despite that she'd never done it," Ginny told him. "It was the same thing that happened to me when I suddenly showed up. This apparation though is more tiring and much more complex."

"Good, you have been doing your studies," Cassie nodded with approval and a hint of pride.

"Maybe I should confer with you about what you're teaching," Kenneth added in. "Harry and I haven't gotten near as far."

"Ginny picked up on it quickly. Due to the…incident she already has knowledge of things not possessed by many. She has been teaching me a few things herself."

Ginny grinned out right. "Alright, problem, remember."

"Of course!" Kenneth said as he shot Cassie a look. "The best we can do right now is call a meeting in council. We're going to have to get Hermione looked over. This problem isn't getting better, its getting worse."

Cassie groaned. "I _hate_ council and they hardly ever even listen to us despite us being on the board!"

"We may have to find a teacher for her or do something else with these two. It's the only option we're left with. Hermione must be looked after properly."

Cassie nodded her head, knowing that he was right, even if she detested calling a council in on the whole situation.

"Go home for the night, we'll have the meeting in the morning. I don't know how long it will take for the meeting to end but we'll do what we can," Kenneth told them with a nod of his head.

The two nodded their thanks and headed for home. As they stumbled out, Ginny wasn't at all surprised to see her father patiently waiting for them.

Without a thought Ginny moved towards him, wrapping him in a tight hug. He was a bit surprised at first but hugged her back just as tightly.

"I'm glad you're alright," she breathed.

A slight smile reached his face. "Of course I am, I'm just glad that you all arrived home safely. We only had a bit of cleaning up to do."

Ginny nodded then stepped back.

"Come, we'll talk in the kitchen," Mr. Weasley said as he ushered the children ahead.

Harry gave Ginny a slightly worried look but she only smiled, knowing it would turn out well in the end.

They took their seats while Mr. Weasley bustled around the kitchen. The two sat in silence as they waited for him to finish. Once done he set down two mugs before the children and sat down as well.

Ginny smiled slightly as she sipped at her hot chocolate, Harry doing so a minute later.

Her eyes were trained on her father as she drank. He looked so tired and much older then he seemed at the moment. It wasn't until tonight that it really hit home to Ginny how much her father continuously went through. How he worked so hard to support his family and keep them safe from harm. Her respect for her father only seemed to intensify as she looked at him. She could only hope that one day she could do what he did for her. Provided her with a loving home and taught her more things then she could begin to count.

"Well, after tonight, I am most curious," Mr. Weasley began as he pinned the two.

Ginny reached under the table, taking Harry's hand hers. He squeezed her hand gently and she gave a nod.

"We're bonded," Harry told him, his voice soft, hesitant almost.

Mr. Weasley gazed at Harry for a moment then turned to look at Ginny. "That explains then your magic?" He questioned his daughter.

"Yes and no, mainly yes."

He sighed heavily. "Alright, what exactly happened?"

Harry looked at Ginny and she turned, smiling at him. Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"Mr. Weasley, one reason we never spoke about this to anyone who didn't gather it for themselves is simple. I have had my life on display for as long as I can remember and this involved _us_. The day that I rescued Ginny from the Chamber I went to return something that had been given to her by Lucius Malfoy. The diary. She caught me when I confronted him and we talked that day. Ginny asked me if she could repay the debt that I had for saving her life. I accepted, not knowing what else I could do, and unknowingly we made a bond.

"This bond enables us to basically link our magic together. If I am ever in trouble then she comes, without hesitation to protect me. Same for me. In a sense I virtually control her magic and am a sort of keeper of it. The bond changes to fit our situations. Ginny needed training because of what Tom's control had done to her magical core and also to help alleviate some of the problems our bonding caused. The reason they agreed to let me train is because Ginny was pulled to me when I needed her the most. Our bond is…complicated but it's actually a temporary thing."  
"As in one day, when my debt is repaid, it will end," Ginny finished.

They waited, Mr. Weasley having been silent through all of this and his face blank. He said nothing as he tried to digest the information.

"Well…this is most…unexpected," he said after a moment.

"Father?" Ginny questioned.

"I do understand the reasoning behind what you did. However, things are going to be changing, you two are changing, if this attack showed me anything. Thanks to you we have several captive and able to inform of us why they have decided to do this. Ginny, I am proud of you for wanting to repay a debt like this, we all have wanted to repay Harry for risking his life to protect yours. I'm very proud of both of you for what you have accomplished tonight.

"This last couple of summers, I have seen little of either of you. It saddens me when I look at the two of you. To see that what's happened to you has made you grow up too quickly. There is a look in your eyes that shows just what has been going on. This shouldn't be a fight that children should be fighting but it seems that the choice isn't really ours anymore. I will say this though. Ginny, you are my daughter and I stand behind you one hundred percent. I will do everything in my power to protect you but it is also good to know that I won't have to.

"Harry, I am honored that you felt the need to allow my daughter to repay what has happened. I am also glad to know that you will be looking after my daughter and to be really honest, I couldn't think of anyone better to take care of her. It will take some time to let it all sink in but this world is ever changing and it seems that things are about to heat up. Off to bed with you two, I won't tell your mother just yet."

"Thank you," Ginny said happily as she hugged her father tightly. He chuckled but hugged her back.

Harry nodded his head and Ginny pulled him from the room. The two ascended the stairs, stopping just outside Ginny's door.

"That went…well," Harry said softly.

Ginny smiled up at him, her eyes dancing madly. "He trusts us, he trusts you," Ginny told him gently as she reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

His eyes closed as her fingers slid through his hair. "That's good?"

"Very much so. For now, he'll let us deal with this on our own but he wants us to know he will be there if we need help."

Slowly his eyes opened and his eyes were a deep green color.

"I _will_ protect you," he whispered fervently.

Ginny's heart seemed to race in her chest. "I know just as I will be for you."

Harry smiled, a gentle, almost loving smile at her. Her stomach seemed to knot at the look he gave her. It was a smile that he reserved only for her. She loved that smile.

Without any real thought she leaned forward, kissing him gently on the mouth. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as their kiss deepened. It was then that Ginny felt another shift in her magic, this feeling was not her own. The feeling was coming from Harry. It was almost as if he had accepted something, something that he hadn't really accepted before. That made this kiss much more different from their previous ones.

Her heart swelled in her chest as she felt new feelings coming from him like a tidal wave. They were new and different but they made her feel warm and fuzzy. Her hand tightened in his hair, her other arm pressing into his back. He compensated by gripping her hip with his other hand and holding her tightly with the arm behind her back.

They pulled a part breathing in some much-needed air. She didn't open her eyes, savoring these new feelings.

"Ginny," he breathed, his breath tickling her neck.

"Hmm?"  
"I'm glad it was you."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she looked at him.

"That no one else would be able to do what you can Ginny, you have so much potential."

Ginny smiled at his praise. "You're powerful and strong too Harry, don't underestimate yourself."

They stared at each other before Harry smiled. "I'll let you get to bed, sleep now."

Ginny nodded and kissed him quite firmly on the mouth. Harry responded pulling her close before she moved back and away. He groaned in response.

"Goodnight Harry," she said softly as she entered her room.

* * *

Ginny woke with a start when she heard a loud 'thud'. She was on her feet in a second, wand in hand, aimed at the noise. Lying on her floor was Charlie, who had managed to trip over her chair. Smirking she lowered her arm.

"Didn't know you could move that fast," Charlie muttered as he got to his feet.

"Months of training does that to a person," she replied.

Charlie nodded. "I thought you'd be out running."

She smiled. "You're about a half hour early but I can go if you want me to."

He flushed red. "N-no I just wanted to check on her. Has she woken at all?"

"No but then again I've been sleeping."

Ginny sat down on her bed, watching her brother as he approached Hermione.

"You want to know what happened?"

"Very much so," Charlie whispered. "I don't seem to understand what is going on lately. Why?"

Ginny sighed heavily. "Even I can't quite answer that question just yet. I have a general idea but as for the specifics not so much. Magic is a very tricky thing to work with because it doesn't always do what you want it to do," Ginny said softly.

Charlie turned to look at her and smiled. "You sound like Dad just then."

She grinned. "Well I try. I'm going to go get ready."

With that she left her brother in the room with a sleeping Hermione.

* * *

The next few days were filled with anxiety and confusion. Hermione had still yet to wake up and Hogwarts was about to start within the next couple of days. Madam Pomfrey had been called to check over her but had yet to come up with a plausible answer as to Hermione's condition.

Charlie seemed to grow paler and sickly with each passing day, which only seemed to add to the confusion and turmoil.

Harry and Ginny were also concerned, as they had heard nothing from either of their teachers since the night they'd spoken.

It was the day before they were scheduled to depart there was a knock on the door of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley got up from the table, as they had been having lunch at the time, and made her way to the door.

They could all hear the muffled sounds of conversation before Mrs. Weasley returned her face a light pink color.

"Harry, Ginny, please come with me," she told them quietly. "All of you back to lunch."

The two quickly got to their feet and headed into the living room. Two figures stood with black cloaks, indicating that they were actually Unspeakables. Ginny and Harry gave a short bow of respect, the two figures inclining their heads.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, we have come to take you with us," the first figure said.

"What's going on?" Ginny questioned.

"The council is in session and since you two were a part of the original problem, you've been summoned to speak before the Committee. We must be leaving soon."

"But school starts tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

"We'll send someone by later to retrieve their things. As we do not adhere to the Ministry's form of law the children will be returned when the Committee has made a decision."

"We are sorry for the inconvenience," the second told her softly. "But this matter has become a lot bigger then was actually anticipated. We thank you for your hospitality but we must be going."

"Wait," Harry said suddenly. "What about Hermione? She hasn't woken up yet."

The two figures looked at each other before they nodded.

"I'll take care of Miss Granger, you two need to get going. If you'd please Mrs. Weasley," the first figure indicated.

Mrs. Weasley nodded but quickly kissed the two on the head before heading off. The children followed the second figure outside before they were apparated away. Once away the figure dropped her hood.

"Amy!" Ginny said with a bright grin.

"I didn't think you'd remember me," Amy admitted as she smiled back. "As much as I love this nice robes they are far too hot."

The two women laughed while Harry could only smile.

"Of course I remember you! You told me all about this."

Amy grinned. "Well come on, the Committee is already in session and are waiting for you."

The two nodded and followed her through the winding tunnels that made up the main residency of the Unspeakables community. There was no one as they walked among the area.

"Where is everyone?" Ginny finally asked.

"Here and there. No one really gets out when the committee is in session. It's so rare and everyone wants to be around when they make the final announcement."

That seemed like a good idea.

Finally they reached two large black metal doors. Amy raised her hand and placed it in the center. After a second the two doors slid open. She beckoned the two forward. They hesitated for only a moment before they walked in to the semi lit room.

Before them rose a half circle table, with the twelve Grand Masters seated before them. Ginny found Kenneth and then Cassie, the two nodded at the two. Cassie smiled softly hoping to ease the discomfort from her pupil.

The two bowed respectfully to their superiors.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, we are glad that you were able to make it on such short notice," the man sitting towards the middle said. He had a slight accent to his voice, sounding like he was French.

"We asked you here today to speak to you about this new problem that seems to be growing," a woman spoke. "It was brought to our attention that a friend of yours, a Miss Hermione Granger, recently bonded with an entirely different problem then present to yourselves."

"Yes ma'am," Ginny replied gently, but her voice was firm. "It would not have come to pass if it hadn't been for my own carelessness."

"How so?" Kenneth put in. He knew some of the story but it was apparent that Cassie had yet to explain it all in full detail.

"You see this past year, there was an incident. Harry, was attacked by Dementors and as my magic is bound to him and his safety, it pulled me to him. I was unable to control what had happened and thus my magic took up the position and I was already in affect when I arrived. My magic is out of control. I had received temporary control through forces that I don't even yet understand. That night broke the last of my control. My magic consumed me and I lost it. Hermione stepped in, using a spell she hadn't told me about. She took my magic and brought it into herself.

"At the time we were completely unaware that it had done more then just simply expanding her magical core. Due to the increase I believe her magic sought out a way to stabilize her magic. In doing so, she bound herself to my second eldest brother, I think because he was the strongest magically when this event was taking place. She didn't realize what had happened until much later. After the Quidditch World Cup she told me what she thought had happened. They're bonded and this one is completely different then the current one that Harry and I share, which was made from a life debt.

"Her magic needed a strong counterpart and she found my brother Charlie. I think that night the bond twist and connect _both_ of them together. My magic is growing, faster then even Harry's is. I can barely control it and I feel it pulling on me even stronger with each passing day. I fear that I will lose myself to it if I don't find a suitable way of detracting it."

She fell silent. Harry knew none of this and she could feel his eyes on her. Cassie knew the true extent of what was going on, she had been the one who had taken care of her through these months and Ginny never hid anything from her teacher.

Cassie nodded her head in a silent thank you.

"Miss Weasley, what do you plan to do about this problem?" Another woman spoke and her Japanese accent was noticeable.

"I have no idea but something must be done."

"I have an idea," Cassie said gently, but her voice carried authority.

"And what is your idea Cassie?" A man called, his accent was definitely American.

"Ginny's magical core. That is what is causing the problems to my pupil. It's expanding and quickly. I've rarely seen something like this but I have seen it."

"And pray tell us where did you see this?" The Japanese woman inquired.

"In myself," Cassie told them.

Ginny, like everyone else, was very surprised at hearing this.

"Most witches and wizards magical core slowly expands as they age. It's rare, _very_ rare for that to happen very quickly. The reason for the slow expansion is to allow the witch or wizard to be able to control it. When I was younger I was born into a very highly magically adapted family, as many well know and in other words I was born with a very quickly maturing magical core. It caused me no end to trouble, it would slip out of control and there was nothing I could do about it. My father, however, was able to help me out."

"How?" Kenneth questioned.

"It's a very Old Magic and it will take two months to prepare. She doesn't have to be present until the end but I know how to do the spell and it takes someone with a great amount of strength to pull it off. With the Committees approval I will start working on it as soon as we have ended this meeting."

"Approved," a man said his voice booming. "On to the matter of Miss Granger. I know that she has been brought here and has been awakened. How are we to handle the situation? It appears that this generation is having an influx of power young. A one Miss Bell springs to mind. If this continues we are looking at a young age group of students with remarkable abilities. This must be taken care of and promptly. The Ministry will try and take control before we can interfere."

"Agreed," the others said almost in unison.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, you will be returned to the waiting area with the rest of the members of the area. You will await the decision that we have come to pass. We do understand that school is starting soon but things like this take time. So you will all be taken care of until the Committee has reached a decision."

Ginny and Harry nodded and were ushered out of the room. The 'waiting area' was packed full. It was more like an arena as opposed to a waiting area with the seats rising up in a half circle around the door.

The two picked their way among the countless witches and wizards who talked quietly amongst themselves. When at last they took their seats and Ginny snuggled into Harry's side.

They sat in silence, both just enjoying the time they had together, where they didn't have to hide anything.

"Were they talked about Katie Bell?" Ginny asked after a while.

"I believe so, she's the only Bell I know that's young. I mean she has two brothers but they are older," Harry told her as he though it over.

"Things are going to be changing aren't they?" Ginny whispered more to herself then to anyone in general.

Harry didn't reply just hugged her shoulders in response.

* * *

The days seem to fade, people began to set up mock tournaments while they waited, others played games. Three meals were brought out every night for everyone as they waited patiently for the outcome of the meeting. At one point Hermione finally emerged. She looked dazed and confused but spotted Harry and Ginny easily enough.

Ginny hugged the older girl tightly.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried. "We were so worried about you."

Hermione smiled as she hugged Ginny back. "I didn't mean to worry anyone. I'm a little confused by everything myself."

Harry grinned as he hugged Hermione when Ginny released her. "It's a lot to work through. How do you feel though?"  
She sighed and sank into a seat. "Well…I'm not really sure how to actually answer that. I feel…feel like a part of me is missing, does that make sense?"

"Yes," Ginny told as she sat beside her. "That's how I feel every time Harry and I aren't together. It was the worst when it first happened to us."

Harry nodded his head as well and smiled softly at his long time best friend. Ginny took a seat beside Hermione while Harry sat in front of them, resting back against Ginny's legs. She smiled softly at him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"It doesn't get any easier either," Ginny replied softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Harry and I were pretty much separated at the beginning which really made it hard. We also didn't want anyone to know, though I think Dumbledore knows that something is going on between us but not what it is. Then I went into training and all I could feel was that Harry wasn't happy. Twice I was literally pulled to him because he needed me that badly. That's when they decided that training Harry would be a bit more practical. It gave us time to see each other and I could actually concentrate on what was going on around me. It's going to be hard."

"Especially since Charlie currently lives in Romania," Hermione remarked softly. She sighed heavily as she looked at the two of them. "It doesn't really bother you does it?"

"No," Harry replied before Ginny could. "To me…it was like having a home. Because all my life it was about everyone but _me_ and with Ginny, it was about _us_. Nothing and no one would ever be able to change that either. We were in all of this together and that meant I wasn't alone. I felt guilty because I felt like she was stuck with me but in reality it wasn't that way for either of us."

"It was more that we had someone there for us no matter what happened. There were no boundaries nothing would stop us if the other needed us, which is a bit obvious. But it made us stronger and it helped, so much."

Harry smiled up at her reaching up to take one of her hands in his. Ginny smiled in return before leaning down to kiss his forehead. Hermione watched the two in awe. She'd always felt that those two had been meant to be from the first moment she saw them. Watching them, she saw that even through everything they've gone through that they were better for it because in the end they had someone waiting in the end.

Hermione felt a lot better at seeing this. All her life she had been an only child and spoiled by her parents, who were unable to have more children. She had been shunned for her intelligence and had the hardest time making friends. When she'd first come to Hogwarts she'd hoped that someone, anyone would befriend her and that it wouldn't be a horrible repeat of her life so far. At first that was exactly how it seemed. She didn't get along with her roommates or anyone else in her year for that matter.

Then Ron and Harry had saved her from that troll and it _finally_ seemed like everything was turning around. The next year she had met Ginny and it really was the first female friend she had ever had. Looking back on the last few years she could see how much she and her friends had changed. As she watched the two gazing at each other she realized that if she had half of what those two did then she would be very lucky indeed. She knew that Harry had a hard time opening up to anyone and to see him so carefree and happy with Ginny was amazing.

"Thank you, both of you," Hermione said bringing the two of them back to reality.

"For what?" Harry asked a bit confused.

"Supporting me, I'm not sure I'd be able to do this otherwise."

Ginny smiled at her. "We should be thanking you too for not mentioning what was going on between us. Although explaining this to Dad wasn't easy."

"Not one bit," Harry remarked softly before shaking his head.

"He knows?" Hermione questioned surprised.

"We told him that night after we came back from the World Cup. He was very understanding about the whole thing surprisingly enough," Ginny said with a soft smile aimed at Harry. He grinned out right at her.

"We'll help you anyway we can," Harry told Hermione as he reached for her hand. Hermione was a bit surprised but took his hand in hers and squeezed it softly.

Just then the door to the chamber opened and an older woman walked out. "The council has decided," she announced in a clear voice that filled the huge sitting area. No one spoke, everyone was curious to what the Committee had decreed in the midst of all the confusion.

"This year scouts will be sent to all of the schools to test the students in their magical abilities. We are searching for the newest members of our society. It appears that waiting until a much older age isn't going to hold much longer in our society. This will allow the potential magical abilities of all to increase. Today we begin the new reconstruction of our society."

Still no one spoke when she finished speaking.

The whole world was changing and quickly. It seemed that nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all stumbled through the floo and into the living room of the Burrow. It was late, later then they had realized. The Committee hadn't taken as long as everyone had thought it would but they had essentially missed the first week of school.

Harry helped the two girls to their feet as they looked around the all too quiet household. Just before they headed for the door a tall figure appeared in the doorway. Charlie stood their, his hair in messy disarray as he had apparently just woken up. Hermione let a shy smile light her face and before she knew what was happening, he was picking her up in a huge hug. His face was buried in her forever-bushy hair and her arms had wrapped around him on their own accord.

Ginny tugged on Harry's hand and they left the two to catch up. Harry and Ginny entered the room he usually shared with Ron. The room was strangely lacking, as Harry had never been in the room without Ron having been present. Harry dropped onto his bed, lying on his back as he stared up at the ceiling. Ginny watched him from the foot of his bed with a smile on her face. His eyes were closed and Ginny couldn't help but take the time to take him in.

The training they had been through had done wonders on both of them and Ginny figured it would stay that way. His hair was in its normal messy arrangement that Ginny found hard to not run her fingers through his hair. He was in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a tight black shirt that he usually wore during training.

She loved him.

There had never really been any doubt in her mind that she loved him or always had loved him. The moment she'd seen him through Tom's eyes she knew that there would never be anyone else in the world that would make her feel the way that he made her feel. She could still recall that night when they'd been fighting Death Eaters that had changed everything. They were changing, getting older, their kisses would soon lead to other, more interesting things. She knew that wouldn't be happening within the year or the next one for that matter but she knew that things were different.

He was everything she ever needed and more. There was something about him that she couldn't seem to pull away from. She could clearly remember the look in his eyes that night. The heat of his body pressed to hers. He had claimed her long before that night and she finally got the chance to return the favor. She savored that memory, that moment, because she had no idea when they'd get a repeat of that.

Now, she moved to the bed, sitting down on the edge. His arm snaked around her waist as he opened his eyes. Ginny smiled at him as she saw his green eyes dancing.

Ginny shifted on the bed, moving so that she lay half on him and half on the bed. Her head rested against his shoulder, her arm draped over his chest. Harry let out a contented sigh as both his arms wrapped around her.

"We should probably get to bed," Ginny told him softly, as she let her eyes close.

"Probably."

"And I should probably go."

"Probably."

Ginny smiled against his shoulder. They both knew this would be the last time they would be able to get away with this before they headed to school, where they were more likely to get caught. After so many stressful days they weren't about ready to give up on the only time they were able to relax.

She lifted herself up slightly so that she could look at him. Harry smiled at her as he raised a hand from her waist to brush a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"I'm not really ready to let you go," he admitted softly. "It will be a while before we will be able to do this again."

Ginny nodded her head. "I don't want to go either."

Harry grinned outright at her now as he pulled her completely on top of him, pulling her up him so their foreheads could touch. Ginny grinned back at him as she let herself be moved. Normally they were careful about how they acted or reacted around each other. Tonight, it was just about them being together for a change.

"Sometimes I want to say something just so that I can hold you all the time but then I don't because then I can keep you to myself," Harry told her gently as he began to play with her hair.

Ginny closed her eyes when he began to play with her hair. "I know what you mean but we can say something Harry if that's what you want."

Harry shook his head making Ginny pull back slightly. "No, I want you all to myself and it makes sneaking away a lot easier."

Ginny chuckled as she rose up some so that she could kiss his forehead. Harry tilted his head back so that he could look more at her.

"It does make that a bit easier," Ginny admitted softly.

Harry smiled as he suddenly rolled them, pinning Ginny underneath him. She laughed softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed as he rested his head against her neck. Ginny ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the weight of him over her. She knew that it would become a chore breathing in a little while but at the moment there was no where else in the world she wanted to be. Nothing else would happen tonight but just being with him was enough for her. His arms holding her against him, his warm breath against her neck, the gentle pressure of his glasses against her neck didn't even phase her.

This year would be harder on her. Her feelings were growing and becoming deeper and she didn't know if she could handle being apart from him so often. It had been hard enough on them the year before but this year? Could she handle it? She hoped that they would be able to get away quicker and more frequently but she was so unsure.

Harry took a deep breath and kissed her neck and all of Ginny's thoughts flew from her mind as she relaxed once more into him.

"Don't worry," he whispered against his neck as his lips slid slowly up and down her neck. "Everything will work out for the best."

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" Ginny questioned a little breathless.

Harry lifted his head, his green eyes glowing. "I don't know actually but I know that we'll find ways to be together, I can't handle being apart from you either."

Ginny gave him a smile, her warmest smile as she reached up to take his glasses off his face. She set them on the side table and pulled him more on her. He looked down at her, his green eyes mesmerizing.

"Then we'll work it out," she commented softly before pulling his head down for a gentle kiss. He kissed her back just as softly before pulling away. Harry moved onto his side, drawing her against him as the two made themselves comfortable for bed. Neither of them saw the figure watching from the doorway or the single tear that traced down Mrs. Weasley's cheek.

* * *

The next morning saw Hermione, Harry, and Ginny going through the floo to Professor Dumbledore's office. It was early in the morning and they were all still very sleepy.

"It's good to have you back," Professor McGonagall greeted the three with a rare smile on her face.

The two girls beamed at their head of house while Harry smiled a bit shyly.

"It's good to be here," Hermione told her but even Professor McGonagall could see that there was something missing in Hermione.

"Very good," Ginny put in as she looked around Dumbledore's office.

"Come along, you're just in time for breakfast and I've some news to tell the three of you."

The three followed after her, each bubbling with curiosity.

"This year Professor Dumbledore has announced that we will be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament," McGonagall told them as they walked through the halls.

"Tri-Wizard tournament?" Hermione questions.

"It is a tournament where three magical schools compete for a trophy and a prize. Rarely has it been done in these modern times but a student from each of the three schools is chosen to enter. Three tasks are set up over a period of time to determine the winner. The winner is chosen mainly on the amount of points they have earned over the course of the three tasks. More information will be given when the two other schools arrive."

"What are the other two schools?" Ginny asked now completely interested.

"Beauxbatons and Durmstrang."

The three nodded their heads in understanding.

"I also took the liberty of bringing along your schedules for this school term," McGonagall told them as she handed their schedules to them. "You also need to be aware that you have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. His name is Professor Moody."

"Mad-Eye Moody?" Ginny questioned surprised.

"Yes Miss Weasley but you should refer to him as Professor."

"Sorry Professor."

"Who is he?" Harry asked.

"He's an ex-Auror and a very good one at that. He was one of the main ones that helped clean up a lot of Voldemort's supporters," Ginny explained to him. "He has a magical eye that could see anything!"

Professor McGonagall couldn't help but smile at the young woman's enthusiasm.

"If you children will excuse me I have more head business to attend to," McGonagall told them as they stopped outside of the doors of the Great Hall.

"Thank you Professor," all three of them said together. Harry smiled at her before going in. Hermione and Ginny, however, ran up to hug her before sprinting after Harry, leaving Professor McGonagall a little speechless.

Thankfully for the three of them the hall was practically empty as the students had yet to rise from their beds. As today was Sunday they were hardly expecting the hall to be teeming with students.

They ate in comfortable silence as their fellow classmates began to filter in. Few stopped to greet the three but mainly they were just stared at. Ron eventually made his way in and grinned upon seeing them.

"I was beginning to think you three wouldn't show up," Ron said good-naturedly as he sat beside Hermione. He began to pile food on his plate.

"Good to see you too mate," Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Oi! There you are!" Fred called as he and George came into the Great Hall. The two approached with identical grins on their faces.

"Took you guys long enough to get here," George put in as he sat beside Ginny, Fred sitting down beside Ron.

"We got held up," Ginny replied by way of explanation.

"So then you guys have heard already?" Ron questioned through a mouth full of food.

"Sure did, Professor McGonagall told us," Harry said as he too began to dig into his food.

"Look its Potter," a voice sneered. "I was hoping that someone had done away with you the Mudblood and the littlest Weasel, looks like we weren't so fortunate."

Before anyone else could react Harry was on his feet, his wand pointed straight at Malfoy's throat. The hall fell silent as they saw what was going on.

"I suggest you learn to think before you speak," Harry said coldly.

* * *

**A/N: i know its been like ages since I last managed to get around to updating and I had intended to on my birthday (july 29th) but alas i forgot but i did get this done so this chapter in all its completion is dedicated to my big brother, whoes birthday is tomorrow, and my little brother, whose birthday was yesterday, so this is for them cuz i love em so much and miss em! **

**Hope you all enjoy**

**Seritha**


	16. Returning to Normal?

**Chapter Sixteen: Returning to Normal?**

Nobody moved; everyone had his or her eyes locked on Harry as he stared down Draco. Ginny cautiously rose to her feet, careful not to move too suddenly.

"W-What do you think you're doing Potter?" Malfoy growled, his voice wavering slightly.

"Teaching you a lesson Malfoy," Harry snapped back. "You need to learn to keep that mouth of yours shut. I don't care if you think you're so special because I have news for you, the only reason anyone is afraid of you is because of that Death Eater father of yours."  
There were a few collective gasps from among the onlookers. Teachers were unsure of what to do as neither child had made a move to cast a spell yet.

"Harry," Ginny said gently as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She could feel the anger radiating off of him in waves. He was tired of Malfoy and it hadn't helped that he'd insulted her. It was sweet of him to defend her mainly because of their bond but it was different somehow that it was him and not one of her brothers. "Calm down."

"That's right Potter, either that or you'll land yourself in detention or worse expelled."

Harry snorted. "You think that scares me? It's about time you learned your place. If I so much as catch you saying another bad thing about anyone I will make sure your life is a living hell from that moment on."

"You wouldn't dare, you don't have the guts," Malfoy said trying to convince himself more than anything else.

"Don't think I won't?" Harry taunted. "I've seen Muggles that were more threatening then you ever will be Malfoy. Sod off or you'll regret the day you ever crossed paths with me."

Malfoy gave him an icy glare as they students laughed at Harry's comparison.

"Better watch out Potter," Malfoy hissed his blue eyes ice cold. "You may not be around much longer to continuously make threats."

The look Harry gave Draco could only be described as malicious. "We'll see who lives in the end."

With that Harry dropped his wand and just as Malfoy relaxed Harry hit him square in the jaw, dropping the blonde haired youth. Harry bent beside the fallen Slytherin.

"If you so much as get near any of my friends the killing curse will look like heaven compared to what I will do to you."

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall called from the entrance of the Great Hall. "Please follow me."

Harry nodded and gave Ginny and Hermione a week grin.

Ginny smiled back as she watched him leave the Hall.

"Well, that was a brilliant way to start the morning," Ron put in with a huge grin, making the Gryffindors around him chuckle.

Ginny shook her head at her brother's antics but just as she was about to sit down she spotted Katie Bell. Now a fifth year and one of the three staring Chasers on the Quidditch team, she was making her way towards Ginny, a look of determination in her eyes.

"Ginny, can I speak with you?" Katie questioned softly to the young girl.

Ginny nodded her head without hesitation as she followed the older girl. They continued on outside of the castle and down to the lake.

"I wanted to be far enough away that no one would be able to over hear us," Katie said softly when they had finally stopped along the shore.

"What's wrong?" Ginny questioned a bit worried. It was now that she was able to discern the relation between Katie and Cassie.

"I got a letter from my aunt just yesterday," Katie began her voice just as quiet as before.

"Oh," was all she could respond with.

"Yes…I…I didn't know you were one of _them_," Katie remarked her voice holding a bit of awe as she looked upon the younger girl.

"Well I'm really not I'm just being trained."

"No, only Unspeakables train future Unspeakables, it's the way of their world. They do not train anyone without the potential to become one."

"Still I learn more and more about that world," Ginny remarked a bit dryly, making Katie laugh.

"It's not bad, actually Cassie is the first one in years to be an Unspeakable again."

Ginny smiled at her and nodded, she could definitely see why.

"They're coming soon," Katie told her after a few moments of silence.

"How soon?"

"Before the weeks out. It seems that there is going to be a worldwide search of potential younger Unspeakables. They span all across the world and into every country."

Ginny nodded, remembering the Committee from just a few days before. "Do you think they'll find many?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It's never been done to be really honest so anything and everything can happen. Honestly, I'm glad they are. I didn't want to wait another few years before I could even be considered for being tested."

"They said they have an idea that you might be one already," Ginny told her.

"Really?" Katie questioned her voice hopeful.

"You were brought up before the Committee while I was there. I didn't realize at first who they meant until after the fact. But if they already have you in mind I highly doubt that they would not check you during this."

"Thank you," Katie said, as she looked Ginny in the eye.

Ginny was struck by a feeling as she gazed into the older girl's eyes. She felt content, like she knew that Katie would become something great given the chance that was before her. It was almost as if in this moment she was forming a friendship that would prove worthwhile in the end.

Katie smiled and turned to look out over the lake. "My aunt says you're a quick learner."

"Cassie is a brilliant teacher. She's taught me a lot these last two summers."

Katie could only nod her head. "I better let you go then, to enjoy a day before returning to the heck world that is school."

"Take care Katie, I know that you'll be one someday," Ginny remarked before heading towards the castle. She missed the smile that flittered across Katie's face or the grateful look in her eyes.

* * *

Ginny was currently sitting the library, her head buried in yet another book that she was combing through. It was already half way through the week and Ginny was buried in her homework. She still had the time to make up from the first week she missed. Hermione was sitting just across from her, the two girls intent on the work before them.

It was during these times that Ginny could see the true strain that was currently on Hermione. The girl had a haggard expression on her face and she looked like she hadn't slept properly in months. Ginny truly understood the consent strain of being so far away and always feeling the other person's emotions. Normally only the strongest of emotions would be felt at such a great distance and it seemed as if loneliness was the top of her brother's emotions.

Harry had constantly been feeling lonely in waves that made her almost with queasy their intensity and it didn't help that he had been at Privet Drive. Now, she could feel a little slight buzzing of irritation that was coming from him.

Hermione sighed and shifted once more breaking Ginny from her thoughts. Ginny reached forward placing her hand on top of Hermione's.

As Hermione looked up she could see the tears that threatened to fall from the older girl's eyes.

"How did you manage it?" Hermione questioned her voice broken.

Ginny's heart went out to her because for the first time she saw how she must have been when everything had begun with Harry.

"A lot of hard work," Ginny told her softly. "It was so hard because I knew he was with those awful Muggles and it felt like I was completely helpless. I wanted to be with him so badly that it was physical. It…it made me feel like I was alone all the time even when there were people there. Then just seeing him…I could barely contain the urge to just hold onto him and never let go."

Hermione looked at her, her eyes betraying the pure agony of what she was going through. "I just want to be with him."

"You will. I know it doesn't seem like that will ever happen but I know you will, nothing really keeps you a part. Hold on Hermione, it will be alright."

Hermione only nodded before taking a deep breath and throwing herself back into her studies. Ginny, however, couldn't even get her eyes to focus. Her heart twisted painfully in her chest after her talk. She knew she could handle the pain, it had already gotten better now but to see her friend going through the same pain.

Ginny quietly closed her books and put her things away. After a quick goodbye to Hermione she headed down the halls of the castle. She could feel the pull from Harry and hoped that she would get to him when he was alone. As she walked along the halls she couldn't help but smile as she felt that he was in a good mood.

Turning around the corner she spotted him talking to her two twin brothers. She didn't move around the turn yet but watched them interact.

The three were talking about something that seemed to be making them all grin. She watched in amusement as he threw his head back and laughed at something George had said.

He turned his head and Ginny met his sparkling green eyes. Harry's grin grew as he bade the two farewell as Ginny moved back around the corner, her back to the cold stone wall.

Harry came around the corner and Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her too her instantly as she settled her head against his chest. She let out a deep-contented sigh as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Hey," he said gently in her ear as he began running his fingers through her hair.

"Hi," she mumbled into his chest. Harry chuckled softly as he pulled away, making Ginny whimper.

"Come, we don't want to be seen," he told her as he took her hand as they headed towards their hide away.

Once inside Ginny returned to snuggling against his chest. Harry held her tightly, resting his head against hers.

"What's been bothering you," Harry asked?

"Hermione," Ginny replied with a sigh.

"What happened?"

"We talked. It's so hard on her and just seeing her going through what we did, it's hard. Thinking that because of my magic this is happening to her too."

"Oh Ginny," Harry said softly as he easily picked her up and set her on one of the desks. He held her face in his hands, making her meet his gaze. "Neither Hermione or Charlie blame you for this. Just watching them the other night made me realize that they are benefiting a lot from this bond. They will never blame you for what happened to them. Don't blame yourself either."

Ginny looked away as the tears began to form in her eyes. "I just feel so helpless watching her like that. Because I can remember how much it hurt and knowing how hard it was on you."  
"And now it's better, _you_ saved me from my aunt and uncles."

Ginny could only nod her head. Harry smiled as he bent to kiss her softly. Ginny responded instantly, melting against him at the warmth that came from that simple kiss. Her arms wound themselves around his neck as she pulled him closer. Harry broke away from her first, cradling her against him.

"I just can't help it," Ginny whispered against his neck.

"I know, I know what you mean but this will work out, you have to believe that."

Ginny could only nod. "I miss you."

"You see me every day," Harry told her gently as he began to rub her back.

"You know what I mean. I just want to curl up against you after all our homework is done and forget about everything that is going on. I miss just being held by you like this and being able to do the same in return. Sneaking off and hiding when I just want to snog you senseless."

Harry smiled as he listened to her and chuckled about the last bit.

"I want that too, Gin. I just want to hold you close and tell everyone else that you are _mine_."

Ginny smiled at this. "We're quite the pair aren't we."

"Very much so but I wouldn't want anyone else by my side."

"That…is very good to know."

* * *

It was Thursday during lunchtime when Dumbledore finally stood to make an unannounced speak to the students. Every quieted down as they saw him approach the podium. Since no one had been expecting this the level of curiosity seemed to rise when everyone realized no one else knew.

"Attention students," Dumbledore said in a clear voice that carried all throughout the Great Hall.

It was then that Ginny could see the familiar twinkle was gone from the older man's eyes and she could have smirked at that fact. Her hand found Harry's under the table, as it was rare time for the two of them to be sitting together, and twinned her fingers with his.

"It has come to my attention that over the course of the next two days we will be having some…unexpected visitors. They shall arrive tonight to speak to you all about the reason they are coming, for this reason it is mandatory that every student attend dinner tonight. This is all the information that I am able to give to you as I do not even really know what is going on."

This startled many of the students. Dumbledore not know what is going on? That was positively unheard of. Hermione frowned a little at this but she, like Harry and Ginny, knew what to expect. However, she was a bit uneasy about anything right now due to her lack of her partner.

"You may all return to your meals," Dumbledore said and Ginny could hear a hint of annoyance in his voice.

He didn't like what was about to happen. He didn't fully know what was about to happen but he knew that it wasn't going to go over very well with him.

"This is going to be interesting," Harry whispered to Ginny softly. Ginny couldn't help the small smile on her face as she felt his breath tickle her neck.

"I'll bet it will," Ginny remarked just as quietly.

* * *

That night everyone seemed to bouncing with excitement about what was about to transpire. Ginny for her part was a bit bored by all the continuos talk that was going on around her. Tonight she was sitting with her classmates Mystic wrapped around her arm, sleeping peacefully. Mystic still had a tendency to roam the halls of the castle for no particular reason. Marissa was talking so quickly that Ginny just had to finally tune her out to keep her sanity. Caitlin and Alexis were both just enjoying eating as opposed to humoring their friend with her antics.

Dinner had finally wrapped up when Dumbledore rose to his feet again. Just before he spoke the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open and two hooded figures walked in. Everyone's attention instantly left the Headmasters to look at the two newcomers, everyone, that is, except Ginny. Her eyes were locked on the Headmaster as he leveled a glare at them, as he hadn't even had time to speak.

Ginny had a bad feeling about the enmity that the old Professor held for Unspeakables. It seemed that there was definitely more this situation then was currently on the surface. Mystic, sensing her Mistresses feelings, flicked her tongue against her arm, gaining Harry's attention as she spoke something to him.

Harry locked eyes with Ginny, his eyes curious. She could only smile at him and shrug in response, indicating that she couldn't really tell him with everyone around. He smiled in return and they watched as the two figures stopped before Professor Dumbledore.

"Sorry to interrupt," the first figure said and Ginny knew that it was Cassie who had come. Her eyes caught sight of Katie who also knew that it was her aunt that stood up there.

"It's no problem, I was just about to tell the students that you were coming, it seems you beat me to it," Dumbledore said with a chuckle but Ginny could hear the subtle hostility in his tone of voice.

"We meant no offense," the second responded and Ginny knew that it was Kenneth as he almost growled at the Headmaster having heard the hostility.

"May we address the students?" Cassie questioned trying to stem off an argument in front of the entire student body.

"Of course," Dumbledore told her as he stepped away.

Cassie and Kenneth approached the podium.

"Greetings students," Kenneth started, making sure he had everyone's attention. "I am sure you are all wondering about why the two of us are here today. It was recently brought to our attention that some students have been excelling very quickly magically. Now, normally this wouldn't be such an issue but it seems that things have become more complicated."

"What my companion is trying to say," Cassie cut in easily. "Is that we are testing all students from first year to seventh year. We are looking for those who have the potential to completely excel in their magical abilities. Tomorrow we are going to be going through every student, year by year, until we've completely gone through all the students."

"This will _not_ interrupt classes so they are mandatory to return to. It will take us tomorrow and the next day before we are done. We will start with the first years and work our way up. By the end of two days we will be making another announcement. Tonight, in all the common rooms, listings will be posted as to what will happen beyond this point."

"We are very grateful to your Professors and Headmaster for allowing us to come in as we are."

The two nodded their heads to Dumbledore before heading down and out the hall.

No one spoke for the better part of a moment. Know one really knew what to think of this. Many were wondering about what they meant by magically excelling and what all of this could mean. Very few, four in fact, were the only ones who were unconcerned by what was transpiring in their school.

* * *

"We are tomorrow," Caitlin told her roommates as she entered the dorm.

All three looked up at her. Marissa was sprawled across her bed, books open before her as she worked on a essay for Transfiguration. Alexis was currently trying to not fall asleep working on her Potions essay. Ginny, however, was wide-awake and staring off into space, trying to discern the feelings that were coming from Harry.

"Tomorrow? Are you sure?" Marissa asked a bit hesitantly.

"Yes, it was posted. It seems that we are the final group and the first of the third years. We are going to be going after dinner actually, then they will stop for the day," Caitlin said as she sat down beside Ginny, reaching out to pet Mystic.

Mystic moved to twine herself around Caitlin's arm. The three roommates had gotten used to Mystic and were occasionally seen carrying her around.

"Wonderful," Ginny drawled.

"And you're the very last."

Ginny groaned as she flopped back onto her bed. "Just what I need, something else to complicate my life." But Ginny knew that it was only for show. She was already an Unspeakable in training and didn't really care to see if she had to go through the test as well.

The three girls smiled at her. They knew that Ginny had a hard time with attention especially since their first year. The last year had brought the four of them closer and closer. They were beginning to become a familiar sight around school that is when Ginny wasn't off with Colin and Luna. Colin, it seemed, still had a thing about spending time with Ginny, when he wasn't off trying to get a good picture of Harry. Luna, surprisingly, spent a lot of time with the four girls. It had taken a little while but the other three had come to accept Luna as a part of their little group. That and it seemed to help Luna in the long run.

Ginny sighed as she sat up. "Well this has been wonderful. Really how many things are going to happen this year?"

"Too many I'm sure," Alexis added as she closed her books. "I can't stand reading another thing for this blasted essay, who's up for a game of Exploding Snaps?"

Ginny declined the offer saying she was going to study more down in the common room. The girls bid her farewell as she made her way down the stairs. She wasn't at all surprised to see both Hermione and Harry still awake. Harry looked up and smiled as she came down the steps.

Ginny made her way over, sitting between both Hermione and Harry. Hermione looked a bit startled when Ginny sat down.

Surprised Ginny turned to Harry for an answer. He could only shrug, as Hermione hadn't really told him what was going on. Ginny wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder as she hugged her close.

Hermione gave Ginny a half smile as she leaned her head against Ginny's shoulder. The three fell into silence and it wasn't long before Ron approached. He sat down on the opposite side of Hermione and he too wrapped an arm around his friend. This stunned the three others but Hermione gave him a grateful smile. Ron knew nothing about what was going on but knew enough that something big was bothering Hermione.

He hadn't spoken to anyone but he realized that something had definitely changed in his bushy haired friend.

The four of them sat in a comfortable silence as the rest of the common room emptied as the night grew later and later.

No one spoke, none of them really needing too. After a moment of two more a tear traced down both girls' faces almost as if they felt something that no one else was. Another, then another soon followed that tear, and before they realized it they were crying.

Harry pulled Ginny to him, hugging her close, while Ron attempted to soothe Hermione. Ginny buried her face against his chest, unsure of what had come over her but only knew that something was wrong. Harry just whispered comforting words into her ear as he rocked her back and forth.

It took a few minutes before either girl finally calmed down enough to speak.

"What's wrong?" Harry questioned softly.

Hermione could only shake her head, unable to voice what was really going on with her. Ginny only held onto him tighter, her whole body tense.

The boys shared a look both of them clearly at a loss as to what to do in this moment. It seemed as if neither girl would speak about what was going on and Ron had a strange feeling that he was most definitely missing out on something.

"Harry," Ron started softly, a little unsure as to what he was going to say.

"Yeah, Ron?" Harry asked when it seemed as if Ron wouldn't continue.

"Are you…you and Ginny…together?" Ron stammered out, not looking up after he spoke.

All three froze, surprised that Ron had even asked. Harry and Ginny had been _very_ careful about their relationship, as far as anyone else knew they were barely even friends.

"Yes," Ginny told her brother as she sat up to look at him. Ron met Ginny's gaze.

Ginny gazed at him, hoping his brother would understand what was going on. Something that required a lot of explaining but something that they had needed to keep quiet for themselves. Ron seemed to take it all in and slowly he nodded.

A smile broke out on her face as he brother nodded. If anyone had been hard to convince it would have been Ron. Now, though, she knew they'd have to explain it all to him. Harry moved slightly to raise his hand out to his best friend.

"I'll tell you," Harry said to him with a slight smile.

Ron nodded and clasped his hand back. "You better."

That made all four of them smile.

"I'm going to bed, thank you all," Hermione told them as she rose to her feet.

"Sleep well," both boys said and Ginny could only give her a small smile. She hoped that Hermione would learn to dream with Charlie soon enough.

They watched as she headed up the stairs and to her dorm.

"I'll be waiting," Ron said in way of explanation as he rose to his feet. He stopped to kiss Ginny's forehead before heading towards his dorm.

They waited until they had heard his footsteps fade before relaxing.

"Why does this feel like a very bad secret?" Ginny questioned before she buried her face into his chest.

Harry chuckled as he leaned back into the couch, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around Ginny. "Only a few people really know anyway."

Ginny let out a sigh as she leaned up to place a kiss on his neck. "Hopefully this will become easier."

"It will," he responded as he threaded his fingers in her hair. Ginny smiled as she leaned back and then towards his lips. They kissed softly before pulling away. "Maybe this means it'll be easier to get away with all of this."

Ginny grinned. "Maybe but for now all I care about is you," she told him before wrapping her arms around his chest.

Harry sighed as he pulled her as close as possible. The days were changing and things were getting more and more difficult. Yet it made both of them feel better that they had each other. That meant the world to them.

"Do you feel as if there is some…hostility with Dumbledore and the Unspeakables?" Ginny asked after a few moments.

"Yes, it seemed to be coming off of him in waves almost," Harry replied.

"I wonder what it all means…I mean he isn't an Unspeakable as far as I can tell. He doesn't even really know that we are. I think he does know that they trained me that summer but not that I am in training. Then he knew that they took you from where you once lived. But what makes him so hostile? It almost seems as if it was there long before this all happened."

"I've been wondering the same thing and have nothing to really offer. The only thing I know is that we should tread very carefully around him. I feel as if there is more to this then meets the eye."

Ginny nodded as she fell silent once more. The thought that danger was fast approaching twisted Ginny's insides more then she'd like to admit. It wasn't the fact that there was danger but that it seemed to always gravitate towards Harry and that thought in itself was worse then anything else possibly could be. This year was not going to be one she'd want to remember.

* * *

Ginny walked through the halls of the castle. She was on her way to the Transfiguration classroom where she was going to have her meeting. The day was full of talk about what everyone had gone through and it seemed to make the rest of the classes edgy especially when everyone realized that with each year there was a definite change in what they asked them to do.

She wasn't really worried. Ginny had spent most of the day working on class work and waiting for a chance to speak to her brother. Harry had told her that things had gone over well as far as he could tell but she still hadn't gotten a chance to speak to him herself. This made her a bit nervous. She had always felt a little guilty for never having spoken it aloud to any of her family members but in the end she realized that there really was nothing anyone could have said or done about the matter.

As she pushed open the door she wasn't at all surprised to see Kenneth waiting for her.

"Hello Ginny," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hello Kenneth," Ginny replied as she went to hug the older man. "Where is Cassie?"

"It was my day to go through all of the students, she'll be around tomorrow if you can catch her."

"Ah," Ginny responded as she pulled away from him. She sat down on top of one of the desks as she faced him. "So what shall you have me do?"

Kenneth chuckled. "Nothing to be really honest. We already know what type of power you hold and Cassie is diligently working on that spell to help you out. For now, we can just relax and talk, how does that sound?"

"Good to me. With all the work and the whole tournament coming up, it seems a sure fire way for _everything_ to go wrong."

Kenneth chuckled. "It seems that it happens every year without fail. Which doesn't always bode well for you or Harry I'm assuming."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "Kenneth can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing."

"Well…yesterday with Professor Dumbledore…"

"Oh," was all Kenneth said.

"There is more to it isn't there?"

"Much, much more then any of us would care to admit to. Things…between the Unspeakables and Dumbledore are rocky, even hostile in the treatment between us."

"What happened?" Ginny asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Cassie would kill me if she knew I told you…" Kenneth began to say.

"So we won't tell her. Come on Kenneth, this could help us. I want to know what's going on all around me. I can't really protect Harry if I don't know what he needs protecting from."

Kenneth groaned. "It seems you are a master at persuasion."

Ginny grinned back at him.

"Fine but this stays between the two of us got that?"

She nodded her head as she leaned forward.

"Many, many years ago Dumbledore had finally gotten out of school he was considered for becoming an Unspeakable," Kenneth launched into his story. "He was promising. Albus was, is, a very powerful wizard in his own right and that instantly made us curious to his abilities. He was tested as everyone is always tested but there was something there. My father, he was once a member of the Committee but gave his life for my mother, Cassie, and myself during the war with Grindelwald."

"Wait that was _years_ before Voldemort rose to power. That would put you well into your fifties if not longer."

Kenneth grinned. "It would in fact make me fifty nine. I was born in 1936."

"So you weren't very old when your father passed away?"  
"I was only nine when he was killed yes. Actually I had never really met Albus then but I knew the story about what had happened."

"What happened?" Ginny repeated.

"You see the Committee was going to make a joint decision on all the information they had collected during their exam. They do this will all the potential candidates for entry. Only thing is my father, saw something there that he didn't approve of. There was…a bit of darkness, a need to control that was something that wouldn't be tolerated among Unspeakables. It was jointly decided that he wouldn't be allowed entry, despite his potential. That never really sat too well with him."

"I can imagine. Why would those not be tolerated?"

"You see, we work for the people, Muggle and Wizard alike. We don't try to control anyone, its not who we are. We fight for them where they can not. To have someone who wants the type of control that comes with power is not someone who can be let among us."

Ginny nodded her head. She could definitely understand this point. "So he never really forgave them for excluding him."

"Pretty much. The power he has, every Committee member holds."

"Then why did Dumbledore defeat Grindelwald?"

"That was something _he_ had to do himself. I don't know the particulars but I know he knew him very well."

This surprised Ginny but she kept that to herself.

"You're telling me that the power that Dumbledore has you _and_ Cassie have?"  
Kenneth grinned. "That's what I am telling you. Want in on a little secret?"  
Ginny nodded her head eagerly.

He leant forward. "You and Harry have the potential to outshine _all_ the Committee members in the history of Unspeakables."

"Really?"

"Very sure, Cassie thinks so too. Do you wonder why you're magic is growing? That Cassie herself had the same problem at your age? Its rare, very rare for someone to have such a huge magical increase and I'm sure it won't end any time soon. You're going to do amazing things one day."

She could feel the heat rise in her chest at the compliment. "It's been a long road that seems to only get longer. But it doesn't scare me anymore."

"Good, it shouldn't."

* * *

After her meeting she headed through the halls, a smile on her face as she entered the common room. Harry looked up from where he sat with Ron and Hermione and smiled at her. Ginny waved in return as she headed up the stairs and into her dorm with her friends. Caitlin looked up from where she lay on her bed and grinned.

"You're back," she said as she sat up fully.

"How'd it go?" Marissa questioned as she came out of the bathroom.

"Good," was her response as she plopped onto her bed and watched as Mystic came out from under her pillow to wrap around her arm.

"That's good to hear, it seemed so nerve wracking while in there," Alexis commented from where she lay on her bed.

Ginny smiled at her friends. "It wasn't that bad for me."

The three girls smiled back at her.

* * *

The next day brought the same confusion and tension that everyone the day before had suffered. As it was Saturday Ginny and Harry managed to slip away once they had gotten up. Harry would be a little later on in the day, right before lunch, so they felt the need to get in a little alone time together.

Ginny lay back against him, his arms wrapped casually around her waist. His head rested back against the tree and Ginny was in and out of sleep as they sat there.

"Did you have a nice visit with Kenneth?" Harry asked after a while.

"I did, it was nice to sit and talk with him for a change."

Harry chuckled softly. "I do hope that you get a chance to see Cassie then."

"Are you upset that you didn't get to talk to him?"

"No, I would have liked to yes but that's alright that I didn't, I know he didn't mean anything by it."

Ginny nodded as she moved so she could kneel between his legs and face him. He had his eyes closed and slowly opened them when Ginny placed her hands on his chest. She couldn't help but admire the firm muscles that she felt under her palms. His steady heartbeat soothed her as well.

He tilted his head slightly as he looked at her. She smiled sweetly at him as she leaned forwards so that their foreheads rested against each other. Harry reached up cupping her face in the palm of his hand. With a soft sigh she closed her eyes, breathing in deeply.

She was a bit surprised when he leaned forward to press a soft kiss on her lips. Smiling she leaned in to kiss him back. His other arm wound around her waist as he pulled her closer. Her own arms wound around his neck to hold him closer.

This wasn't one of their passionate, almost hungry, kisses that they had started to share more and more lately. No, this kiss was a deep meaningful kiss that left them both breathless.

Ginny held tightly to him, taking in all she could from him. Her heart seemed to race in her chest and she didn't mind the sudden lack of oxygen. The taste, the feel of him was by far better then anything she could have ever imagined. She knew that nothing would ever make her feel like Harry did, all consuming, and so addicting.

They pulled a part to breathe but Ginny recaptured his lips, not wanting to give up this moment for anything. He held her tighter, completely understanding that she wanted more just as he did.

Ginny felt as if she was falling and she didn't mind in the least because she felt Harry's strong arm wrapped around her waist.

It was moments like this that really made Ginny appreciate life. The few times that they could just let go and be together like never before. Where all their insecurities and fears were out there but neither shunned nor made fun of. They accepted and helped each other no matter the cost.

A time when Ginny let the love she felt for Harry overwhelm and control her. Where she could just hold him and let him _know_ that she loved him more than anything. She knew that he didn't full understand but knew that he revealed in the feelings that she gave him. Harry would drop his own walls and tell her how much he cared for her, letting her feel the love he held for her. Even if he didn't really know that it was love that he was giving to her.

She accepted everything he gave her and never pushed him into anything. They were equals and Ginny knew that only he could equal her and she could equal him. Deep in her heart she knew they were made for each other. That they were two halves of a whole.

* * *

**A/N: I know can you believe I updated so quickly!? hehe just been on that kick lately ya know how that is but i might not be writing as much by the end of this week but who knows. I hope you like this and I have decided on my next course of action so I hope you all enjoy what is about to come.**

**Seritha**


End file.
